TREINTA DIAS
by Otokani
Summary: Akane se va de viaje a Londres por todo un mes y Ranma se queda en Nerima. Ambos sufrirán los efectos de estar separados. Las otras prometidas de Ranma aprovecharán su oportunidad, ahora que Akane no esta. En tanto, Akane conocerá a un apuesto británico que la hará entrar en conflicto respecto a ella misma y sus sentimientos. ¿Superarán esta prueba?
1. Chapter 1

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo uno: Viaje escolar**

Era viernes por la tarde, las clases ya estaban por terminar, la mayoría de los alumnos ya no prestaban atención a la clase, sólo pensaban en salir huyendo del edificio para poder disfrutar ya del fin de semana que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Akane lanzaba suspiros al aire de vez en cuando, denotando su tremendo aburrimiento, pero siempre se ha destacado por ser una estudiante muy dedicada y responsable, así que, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, seguía tomando notas de la clase. Ranma por su parte, estaba profundamente dormido, ya a esa hora y después de haber almorzado apropiadamente, siempre le daba un poco de sueño, así que se dejó arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo. Akane lo miró y después puso los ojos en blanco _"Idiota, ya está dormido como siempre… y como siempre, me va a pedir que le pase mis apuntes"_

−Bueno, y con esto damos por terminada la lección de hoy. Antes de que se vayan, quiero darles un anuncio. Hubo una larga charla entre el director, los profesores y la sociedad de padres de familia… por primera vez en la historia de esta escuela, se decidió darle un pequeño giro a la manera en cómo se están impartiendo ciertas asignaturas, por lo tanto, se tomó la decisión de llevar a cabo un viaje escolar, con ese viaje se darán por cursadas las materias de Inglés, Arte e Historia Universal. Y debido a que ya estamos a tres meses de terminar el año escolar, no será necesario que presenten exámenes finales de las materias que les mencioné. En breve les enviaremos a sus padres una circular con toda la información relacionada con el viaje. Comprendo que no todos podrán ir al viaje, los alumnos que se queden terminarán el curso como habitualmente se hace. Y la sorpresa del mes es… que la junta escolar decidió premiar a la alumna más destacada de este año, y se le pagará todo el viaje, y esa alumna es: Akane Tendo. −De inmediato un tremendo sonrojo la atacó, al tiempo que todos sus compañeros y sus amigas la felicitaron por el bien merecido galardón.

Ranma seguía profundamente dormido así que no se enteró de nada, mientras tanto, una muy interesada Ukyo veía la escena con atención y se sonreía de lado _"Esto es perfecto, yo no podré ir a ese viaje, no sería bueno para mi negocio y Ranma seguramente preferiría ir a las montañas a entrenar, a estar horas en un museo. Y con Akane fuera todo un mes, Ranma será mío"_

Ya de camino rumbo a su casa, ambos chicos avanzaban caminando uno al lado del otro, Akane iba muy callada, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. ¡Conocería Londres! Era uno de sus más grandes anhelos. Siempre supo que quería hacerse cargo del dojo de la familia y ser la mejor representante en las artes marciales en la categoría de estilo libre. Pero también tenía otros intereses, uno de ellos era viajar y conocer el mundo. Y el día de comenzar con ese sueño se había llegado al fin. Ranma por su parte, notó que Akane estaba más pensativa de lo habitual, pero no le dio mucha importancia, si algo sucedía de seguro tarde o temprano se enteraría de qué era.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron recibidos con una gran ovación, Soun Tendo de inmediato corrió y tomó a su hija en brazos y comenzó a llorar dramáticamente como de costumbre. Ranma no entendía qué estaba pasando, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y observó la escena con cara de fastidio.

− ¡Mi bebé! ¡se irá al extranjero! Me va abandonar ¡Buuuaaaa!

− ¡Qué! ¿cómo que te vas? −Ranma se desconcertó en demasía, nadie le mencionó nada acerca de que Akane se iría. −A mí nadie me ha consultado nada acerca de eso −De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó, y trató de componer lo que había dicho −Es decir… yo… no es que me importe que Akane se vaya, yo… digo… −Todos lo miraron con completo desinterés, ya después de dos años de estar escuchando sus mismas excusas una y otra vez en un vano intento por ocultar sus sentimientos, les resultaba irrelevante lo que él tuviera que decir.

−Pero papá, deja de angustiarte, si sólo se irá por un mes a Londres. Te felicito hermanita, te lo mereces por ser una estudiante tan dedicada.

− ¿Un mes? ¿Londres? ¡Me quiere alguien explicar de qué diablos están hablando!

−Lo sabrías si no te hubieras dormido en clase −Le contestó Akane con suma seriedad. Su prometido a veces podía llegar a ser tan inconsciente.

− ¿Qué? Explícate

−El profesor dijo que se haría un viaje escolar a Londres para evaluar algunas asignaturas, y a mí me premiaron regalándome el viaje con todo pagado.

− ¿y por qué a ti?

−Por ser la alumna más destacada, no soy como otros que se quedan dormidos en clase −Al terminar de decirle esto último, le sacó la lengua y giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el muchacho.

−Es una bendición que su hija haya recibido tremendo premio ¿no lo cree usted Tendo?

−Así es Saotome. De otra manera yo nunca le hubiera podido costear un viaje como ese ja, ja, ja, ja. −Comentó el Sr Tendo con una risa nerviosa al tiempo que una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

− ¿Y cómo es que ustedes dos saben algo que yo no?

−Bueno Ranma, para empezar, si no te hubieras dormido hubieras escuchado el anuncio del profesor en el que explicaba lo del viaje y, también hubieras escuchado cuando dijo que enviarían unas circulares a nuestros padres. −Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y giró sobre sus talones abandonando el lugar. _"viaje a Londres… sí como no, quiero ver que lo intenten, seguro no se va a lograr nada y al final va a resultar una tontería más del loco del director Kuno"_. En tanto, el resto de la familia celebraba junto con Akane mientras Kasumi y la señora Nodoka se retiraban para terminar de preparar todo para la comida.

Lunes por la mañana, ya todos los alumnos estaban ubicados en sus asientos y listos para iniciar con las actividades del día. El profesor se colocó al frente para dar su anuncio respecto al viaje ya conocido por todos.

−Bien su atención, antes de iniciar voy a confirmar con ustedes la lista que tengo de los alumnos que podrán asistir al viaje a Londres. Recuerden que tenemos dos meses para hacer los preparativos y el papeleo necesario. Cuando los vaya nombrando, quiero que me vayan trayendo el permiso firmado por sus papás. Bien empecemos: Sayuri, Hiroshi, Yuka, Gosunkugi, Daisuke… −El maestro fue nombrando a todos los alumnos, Ranma observaba todo con cara de fastidio pero tan pronto supo que Gosunkugi iría al viaje su cara cambio hacia una de molestia, cuando se enteró que el mismo director Kuno asistiría al viaje para supervisar a los alumnos, la cara del chico de la trenza revelaba ya un franco enojo, pero la gota que derramó el vaso se dio cuando supo que Tatewaki Kuno asistiría a la excursión como invitado especial y en calidad de supervisor, en ese instante Ranma explotó en furia, perdiendo por completo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

−Pero ¡¿qué dijoooooo?! Y ¿Qué tiene que andar haciendo ese idiota aquí? Ya no estudia en Furinkan. −Mientras gritaba se puso de pie de golpe y tiró su silla causando un gran barullo.

− ¡Ranma! Deja de hacer tanto alboroto. ¡Estás castigado! sal al pasillo. −El azabache se sonrojó debido a su espontánea reacción y en total sumisión acató las órdenes de su profesor. Ya en el pasillo, Ranma sostenía dos cubetas con agua, estaba por demás furioso, su aura de batalla era cada vez mayor y los compañeros se la pensaban dos veces antes de pasar por enfrente de él. _"¡Maldición! Akane no puede ir a ese viaje. No si yo puedo impedirlo. ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez? Además, las únicas mujeres serán élla, Yuka y Sayuri. No puedo permitir que esté a merced de ese par de pervertidos… ¡y en otro continente! Como que me llamo Ranma Saotome, Akane ¡No irá a ese viaje!_

Cuando iban de regreso a su casa, ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía ocultar sus emociones. Akane iba radiante de felicidad, parecía que nada en ese mundo podía hacerla enojar, ni siquiera el trío de locas. Ranma por su parte, no se veía nada contento, al contrario, lo rodeaba un aura negra debido al enojo que tenía. No recordaba haber visto a Akane tan feliz, excepto quizá el día que se supone se casarían, obviamente antes de que la horda de locos arruinara la boda. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para evitar que élla se fuera y arruinar su felicidad? Esa era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo que duró su trayecto a casa.

* * *

Hola, es un enorme placer para mí hacer entrega del primer capítulo de este FanFiction. Les confieso que es la primera vez que publico una historia (aunque ya he escrito otras con anterioridad) Espero sea de su agrado. Me encantaría saber su opinión, así que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Haré todo lo posible por no retrasarme mucho con las actualizaciones, y tienen mi compromiso de que esta historia será completada, ya que no pienso abandonar el proyecto. Me he encariñado mucho con esta historia y deseo poderles transmitir un poco de lo que mi loca cabecita crea.

Hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2: Despedida en Haneda

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo dos: Despedida en Haneda**

Los días pasaron volando y lo que parecía muy lejano, ahora estaba a sólo dos semanas de distancia. Akane, siendo tan meticulosa y organizada, ya tenía todo listo. En la biblioteca le prestaron una computadora en la que pudo hacer algo de investigación acerca de Londres, sus costumbres, historia, arquitectura, incluso encontró registros sobre las condiciones climáticas en esa temporada del año. En la primera gaveta de su escritorio tenía guardados su pasaporte y sus boletos de avión, en un rincón de su recamara estaba su maleta ya hecha, en su escritorio tenía una lista con todo lo que iba a necesitar para su viaje y colocó una señal enseguida de cada palabra en el entendido de que dicha cosa ya estaba empacada o tal pendiente realizado. Así es, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Ranma por su parte, tenía su cuarto lleno de papeles y carteles, en los que anotó planes para frustrar el viaje de su prometida, todos resultaron ser fracasos monumentales. El joven estaba completamente desesperado, intentó de todo, desde hablar con su tío Soun para tratar de convencerlo de que le negara el permiso a su prometida para ir al viaje, hasta infiltrarse a escondidas en la habitación de la pequeña Tendo y tratar de robarle su pasaporte y los boletos de avión; incluso buscó en las cosas que su viejo guardaba para ver si tenía algunos ahorros que pudiera utilizar para él, y también ir a ese viaje; habló con Nabiki para solicitarle un préstamo, aún a costa de que con eso se endeudaría de por vida con su cuñada pues lo intereses seguramente serían altísimos; incluso estuvo a punto de rogarle a Kuno que se llevara a su "Chica del cabello de fuego" al viaje con él. Pero nada funcionó, no convenció a su tío de nada a pesar de sus argumentos, (los cuales no convencerían a nadie y además no tenían pies ni cabeza) se ganó una monumental paliza por parte de su prometida cuando intentó robarle los documentos, obvio su viejo no tenía ni un solo yen, con los gastos de la universidad su cuñada no contaba con la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, y por último, su madre lo amenazó con utilizar el sepukku si intentaba conseguir algo valiéndose de su forma de chica ya que eso no era "nada varonil".

En definitiva, estaba desesperado. ¿Acaso sería más sencillo mostrar un poco de humildad y reconocer ante élla que la extrañaría en demasía? ¿No sería mejor rendirse y aceptar el hecho de que sin ella no puede vivir y que un mes sin verla sería una total agonía? ¿y si aceptaba que la idea de que viajara con Kuno y Gosunkugi lo volvía loco de celos? No soportaba el hecho de que alguno de esos pervertidos deseara tocarla o aprovecharse de que él no estaría ahí para protegerla. Porque ella siempre necesita de su protección, si no fuera tan endemoniadamente torpe. _"¡No, no, no! Nada de esto me está funcionando. Ya sólo faltan dos semanas ¡Dos! Mierda… y ella se va a ir como si nada y mientras yo…"_ Ranma cortó de tajo sus pensamientos, no estaba dispuesto a continuar con el rumbo que estaban llevando. Luego de pasar un par de horas tirando de sus cabellos como loco, se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba con claridad y decidió ir al Dojo a entrenar un poco. Intentó sin éxito alguno, hacer sus katas; fracasó en todas y cada una de ellas, desde las más simples hasta las más complejas. Al final en una total pérdida de equilibrio, terminó precipitándose hacia la duela en una caída que lastimó muchísimo su orgullo de artista marcial.

− ¡Madita sea! ¡Todo me está saliendo mal! ¡Mierda! −y comenzó a patalear igual que un infante frustrado.

−Te he dicho que no uses ese lenguaje hijo, no es propio de un hombre hablar así mientras está dentro de su casa y mucho menos enfrente de su madre. −En ese instante Ranma se petrificó, no había notado la presencia de su madre. De inmediato se sentó sobre sus piernas e hizo la técnica especial Saotome del "Tigre caído" pidiendo disculpas. Tratándose de su madre, lo mejor era comportarse a la altura.

−Así está mucho mejor hijo. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso que siempre te sale mal? −y se sentó junto a él.

−No es nada, hoy no pude entrenar como es debido, eso es todo. −La señora Nodoka lo miró de manera compasiva y sonrió. Su corazón de madre conocía perfectamente el origen del mal humor de su hijo.

−Hijo… ¿Tanto así la vas a extrañar?

− ¿Quién dijo algo sobre extrañar a esa torpe marimacho? −Nodoka sonrió y pasó por alto del comentario de su hijo.

− ¿Sabes que ella es fuerte? Estoy segura de que podrá cuidarse sola. No debes preocuparte por ella, además sólo será por un mes, no es que se vaya a ir mucho tiempo. Tranquilo hijo, esto les hará bien. Se van a extrañar tanto el uno al otro que tal vez a su regreso, tengan el valor para ser más abiertos con sus sentimientos.

−No sé de qué me hablas ¿cuáles sentimientos? −replicó el muchacho, al tiempo que giró su rostro pues sus mejillas mostraban un muy marcado sonrojo. Nodoka lo miró y un brillo distinto se instaló en sus ojos… y entonces lo entendió, lo tuvo completamente claro, ahí estaba la clave… y luego sonrió.

−Bueno hijo, de ser así entonces no hay ningún problema con que Akane se marche ¿verdad?

− ¿Eh? ¿Problema? Quiero decir… ¡No! A-a-a mí no me importa lo que esa niña tonta haga, por mí se puede marchar un año entero si así lo desea.

−De acuerdo hijo. Vete a dar un baño para que estés listo para la hora de la cena. Y por favor, no olvides comprarle un regalo bonito a Akane para que se lo entregues en el aeropuerto, el día que se vaya. Todos vamos a estar ahí con ella para desearle buen viaje. −Nodoka se retiró del Dojo luego de decir esto dejando a un pensativo muchacho a sus espaldas. Le costaba trabajo creer que su mamá se hubiera rendido, así como así y no le hubiera refutado su declaración final respecto a su prometida _"Aquí hay algo raro"._

Akane había salido con sus amigas. Se la pasaron la tarde entera comprando todo lo que iban a necesitar para su viaje. La joven peliazul estaba radiante, apenas podía esperar para iniciar con su aventura. Al final de la tarde, las tres jóvenes decidieron llegar a un café para tomar un respiro de su ajetreada jornada. Las tres hablaban sin parar de lo emocionante que será su viaje, hablaban de los lugares que quieren conocer y de todo lo que podrán comprar. Akane compartía la misma emoción con sus amigas, sin embargo, un recuerdo invadió su mente de manera repentina y un sentimiento de melancolía y angustia invadió su pecho. Sus amigas notaron el silencio de la peliazul y comenzaron a interrogarla.

−Akane ¿Te encuentras bien? −preguntó Yuka

−Sí Akane estabas muy alegre y de súbito cambiaste completamente ¿Ocurre algo?

−No es nada amigas… bueno, yo… lo que sucede es que Ranma ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente, no me quiere dirigir la palabra y… no sé, siento que se aleja de mí. ¿Ustedes creen que esté pasando algo entre él y alguna de las otras prometidas? −La tristeza del momento sobrepasó a Akane, quien trataba por todos los medios ocultar su preocupación, en ese instante las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontrolablemente y la chica terminó por quebrase por completo. Yuka se angustió junto con su amiga, pero Sayuri sonrió enternecida por las cosas que Akane les compartió y le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

−Akane… pero ¿qué acaso no ves lo que está ocurriendo?

− ¿Eh? No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

−Pero si es tan obvio ¿Cómo es que no lo ves?

−Sayuri, yo tampoco entiendo nada, me vas a tener que explicar a mí también −comentó Yuca un tanto intrigada.

−Lo que sucede es que Ranma está celoso ¿A caso ya olvidaron que se puso como loco cuando supo que Kuno iría al viaje?

− ¡Es verdad! Sayuri, tienes mucha razón. Lo ves Akane, no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

−Sayuri ¿Tú crees que sea eso? No lo sé… no estoy muy segura

− ¡Claro! Deja de preocuparte por eso, mejor piensa que cuando lleguemos a Londres le vas a poder comprar un regalo muy bonito.

− ¡Sí! ¡ánimo! Ya verás que cuando vuelvas se va a lanzar a tus brazos por lo mucho que te va a extrañar.

−Un mes lejos de él de seguro será buen aliciente para que por fin te confiese su amor −Dijo Sayuri al tiempo que ponía unos ojos soñadores como si estuviera visualizando la escena justo en ese momento.

− ¿Qué? Ranma ¿confesarme su amor? Eso nunca va a suceder

−De cualquier forma, creo que debes dejar de preocuparte, Akane. Disfruta de esta experiencia, no sabes si se repetirá.

−Tienen razón, no debo preocuparme por ese idiota, ni que fuera tan importante. ¡Nos iremos y nos divertiremos mucho! Ranma puede irse al demonio. −Una gruesa gota resbaló por la cien de las dos amigas de Akane, tal vez la peliazul no captó el mensaje del todo bien.

Esa noche en la cena, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Cuando terminaron sus alimentos Akane y su padre estaban hablando sobre los últimos detalles del viaje, la hora de salida del vuelo, a qué hora llegarían a Londres, los datos del hotel, la manera en la que la chica se mantendría en contacto con su familia, etcétera; súbitamente Ranma frunció el ceño y de inmediato pudo notarse un cambio de humor en el joven, se disculpó y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse del lugar. Nabiki no se pudo contener y aprovechó la situación para molestar a su cuñado.

−Ranma ¿qué ocurre? De nuevo estas celoso ¿no es así? ¿Tanto te molesta que Akane se vaya y no puedas estar ahí con ella?

− ¡Cállate Nabiki! No sé porque dices esas cosas, ni quien quiera acompañar a la marimacho violenta, no me importa lo que haga o a dónde vaya ¡por mí se puede quedar allá…! −comentó Ranma con completo enojo, y hubiera continuado de no ser porque en ese momento un agudo dolor en la cabeza lo interrumpió; Akane golpeó a su prometido con la jarra de té.

− ¡Ya sé que nada de lo que yo haga te interesa! Así que ¡cierra la boca de una vez! −y salió huyendo del lugar con rumbo a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Por un momento creyó que su tonto prometido la extrañaría o le diría algo porque la iba a extrañar ¡pero no! no Ranma Saotome, él nunca admitiría lo que sentía por ella. _"Tal vez no siente nada por mí, tal vez de verdad quiere que me vaya porque no quiere estar conmigo"_ y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Luego de esa pelea, los prometidos de Nerima no hablaron mucho, si por algo se encontraban a solas, utilizaban cualquier pretexto para retirarse del lugar. Ya no hubo más charlas, ni hubo una disculpa, así que la peliazul dejó de esperar que hubiera una despedida. Se iría de viaje y disgustada con su prometido y eso la entristecía mucho.

Los días pasaron y el día de partir se llegó. Ranma no volvió a sus intentos fallidos para sabotear el viaje de su prometida desistió completamente de ello, sobre todo después de la pelea.

Akane viajaría de noche, esto debido a que el vuelo tenía una duración de doce horas aproximadamente, y resultaba más práctico hacerlo de ese modo, porque podría dormir durante el trayecto. Eran las seis de la mañana y Akane ya estaba despierta, tenía tantas emociones encontradas en ese momento que apenas y pudo conciliar un poco el sueño. De pronto un ruido en su ventana la puso en alerta, se levantó de su cama y con movimientos lentos, pero bien calculados tomó su shinai, contuvo su respiración al tiempo que gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, tomó aire, levantó su shinai con ambas manos y justo cuando iba asestar el golpe, su intruso reveló su identidad.

− ¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan violenta? ¡Casi me pegas!

−Lo-lo lo siento… creí que eras un ladrón o el maestro Happosai. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

−Sólo vine a darte esto, creo que te servirá de algo. No eres tan desorientada como Ryoga, pero conociendo tu torpeza, de seguro puedes perderte, o algo. −le entregó una bolsa de papel, cuando Akane buscó en su interior y se encontró con un libro con pasta dura, tenía la bandera de Reino Unido en la portada, una foto de la Torre de la Reyna Isabel II, El Big Ben y uno de esos famosos camiones de dos pisos color rojo que son tan característicos de la ciudad de Londres; en la portada podía leerse el siguiente título: **"Todos los lugares que debe conocer cuando visite Londres y Reino Unido"** al final del libro había un mapa de todas las líneas del metro y sus estaciones, otro con las rutas de autobuses y una guía de hoteles y restaurantes. Akane abrazó el libro y miró a Ranma a los ojos.

−Pero Ranma… ¿Compraste este libro sólo para mí? −Akane sonrió, de verdad se sentía feliz, detalles como ese no se daban tan a menudo, por esa razón atesoraba todos y los guardaba uno a uno en su corazón. Claramente podía percibirse que el enojo de ambos debido a la pasada discusión se disolvía poco a poco hasta ir quedando en el olvido. Las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de un escandaloso color carmín y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, no se había puesto a pensar en qué le diría a su marimacho luego de entregarle el paquete.

−Eh, sí… bueno yo… vi ese libro y creí que quizá tú… ya sabes… y luego yo… −Akane no pudo ocultar más su emoción y en un acto completamente inesperado abrazó a Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento, Ranma perdió por completo el control de sí, todo su rostro se puso tremendamente rojo y abundante vapor salió de sus oídos, su corazón latió a mil por minuto y por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar. Cuando Akane soltó el agarre, lo miró un tanto preocupada, porque parecía que en cualquier momento el azabache colapsaría por completo.

−Ranma yo… ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma estás bien? ¡Ranma! −Akane comenzó a agitarlo bruscamente, pero el chico no reaccionaba, segundos después las piernas del joven se tornaron flácidas, como si fueran de gelatina y terminó por precipitarse hasta el suelo. Akane se asustó tanto que salió de su habitación corriendo en busca de su tía Nodoka y de Kausmi, para que le ayudaran a reanimar al inconsciente joven.

Las siete de la tarde, las nubes se teñían de colores naranjas y carmesí, la camioneta se acercaba cada vez más al Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda y el corazón de Akane latía con mayor intensidad. Su padre le dio unos ahorros que tenían para emergencias, y pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad para darle un buen uso a ese dinero, además Kasumi, Nodoka e incluso Nabiki le dieron también algo de dinero. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, buscaron al resto de los compañeros del grupo de Akane, y se reunieron con ellos. Akane fue a documentar su equipaje y a sacar su pase de abordaje. Ya hecho todos esos trámites, volvió con su familia para finalmente despedirse. Soun la abrazó y comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.

− ¡Mi bebé! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Buuuaaaa!

− ¡Papá! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

−Lo siento hija −y de inmediato la soltó, sin parar de sollozar.

−Cuídate mucho Akane. Es una pena que mi hijo no haya venido a despedirse de ti, es un insensible, me avergüenzo mucho de que sea mi hijo.

−No te preocupes Tío Genma, sus razones habrá tenido.

−Hija mía cuídate mucho, se esa muchacha fuerte que yo sé que eres. Y no te preocupes por mi Ranma, él estará esperando ansioso por tu regreso, créeme.

−Sí Tía Nodoka, lo sé, muchas gracias.

−Hermanita, cuídate mucho. Y me traes un bonito regalo. Quizá un libro de cocina europea, o un juego de té, o una bonita vajilla.

−Claro que sí Kasumi

−Akane, disfruta mucho de tu viaje. Y no te preocupes por Ranma, si me das cinco mil yenes, prometo cuidarlo del trío de locas.

− ¡Nabiki! Siempre con tus cosas

−Ya, ya, tranquila. Está bien que sólo sean tres mil yenes

− ¡Nabiki! −gritaron todos al unísono

−Está bien, está bien, a partir de ahorita ya me voy a comportar, pero sólo por este mes.

−Akane, preciosa, espero que me traigas unas lindas prendas de lencería europea, para mi colección

−Seguro, Maestro −comentó la chica con sarcasmo.

− ¡Akane ya vámonos!

− ¡Apresúrate! Todavía tenemos que pasar por la inspección y se está juntando la gente −la apresuraban sus dos amigas. Akane miró su reloj y observó una vez más por la puerta de entrada, soltó un suspiro y tomo su bolsa y su equipaje de mano, se despidió por última vez de su familia y giró sobre sus talones para reunirse con sus amigas. Anduvo unos metros y justo cuando iba a llegar a el primer punto de inspección alcanzó a escuchar que alguien la llamó.

− ¡Akane! ¡espera! −la peliazul se giró y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

− ¡Ranma! ¡Viniste!

−Perdón por la tardanza, pero me entretuvieron en la tienda de regalos. Toma −y le dio otro libro, en pasta dura, pero este era diferente. Tenía páginas en blanco y en la portada estaba grabado su nombre **"AKANE".** −Es como una especie de diario, para que escribas todo lo que vivas en ese viaje y lo recuerdes siempre.

−Ranma yo… −y súbitamente fue interrumpida por un fugaz beso… en las mejillas. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, no había un lugar en el que pudieran esconder su mirada, así que optaron por mirar fijamente al piso.

−Que tengas buen viaje, Akane. Y si alguno de los pervertidos que van contigo se atreven a ponerte una mano encima te juro que yo…

−Tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola.

−Lo sé.

− ¡Akane! ¡Apresúrate!

−Será mejor que me vaya

−Sí… adiós −y el azabache se echó a correr hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Akane corrió y alcanzó a sus amigas, el trío de chicas se dirigió hacia el primer puesto de revisión. Ya en el avión, escuchó atentamente las instrucciones que daba la azafata, nunca había viajado en avión así que se sentía un poco abrumada y algo temerosa. **"Les damos la más cordial bienvenida, en cinco minutos estaremos despegando, el tiempo estimado de vuelo será de once horas y treinta minutos, estaremos arribando al Aeropuerto Internacional Heathrow aproximadamente a las dieciséis horas tiempo local de Londres…"** Akane se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y suspiró, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que su aventura comenzaba.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les hago entrega del segundo capítulo de este Fic. Akane inicia su aventura y está feliz por ello.

Algunos datos que quiero agregar respecto a este capítulo:

El aeropuerto de **Haneda** y el aeropuerto **Heathrow** son los aeropuertos reales desde los cuales se realizan vuelos internacionales.

 **Shinai:** es una espada hecha de bambú y con la cual se practica Kendo.

Bueno sin más que agregar, deseo de verdad que disfruten de este capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me alegraré mucho de saber su opinión. Por ahora me despido, no sin antes, hacerles la promesa de actualizar el Fic tan rápido como me sea posible.

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3: Reino Unido, día uno

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo tres: Reino Unido. Día uno.**

El avión aterrizó, todos los alumnos pasaron por migración y los profesores mostraron los permisos correspondientes, después se dirigieron por su equipaje y salieron del aeropuerto. Ya en la salida los estaba esperando un chofer con el letrero **"Escuela Furinkan"** y se reunieron con él. Se hospedaron en un hotel bastante elegante, que se encontraba a una cuadra de Green Park, a escasos cinco minutos de Hyde Park y bastante cerca del Palacio de Buckingham así que pudiera decirse que estaba bastante céntrico. Se registraron y se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Akane, Yuka y Sayuri quedaron juntas, por lo que se les dio una habitación un poco más grande, el resto de sus compañeros fueron acomodados en pareja. Esa tarde se las dieron libre unos quisieron dormir, pues se sentían un poco desorientados por el cambio de horario, pero las tres jovencitas prefirieron darse un baño, salir a buscar algo para comer y pasear un poco por los alrededores del hotel.

−Pero que rica estuvo la comida ¿no creen?

−Sí Sayuri, tienes mucha razón. Yo nunca había probado la comida libanesa, estuvo en verdad deliciosa. Suerte que Akane siempre se esmeró en las clases de inglés, de otro modo no sé cómo le hubiéramos hecho para pedir la comida −Comentó Yuka bastante enorgullecida de su amiga, Akane por su parte se sonrojó ante el comentario.

−Tranquilas, no es para tanto. La verdad es que siempre me gustó la idea de aprender otro idioma, por eso me empeñé tanto en aprender inglés.

−Pues definitivamente, creo que tú serás nuestra intérprete oficial ja, ja, ja, ja. −Dijo Yuka un poco apenada, pues ella tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en sus clases de inglés.

−Y bien Akane, según el mapa que tienes en tu libro ¿cuál es el lugar más cercano que podemos visitar?

−Sí akane, revisa bien, recuerda que tenemos que estar de regreso para cuando anochezca o el director Kuno nos castigará.

−Bien, veamos… aquí dice que… si caminamos tres cuadras en esa dirección llegaremos a Green Park y cruzando ese parque daremos con el palacio de Bukingham. Sí, está bastante cerca, creo que deberíamos ir para allá.

−Pues ¿qué esperamos? ¡vamos! −comentó Sayuri entusiasmada.

Cuando cruzaron la avenida Picadili, llegaron a su primer destino. Green Park parecía un sueño. Había una calle peatonal, la cual tenía a ambos lados verdes campos y muchos árboles grandes y frondosos, la paz podía respirarse en el aire; había mucha gente en el lugar, algunas personas corriendo, otras haciendo algo de yoga en el pasto, parejas de novios sentadas sobre un tapete colocado sobre el césped y que leían, platicaban o reían; siguieron su camino admirando toda la belleza del lugar, Akane se sintió transportada en el tiempo, como si estuviera cruzando un bosque en la época medieval justo en ese preciso momento; las aves volaban y se posaban sobre los árboles, había ardillas que bajaban a robarse algo de comida, difícilmente creía que este maravilloso paisaje tan verde y tan lleno de vida se encontraba en medio de una ciudad. A medida que avanzaban, más se admiraba del paisaje, no recordaba haber visto un paisaje similar en su natal Japón y se sintió feliz de estar ahí. Cuando terminaron de atravesar el parque, cruzaron una avenida y ahí estaba, tan majestuoso como imponente: El Palacio de Bukingham. Todo lo que había leído acerca del afamado palacio se había quedado corto en comparación a lo que en ese momento estaba contemplando. La arquitectura del lugar resultaba exquisita, todo en perfecta armonía. Incluso vieron a un par de soldados, esos que son tan mundialmente reconocidos con el uniforme color carmesí y el gran "sombrero" negro, en constante vigilancia y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. La fuente que se encontraba justo a las afueras del palacio tenía diversas esculturas, sin embargo, la que captó la total atención de Akane fue la escultura de la reina Victoria. La joven Tendo estaba anonadada ante el fastuoso monumento _"Tú, la reina Victoria, aquella mujer a la que siendo aún muy joven le fue impuesta la pesada carga de llevar la corona de Inglaterra, un puesto que se supone era para un varón y que Tú una mujer inexperta, llevaste de manera digna y con sabiduría… Te admiro"._ Sayuri y Yuka estaban por demás entusiasmadas tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra, Akane por su parte se dedicó a admirar todo el lugar, quería guardar recuerdo del sitio en su mente para a su llegada al hotel, poder plasmar todos sus sentimientos y emociones en el diario que Ranma le había regalado justo antes de su partida.

Dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes y la hora de la cena ya estaba muy cerca. Las jovencitas decidieron volver al hotel, pero al tratar de cruzar por el vistoso parque, un sonido que lamentablemente le era muy conocido a la Tendo, las sacó de su estado contemplativo.

− ¡Akane Tendo! ¡mi amor! Viniste hasta aquí para pasar este mes a mi lado. El que hayas decidido cruzar todo un continente sólo por estar a mi lado ¡me prueba tu amor! ¡Ven a mis brazos! −El rostro de Akane se desfiguró mostrando terror y vergüenza a la vez, nunca imaginó que Tatewaki Kuno continuara albergando esa pasión tan desmedida por ella. Suerte que nadie de los ahí presentes, con excepción de sus amigas claro está, entendía su idioma, de lo contrario se hubiera muerto por la humillación. El joven Kuno corrió al encuentro con su "amada" pero fue interceptado por un certero puñetazo propinado por la peliazul, que acabó por noquearlo. Las personas a su alrededor observaron extrañados la escena, sin embargo, Yuka y Sayuri continuaron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, acostumbradas ya a este tipo de situaciones, no les extrañó nada lo que había ocurrido.

−Vámonos chicas, quiero ver si puedo hacer una llamada telefónica a casa, aunque sea por unos cinco minutos, seguro el servicio de larga distancia es bastante costoso.

−Sí vamos, yo también quiero hablar con mis papás y que sepan estoy bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nerima:

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando el teléfono en la residencia Tendo comenzó a sonar. Kasumi se levantó y se dirigió escaleras abajo para contestar, estaba sumamente extrañada por la hora, y un poco nerviosa levantó el auricular.

− ¿Sí? Familia Tendo

−Hola Kasumi ¿Cómo están?

− ¡Akane! Que gusto escucharte ¿Cómo te fue?

−Bien, el viaje estuvo algo cansado, pero nos fue bien.

−Qué gusto me da escucharte y saber que estás bien ¿Quieres que te comunique a papá, a los tíos o quizá quieras hablar con Ranma? −Akane guardó silencio por unos segundos _"Ranma ¿me estará extrañando?"_

−Eh… no déjalo, así está bien. Sólo quería avisarles que estoy bien, además el costo por la llamada es un poco elevado y no quiero tardarme mucho en la llamada. Salúdame a todos. La siguiente semana trataré de comunicarme de nuevo con ustedes y prometo que será a una hora más adecuada.

−De acuerdo hermanita. Cuídate mucho por favor.

−Así lo haré. Adiós.

−Adiós Akane. −Cuando terminó la llamada telefónica, Kasumi se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la cama y al pie de la escalera se encontró con su cuñado. Ranma la miraba esperanzado de que Kasumi pudiera aliviar un poco su angustia. Kasumi lo observó y le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva, como si pudiera leer la mente del joven y sin que él articulara palabra alguna, ella fue la que sin más ni más, comenzó a hablar. −Era Akane, llamó para avisar que todo había ido bien con su viaje.

−Ya veo ¿Y cómo está?

−Al parecer bien, se le escuchaba bastante alegre

−Y… ¿te dijo algo más?

−Envió sus saludos y dijo que intentaría comunicarse de nuevo la siguiente semana.

− ¿Algo más?

−No. Eso fue todo

− ¿En verdad eso fue todo? ¿No dijo nada más?

−Ranma… no pudo decir más, el costo de la llamada es algo elevado y no puede tomarse mucho tiempo en platicar. Pero estoy segura de que piensa en ti y te extraña tanto como tú a élla. −Dijo Kasumi y le regaló una de sus patentadas sonrisas al azabache. Ranma de inmediato se sonrojó e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

− ¡Yo no…!

−Buenas noches Ranma. −Kasumi se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios, sin darle oportunidad a su cuñado de refutarle nada en lo absoluto. Ranma se quedó con la palabra en la boca y decidió retirarse para ir a su habitación a tratar de descansar un poco. Desde que Akane se había ido, esperaba con ansias que ella se comunicara para poder escuchar su voz, aunque fuera para reñir un poco, pero la oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos.

 _"Estúpida niña, y yo aquí preocupándome por ella y ni siquiera se dignó decirme algo o dejarme recado con Kasumi… seguro ella y Tatewaki se la están pasando de lujo… y mientras yo aquí…"_

Los celos lo ponían furioso, apenas podía contenerse de destruir a golpes su habitación, el sólo pensamiento de que alguno de esos pervertidos pudiera siquiera intentar tocar la piel blanca y suave de su prometida, lo encolerizaba sobremanera. Y él ahí en Japón a miles de kilómetros de distancia y sin poder hacer ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Mientras en el interior de su habitación, Nabiki permanecía parada junto a la puerta y sonriendo de lado, había escuchado absolutamente todo y su mente perversa estaba maquinando un lucrativo plan del que saldría bastante beneficiada.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les hago entrega del capítulo número tres. Está un poco corto, pero no quise extenderme mucho en el primer día de Akane en Londres, además de que no podía hacer muchas cosas ese día debido a la hora a la que llegaron a la ciudad. A partir de aquí voy a narrar la historia, describiendo simultáneamente lo que ocurre en Londres y en Nerima, quiero relatar la experiencia del viaje plasmando lo que nuestros dos protagonistas están viviendo, tanto la de Ranma que se quedó en casa, como la experiencia de Akane que se fue.

 **Datos curiosos respecto a este capítulo:** La descripción de Green Park, la avenida Picadilli y el dato del Palacio de Buckingham y la estatua de la reina Victoria, son reales. De hecho, creo que me quedé corta con la descripción porque considero que esos lugares son majestuosos, pero hice e intento de transmitirles, aunque sea un poco de lo hermoso que es el paisaje.

 **Reviews:**

 **Pen Bagu:** Quiero agradecerte infinitamente todo el apoyo que he recibido de tu parte, en la creación de este Fic. En verdad que has sido mi Sensei en toda esta aventura que he comenzado y te estaré eternamente agradecida por todos tus consejos y tu apoyo. ¡Pobre Ranma! Sufrirá con la ausencia de su prometida, lo sé, pero quizá esto le de valor para que ya se le declare de una vez ja, ja, ja. XD ¡Gracias infinitas!

 **Necros Nefilim:** ¡Hola! No sabes lo mucho que me emociona saber que el Fic está siendo de tu agrado. ¡Captaste a la perfección todo lo que quise transmitir con mi narrativa a la hora de la despedida en el aeropuerto! Espero que de verdad te guste este capítulo, porque, aunque está cortito, es importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por tu review :D

 **Naggy:** En poco tiempo hará su aparición el apuesto británico jejeje y será difícil de resistir, difícil incluso para Akane ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (risa malévola)

 **Nancyrini:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, y que la disfrutes tanto, como la he disfrutado yo mientras la he estado escribiendo. Prometo que actualizaré la historia tan seguido como me sea posible.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	4. Chapter 4: El enigmático inglés Día dos

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo cuatro: El enigmático inglés. Día dos**

A la mañana siguiente, justo a la hora del desayuno, Kasumi les comunicó a todos sobre la llamada de Akane, y lo feliz que ésta se escuchaba. Todos sonrieron satisfechos con la noticia que recibieron excepto Ranma, quien parecía haber pasado muy mala noche y Nabiki decidió que esa sería su oportunidad perfecta para comenzar con su plan.

−Ranma mírate nada más. Te ves muy mal. En verdad que extrañas mucho a Akane ¿no es así? −Ranma miró con disgusto a Nabiki

−Oh mi Ranma. Qué varonil luce un hombre que extraña la presencia de su amada. −Ranma frunció el ceño cada vez más.

−Vaya, vaya, pero qué afortunada es mi hija al tener un prometido que la extraña tanto −El rostro de Ranma se tornó en un color carmesí intenso, el joven apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, debía poner un alto a todos esos comentarios o habría boda forzada en cuanto Akane volviera.

− ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡Ya les dije que no me importa nada de lo que esa niña fea haga! −se levantó del lugar y se retiró con rumbo a la escuela. _"¡Maldita sea! Como siempre todos metiéndose en asuntos que no les importan. Y lo peor es que esto apenas comienza, apenas lleva fuera dos días ¡dos! Y ya estoy teniendo problemas ¿qué voy hacer el resto del mes?"_ Ranma corrió rumbo a la entrada de la preparatoria completamente ensimismado, hasta que una familiar voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

− ¡Ran-chan! ¡Hola! Tengo rato hablándote ¿no me escuchabas?

− ¿Uh? ¡Ah! Hola U-chan, lo siento ¿Decías algo?

−Que te invito a comer a mi restaurant hoy por la tarde ¡Te prepararé tu platillo favorito!

−Mmmm, No lo sé U-chan, no me siento con ánimos de ir, tal vez en otra ocasión… −Ranma respondió con total ausencia de sus emociones, caminó lentamente rumbo al salón de clases y Ukyo lo miraba con extrañeza, definitivamente no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del Azabache.

−Pero Ran-chan, se trata de comida, siempre te pones feliz cuando se trata de comida.

−Sí, pero… es sólo que yo… quiero… entrenar ¡sí! ¡eso! Quiero entrenar y para eso debo quedarme en casa. Por esa razón no puedo ir contigo a comer.

−Entiendo, bueno ya será para otra ocasión je, je, je, luego nos vemos. −Ukyo se despidió del joven Saotome y se dirigió rumbo al baño. Ya ahí, se lavó las manos y las recargó sobre el lavabo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo _"¡Demonios! Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Parece que sí le afectó mucho la partida de Akane, no creí que la fuera a extrañar tanto. ¡Maldición! Voy a tener que poner en marcha un plan más agresivo que el que tenía en mente y debo hacerlo ¡ya! Sólo tengo un mes, debo aprovecharlo al máximo. Prepárate Ran-chan, pronto te olvidarás por completo de Akane Tendo."_

Ya por la tarde, Ranma se encontraba en el dojo entrenando, uno a uno sus golpes se volvían más y más intensos, en cada uno buscaba desesperadamente encontrar un desahogo para su agónica situación. El joven le había pedido encarecidamente a Kasumi que le avisara tan pronto Akane volviera a llamar por teléfono. Por esa misma razón estaba determinado a permanecer en casa tanto como le fuera posible.

Nabiki volvió de la universidad y de inmediato se dirigió al dojo, era momento de iniciar con su plan.

−Estar tan lejos de Akane te está matando ¿no es así Ranma? −preguntó Nabiki en un tono burlesco, claro que su pregunta era con obviedad, una pregunta retórica pues de antemano conocía la respuesta. −Si quieres, por una módica cantidad, yo podría ayudarte a estar en contacto con ella.

−Conozco tus artimañas, Nabiki. ¿Cuánto me vas a pedir?

−Uy qué carácter… mmm veamos ¿qué te parece si me das diez mil yenes?

− ¡Qué! ¡¿estás loca?! Sabes que no tengo esa cantidad de dinero.

−Está bien, está bien… mmm Te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

−No confío en ti, pero por esta vez te voy a escuchar.

−Dame tres mil yenes y posa para unas fotografías de las que podré sacar una muy buena ganancia, con eso podrás compensar los siete mil yenes que te faltan ¿te parece?

−Depende… ¿cómo quieres que pose? Sabes bien que no estoy dispuesto a usar lencería, ni nada que me resulte humillante.

−Tranquilo, sólo será en traje de baño. Pero esta vez necesitaré que poses como mujer… y también como hombre. ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas el trato?

−Esto me da mala espina… pero por ahorita parece que no tengo opción. Está bien, acepto Nabiki. Pero te lo advierto, no hagas nada que me deje en mal frente a Akane.

−Te doy mi palabra −Dijo Nabiki alzando la mano derecha, para después dibujar una cruz imaginaria sobre su corazón. _"Aunque yo no puedo hablar por el trío de locas, y siempre hay oportunidad de hacer un buen negocio con ellas"._

* * *

En tanto, en Londres:

−Bien jóvenes, no se separen. Esperen aquí en lo que hablo con el encargado del bote para saber cuál nos será asignado. No tardo.

−Bueno, ya lo escucharon novatos aprendices, no se muevan, en lo que llega su profesor yo su sempai Tatewaki Kuno voy a asignarles sus asientos… −Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y esperaron a que Tatewaki terminara con su cháchara. −y por último la hermosa Akane Tendo irá conmigo. −El gesto de Akane fue de total desagrado y a pesar de que todos sus compañeros protestaron el chico pasó por alto los reproches, sacó su bokken y amenazó a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre su amada Akane y él. Todos lo miraron un poco avergonzados y con tal de que su ridículo excompañero no siguiera abochornándolos más de lo que ya lo estaban accedieron a su "mandato" al final la que resulto perdiendo con todo esto fue Akane.

Ya acomodados todos en el bote, Kuno se ganó la mirada de reproche por parte de todos los hombres, pues todos querían estar sentados con Akane. _"¡Maldito Kuno! Yo debería ir sentado al lado de la hermosa Akane, si supiera todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder venir a este viaje, y ese mal nacido se aprovecha. Pero esto no se quedará así hoy en la noche le lanzaré un maleficio ¡sí! Eso haré y entonces la bella Akane se quedará conmigo"._

Poco a poco fueron avanzando, y el guía les iba hablando acerca de las principales características del Río Támesis y también de todas las grandes edificaciones que se iban revelando. Para desgracia de Akane y fortuna de Kuno, el guía que los acompañaría durante todo el viaje, era japonés.

" **El Río Támesis, o Thames por su nombre en inglés, nace en el condado de Gloucestershire, pasa por Oxford, Eton y Londres. Tiene una longitud de 364 km y es hoy en día, el río más importante de Inglaterra…"**

Kuno bostezaba constantemente, nada de lo que el guía estaba mencionando le parecía importante, en un movimiento perfectamente ensayado Kuno estiró sus brazos y trató de abrazar a Akane, quien anticipó sus intenciones de inmediato y de un fuerte manotazo detuvo la mano de Kuno próxima a posarse sobre el hombro de la joven, para luego darle un codazo en el estómago.

−Te lo advierto Kuno, si vuelves a intentar algo como esto otra vez te tiraré por la borda directo al río, espero que sepas nadar.

" **Estamos cruzando frente a la famosa Torre de Londres, este majestuoso castillo se fundó cerca del año 1066, la Torre Blanca, que da el nombre al castillo entero, fue construido en el año 1078, a finales del siglo XV fue utilizado como prisión. Importantes personajes estuvieron presos en este lugar, como Ana Bolena antes de ser ejecutada, o Isabel I antes de que fuera coronada como reina…"**

Akane estaba anonadada ante la majestuosidad del edificio y continuamente pensaba que era tremendamente afortunada de estar ahí junto a sus compañeros, viviendo esa experiencia. Kuno por su parte, estaba profundamente dormido, pero en medio de su inconsciencia, escuchó una palabra clave que de inmediato lo puso en alerta…

"… **y en este instante estamos pasando justo por debajo de El Puente de Londres, pero éste no es cualquier puente, es el famoso puente de la conocida canción 'El puente de Londres va a caer' y la leyenda cuenta que mientras estamos pasando bajo el puente, las parejas que vienen en este barco se deben besar, de lo contrario el puente se caerá"**

Eso fue el acabose, Kuno se despertó súbitamente y abrazó a Akane, tomándola completamente desprevenida.

−Akane Tendo, bésame apasionadamente, debemos impedir que el puente caiga. −Kuno tenía aprisionada a la peliazul y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, Akane lo miraba con repulsión y también un poco de miedo. No, no, no, ¡No! Ese no sería su primer beso y mucho menos sería Kuno el autor de tal proeza.

− ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Pervertido! −y entonces hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se liberó del agarre de Kuno, lo tomó de las solapas de su ropa y lo lanzó directo al río. Su profesor observó la escena con total indiferencia, mientras que el guía entró en pánico por el joven que había caído al río y sus compañeros soltaron una sonora carcajada y le dieron las gracias a Akane por haberse deshecho del patético muchacho.

Ya por la tarde, Akane estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación en el hotel, suspiraba un poco agotada por haber soportado a Kuno durante toda la mañana, pero también suspiraba, porque extrañaba mucho a su prometido, claro que aún no estaba lista para aceptarlo en voz alta. Después de meditarlo por unos minutos se decidió, se cambió de ropa y se puso ropa un poco más deportiva; sus amigas quisieron ir con Hiroshi y Daisuke a caminar y tomar un helado, Akane no los quiso acompañar pues sospechaba que ese par quería conquistar a su par de amigas así que mejor optó por dejarlos ir en pareja. Salió de su habitación y a mitad del pasillo se topó con Gosunkugi, quien muy entusiasmado fue a saludarla.

− ¡Akane! Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿vas de salida?

− ¿Uh? ¡Ah! Hola Gosunkugi, sí. Quiero ir a Green Park a entrenar un poco, quiero hacerlo tanto como me sea posible o perderé condición.

− ¿Puedo acompañarte?

−mmm ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez te aburras.

−Claro que no me aburriré si estoy contigo; la vida nunca será aburrida a tu lado. −Akane hizo una mueca de denotaba un poco de vergüenza por el comentario del joven, al tiempo que una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por su cien, asintió y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la salida, quería escapar de ahí antes de que alguien más viera lo que estaba pasando.

Corrió por las pocas calles que separaban al hotel, del parque; ya en el parque se adentró por unos cientos de metros más hasta que encontró un espacio libre en donde podría entrenar, Gosunkugi no le pudo seguir el paso así que venía mucho más atrás que ella y con un inmenso esfuerzo de su parte hizo lo que pudo para llegar hasta donde estaba la chica Tendo. Akane se descalzó y comenzó con un poco de estiramiento, para después comenzar algunas katas, de inicio sencillas y poco a poco iba subiendo el grado de dificultad. Gosunkugi por su parte intentó imitar a la joven, pero fue un rotundo fracaso en todos y cada uno de sus intentos. Al final optó por sentarse y contemplar a la mujer que se había convertido en el objeto de su amor desde hacía dos años atrás.

El entrenamiento de Akane se volvía más y más enérgico, le encantaba estar descalza, extrañaba esa sensación que le daba al entrar en contacto directo con la duela del dojo, pero el sentir el pasto directamente en sus pies le daba una sensación de libertad y serenidad que hacía mucho no experimentaba; a medida que avanzaba, sentía como si ella se pudiera conectar con Ranma, donde fuera que se encontrara en ese preciso momento _"más, más ¡más! Debo seguir ¡quiero seguir! Ser mejor cada vez… soy fuerte… soy capaz… ¡yo puedo!.. Ranma… Ranma. Si tan sólo tú…"_ dio una patada, un giro y en un descuido perdió el equilibrio por completo y se precipitó cayendo de costado, afortunadamente el pasto amortiguó el golpe, por lo que lo único que le dolió fue su orgullo. Se quedó ahí recostada en el pasto, oliendo la fresca hierba, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba el contacto con su piel y el césped, el sonido de los pájaros y la suave brisa acariciándola. Gosunkugi corrió de inmediato a auxiliarla, pero nunca llegó pues se tropezó con las raíces del árbol en el que estaba recargado y su pie quedó atrapado. Akane había entrado en un estado meditativo, completamente ensimismada, de pronto una voz la sacó de ese estado.

−Vaya ese sí que ha sido un tremendo entrenamiento −Le dijo un joven en un perfecto inglés con un seductor acento británico. Akane se desconcertó y abrió los ojos súbitamente. Se incorporó lentamente estudiando a detalle al joven que tenía frente a ella, lo observó, pero se abstuvo de decir palabra alguna. −Lo siento ¿te perturbé? Estabas tan concentrada entrenando que captaste por completo mi atención. −Akane estaba parada frente a ese joven y continuaba callada. El joven era más alto que ella, Akane apenas y le llegaba al hombro, tenía la tez blanca, los ojos de un verde intenso como el color del césped y el cabello castaño oscuro; la peliazul no había notado lo apuesto que era ese joven, hasta el momento en el que lo vio con más detalle. − ¡Oh! Pero ¿en dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Ryan, Ryan Townsend… ¿me dirás tu nombre? ¿hablas inglés? Que tonto, yo aquí hablando y hablando, cuando me es más que obvio que no eres de aquí y quizá no me has entendido…

−Tendo… mi nombre es Akane Tendo. −Le contestó la joven, aún con suma desconfianza, sintiéndose también intimidada por el apuesto chico. − ¿por qué me observabas? −trató de no ser grosera al hacer la pregunta, sin embargo, tampoco quiso darle la confianza al chico como para que se tomara libertades con ella.

−Es muy sencillo, porque yo también practico artes marciales, pero tu estilo me resulta desconocido, aunque bastante interesante.

− ¿Tú? ¿practicas artes marciales? −Akane abrió los ojos y no pudo disimular su asombro ante la declaración del joven.

− ¡Claro! Las artes marciales no son propiedad exclusiva de los asiáticos ¿lo sabías? Además, tengo un sensei muy bueno, quien por cierto sí es asiático, de hecho, es japonés mmm… pero bueno, dime ¿cómo se llama ese estilo?

− Es la categoría de combate libre, de la escuela Tendo, mi padre solía entrenarme, aunque también tomé un poco prestado de la escuela Saotome.

−Oh, vaya, nunca había escuchado de ese estilo, pero me parece muy interesante. ¿vienes muy seguido? ¿te gustaría que entrenemos juntos?

−No lo sé… no estoy muy segura, yo… no te conozco…

−Tienes razón… pero no es que te esté pidiendo que entrenemos en mi casa o algo así, podemos hacerlo aquí en el parque, así tendrás la seguridad de que no intentaré propasarme, porque supongo que esa es tu preocupación ¿o me equivoco? −Ryan le guiñó el ojo y un intenso sonrojo atacó a la chica.

−yo…

−Te diré qué haremos, piénsalo. Mañana por la tarde vendré a entrenar, y si decides acompañarme, aquí nos vemos. Un placer conocerte Akane Tendo. −El joven giró sobre sus talones y se retiró, dejando atrás a una muy desconcertada Akane quien lo observó retirarse del lugar. Nunca esperó conocer a "alguien" en Londres, y mucho menos que ese "alguien" practicara artes marciales. Unos segundos más tarde, Gosunkugi hizo su aparición y le preguntó a Akane si se encontraba bien.

−Akane ¿te hizo algo ese muchacho? Sólo lo escuchaba parlotear, aunque… en realidad no entendí mucho, no sé hablar inglés…

−No te preocupes… no fue nada… no me hizo… nada… −Akane continuaba mirando en la dirección a la que se dirigía el joven inglés, ignorando por completo el resto de las palabras que Gosunkugi le decía. −Vámonos al hotel, antes de que se llegue la hora de cenar.

* * *

En el tejado de una casa ubicada en Nerima, siendo las tres de la mañana:

Ranma no había podido dormir mucho esa noche, de hecho, no había dormido absolutamente nada. Estaba entrando ya el día tres sin Akane faltaban veintisiete días para que volviera.

" _¿Cómo estará? Es que es tan torpe… y el maldito pervertido de Kuno, más le vale que no se atreva a tocarla o de lo contrario yo… Mierda ¿cómo voy a aguantar todo un mes sin dormir? ..."_

−Hijo, es muy tarde para que estés en el tejado ¿te ocurre algo? −Ranma miró sumamente desconcertado a su mamá sentada junto a él, en el tejado. ¿Cómo rayos hizo Nodoka Saotome, para terminar ahí arriba?

− ¡Mamá! Yo estaba… lo que ocurre es que… bueno yo… no podía dormir −Ranma jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras le contestaba a su mamá, ella por su parte sonrió como sólo las madres pueden hacerlo y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su hijo.

−Mi pobre Ranma. Estoy segura de que ella está bien. Además, siempre es bueno que una persona viaje y comprenda que el mundo es más grande y hermoso de lo que se alcanza a dimensionar, pero siempre recordando de dónde se es y a dónde se pertenece. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de vivir muchas aventuras y de conocer China. Ahora es la oportunidad de Akane. −Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le pareció en nada lo que su madre le decía, por más que tuviera razón. Ranma quería que Akane estuviera con él todo el tiempo, aunque claro que no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta, aún no.

−Si tú lo dices, a mí no me importa lo que esa niña tan antipática y fea haga con su vida. −Nodoka continuo con su charla, pasando por alto el comentario que su hijo había hecho.

− ¿Sabes? Cuando tu padre se fue y te llevó con él dejándome sola, yo sufrí mucho. Pasé noches enteras en vela, llorando, sin encontrar consuelo alguno. Un día fui a visitar a mi abuela, era una mujer versada, poseedora de una gran sabiduría, conocía leyendas antiguas, muy viejas, pero no sólo orientales, conocía también leyendas del mundo occidental incluso de los conocimientos ancestrales de América; élla de inmediato notó mis ojeras y mi cansancio, me ofreció una taza de té y comenzó a charlar conmigo, de repente sin razón aparente sólo me dijo:

"− _Nodoka, hija mía, existen antiguas leyendas, que dicen que cuando extrañas a un ser amado, puedes encontrarte con él en tus sueños. Verás, nuestros espíritus tienen la capacidad de abandonar nuestro cuerpo y hacer viajes, algunas veces a voluntad, otras veces sin que seamos conscientes de ello, y cuando nos encontramos con esas personas especiales en los sueños, en ocasiones es nuestro espíritu viajando fuera de nuestro cuerpo físico, para encontrar a ese ser especial. Puedes hacerlo Nodoka, puedes ver a Ranma en tus sueños, sólo concéntrate, trata de verlo, justo como él es, como está ahora en este preciso momento, y duerme. Deja de permanecer en vela, para que en sueños lo veas …−"_

− ¿Funcionó? −Nodoka sonrió, por fin la gruesa coraza que su hijo se había puesto estaba dando de sí y sin darse cuenta iba aceptando los sentimientos que albergaba por Akane.

− ¿Recuerdas haber soñado conmigo? Cuando eras pequeño y estabas con tu padre.

−Imágenes vagas, pero creo que sí soñé contigo.

−Hazlo Ranma, duerme, piensa en ella y la verás en sueños, de alguna u otra forma sucederá. Ahora vamos, es hora de que descanses un poco o te dormirás en clases. −Ambos bajaron del tejado y el chico se fue a su habitación tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño, pero se durmió pensando en su querida marimacho, tratando de visualizar qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si estaría entrenando o tal vez dándole una paliza a Kuno, sonrió ante tal posibilidad, continuó hasta que perdió la consciencia.

Minutos más tarde abrió los ojos, se encontraba de pie sobre un campo abierto, el césped estaba verde resplandeciente, pequeñas flores de loto se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar, Ranma vestía sus habituales ropas chinas, pero en color un blanco fulgurante, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero pareciera que sus pies conocían el camino; luego de andar por un buen tramo la vio, hermosa, sublime, envuelta en un ligero vestido blanco, sin mangas y que brillaba igual que las ropas que portaba él. Se acercó con parsimonia, temía que ella fuera a huir de él, cuando la tuvo a unos pocos metros de su alcance rozó ligeramente su brazo disfrutando del tacto, la piel de Akane se sentía condenadamente real, era tan suave y tersa… era perfecta. La joven se giró y lo miró fijamente, primero con asombro y después su rostro denotó alegría, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos por unos metros sin soltar su agarre, después ella se detuvo y se giró para colocarse justo frente a él, lo miró intensamente y el joven hizo algo que sólo en sus sueños podría hacer, acarició la mejilla de su prometida con suma devoción al tiempo que con su mano libre la tomaba por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y siguió, no lo dudó ni un momento, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, la besó como siempre quiso hacerlo, con pasión, pero a la vez con infinita ternura, la besó y no se detenía, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y Ranma quería continuar, necesitaba sentir que Akane era suya, deseaba seguir percibiendo el delicioso sabor de los labios de su prometida, ella respondía con el mismo fervor aquél beso, tomó al joven por el cuello en un urgente abrazo, demostrándole cuán necesitada estaba de sentirlo cerca, de que sus cuerpos se rozaran, y haciendo lo posible por eliminar cualquier espacio que hubiera entre los dos. Ambos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente, pequeños jadeos se escapaban de los labios de ambos chicos, quienes habían caído en un frenesí tal que parecía que estarían eternamente unidos en ese beso y entonces… Akane despertó se encontraba en la cama de la habitación del hotel, se había quedado dormida, sin darse cuenta, después de la ducha que se había dado. El sueño que tuvo con Ranma le pareció tan real que le costaba trabajo creer que sólo había sido eso, un sueño, sus amigas no habían regresado aún de su paseo vespertino, lanzó un fuerte suspiro y sin darse cuenta dijo el nombre de su prometido en voz alta

−Ranma, te extraño.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con una nueva entrega de esta pequeña historia. Como podrán leer el apuesto inglés ya hizo su aparición, y las cosas se empezarán a complicar un poco para la bella Akane y también para Ranma. Muchas gracias a las personas que empezaron a seguir mi historia, realmente ¡me emociona mucho! Y también agradezco sus reviews, en especial a **naruto hyoudou, nancyriny, Necros Nefilim, Pen Bagu y Naggy.**

 **Datos curiosos respecto a este capítulo:** Bueno los datos sobre el río Támesis y la Torre de Londres son ciertos, también la leyenda del "Puente de Londres que va a caer" de hecho en el paseo el guía te dice que beses a tu acompañante XD obvio que no todos lo hacen je, je, je.

Respecto al sueño que tuvieron en común Ranma y Akane, traté de plasmarlo como si hubiesen tenido una especie de "viaje astral" en el cual, los espíritus de ambos pudieron tener un muy buen encuentro. Espero haberme dado a entender.

Hasta aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, espero sus comentarios y agradezco a todos los que hasta ahorita me han apoyado en este proyecto. Como siempre me despido, con el firme propósito de actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5: El plan de NabikiDías 3 y 4

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los datos escritos relacionados con el Museo Británico, fueron obtenido de la "Guía Recuerdo del Museo Británico" la cual es propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Capítulo cinco: El plan de Nabiki. Días tres y cuatro.**

Ranma fue sacudido fuertemente por su madre, quien trataba desesperadamente de despertarlo. Ya era muy tarde y si el joven no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela.

−Ranma, querido, despierta ya es hora. Vamos Ranma… ¡Ranma! −le gritó enérgicamente muy cerca del oído y el joven se levantó de sopetón tremendamente asustado.

− ¡Maldita sea marimacho! Te he dicho que no me despiertes así mier… −el joven estaba por lanzarle una serie de improperios a la autora que le provocó tremendo susto, hasta que súbitamente recordó que su marimacho no estaba en Japón y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que quien lo había despertado había sido su progenitora, y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

−Querido, recuerda que soy tu madre y no es correcto que hables de esa manera en mi presencia. −Nodoka lo miró completamente inexpresiva, Ranma sintió un tremendo escalofrío que le corrió por la espina dorsal recordando la katana que tan celosamente guardaba su mamá, se sonrojó y adoptó la pose del "tigre caído" pidiendo disculpas. −Mucho mejor… hijo ya es tiempo de que te levantes o llegarás tarde a la escuela… espero que hayas dormido bien… −le comentó al tiempo que le dedicaba una maternal sonrisa. El rostro de Ranma se tornó de un color rojo intenso al recordar el "sueño" que había tenido con su prometida. Su madre sonrió y se retiró del lugar _"funcionó la pudo ver en sueños"_ pensó y su sonrisa se tornó victoriosa.

El joven se alistó rápidamente y salió corriendo con rumbo a la escuela, sus pasos eran automáticos, conocía el camino de memoria y no era tan necesario que se concentrara mucho en él, en su cabeza sólo rondaba el recuerdo del intenso beso que había compartido con la peliazul, secretamente deseaba que no hubiera sido un sueño, si no que en verdad su espíritu y el de Akane se hubieran encontrado. Ranma continuaba ensimismado en tal forma, que cuando entró a la escuela, nunca se percató de la joven castaña que alegremente lo saludó en la entrada, y fue totalmente ignorada por él, Ukyo sintió que la situación se estaba tornando cada vez más complicada y debía hacer algo con urgencia. Cuando se llegó la hora de la salida, Ranma salió disparado de la escuela con rumbo al dojo cual alma perseguida por el demonio, Ukyo veía la escena con suma decepción y con una clara tristeza en su semblante caminó con rumbo hacia su restaurante. Ranma permaneció toda la tarde entrenando en el dojo, no dejaba la casa más que para ir a la escuela, ni siquiera iba a la tienda o a hacer encargos de Kasumi. ¡No señor! Él estaba decidido a quedarse en casa a la espera de otra de las llamadas de Akane, quería, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Seguía entrenando, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por la voz de su cuñada, quien tenía ya rato observándolo.

−Vaya, vaya. Así que estás decidido a mantenerte en claustro total por lo que resta del mes.

−Nabiki no me fastidies, que no estoy de humor para tus cosas

−Tranquilo cuñadito, sólo vengo a cumplir con mi parte del trato. Te dije que podía lograr que estuvieras en contacto con Akane, y así será. Sólo no esperes que sea muy seguido, pero seguro que te va a satisfacer lo que conseguí.

− ¿En verdad? ¿puedo hablar con ella? ¿y cómo piensas conseguir eso? ¡¿Eh?!

−Tengo mis medios. Nos veremos a las diez de la noche en la entrada de la casa, y en el camino te iré explicando todo. −Dicho esto se retiró del lugar, con una sonrisa triunfal, su plan iba tal cual lo esperaba.

Ya en la noche, Ranma esperaba impacientemente por su cuñada, algo en el fondo le decía que no debía confiar en ella, pero su urgencia por escuchar la voz de Akane era tal que no le hizo caso a lo que su instinto le decía y decidió seguir adelante. Nabiki llegó y se encaminaron. Debían darse prisa o llegarían muy tarde. Tomaron el autobús y siguieron en silencio su trayecto. Ranma estaba un poco extrañado del rumbo que iban tomando y decidió romper el silencio.

−Nabiki ¿a dónde vamos?

−Vamos a la universidad, en concreto a la biblioteca y sala de cómputo.

−Pero es muy tarde ¿estará abierto cuando lleguemos?

−No toda la biblioteca, pero hay un área especial que está abierta las veinticuatro horas y todos los días que dura el ciclo escolar. Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos. −cuando bajaron del autobús se adentraron en el campus, caminaron por varios metros hasta llegar al edificio, Ranma se sorprendió al ver que estaba bastante concurrido, muchos estudiantes estaban ahí investigando, tomando notas y trabajando en las computadoras.

− ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?

−Vamos a hablar con el joven que se encarga del turno nocturno de este lugar.

− ¿Por qué?

−Te dije que tenía mis medios para lograr contactarte con Akane… digamos que él me debe favores.

−Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con que me puedas contactar con Akane?

−Bueno, resulta que hace dos días, hablé con él y en pago a uno de los muchos favores que me debe, me va a permitir hacer una llamada telefónica a Londres, desde aquí. −Ranma miró asombrado a su cuñada ¿cómo lograba conseguir que la gente hiciera cosas por ella de esa manera?

−De acuerdo ¿y por qué tuvimos que venir a esta hora?

−Ranma, Ranma… Ranma. Piensa ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la diferencia de horarios entre Londres y Tokio? Veamos… si no me equivoco son… ocho horas de diferencia, eso quiere decir que… en este preciso momento en Londres deben ser alrededor de las tres de la tarde, seguro debe estar comiendo en el hotel, así que lo vamos a intentar, y veremos cómo nos va. Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. −Ranma observó con detenimiento cómo Nabiki hablaba con un joven que aparentaba tener un par de años más que ella, el joven miraba con algo de nerviosismo a la astuta joven, levantaba ambas manos algo alterado al tiempo que Nabiki le sonreía de lado para luego mover la cabeza en forma negativa y después añadió unas cuantas palabras, pareciera que le estaba enumerando una lista de cosas, pues la Tendo hacía ademanes con sus manos, señalando primero el dedo índice, después el dedo medio y luego el anular, entonces el rostro del joven se ensombreció revelando claramente que había sido derrotado por la audacia de la joven Tendo. Cómo le hubiera gustado a Ranma conocer de qué estaban hablando… o quizá no, sólo Kamisama sabría qué clase de trato hizo con él. −Bien Ranma, ya está todo arreglado. Vamos, él nos llevará a un lugar más cómodo en el que puedas hablar con Akane sin ser interrumpido. −Caminaron hasta el fondo del lugar y tras abrir una puerta, se dirigieron por un largo pasillo, al fondo toparon con una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, el chico la abrió y encendió la luz, le entregó a Nabiki un papel y antes de salir de la pequeña oficina, la miró fijamente con una clara advertencia escrita en su rostro, Nabiki sonrió y asintió, entonces el joven se retiró.

−Muy bien, según lo que me dijo, debemos presionar la tecla con el número nueve… −mencionó al tiempo que levantaba el auricular del teléfono y hacía justo lo que acababa de mencionar −ajá y la grabadora me pediría una clave que es esta y la tengo que teclear… y… ¡Listo! Ya está dando tono, bien, bien, de acuerdo ahora sólo tenemos que marcar la clave lada… el número del hotel y… ¡Bien! Ya está llamando. Supongo que tendré que preguntar yo por Akane, dudo mucho que sepas hablar inglés. −Ranma frunció el ceño ante la clara burla que le hizo su cuñada, sin embargo, como ésta tenía razón no pudo refutarle nada. −Hello, may I speak to miss Akane Tendo, please… yes she is in the roon five one two, yes I'll wait… −pasaron unos pocos minutos que para Ranma fueron eternos y después escuchó a Nabiki reanudar su conversación −Oh, could you please ask for her in the restaurant? Yes, thanks… −de nuevo la espera, Ranma la miraba con clara desesperación aguardando a que Nabiki le dijera algo, ella lo observó y sintió pena por él, era tan gracioso verlo así de nervioso. −No está en su habitación y van a preguntar por ella en el restaurante del hotel. Tranquilo esto seguro tomará algunos minutos debes ser paciente. – Nabiki continuaba esperando a que del otro lado de la línea alguien le diera respuesta. −Yes? Ok thank you very much… ¿Hola? ¡Akane! Que gusto escucharte ¿cómo has estado? Vaya que bien, bueno te voy a comunicar con alguien que está aquí conmigo y que seguro muere por arrancarme el auricular… −Nabiki se rio al ver que el rostro de Ranma se tornó de un rojo intenso y le pasó el auricular −Te dejo cuñadito, para que tengas algo de privacidad y puedas hablar con calma −y dicho esto se retiró de la oficina.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir a mil por minuto, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hiperventilar, las manos le sudaban y suspiró en un infructuoso intento por recobrar la calma. −Ho-Ho… ¿Hola? ¿Akane?

−Ra-Ranma… −la peliazul sintió un fuerte brinco en su pecho, sus manos empezaron a temblar y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

− ¿Cómo estás?

−Bi-bien y ¿tú?

−También estoy bien… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿te ha gustado Londres?

− ¡Mucho! Es impresionante, la ciudad es hermosa y hay un parque muy cerca del hotel en el que podré entrenar sin ser molestada.

−Me alegra que estés tan feliz… y dime ¿Co-cómo se han portado todos contigo? ¿está todo bien?

−Sí, todo bien…

−Y… y Kuno ¿te ha molestado? −Ranma se tensó, y los segundos que tardó Akane en contestar le parecieron eternos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, si acaso ese idiota pervertido se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a su prometida… se arrepentirá.

−No. Bueno, no más de lo habitual, pero sabes bien que me sé defender de él, aunque hasta ahora se ha comportado. −mintió, no sería buena idea contarle que el día anterior el muy pervertido había intentado besarla por la fuerza.

−Más le vale que se siga comportando. −Akane sonrió, su prometido no era bueno para ocultar sus celos.

−Lo hará, de lo contrario lo obligaré a hacerlo. Y… el trío de locas… ¿cómo se portan? −Ranma se sonrió de lado, su celosa marimacho se hacía presente.

−Igual que siempre, ya sabes cómo son. Y entonces ¿piensas ir a entrenar a ese parque? Te hará bien, podrías oxidarte, perder condición, además con el apetito que tienes te pondrías gorda si no te ejercitas. −Ranma sonrió de lado, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su prometida.

− ¡Idiota! Ni siquiera porque estoy tan lejos de Japón me dejas de molestar, pues sí pienso entrenar ¡para que lo sepas! Y yo que quería decirte que… olvídalo no importa ya.

− ¿Qué querías decirme Akane?

− ¡Nada!

−Oye Akane, yo… yo sí quería decirte algo

− ¿Qué cosa querías decirme Ranma? −el tono de voz de Akane se dulcificó, comenzó a enrollar el cable del auricular con sus manos y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del idiota de su prometido.

−Quería decirte que… bueno yo… este, pues es que yo… te ext… −en ese instante entró Nabiki interrumpiendo lo que Ranma estuvo a punto de decir, tan oportuna como siempre.

−Lo siento cuñadito, pero es momento de terminar con la llamada, le prometí al inepto de la biblioteca que sólo serían unos pocos minutos, así que despídete de una vez.

−Está bien ¡ya voy Nabiki! No me molestes. Akane, tengo que colgar, pero haré todo lo posible por volverte a llamar. Cuídate por favor.

−Tú también cuídate Ranma… adiós

−Adiós Akane. −y los prometidos se despidieron. Akane volvió con sus acompañantes al restaurante y tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, nunca se imaginó que su prometido conseguiría comunicarse con ella, quizá muy en el fondo, él también la extrañaba.

Ranma y Nabiki salieron del campus y tomaron un taxi, el joven de la trenza no podía disimular su alegría por haber escuchado la voz de su marimacho. En el fondo estaba agradecido con su cuñada, pero a la vez estaba inquieto, sabía que este favor le iba a costar muy caro, conocía de sobra a Nabiki y esto no fue gratis. Llegaron al dojo y ya pasaba de la media noche, el resto de los habitantes del lugar ya descansaban en brazos de Morfeo. Ranma se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se recostó sobre su futón, difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño… pero esta vez sería por una emoción muy distinta al desconsuelo que lo atacó al inicio de la noche anterior.

* * *

En tanto en Londres:

Akane y sus amigas habían terminado su comida. Yuka y Sayuri estaban en la pequeña biblioteca del hotel, haciendo sus labores escolares, al final del viaje debían entregar un reporte detallado de todos y cada uno de los lugares que visitarían durante su estadía en tierras británicas, y se propusieron comenzar cuanto antes; por su parte, Akane se había puesto ropa deportiva, en su cabeza rondaba una y otra vez la duda de si debía ir o no al parque a entrenar, tal vez Ryan mal interpretaría todo, por otro lado, a élla no debería importarle lo que él pensara, y si acaso llegase a intentar algo impropio le daría su merecido. ¡Sí! Eso haría, y decididamente salió de su habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que ni Kuno ni Gosunkugi se encontraban cerca, y rápidamente se encaminó con rumbo al parque. Mientras deambulaba por las calles de esa hermosa ciudad, rememoró ese día, visitaron el museo de cera de Madame Tussauds. Le encantó la exhibición que tenían ahí, y aunque pensó que ese fue un paseo más turístico que educativo, de igual manera lo disfrutó mucho, admiró las perfectas réplicas de artistas de talla internacional, estrellas de Hollywood, cantantes famosos, importantes figuras del mundo de los deportes, personajes históricos de todos los ámbitos tanto británicos como extranjeros, personajes que influyeron en la historia de Inglaterra, no podía faltar el afamado Enrique VIII y sus dos hijas Maria e Elizabeth y claro había una estampa completa de la actual familia real; pero, en definitiva, lo mejor de su día acababa de ocurrir un par de horas atrás, cuando escuchó la voz del idiota de su prometido a través del auricular.

Ya en Green Park, llegó al sitio en el que había estado la tarde anterior, se descalzó y comenzó a hacer estiramientos, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

−Vaya, que puntualidad la tuya, y se supone que los ingleses somos los puntuales. −Akane se giró y ahí estaba el joven castaño, observándola con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. −Hola Akane.

−Hola Ryan −Akane, difícilmente pudo disimular su nerviosismo, esperaba que el joven no se presentara, pero helo ahí, con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba a la vista unos brazos con músculos bastante trabajados, Akane tragó en seco y decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

−Estás haciendo calentamiento por lo que veo.

−Sí, eso hago.

−Bien, entonces iniciaré con mi calentamiento, y en cuanto termine, podrás comenzar con las clases. Soy tu alumno dispuesto. −Un fuerte sonrojo atacó a la peliazul, y vanamente intentó ocultarlo de la vista del joven, Akane nunca se imaginó que a tan corta edad alguien podría considerarla como su "sensei"

−De-de acuerdo, en cuanto termines daremos inicio al entrenamiento. −Akane se colocó al costado de Ryan, le explicó que debía conocer el nivel de pelea que él tenía y para ello iniciarían con una serie de katas muy básicas, e irían subiendo el nivel de dificultad conforme ella lo considerara pertinente. Ya que dominara los movimientos esenciales de su estilo de combate, entonces practicarían combatiendo entre ellos. Al inicio, Ryan estaba un poco desconcertado, pero rápidamente aprendió los movimientos, para cuando terminaron el entrenamiento de esa tarde, el joven ya había dominado por completo los esencial. Sin duda su nivel de pelea era bastante bueno, Akane comenzó a dudar si en verdad ella podría enseñarle algo al joven castaño, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo, esto podría servirle de práctica para cuando élla y Ranma se hicieran cargo del dojo y tuvieran que dar clases ahí. _"Dar clases… juntos… pero ¿qué tonterías estoy pensando? Ni que eso fuera a ser remotamente posible, ese idiota se la pasa recordándome a cada instante que no le gusto, que soy fea, poco femenina… de seguro el trío de locas ha de estar con él y como siempre pegándosele como ventosa"_ Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras se terminaba de calzar cuando Ryan la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

−Akane eres realmente buena.

−Sólo dices eso por compromiso. El que es bueno eres tú, aprendiste bastante rápido.

−Akane, no deberías menospreciarte de esa manera, si alguien te hace un cumplido, lo que debes hacer es aceptarlo y agradecer a quien te lo hace. −Y le guiñó un ojo. Akane lo miró fijamente y con dejo de extrañeza en su semblante, era verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos. −Por ejemplo, si yo te digo en este momento que eres hermosa tú me dirás…

−Gra-gra-gracias −y de nuevo fue atacada por un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

− ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Bueno eso está un poco mejor, pero tenemos que trabajar en ello. Fue una tarde muy productiva, nos vemos mañana, hermosa. Hasta luego. −Se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Fue tan rápido e inesperado que élla no alcanzó a reaccionar y la única maniobra que pudo llevar a cabo fue levantar la mano para a la distancia, despedirse del joven.

Ya en su cuarto en el hotel, la joven Tendo se dio un largo baño en la tina, y se relajó un poco con sales aromáticas. Cuando terminó su baño se quedó parada frente al espejo del tocador, sólo traía una toalla encima cubriendo su desnudez, se miró y se encontró con el rostro de una joven con unos hermosos y grandes ojos color avellana coronados por tupidas y largas pestañas, una nariz respingada, su piel blanca y tersa, se descubrió un poco para observar su cuerpo y descubrió que su busto era notablemente más grande que cuando conoció a Ranma, un par de años atrás, sus redondeabas caderas eran precedidas por una estrecha cintura. _"Es verdad, no soy fea como él se empeña en decirme…"_ el sonido que hizo la puerta del cuarto al abrirse la sacó de ese momento de intimidad que compartía consigo misma y en un rápido movimiento se volvió a cubrir con la toalla. Yuka y Sayuri anunciaron su llegada e invitaron a Akane a un bar cercano al hotel, irían ellas acompañadas de varios de sus compañeros, para su desgracia Kuno también decidió unirse a la comitiva, pero esa era la condición que los profesores habían puesto para permitirles salir esa noche. Las tres jóvenes se alistaron y se fueron con todos al lugar mencionado.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y llegaron a una calle peatonal, la cual tenía en ambas aceras varios locales los cuales eran cafés, restaurantes y bares. Caminaron observando atentamente todos los lugares, hasta que por fin hubo uno que captó su atención y decidieron entrar. El lugar no estaba muy concurrido y tenía buena música, de inmediato fueron recibidos y atendidos por un atractivo mesero. Horas más tarde, todos se encontraban bajo el influjo de las bebidas ingeridas, en mayor o menor medida, pero el ambiente se percibía sumamente relajado. Kuno estaba bastante desinhibido y en tres ocasiones volvió a sus intentos por tener un contacto más íntimo con Akane, pero fracasó rotundamente en todas las ocasiones. Akane estaba bastante relajada, no había ingerido más allá de una copa en toda la noche, quería estar alerta ante la presencia de Kuno y también de Gosunkugi, quien no resultó ser una amenaza pues después de su primer tragó cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa. Si bien no era el tipo de lugares que Akane solía frecuentar, debía admitir que esa noche la había pasado bastante bien.

* * *

Diez de la mañana en Nerima:

Ranma había estado de un inusual buen humor, incluso había permanecido despierto durante todas las clases, y eso no le gustó a Ukyo, quien lo miraba desde su lugar con extrema curiosidad. _"Ranma está de muy buen humor hoy y eso me da mala espina. Debo pensar rápido qué voy hacer o voy a perder la oportunidad que tengo de conquistarlo"_ La hora del receso llegó y Ukyo corrió a buscar a Ranma, sabía que al menos si le llevaba algo de comer lo podría entretener un poco para intentar sonsacarle qué era lo que lo tenía de tan buen humor. Pero se decepcionó al notar que el azabache estaba terminando su almuerzo y se retiró junto con otros de sus compañeros para jugar un poco de basket ball. Eso no permitiría que lo pudiera ver a solas como ella quería. Se sentó al pie de un árbol para degustar de su almuerzo, de repente una chica de primer grado se le acercó y le entregó una nota, Ukyo la miró extrañada y grande fue su sorpresa al terminar de leer lo que decía.

" **Si quieres saber de qué manera puedes conquistar a Ranma, encuéntrame a las seis de la tarde en el parque del centro. Atentamente Nabiki"**

−Maldita Nabiki, no confío en ella ¿qué se traerá entre manos? No sé si será conveniente asistir a esta cita o no. −y giró su rostro para ver de nuevo a Ranma quién jugaba enérgicamente y seguía con su aparente buen humor. Ukyo decidió que esperaría un poco más antes de tomar una decisión respecto a la nota que le había enviado la mediana de las Tendo.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ranma salió disparado, corriendo a toda velocidad con rumbo al dojo, pero en esta ocasión fue interceptado por la castaña quien lo saludó mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

−Ran-chan ¡Hola! ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

−Hola U-chan, voy al dojo ¿a dónde más podría ir?

− ¿Quieres ir a comer? Vamos, yo invito.

−Gracias, pero no. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Nos vemos luego. −Y dicho esto, el azabache se alejó corriendo dejando atrás a su amiga con una profunda frustración. Después sacó de su bolsillo el papel con el recado de Nabiki y lo arrugó, parece ser que muy a su pesar tendría que ir para ver qué propuesta le tenía la Tendo.

Llegadas las seis de la tarde, Ukyo iba llegando al parque, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto lo que encontró al llegar ahí: Shampoo y Kodachi también estaban en el lugar, y un par de minutos después la Tendo hizo su aparición.

−Bien chicas las he reunido aquí porque les tengo una propuesta muy interesante… tengo información valiosa que seguro les será de utilidad… pero les va a costar.

−Nabiki, tu ser una tramposa y además muy ambiciosa, yo no confiar en ti.

−Por favor plebeya ¿qué pudieras saber tú que a mí me resulte de interés? −Ukyo frunció el ceño y mostró un claro disgusto _"Demonios, nunca conté con que Nabiki les quisiera contar a estas dos, que Ranma está solo. Esto complicará más mis planes"_ Ukyo giró su rostro y cruzó sus brazos, su cuerpo se tensó ante las palabras mencionadas por Nabiki, quien la miró y sonrió de lado.

−Bueno si ustedes dos quieren que Ukyo les lleve la delantera con Ranma…

− ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

− ¡Explicarte ya Nabiki!

−Ya les dije que les va a costar. Denme cinco mil yenes cada una, y será suya la información −Shampoo y Kodachi fruncieron el ceño, pero a regañadientes le dieron el dinero.

−Me refiero a que Akane estará fuera del país por todo un mes, se fue a Londres y Ukyo ya lo sabía.

− ¡¿Qué?! −gritaron al unísono las dos chicas, para luego girar su rostro hacia Ukyo y le lanzaron una mirada de desprecio. _"Vaya, vaya, así que ese es el ansiado viaje que mi hermano quería hacer. Por eso tanto entusiasmo por viajar a Londres como chaperón, la chica Tendo iba en ese viaje también"_

− ¡Bah! Chica violenta ser fea y Airen siempre decir que no querer nada con ella. −El orgullo de la amazona no le permitió aceptar que el que Akane no estuviera suponía una ventaja para ella − ¿por qué pensar que esa información ayudar? Nabiki debe regresar dinero. −Shampoo la miró estirando su mano solicitando la entrega del dinero. Kodachi por su parte tampoco se quiso quedar atrás.

−Nabiki, eres una timadora, no le veo el beneficio a lo que me dijiste. −Nabiki las miró fijamente y sonrió de nuevo, las tenía justo en donde quería.

−Con que no les sirve la información ¿Eh? Y si les dijera que Ranma está seriamente afectado por la ausencia de mi hermana ¿seguirían pensando lo mismo? −Las tres chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro en señal de sorpresa ante la declaración de la Tendo −Si se ponen a analizar bien, se darían cuenta que este viaje pudiera ser decisivo para Ranma y Akane, tal vez sea lo que necesitan para unirse más… ó, podría ser lo que los separe definitivamente, todo depende de que tan bien jueguen sus cartas. Ahora díganme ¿acaso no fue buena la información que les di? −las tres jóvenes fruncieron el ceño claramente molestas y apretaron los puños, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno, ninguna quería dejarse vencer sin dar una digna batalla primero, pero, sobre todo, ninguna estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el corazón del azabache le pertenecía a Akane, y Nabiki contaba con todo eso.

−Mi cuñadito se ha recluido en el dojo, no quiere salir para nada de ahí, sólo va a la escuela y nada más, casi podría apostar a favor de que, en realidad extraña a mi hermana, por eso creo que éste es su momento para actuar. Y si me lo permiten, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos pueda beneficiar a todas, podrían pelear sin ventaja alguna entre ustedes, limpiamente, pero con un pequeño empujón de mi parte, el resto ya dependería de ustedes claro está. −Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente por unos momentos, las tres jóvenes meditaban todas y cada una de las palabras que Nabiki les había dicho, claramente no volverían a tener otra oportunidad como ésta, y desafortunadamente por el momento, Nabiki tenía razón. Asi que después de analizarlo bien, asintieron y decidieron que harían todo lo que la mediana de las Tendo les dijera, después de todo conocían en demasía la ambición que movía a Nabiki y su amor por el dinero, así que no les extrañaba que, con tal de conseguir una buena cantidad, haría lo que fuera… incluso traicionar a su hermana.

* * *

Londres al medio día:

Los jóvenes se encontraban formados a la espera de poder entrar al afamado "Museo Británico". Acorde con el itinerario de viaje, durante tres días estarían visitando el lugar, esto con la finalidad de poder visitar todas sus salas con consciencia y ver la exposición en la sala de audio visuales. Tan pronto como estuvieron todos en la entrada principal, sus profesores los reunieron y el guía comenzó con su exposición:

" **El Museo Británico abrió sus puertas al público por primera vez el 15 de enero de 1759, anteriormente este edificio era Montagu House, una mansión de finales del siglo XVII ubicada a las afueras de Londres. Durante los primeros días de su existencia había una tendencia a coleccionar especímenes de historia natural…"**

El guía continuó con su discurso y les hizo señas con su brazo indicándoles que era momento de avanzar. El lugar resultó tremendamente impactante, era enorme, con pasillos y escaleras, Akane se preguntaba a dónde conducirían. El guía sostenía un mapa el cual analizó detalladamente para poder planificar cuáles serían las salas que visitarían inicialmente. Avanzaron y descendieron al sótano, ahí empezarían con las salas de Grecia y Roma antiguas. El guía continuó con su exposición:

"… **las colecciones abarcan el Antiguo Egipto y el Antiguo Sudán; el Próximo Oriente Antiguo; África, Oceanía y las Américas; Asia; el Mundo Clásico; Europa; Monedas y Medallas, y Grabados y Dibujos…"**

Y ahí estaban, en la sala de exhibición de la Grecia antigua, con piezas originales del antiguo Partenón Griego. Akane estaba maravillada, había esculturas y grabados de más de tres mil años de antigüedad, cerámica antigua, se impactó al ver lo bien preservadas que estaban algunas piezas. _"Los artistas y escultores que hicieron estas magníficas piezas… ¿se habrán imaginado que sus obras trascenderían el tiempo y el espacio de esta manera? Quizá hicieron esto porque amaban su trabajo, o porque debían hacerlo, pero seguramente nunca imaginaron que tres mil años después estaríamos aquí, admirando sus obras… es como si hubiera una conexión entre nosotros y ellos…"_ Akane seguía sumida en su reflexión cuando de pronto una inoportuna persona la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

−Vaya, así que esto fue hecho por artistas griegos… pues creo que no eran tan buenos como presumen.

− ¿Qué? Kuno ¿sabes de lo que estás hablando?

− ¡Claro que lo sé! Linda Akane. Mira ese… ese… como se llame ese de allá

−Centauro −contestó la joven con fastidio.

− ¡Eso! Pues ese centavo es una clara muestra de que no eran buenos en lo que hacían.

−Pero ¡qué dices! Si esa escultura es perfecta. Además, es "centauro" no "centavo".

−Akane ¿cómo puede ser perfecta? Ni siquiera está terminada la escultura. ¡Mírala! Le falta una pata, y mira esa de ahí no tiene manos, a aquella escultura la dejaron sin nariz y mira aquella de allá… −Al escuchar este comentario, la joven se fue de espaldas.

−Kuno… mejor vete y déjame en paz. −Qué alivio que la gente que estaba cerca de ellos no entendía japonés.

Ya en la tarde Akane subía por el elevador con rumbo a su habitación. Tenía en sus manos un libro que compró como recuerdo de su visita al museo Británico, y lo ojeaba leyendo las primeras páginas. Ya en su cuarto, se disponía a cambiarse para ir a entrenar, algo dentro de ella la emocionaba sobremanera respecto a encontrarse con Ryan, pero, por otro lado, un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a instalarse en el centro de su pecho. _"¿Será buena idea ir con Ryan? Entrenar con él ayer, me resultó bastante… liberador. Pero, ¿y si no está bien? Bueno, no es que hayamos hecho algo malo, sólo entrenamos… ¡ya sé! Le hablaré de Ranma, sí eso haré. Con eso podré evitar cualquier mal entendido entre nosotros... sí, seguro, le diré: 'Ryan tengo un prometido que mi papá me impuso, que cree que soy fea, marimacho, violenta, poco femenina y que no quiere casarse conmigo' sí eso seguro dejará bien en claro las cosas… ¡Ah! ¿qué hago? ... bueno ¡Ya! No es que le deba alguna explicación a Ryan, a penas y lo conozco, y tampoco le debo una explicación a Ranma, no estoy haciendo nada malo, además ni que a ese idiota le importara lo que yo hago, sólo voy a evitar el tema y asunto arreglado."_ Akane salió muy decidida con rumbo al parque y se preparó para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Empezó a realizar sus katas de rutina y una voz la sacó de su concentración.

− ¡Akane! ¡Hermosa! Ya llegué. Disculpa la tardanza, me entretuvieron un poco en la universidad.

− ¡Hola Ryan! ¿En la universidad? ¿Vas en la universidad? ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?

− ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Tengo veintidós, hermosa ¿cuántos años creías que tengo?

−Menos que eso. −En ese momento fue atacada por un fuerte sonrojo y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, nunca imaginó que ese joven le llevara tantos años.

−Eres la mujer más dulce que he conocido. Me creías más joven, te lo agradezco, ese gesto de tu parte me halaga bastante. −Y le guiñó un ojo, ese ademán a la peliazul le resultó bastante coqueto, y logró descolocarla un poco. − ¿Entrenamos ya?

− ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, entrenemos. −Y dieron inicio a su rutina, repasaron rápidamente las katas básicas y comenzaron con ejercicios un poco más complejos, luego se dispusieron a comenzar con un enfrentamiento, a partir de ese momento subirían el nivel del entrenamiento. Akane se sorprendió, Ryan no le daba tregua, bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, en cambio a ella le estaba costando mucho trabajo esquivar los ataques del joven inglés. Continuaron así por unos minutos más hasta que Ryan tuvo un momento de distracción, Akane lo alcanzó a notar y lo aprovechó, en ese instante le dio una patada baja que terminó por hacerlo tropezar y se precipitó por completo sobre el césped. El joven miró fijamente a la peliazul con una expresión que denotaba un claro asombro, pero súbitamente cambió y una gran sonrisa se instauró sobre su atractivo rostro.

− ¡Wow! De verdad eres ¡muy buena! Akane… ¿desde cuándo dices que entrenas?

−Gracias −Le dijo con un tímido susurro −desde que tenía tres años.

−Con qué razón eres tan buena. −Akane le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse, Ryan agradeció el gesto y tomó la mano de la chica. Hicieron ejercicios de estiramiento y dieron por terminado el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Akane se estaba amarrando las agujetas de su calzado, Ryan la observaba detalladamente, en verdad le resultaba hermosa, y esa combinación de belleza y fortaleza lo tenía sumamente intrigado. Akane no era como alguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido antes. Sintió una demandante necesidad de saber más acerca de ella y de su vida.

−Akane, cuéntame ¿Cómo fue que empezaste a entrenar a esa edad?

− ¿Uh? Bueno… pues… mi padre tiene un dojo, y él esperaba podérselo heredar algún día a su hijo, ya sabes un varón, que pudiera ser el heredero de su escuela de combate, pero su ansiado varón nunca llegó, en cambio, tuvo tres hijas; mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que no hubo más hijos. Mi hermana mayor, Kasumi, se hizo cargo de la casa y para mí, ha sido lo más cercano a una madre, pero es muy tranquila y por más que mi padre intentó entrenarla, nunca avanzaron más allá de lo básico, a Kasumi no le gustan las artes marciales; mi otra hermana, Nabiki, sólo le interesa el dinero, es muy ingeniosa, pero cree que las artes marciales son para salvajes sin cerebro, ella está muy concentrada en sus estudios en la universidad; yo, bueno… mi hermana Kasumi intentó instruirme en "cosas de mujeres" pero soy bastante torpe para todo eso, yo me escabullía y me la pasaba tardes enteras viendo entrenar a mi padre, una tarde me decidí y lo hice, imité las katas que él hacía, las sencillas, y me cachó en el acto, recuerdo que al principio se sorprendió bastante, y después comenzó a corregir mis movimientos entonces todas las tardes, luego de terminar sus clases me esperaba en el dojo y comenzó a entrenarme.

− ¡Vaya! Debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, Akane. −El rostro de Akane cambió y reveló poco de tristeza.

−No. Al parecer sólo me entrenó porque yo era su "plan de respaldo"

−Plan de respaldo, pero ¿respecto a qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

−Yo estoy comprometida.

− ¡¿Qué?! Pero si aún eres muy joven.

−Mi padre tiene un viejo amigo, era su compañero de entrenamiento cuando ambos eran jóvenes y solteros. Ambos prometieron que unirían las escuelas de combate, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que sólo pudo tener hijas, se esperanzó en que su amigo pudiera tener un hijo varón para cumplir con la promesa, mediante el matrimonio de su hijo con una de nosotras, y así fue. Genma Saotome, el amigo de mi padre, tuvo un hijo varón, de mi edad. Cuando cumplimos dieciséis años, nos lo hicieron saber y Genma y Ranma se fueron a vivir a nuestra casa, tiempo después la madre de Ranma, Nodoka Saotome también se mudó con nosotros. Mi padre ofreció el dojo como herencia, a cambio de que Ranma se case conmigo. Así nuestras escuelas de combate se unirán y ambos podríamos hacernos cargo del dojo. Es por eso que yo era sólo el plan de respaldo.

−Akane… me acabas de transportar al siglo XIX, a la Inglaterra Victoriana. ¿en verdad todavía hacen este tipo de acuerdos?

−Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creía. Ni siquiera nos consultaron… sólo decidieron y ya.

−Ranma Saotome… así se llama ¿no? Tu prometido. −Akane dejó soltar un suspiro y después contestó.

−Sí

−Y… ¿cómo les ha ido con esto? A ti y a Ranma. −Akane lo miró desconcertada, no estaba segura del por qué, pero Ryan le inspiraba mucha confianza, le había contado detalles íntimos de su vida, de su familia y no tenía una justificación para ello, sólo sucedió.

−Ranma y yo… es una historia muy larga… ¿sabes? Y… se hace tarde, tengo que volver al hotel. Tal vez debamos dejar esta historia para otra ocasión.

−Me encantaría escuchar esa historia, en verdad estoy intrigado. ¿Qué te parece si mañana te invito a tomar el té? Nuestra ceremonia del té seguramente no es tan significativa como la suya, pero te garantizo que los postres son deliciosos. −Akane lo miró perpleja, pero luego de un momento asintió. − ¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí a las cuatro y te llevaré a un lugar que te va a encantar.

−Está bien, nos vemos mañana a las cuatro. −Akane estaba decidida a alejarse del joven lo más rápido posible, pero de nuevo él fue más hábil y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se despidió de la joven y se retiró del lugar.

Ya en la noche, a Akane le estaba costando mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba siendo tremendamente torturada por continuos pensamientos respecto a la cita que tendría con Ryan. _"¡Cita! ¿cómo fue que me metí en este lío? No entiendo, bueno… no es que vayamos a tener una cita, nadie mencionó la palabra 'cita' además Ryan quiere que le cuente sobre Ranma, si quisiera algo 'más' conmigo no me invitaría a platicar acerca de mi prometido… o ¿sí? ¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué hago? No lo puedo plantar, sería muy descortés de mi parte. Iré con Ryan y le voy a contar acerca de Ranma, de cuánto me quie… bueno, le diré que piensa que soy bo… ba, creo que mejor no debería hablar de Ranma… trataré de cambiar el tema eso haré. Pero, Ryan quiere hablar de mi 'relación' ja, ja, ja, ¿cuál relación? ¡Demonios! Mejor le hubiera dicho que no podía ir, esto se está complicando…"_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! aquí les tengo otra entrega más. Este capítulo me emocionó bastante, por fin Ranma tuvo una pequeña tregua que menguó en algo el sufrimiento que está viviendo por el viaje de Akane. Nabiki está planeando algo, siempre saca ventaja de lo que puede, poco a poco se irá revelando el plan de la mediana de las Tendo, pero por lo pronto tuvo compasión de Ranma y lo ayudó. Ryan se muestra cada vez más y más entusiasmado con la idea de entrenar con Akane y no hace nada por disimular la admiración que comienza a sentir por ella.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, y me emociona bastante el ver que la historia está resultando de su agrado. En verdad espero que empiecen a disfrutarla, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Bueno ya les mencioné que los datos del Museo fueron sacados de una guía de recuerdo, así que demás está decir que son verídicos.

Quiero hacer una especial mención y un agradecimiento enormeeee a **PenBagu** , quien ha sido mi Sensei en esta travesía y a lo largo de esta historia, además quiero agradecerle enormemente el hecho de que haya realizado la portada para mi Fic, de verdad que me faltan palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo, un abrazo enormeee.

Una disculpa enorme porque en esta ocasión no me será posible responder de manera personal a sus reviews pero prometo que en la siguiente entrega lo haré y sepan que siempre los leo atentamente y me emociona muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo para escribirme.

Me despido no sin antes reiterarles mi compromiso de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	6. Chapter 6: La hora del té

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los datos escritos relacionados con el Museo Británico, fueron obtenido de la "Guía Recuerdo del Museo Británico" la cual es propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Capitulo seis: La hora del té. El estoicismo de Ranma. Día cinco**

Nerima por la mañana:

Era una cálida mañana, los rayos del sol se colaban por un pequeño espacio que había entre las cortinas, Ranma se giró y los rayos le dieron directo en el rostro, lo que terminó por despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y se tomó unos minutos antes de levantarse de su futón. Caminó rumbo a la ventana de su habitación y contempló la ciudad, tanta quietud, tanta paz. Sabía que esa tranquilidad sólo duraría una hora o dos, aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas que durara mucho más que eso. Nabiki lo había ido a ver al dojo la noche anterior, para recordarle que tenía una deuda con ella la cual debía pagar, el momento había llegado y sería esa misma mañana. Ranma estaba feliz por haber hablado por teléfono con su prometida, y eso le daría fuerzas para continuar con aquella tarea, después de todo, esto era un reto y Ranma Sotome nunca rendía ante un reto. Se sentó sobre su futón, adoptó la posición en loto y comenzó a meditar, esta vez necesitaría de toda la paz mental que pudiera conseguir, y de toda su fuerza y voluntad, para cumplir con su tarea.

Nabiki entró a la habitación y lo sacó de su estado meditativo. −Buenos días cuñadito. Es hora de que te alistes, debes estar listo en dos horas ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda nuestra charla de ayer, debes cumplir con tu parte cabalmente.

− ¡Lo sé Nabiki! ¡Por Kamisama! no me fastidies más ¿no ves que me estoy preparando para eso? En dos horas te buscaré en la entrada de la casa, tal y como acordamos.

−Está bien, ya me voy ¡Qué carácter el tuyo! −Y Nabiki se retiró del lugar. Ranma resopló, su rostro mostraba enojo, sabía de lo que Nabiki era capaz, pero obligarlo a hacer lo que tenía que hacer ese día, iba más allá de lo calculado… pero por Akane, él estaba dispuesto a todo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, Ranma salió de su habitación y caminó directamente al lugar acordado y a su encuentro con Nabiki. El joven estaba impoluto, vestía sus habituales ropas chinas, sólo que en esta ocasión el pantalón era de color negro y la camisa de color azul claro, lo que hacía que sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaran; iba perfumado y su trenza estaba impecable. Nabiki lo observó y sonrió de lado el joven estaba justo como ella se lo había pedido. Ranma tragó en seco y respiró hondo un par de veces para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo. Nabiki le alcanzó un ramo de rosas y él lo tomó.

−Eres una tramposa, habías dicho que serían tres mil yenes y unas fotografías… pero esto….

−Esto me dio muchas más ganancias, ya no te quejes, hablaste con Akane ¿no? Yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora te toca a ti. −Ranma bufó fastidiado.

−Sí, sí. Terminemos con este teatro de una vez por todas. ¿Quién será?

−No seas impaciente, Ranma, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

− ¡No! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora!

−Calma, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Está bien te lo diré… se trata de Kodachi

− ¡Qué! ¿acaso perdiste la razón? ¿por qué con ella?

−Fue la que ofreció la mayor cantidad de dinero, esa es la razón.

− ¡Pero está loca!

−Eso lo sabemos de sobra, Ranma. Y recuerda, debes ser amable, atento y caballeroso con ella; Kodachi debe pensar que en verdad está en una cita, debes hacerle creer que te interesa, aunque sea un poco. Esas fueron las condiciones.

−Sí, sí, sí. Pero te lo advierto, no haré nada que pueda comprometerme o meterme en problemas con Akane.

−Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese punto en claro.

−Nada de escenitas románticas…

−No…

−Nada de tomarla de la mano…

−Tampoco eso…

−Y definitivamente ¡No! La voy a besar

−Ranma, por favor… ni siquiera has besado a mi hermana ¿Crees que te pediría que besaras a Kodachi? ¿Por quién me tomas?

−Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que no he besado a tu hermana? ¡¿Eh?!

−Hay cosas que son obvias, Ranma. Bueno, sólo tienes que hacer lo acordado. El resto depende de tu pericia y la habilidad que tenga ella para hacerte caer, así que si yo fuera tú no me descuidaría ni por un segundo. Ahora me marcho, ya no debe tardar en llegar. Que tengas una bonita "cita" cuñadito. −Nabiki giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ranma se quedó parado sobre la acera esperando a su "cita" caminaba de un lado al otro en un rango no mayor a unos cinco metros, su semblante reflejaba un claro nerviosismo; comenzó a pensar en Akane, en lo que le diría la próxima vez que pudieran hablar, tal vez en esta ocasión sí pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decirle que la extrañaba… _"Boba… ¡mierda! Es que es ¡tan difícil! Pero la extraño, es verdad, ¡es la jodida verdad! Debería correr y llamarle y decirle cuánto la extraño…"_ estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una escandalosa risa lo descolocó por completo.

−Jo, jo, jo, jo Ranma-sama estás aquí ¡qué felicidad! Al fin los dos estaremos juntos, y pasaremos un día maravilloso. −Kodachi arrebató el ramo de rosas de manos del joven antes que él pudiese siquiera decir algo y acto seguido se colgó de su brazo. Ranma la miró aterrado, tragó en seco y sólo fue capaz de asentir un poco, una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien y decidió que lo mejor sería iniciar con aquel descabellado intento de "cita" para poder terminar lo más rápido posible con su agobiante situación. −Y dime mi amor ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? Será a un lugar extremadamente romántico ¿Verdad? Oh al fin podremos decirnos cuánto nos amamos y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino ¡Soy tan dichosa! − ¡Ranma se aterrorizó! ¿qué era lo que esa loca quería? Tendría que usar todas sus armas para salir del embrollo en el que su cuñada lo había metido, tal vez el encanto Saotome podría funcionar… ¡Sí! Eso haría. −Ranma-sama estas muy callado, deben ser los nervios, tu amor por mí es tal que no tienes palabras suficientes para expresarlo, ahora lo veo. −Kodachi se acercó más al joven y en un arranque intentó besar al azabache, Ranma colocó el ramo de rosas de por medio y Kodachi terminó por estampar sus labios en los tallos de las flores.

−Kodachi será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos puede hacer tarde −Ranma comenzó a correr y tomó a Kodachi del brazo y tomaron rumbo hacia un parque en el que podrían rentar una pequeña barca y dar un paseo por el lago. _"Un paseo, sí eso debe ser suficiente… ¡maldita y mil veces maldita seas Nabiki! Te juro que yo… te voy a… esta debería ser una cita con Akane no con esta loca"_. Los dos jóvenes se subieron a la barca y el paseo comenzó, hasta el momento todo había estado anormalmente tranquilo, pero Ranma no contaba con el par de mujeres que lo vigilaban desde su escondite. Las dos chicas estaban furiosas, morían de celos, no podían creer que la primera de las tres, en salir con Ranma, fuera esa gimnasta mal nacida, y lo peor de todo era que, de acuerdo con las reglas del pacto, ninguna debía interrumpir la cita de la otra, y cada chica tendría libre albedrío para hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conquistar a Ranma, sin hechizos, sin pociones paralizantes, sin chantajes o engaños, sin trampas.

−Shampoo ¿qué hacemos? Esos dos se ven muy felices.

−Nosotros tener que poner trampa a chica loca.

−Pero ¡No podemos! ¿recuerda las reglas?

− ¡¿Reglas?! Pero, pero…

−Bueno, intervendremos sólo si se pone peligroso.

−Peligroso… ¡¿Ser peligroso justo ahora?! −Shampoo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando vio uno de sus peores temores desarrollarse frente a sus ojos, señaló a la pareja que estaba sobre la barca en medio del lago y Ukyo los miró aterrada.

−Pero ¡¿Qué demonios?! −Ranma estaba acostado en un extremo de la barca y Kodachi estaba sentada sobre él a horcajadas poco a poco se acercaba al joven, con parsimonia y derrochando sensualidad y Ranma no hacía nada para detenerla. Las dos chicas gritaron al unísono y salieron de su escondite, debían evitar que Kodachi besara a Ranma a toda costa, pues ¿qué se creía esa mujerzuela? Pero la situación no era tan simple como se creía, estaban en medio del lago, no había manera de que pudieran darle alcance con un salto, era demasiada la distancia y ninguna de las dos chicas podía recorrer semejante longitud; si intentaban nadar hasta allá no llegarían a tiempo, además de que Shampoo se transformaría en gato y eso sólo complicaría las cosas; no había barcas disponibles, Ukyo debía pensar rápido.

" _¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué mierdas hago?! Piensa Ukyo… ¡Piensa!"_

Y entonces, la solución les cayó del mismo cielo, un estruendo distrajo por unos segundos su atención e instantáneamente un diluvio cayó sobre todos los ahí presentes. Ranma por supuesto se convirtió en chica y al parecer despertó del trance en el que se encontraba sumido, Kodachi se había girado, para tomar su sombrilla y cubrirse de la lluvia, pero al volver la vista hacia donde se supone estaba Ranma, grande fue su sorpresa pues en lugar del azabache encontró a una furiosa pelirroja. Kodachi se encolerizó y se puso de pie sobre la barca, tiró su sombrilla y se despojó de sus ropas quedándose sólo con su uniforme de gimnasia y dio inicio una batalla entre las dos jovencitas.

−Suerte que la idiota de Kodachi nunca ha entendido que Ranma y Ranko son la misma persona… ¿verdad Sahmpoo?

−Miau −le respondió una pequeña gata purpura. Y se marcharon del lugar, el peligro había pasado.

Al dojo Tendo arribó un maltrecho y muy empapado Ranma transformado en la sensual pelirroja. Estaba cabreado, mucho. Se supone que sólo sería amable con ella y no habría trucos sucios. Pero claro ¿Cuándo habían seguido las reglas? ¡Hasta U-chan! Se había querido aprovechar de él en alguna ocasión. _"Debí imaginar que lo que Kodachi me quería mostrar no era en verdad una astilla enterrada en su dedo; la muy embustera, usó polvos alucinógenos"_ Ranma caminó directo al baño, deseando con toda su alma que nadie lo molestara, mientras se daba un bien merecido y relajante baño con agua caliente. Se metió en el ofuro y comenzó a meditar respecto a lo que esos polvos lo habían hecho ver _"Akane"_ …

FLASH BACK:

Ranma y Kodachi estaban paseando en el lago. Kodachi no paraba de hablar y continuaba con su zalamería, el azabache sentía náuseas ¿Cómo es que ella podía ser tan ridícula y cursi a la vez? En eso, Kodachi se quejó de un dolor en su dedo.

− ¡Ah! ¡me duele! Tengo una astilla y no me la puedo quitar. Ranma-sama ¿Serías tan amable en ayudarme con esto? −Ranma miró el dedo de la joven Kuno y en ese momento sintió como le lanzó una especie de polvos volátiles que aspiró sin siquiera quererlo. De súbito un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él y terminó por caer de espaldas sobre el bote, luego, lo que comenzó a ver le pareció surrealista en demasía, como sacado de sus más eróticos sueños: Akane usando un sexy camisón de encaje color turquesa, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su pronunciado escote revelaba un par de firmes y bien redondeados pechos, que ansiosos esperaban por el suave tacto de las manos del azabache; toda ella estaba mojada, las gotas traviesas caían desde su azulado cabello y rozaban gentilmente la nívea piel, en una forma tan sensual, que Ranma quedó hipnotizado, qué envidia tenía de las gotas de agua; Akane dijo su nombre en un suave susurro y con movimientos lentos y dóciles se acercó a Ranma, el joven apenas podía creerlo, tragó en seco y sintió su corazón latir a mil por minuto; la peliazul se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ranma y se acercó a su rostro, le dijo "Bésame" con una voz sexy, que lo invitaba a que en ese momento él se olvidara de toda su cordura y la devorara a besos y la tomara y la hiciera suya ¡ya! ¡en ese preciso segundo! El cuerpo de Ranma estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la diosa que tenía frente a él rogándole por una caricia sobre sus labios… y Ranma lo haría, permitiría que ese beso se diera y que el deseo incontrolable, que tomaba más fuerza en su interior, se consumara, oh ¡sí! Esta vez nada le impediría que disfrutara de su prometida ¡que el mundo se joda! Él haría suya a Akane Tendo, porque ya no soportaba un segundo más sin tocarla, ella sería suya, o dejaría de llamarse Ranma Saotome. Akane acercó cada vez más sus labios a los del joven y entonces… despertó. Abrió los ojos y estaba empapado y transformado en chica, frente a una furiosa Kodachi.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

− ¡Maldita loca! Por poco logra que la bese. No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, yo sólo quiero besarla… a ella.

* * *

Museo Británico, diez de la mañana:

El grupo se encontraba de nuevo reunido a la entrada del Museo Británico, el guía sostenía el mapa del lugar y charlaba con los profesores para en conjunto decidir las salas que visitarían ese día, los alumnos estaban esperando por las indicaciones, Akane estaba nerviosa, arrugaba un panfleto que había tomado de la entrada en un vano intento por disimular su estado, Yuka y Sayuri la habían notado rara desde hacía uno o dos días, pero ahora era más que obvio que algo le ocurría a la peliazul.

−Akane ¿te encuentras bien?

− ¿Eh? Sí claro ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

−Yuka tiene razón, estas muy rara, como nerviosa. ¿Te pasó algo? Kuno… o Gonsunkugi… ¿Acaso te hicieron algo ese par de pervertidos?

− ¿Qué? Kuno y Gosunkugi… ¡Claro que no! Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué preguntan eso? ¿Nerviosa yo? No para nada −y terminó de hacer añicos el panfleto que tenía en sus manos, súbitamente comenzó a sudar y sus mejillas se pintaron de un fuerte color carmesí, entonces las amigas la miraron con un serio semblante en su rostro, no le creyeren ni una palabra a la joven de azules cabellos.

−Akane, nos tienes que contar qué es lo que te ocurre

−Vamos, no nos creas tan tontas. −Ambas chicas colocaron sus manos en la cintura y le lanzaron miradas acusadoras a su amiga, Akane lanzo un fuerte suspiro y encogió los hombros en señal de derrota.

−Está bien, pero se los cuento a la hora de la comida, no quiero que nos vayan a regañar. Ahora vámonos que ya todos comenzaron con el recorrido. −El guía se colocó al frente del grupo y comenzó con la clase, ese día recorrerían la sala dedicada a África, el Egipto antiguo, América del Norte, México y una de las salas temáticas que tenía una exposición especial de Perú.

" **El continente africano ha proporcionado a los arqueólogos uno de los indicios más tempranos de la actividad del hombre…"**

−Pero qué primitivo es todo esto, no entiendo por qué exhibirlo en un Museo. Estoy tan aburrido. −Dijo Kuno con burla, para después soltar un escandaloso bostezo, Akane lo alcanzó a escuchar, puso en blanco los ojos y prefirió seguir su camino. _"Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo puede ser tan tonto e inculto"_

Continuaron observando objetos y grabados, Akane hacía rápidos dibujos y notas para poder completar su reporte. Siguieron su recorrido hasta que entraron a una sala diferente. Esa era inconfundible, habían entrado a la sala del antiguo Egipto. La joven quedó maravillada cuando ingresó al lugar. La cultura egipcia siempre le había parecido fascinante y enigmática. Decidió acelerar el paso para acercarse más al guía y alejarse lo más posible de Kuno, esta sala le interesaba mucho. Gosunkugi vio la oportunidad de acercarse a Akane y no dudó en aprovecharla.

−Ho-hola Akane… por lo que veo te gusta mucho la cultura egipcia ¿o me equivoco?

−Estas en lo cierto Gosunkugi, me fascina.

−Ya veo… mmm, ¿sa-sabías que la palabra 'Faraón significa' 'Gran Casa'?

− ¿En verdad? Vaya, qué interesante. −El guía continuó con su charla:

"… **a continuación podemos observar este fragmento que es la parte superior de una estatua colosal del faraón de la XIX dinastía Ramsés II, procedente de su templo conmemorativo en Tebas…"**

− ¡Wow! Esta estatua sí que es enorme.

−Lo sé, en verdad lo es… oye Akane… mmm, ¿si-sigues yendo a entrenar con ese joven que conociste en el parque?

−Sí

−Oh… y…este… ¿irás a entrenar hoy?

−No, hoy no iré a entrenar.

−Ah, y… ¿te-te gus-gutaría salir conmigo hoy?

−Lo siento Gosunkugi pero no puedo.

− ¿No puedes?

−No. Saldré con Ryan, el joven que conocí en el parque. Por eso no puedo salir contigo. −Respondió Akane con total indiferencia mientras tomaba notas.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Saldrás con él? ¡¿Tendrán una cita?! −El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a tirar fuerte de sus cabellos, perdiendo por completo la compostura. Uno de los profesores lo amonestó y Kuno sacó su bokken y le propinó un fuerte y certero golpe en la cabeza, Akane miró la escena sumamente abochornada y prefirió retirarse del lugar lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Siguieron su recorrido y se encontraban ya en la sala de México y Centro América. Encontraron grabados en cantera, hermosas figuras hechas de jade, unos bordados que según les explicó el guía, eran elaborados por los Huicholes, una cultura que se encontraba principalmente en el occidente de México; pero lo que captó la atención de la joven fue una vasija con unas aves grabadas en ella y a un lado de esa vasija había una especie de tapete, que tenía bordados de las mismas aves, su plumaje era del color del jade y con destellos azules, eso le pareció hermoso, pero al leer la placa en la que se explicaba lo que representaba ese tapete bordado quedó fascinada:

" **El colibrí… existen dos mitos que serán mencionados aquí respecto a esta fascinante ave…** **El Mito Azteca** **: La leyenda cuenta que estaba** **Coatlicue** **, diosa de la fertilidad, barriendo el templo de Coatepec (montaña de serpiente) cuando encontró unas hermosas plumas de colibrí que resguardó en su seno, y con ello quedó embarazada…**

 **El Mito Maya:** **Cuentan que los Dioses crearon todas las cosas en la Tierra y al hacerlo, a cada animal, a cada árbol y a cada piedra le encargaron un trabajo. Pero cuando ya habían terminado, notaron que no había nadie encargado de llevar sus deseos y pensamientos de un lugar a otro.**

 **Como ya no tenían barro ni maíz para hacer otro animal, tomaron una piedra de jade y con ella tallaron una flecha muy pequeña. Cuando estuvo lista, soplaron sobre ella y la pequeña flecha salió volando. Ya no era más una simple flecha, ahora tenía vida, los dioses habían creado al x ts'unu'um (colibrí). Esta maravillosa ave sería el portador de los mensajes entre los dioses y los mortales…**

… **El colibrí lleva de aquí para allá los pensamientos de los hombres**

 **Si un colibrí vuela alrededor de tu cabeza, no lo toques. El tomará tu deseo y lo llevará a los demás… Se dice que el colibrí trae amor como ninguna otra criatura puede hacerlo…"**

" _Un mensajero del… amor… que hermoso"_

Kuno estaba sentado en una de las bancas del museo, su aburrimiento era más que obvio, junto a él se encontraba Gosunkugi, aún continuaba en shock por lo que Akane le había contado momentos atrás; le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al joven kendoka y bufó fastidiado, Kuno lo miró de soslayo y sonrió de lado.

−Se puede saber ¿qué te pasa? Alumno indisciplinado.

− ¡Nada! Eres un idiota, Kuno.

−Soy tu sempai, que no se te olvide, debes mostrar respeto por las personas que tienen mayor rango que tú.

− ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Eres un imbécil. Akane me estaba contando algo de suma importancia y ¡Tú nos interrumpiste!

−En serio ¿Crees que me voy a tragar lo que me acaba de decir? Creo que el imbécil es otro.

− ¡Ah! con que esas tenemos ¿eh? ¿Sabías que Akane va a tener una cita hoy por la tarde?

− ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo, la bella Akane quiere tener una cita romántica conmigo, pero es demasiado tímida como para expresarlo en voz alta. Oh mi delicada flor de loto ¡Ahora comprendo tu pena! Seguramente no te atreves a pedirme que salga contigo porque soy tu sempai… pero no sufras más ¡Tatewaki Kuno acabará con tu agonía! Yo saldré contigo Akane Tendo. −Kuno se puso de pie y empuñó su mano izquierda y la elevó, un río de lágrimas corría por su rostro y después de eso adoptó una pose de batalla sujetando su bokken. Gosunkugi lo miró avergonzado, puso los ojos en blanco y después le dio un golpe a Kuno en la cabeza con su martillo.

−En verdad que de todos los idiotas que pudieron venir a este viaje, tú eres el peor… ¡Akane no quiere salir contigo! Akane va a salir con un tipo que conoció en el parque hace unos días, un británico que se llama Richard… no ese no era el nombre… mmm Robert… no… ¿cuál era?... ¡Ryan! Sí ¡ese es! Va a salir con un tal Ryan. −El rostro de Kuno se desencajó y levantó a Gosunkugi tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa.

−Pero ¿Qué dijiste? ¡repítelo! Repite el montón de sandeces que me acabas de decir. −Gosunkugi se puso nervioso y levantó ambas manos agitándolas frente a su rostro tratando de protegerse en caso de que Kuno decidiera descargar su ira contra él.

−Bu-bu-bueno, tampoco es pa-pa-para que te pongas así de violento co-conmigo. Lo que debemos hacer es averiguar a dónde irán y asegurarnos de que ese tipo no se quiera pasar de listo. ¿Entiendes? Tenemos que proteger a Akane.

−Sí… tienes razón, tenemos que proteger a mi amada Akane. De acuerdo, tal vez por hoy decida hacer una tregua contigo, pequeño y escuálido majutsu-shi −y lentamente volvió a poner al joven sobre el suelo.

La excursión de ese día llegó a su fin y todos se retiraron del museo. En el restaurante del hotel estaban las tres amigas conversando, Akane les contó a sus amigas respecto a su "cita" de esa tarde y las chicas no disimularon su emoción.

− ¡Akane! No puedo creerlo. A penas llegas y ya tienes un pretendiente.

− ¡Sí! Y vas a tener una ¡cita!

−Oigan, no soy la única aquí que tiene "citas". Ustedes se han estado viendo con Hiroshi y Daisuke.

− ¡Ay! Akane… eso no cuenta, son nuestros compañeros de la escuela. −Dijo Yuka mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

−Así es Akane, contaría si fueran ingleses, como el joven con el que vas a salir tú. −Comentó Sayuri y le guiñó el ojo. En ese instante, un fuerte sonrojo atacó a la Tendo y de nuevo sintió que le daría un colapso nervioso.

− ¡Ah! Pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Esto está mal! Porque, no es correcto que yo haga esto ¿cierto? −comentó al borde de la histeria la peliazul.

− ¡Akane! ¡Por kami! Sólo se vive una vez

− ¡Exacto! Además, si lo dices por Ranma, permíteme decirte que él es muy lento. −le dijo Yuka.

− ¡Sí! Ya llevan dos años comprometidos y nunca te ha invitado a salir −agregó Sayuri algo fastidiada.

−Bueno… sí, puede que tengan razón, pero…

−Eso sin mencionar que no ha aclarado su situación con sus otras tres prometidas… −dijo Yuka señalando su dedo índice y después su dedo medio, para enumerar lo que estaban mencionando.

−De acuerdo, eso también puede que…

−Nunca te ha demostrado afecto…

−Bueno… algunas veces él…

−Nunca te ha besado…

−Entiendo…

−Te dice fea, marimacho, desgarbada, violenta…

− ¡Ya entendí el punto! ¡Ya! Pero aún a pesar de todo esto yo… −las jóvenes la miraron fijamente, esperando a que la joven Tendo siguiera con su diatriba −yo, lo… − ¿Acaso sería el momento en el que Akane por fin aceptaría sus sentimientos en voz alta? −yo lo… prometí. Prometí que me comportaría, por el honor de la familia, porque ese idiota es mi prometido y… voy a respetar ese compromiso porque… no seré yo quien deshonre a mi familia. −Ambas jóvenes se fueron de espaldas. Al parecer Akane Tendo era igual de terca y orgullosa, que su prometido.

−Sí, sí, sí eso ya lo sabemos. Pero tú estás olvidando algo muy importante, Akane.

− ¿Qué? ¿De qué me olvidé?

−Todo lo que pasa en Londres…

−Se queda en ¡Londres! −gritaron las dos amigas de Akane al unísono.

− ¿Eh? −Akane las miró

−Sí Akane, nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que hagas estando aquí.

−Nosotras no diremos nada. −Dijo Sayuri levantando su mano derecha y dibujó una cruz imaginaria sobre su pecho.

−Además, seguro es muy apuesto. −Dijo Yuka y puso unos ojos soñadores. Akane se sonrojó y de nuevo se sintió invadida por ese nerviosismo que la había atacado previamente.

−Sí, es muy apuesto… pero, a mí no…

− ¡Ah! −gritaron de nuevo las dos chicas.

− ¡Akane! Es un sueño… ¿te imaginas? Y… ¿y si te besa?

− ¡Oh por kami! −y en ese momento todo el rostro de Akane se tornó de un intenso color carmesí. _"¿besarme? ¡Nooo! Yo no quiero que Ryan me bese, yo sigo esperando a que "él" me bese…"_

− ¡Sería todo un sueño! −dijo Yuka emocionada − ¿te lo imaginas? Viajar a Londres y tener un romance con un guapo inglés… ¡Ah cómo te envidio!

− ¡Ve! Ve y ¡disfrútalo! Akane… sólo se es joven una vez en la vida… sácale el mayor provecho posible a este viaje…

−Tienen razón iré, además, las cosas no van a avanzar hacia algo más, sólo vamos a ir a tomar el té, pero me lo voy a pasar lo mejor que pueda.

− ¡Sí! −las dos jovencitas gritaron, se pusieron de pie y le dieron ánimos a su amiga. Akane se levantó con renovados bríos, tomó su bolso y se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la salida del hotel para tomar su camino rumbo al parque.

Caminó las cuadras que habitualmente recorría y que ya se estaban grabando en su memoria. Una extraña emoción la embargó y de pronto se sintió feliz. Continuó con su caminata a través del parque y ahí lo vio, en el mismo sitio en el que siempre se encontraban para entrenar. El joven no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles a la joven Tendo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de color verde oliva que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos, su loción se percibía a la distancia y podía hacer que cualquier mujer cayera en un trance; Akane hizo acopio de toda su fuerza interior para controlar sus ya de por sí alterados nervios. El joven le dedicó una muy seductora sonrisa a Akane, y la saludó.

− ¡Hola hermosa! ¿Cómo estás?

−Hola Ryan −Akane le respondió tímidamente, y le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas.

− ¿Nos vamos? Te voy a llevar a un restaurante en donde sé que preparan un té delicioso.

−Sí

Caminaron hasta la estación del metro de Green Park y tomaron el tren. Dos estaciones después se bajaron y llegaron a un lugar, que a Akane le pareció bastante ostentoso. Un mesero los condujo hasta su mesa y Ryan le dio las indicaciones al mesero y éste se retiró. Minutos más tarde regresó con una charola repleta de canapés.

−Pruébalos, son deliciosos. Pero te lo advierto, deja algo de espacio porque habrá más comida. −Akane comió sólo un par y le pareció un deleite al paladar, le fue difícil ocultar su gusto por la comida que probó y Ryan la observó satisfecho.

El mesero se acercó a ellos y les presentó una caja de madera con pequeñas divisiones en las que se encontraban todas las variedades de té, que ofrecían para degustar, pero se los presentaron en su forma silvestre, tal como crece la hierba o la flor de la cual se extrae el líquido para su disfrute. Akane nunca imaginó que pudiera haber tantas variedades de té, además de las que ella ya conocía, así que le pidió a Ryan que eligiera la que más le gustara a él. Un momento después el mesero les presentó la bandeja con dos teteras, dos tazas y una azucarera llena de terrones de azúcar. Comenzaron a degustar el delicioso líquido, el mesero volvió con una fuente llena de postres, pasteles, panes y galletas. Akane abrió los ojos como platos, eso era más de lo que esperaba y en ese momento entendió porque Ryan le dijo que tenía que guardar espacio para más comida.

−Todos los postres están deliciosos, pero te sugiero que empieces por éste de aquí. −Ryan le acercó un plato con algo que parecía un pan de pasta de hojaldre relleno con alguna especie de crema dulce.

−De acuerdo −dijo la peliazul, lo tomó y le dio una mordida. Instantáneamente una placentera sensación la invadió, iniciando en su lengua y su paladar, y poco a poco recorrió todo su ser, su olfato se llenó del aroma dulce de aquel bocadillo, su piel se erizó ante el intenso placer que el excelso sabor le provocó, de su boca escapó un gemido de éxtasis, por lo orgásmico que resultaba para el paladar el degustar aquel postre, el cuál fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con un gemido producto de otro "tipo" de sensaciones. Ryan soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que su acompañante estaba en una especie de idilio con su postre. La carcajada logró sacar a Akane de su estado hipnótico.

−Sabía que te iba a encantar.

− ¡Tienes razón! Esto es ¡Lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!

−Me alegro mucho por ello. Tienes que comerlos todos, así que tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes acerca de tu prometido… eh… Ranma, sí eso, de Ranma.

−Así que de verdad quieres saber de él ¿Verdad?

−Sí ¿Tiene algo de malo? Siento decirte que soy sumamente curioso. Es un defecto que tengo muy arraigado.

−Así que eres curioso.

−Lo sé, aunque no lo creas, no soy perfecto, algún defecto tenía que tener.

−Ja, ja, ja, ja de acuerdo. Menos mal que tienes defectos.

−Bueno, bueno ya. Cuéntame, anda.

Akane soltó un fuerte suspiro por la resignación que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Giró su rostro y miró a través del cristal cómo transitaba la gente por la ciudad. Londres… era su sueño materializado en ese preciso instante y, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, se sentía incompleta. De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia esos intensos ojos verdes y se decidió. Le contaría a Ryan sobre su prometido, en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

−Ranma… bueno él… él tiene dieciocho años, igual que yo; él se enteró de nuestro compromiso el mismo día que me lo comunicaron a mí, y al igual que a mí, tampoco le agradó; también practica artes marciales, y aunque me molesta admitirlo, es mucho mejor que yo, su prioridad siempre ha sido ser el mejor artista marcial de su generación, y creo que lo va a conseguir… no sé… ya no sé qué más te puedo contar.

− ¿Qué más? Pues lo esencial, tú sabes… si besa bien, cuánto te ama, cuándo va a ser su boda, cuán feliz eres a su lado… ya sabes, todas esas cosas que comparten las parejas.

−Bueno pues… es que… Ranma y yo no… −Akane entristeció de súbito y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero tragó en seco y respiró hondo para no llorar, una vez recuperado el control de sus emociones, continuó. −Ranma no me ama, de hecho, tiene otra dos "prometidas" y una pretendiente más.

− ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

−Hubo unos malos entendidos en el pasado, su padre es un hombre ventajoso y prometió a Ranma en matrimonio con la amiga de la infancia de Ranma, cuando él tenía cinco o seis años, no recuerdo bien, a cambio de eso, mi tío Genma recibiría un puesto de comida; la otra prometida resultó de un duelo que tuvo Ranma con una joven de una pequeña aldea en China, Ranma la derrotó y según las leyes de dicha aldea, la chica se tiene que desposar con Ranma. Sus nombres son Ukyo y Shampoo; y Kodachi… bueno ella lo conoció por casualidad y resulta que se enamoró de él también. Y bueno… aunque nuestros padres acordaron nuestro compromiso desde nuestro nacimiento, y técnicamente yo soy la prometida "oficial", pues él nunca ha dejado en claro con cuál de las cuatro se quiere quedar.

− ¡Vaya! Pero qué historia, tu vida debe ser de lo más divertida. Esto sí que es interesante. Pero ¿por qué dices que Ranma no te ama?

−Porque todo el tiempo me insulta, me dice que soy marimacho, poco femenina, desgarbada, fea, pecho plano, violenta, que no sé cocinar…

−Ja, ja, ja, ja perdona que me ría, pero vaya que tiene inventiva para ponerte calificativos. Aunque nada de lo que él te dice es cierto. ¿Estás consciente de ello?

−Pues yo…

−Akane ¡mírate! Eres una mujer hermosa, quizá no seas como esas chicas que parecen muñecas de aparador, pero eres fuerte, tenaz, eres auténtica; esas son cualidades que no siempre se encuentran en una joven y menos si dicha joven es hermosa. −Akane se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

−Gracias…

−Y tú… ¿lo amas?

−Bueno, yo…

−Lo siento, no quise entrometerme tanto, si es muy personal para ti, no me lo digas.

−No es eso. Yo… nunca había hablado con nadie de mis sentimientos, no tan abiertamente. ¿Sabes? Si mi madre viviera, le contaría a ella todas estas cosas. Sí. Sí lo amo, es sólo que ahora hay cosas que no tengo claras ¿me entiendes? No dudaría en dar mi vida por él, pero…

−Pero…

−Ahora estoy algo confundida. Ya no somos los adolescentes de antes. Es decir, ¡mírame! Tengo dieciocho años y en unos tres meses voy a entrar a la universidad, prácticamente soy un adulto.

−Y… él…

−Y él ¡no se decide! A veces… hace cosas, por las que creo que él siente algo por mí ¿entiendes? Pero luego… me sale con, con sus insultos y… y luego están esas tres locas que andan detrás de él, y… y…

−Tranquila respira, tampoco quiero que te vaya a dar un colapso nervioso. −Akane se sonrojó y recuperó la compostura, nunca imaginó que el hablar de Ranma la pusiera en ese estado, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse con Ryan, debía sacar todas esas emociones de su sistema o explotaría. Ryan continuó con su charla −Creo que él tiene miedo. Creo que es de esos hombres que están convencidos de que, si muestran sus sentimientos o sus emociones, se vuelven no sé… débiles, vulnerables. −Akane lo miró con un dejo de asombro en su mirada.

−Es posible…no lo sé, digo, su padre lo crio y no de la mejor manera. Cuando era un bebé lo alejó de su madre y apenas hasta hace dos años volvió a convivir con ella. Además, ella lo presiona con que quiere que sea "varonil" todo el tiempo.

−Ya veo… y tú… ¿le has dicho alguna vez lo que sientes?

− ¡Nunca! ¿cómo crees? Si hago eso, su ego se inflaría hasta las nubes. El muy engreído no pararía de decirme que no me pude resistir ante el "Encanto Saotome"

−Ja, ja, ja, ja. O sea que tú también tienes lo tuyo, eres orgullosa, lo suficiente como para no admitir frente a él lo que sientes.

−Tal vez… un poco.

− ¿Eres… afectuosa con él? ¿Has intentado besarlo? o… tú sabes, ¿demostrarle tu afecto de alguna otra forma? −Akane se sonrojó y después un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

−No… nunca nos hemos… ya sabes… be-besado. De hecho, creo que sí soy un poco vio-lenta con él. A veces cuando me enfado, lo golpeo. Pero él es muy fuerte, ni siquiera creo que le duela.

−Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno el cuerpo quizá no le duela, pero tal vez sí le duela otra cosa… ja, ja, ja, ja.

Los jóvenes seguían con su charla y disfrutando de la tarde. En tanto un par de maniáticos celosos los observaban desde su escondite.

−Ey tú escuálido, ¿escuchas lo que están diciendo?

−Kuno, cállate. Nos van a descubrir.

−Está bien, está bien. Sólo asegúrate de que ese bastardo no se atreva a ponerle las manos encima a mi amada Akane.

− ¡Sí! Ahora ¡cállate!

Akane y Ryan seguían conversando. La joven se sentía liberada de una carga muy pesada, tras charlar con él.

−Bien Akane… como yo veo las cosas, tienes dos opciones: seguir por el mismo camino como lo has hecho hasta ahora y quejarte… o hacer algo al respecto… −Akane lo miró intrigada, Ryan le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les hago entrega del sexto capítulo, Akane por fin se animó a aceptar sus sentimientos por Ranma en voz alta, sin embargo, una creciente confusión comenzó a nacer dentro de su ser y el apuesto británico tiene mucho qué ver en eso.

Por otro lado, Nabiki ya comenzó a poner manos a la obra con su plan e hizo sufrir a Ranma bastante con la cita obligada que tuvo con Kodachi. Las otras prometidas van a sacar todo el provecho posible de la ausencia de Akane, y el azabache tendrá que estar alerta ante cualquier trampa que pueda tenderle el "trío de locas".

Respecto a lo que "alucinó" Ranma, Kodachi le lanzó unos polvos alucinógenos pero su terquedad (por no decir su desequilibrio mental XD) no le permitió ver que esos polvos sólo despertarían el deseo oculto que el azabache tenía por la mujer a la que de alguna manera está ligado emocionalmente; Kodachi sabía perfectamente que ese era el efecto de los polvos pero en su fantasía mental la chica Kuno pensó que su Ranma-sama la vería a ella y no a Akane, así que los utilizó para darle al azabache un "empujón" y que al fin tuviera el valor de confesarle su "amor"; obviamente las cosas no le resultaron como quería.

 **Notas aclaratorias y datos curiosos:**

 **majutsu-shi:** De acuerdo al "Traductor de Google" esta palabra se traduciría como como "persona mágica" "hechizero" o "persona con habilidades mágicas"

 **ofuro:** pudiera decirse que es como la "tina" en la que se dan el baño. Según investigué, en la cultura japonesa le dan especial importancia al baño, es un ritual que va más allá de sólo "limpiarse". El ofuro se prepara con agua caliente y sales aromáticas. Lo que la gente comúnmente hace es darse un baño sentados sobre un pequeño banco para limpiarse, y ya limpios se meten en el ofuro para relajarse con el agua caliente. El agua con la que se llena el ofuro se comparte entre todos los miembros de la familia, o los habitantes de la casa, de ahí la importancia de asearse bien antes de entrar en el ofuro. Bueno al menos es lo que pude investigar, pero si alguien gusta aportar más o corregirme si es que estoy en un error, con gusto lo agradeceré XD

 **La hora del té:** Una sola vez en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de ser participe de la famosa "Hora del Té" en Londres. Lo que escribí fue mas o menos lo que experimenté, el cómo se llevó a cabo y lo ceremonioso del ritual. Según platiqué con una amiga que tiene más de diez años viviendo en Londres, ésa es la manera en la que se realiza la afamada "hora del té" de manera general en restaurantes, cafés y comercios.

 **Reviews:**

 **Valke:** Me da gusto que lo del sueño te haya gustado, la verdad en ese capítulo, fue una de mis partes favoritas también. Por ahorita, al menos en sueños ya cumplieron una de sus fantasías más deseadas.

 **Nancyrini:** el joven Ryan poco a poco está creando confusión en Akane, pero resulta difícil resistirse ante un hombre fuerte, apuesto y que además posee un seductor acento inglés, personalmente adoro el acento británico.

 **Diluanma:** ¡Ya sé! Es momento de que el azabache sufra un poco y que se decida por fin a declararle su amor a Akane.

 **Naruto hyoudou:** You're totaly right, maybe this trip give them the courage to declare their love to each other.

Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, de verdad. Deseo que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Seguiré trabajando para mantener el ritmo de actual de nuevas actualizaciones, no prometo nada jejeje a veces la vida y las responsabilidades de adulto no me permiten escribir al ritmo que yo quisiera, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme reviwes y también por darse la oportunidad para leer. No olviden hacerme saber su opinión respecto al rumbo que va tomando la historia.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7: Día seis

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los datos escritos relacionados con el Museo Británico, fueron obtenido de la "Guía Recuerdo del Museo Británico" la cual es propiedad de sus autores.**

 **Capítulo siete: La confusión de Akane. Día seis.**

Ya en la noche, luego de cenar, Akane se dio un baño relajante con agua tibia y sales aromáticas. Sus amigas, de nuevo habían ido a un bar a tomar unos tragos acompañadas de sus demás compañeros, pero ella había preferido descansar. Meditó mucho todo lo que le había dicho el inglés. _"Hacer algo al respecto… es que… no sé…"_ Terminó su baño y se fue a la cama, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, pues seguía con sus cavilaciones respecto a la relación que ella tenía con el joven de la trenza.

* * *

Nerima ocho de la mañana:

Ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando arduamente. En esta ocasión no sólo lo hacía como disciplina y en búsqueda de perfeccionar sus técnicas, no. Esta vez era diferente, necesitaba desahogar toda la frustración y el enojo que todavía corría por su sistema, a causa de la "cita" que había tenido con Kodachi.

—Vaya, vaya, hoy sí que te levantaste temprano, cuñadito. —Ranma le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y continuó con lo suyo. —A sí que no quieres hablarme, está bien, no es que tengas algo interesante que decirme… en cambio yo, sí tengo algo que comentarte y que te es de sumo interés. —Ranma se detuvo en seco, y la encaró, sería mejor terminar con lo que fuera que Nabiki quería.

— ¡Habla de una vez! —le dijo imperativamente.

—Bueno, a pesar de que tu cita terminó de una manera no muy adecuada, cumpliste el trato como se debía. Con esa salida queda saldada tu deuda conmigo. —Ranma no le respondió, sólo bufó y la miró con el ceño fruncido, en verdad continuaba cabreado con su cuñada. —También quiero comentarte que, si te interesa, en dos días más podremos hacer otro intento para contactarte de nuevo con mi hermana… claro, sólo si estás interesado.

—¿Qué? Es… es en… ¿serio? ¿Podré hablar con Akane?

—Claro, bueno, siempre y cuando la encontremos en el hotel cuando le hablemos, pero sí.

—Sí, sí quiero. Quiero volver a hablar con Akane. Pero… y esa llamada ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

—Hablaremos de eso después, pero el precio quizá sea, más o menos el mismo que pagaste anteriormente. Por ahora sólo debes preocuparte por volver a hablar con Akane, eso es lo importante ¿no es así?

—Contigo, ya no sé ni qué pensar… pero está bien, haré lo que quieras. —Nabiki asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Ranma terminó de entrenar y desayunó con el resto de la familia. Luego se dio un baño y se recostó un rato en el futón dentro de su alcoba. El baño lo había relajado bastante, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pero con su prometida en su pensamiento. Trataba de visualizarla, quizá en este preciso momento ella estaría aún dormida en su habitación de hotel.

* * *

Tres de la mañana, Londres:

Akane estaba profundamente dormida, había tenido sueños sin sentido en los que sólo escuchaba la frase "HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO" una y otra vez. En eso todo se oscureció y ella pareció caer al vacío, se asustó pues no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando; de repente tocó el fondo, no veía nada, solo un lugar vacío y blanco que parecía no tener fin, entonces se giró buscó en todas direcciones un indicio que le dijera hacia donde tenía que caminar, pero nada, sólo se distinguía la nada. Caminó un poco y entonces divisó a un árbol de cerezo, era hermoso y estaba en flor. Akane caminó hacia él y se cobijó bajo sus ramas, aspiraba el dulce aroma proveniente de las flores, y cerró los ojos, nada importaba ya, sentía tanta quietud que quería permanecer ahí tanto como le fuera posible. Entonces, percibió una presencia detrás de ella, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus brazos, un suave aliento se coló por su derecha, cerca de su oído y fue ahí que lo reconoció, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar; Ranma estaba diciendo su nombre muy cerca de su oído: "Akane" repetía el joven una y otra vez, en un suave y sensual murmullo; el joven la tomó en un fuerte abrazo y la sujetó de la cintura, lentamente fue creando un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja y fue bajando por la mandíbula hasta posicionarse en el cuello en donde fue depositando suaves y húmedos besos. Akane se tensó, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su corazón dio un brinco, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba, su autocontrol se estaba yendo por el desagüe, y no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo más, se giró y encaró al joven, lo miró directo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con deseo desbordante, y entonces la peliazul lo recordó _"Hacer algo al respecto"_ y lo hizo… lo besó, rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ranma abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer, la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazó en un fuerte anhelo por evitar que la chica se alejara de él. Ranma estaba perdiendo la cordura, ese beso le sabía delicioso, entonces ocurrió algo que lo hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Akane abrió sus labios en una clara invitación por profundizar el contacto y grande fue la sorpresa del azabache cuando sintió que su prometida introducía la lengua en su boca, eso fue el acabose, Ranma no pudo contenerse más, lentamente bajó su mano desde donde la tenía, sobre la cintura de la chica, y la posicionó justo sobre el trasero de la joven Tendo. Ranma sintió que colapsaría en ese instante, el trasero de Akane era redondo y firme, ¿en qué momento había adquirido esas curvas tan deliciosamente tentadoras? Y entonces se aventuró y estrujó el glúteo como siempre había querido hacerlo. Akane sintió que Ranma le estrujó el trasero y se tensó, abrió los ojos de golpe y cortó el beso, miró a Ranma con el ceño fruncido y le propinó una monumental bofetada… ¡Pervertido!

* * *

Nerima, una de la tarde:

Ranma se despertó de golpe, se dio un suave masaje en la mejilla y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que todo eso había sido sólo un sueño.

—¡Maldición marimacho! Hasta en mis sueños me golpeas.

El joven se levantó de su futón y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, bebió un poco de agua y se retiró de ahí. Salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, se sentó sobre unas rocas y recordó su charla con Nabiki, ¿qué le contaría a Akane ahora que volviera a hablar con ella? ¿tendría el valor para confesarle lo mucho que la estaba extrañando? Seis días… ya sólo faltaban veinticuatro días para volverla a ver, y a Ranma le parecían una eternidad.

* * *

Londres diez de la mañana:

Durante el trayecto al Museo Británico, Akane estaba bastante pensativa, esos sueños que había estado teniendo con su prometido estaban despertando algo en ella que había estado dormido, y cada vez la ponían más y más nerviosa. Le habían parecido tan reales, todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo percibió cuando Ranma la tocaba, el sabor de sus labios, su olor. Lo que comenzó a descolocarla más fue el hecho de darse cuenta que anhelaba con toda su alma que en algún momento los dos "sueños" que había tenido con su prometido se volvieran realidad, moría por saber si los labios de Ranma eran así de deliciosos; estaba ansiosa por saber si su piel respondería de esa forma ante el tacto que las manos fuertes de su prometido le prodigaban; Akane suspiró, estaba cayendo en un estado de agitación y disimularlo le estaba costando bastante ¿se estaría volviendo una pervertida? _"Compostura Akane, no eres una pervertida, relájate, respira"_.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya dentro del museo, ese día sería el último día de recorrido, algunos de los chicos, incluido Kuno, estaban felices porque las visitas al museo ya habían llegado a su fin. Akane estaba decidida a sacarle el mayor provecho a ese último día, en verdad había disfrutado mucho de sus visitas al museo, de manera indirecta había conocido otras culturas, aunque nunca hubiera viajado a esos países, se sentía internamente más rica, y feliz por sus experiencias. Ese día recorrerían las salas que faltaban, entre ellas se encontraban la India, China, Japón, Europa medieval y la exposición en la sala de audiovisuales.

Akane estaba sentada en un taburete, observando atentamente una armadura Samurai que estaba celosamente protegida tras una vitrina, y era acompañada por una impecable katana. Leyó la inscripción en la placa y le pareció interesante la idea que tenían los europeos respecto a su país y su cultura, no todo estaba correcto, pero tampoco estaban del todo equivocados.

—Vaya, hasta que veo algo digno de admirarse, esa es una armadura hermosa. El guerrero que la portó debe sentirse muy orgulloso por haber cumplido su tarea con honor. —Dijo Kuno con un aire de melancolía y orgullo. Akane lo miró de soslayo, y por primera vez se sintió aliviada de que el kendoka no dijo algo estúpido o vergonzoso.

—Sí es hermosa, pero creo que todo lo que se expone aquí es digno de admirarse, no sólo esta armadura.

Los otros compañeros se acercaron al par de jóvenes, ninguno de los chicos toleraba que Kuno quisiera acaparar la atención de la joven Tendo, con Ranma tan lejos de ella, ninguno quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conquistar a Akane.

—Akane, hoy por la noche iremos a pasear, dicen que Londres de noche es espectacular. ¿Qué dices? Vamos. —Dijo Hiroshi, al tiempo que hacía a un lado al joven castaño.

—Sí Akane, diviértete, eres muy responsable y disciplinada, pero también necesitas relajarte. —Agregó Daysuke.

—Además, Yuka y Sayuri te extrañan cuando no estas con nosotros. —Mencionó otro de sus compañeros.

—Oigan y a todo esto, ¿alguien sabe dónde ha estado el director Kuno? Desde que llegamos no lo he visto con nosotros. —Preguntó Hiroshi.

—Pues, según supe iría a la universidad de Oxford y algunas preparatorias, para intentar arreglar un programa de intercambios y ver las posibilidades que hay para que alumnos del Furinkan sean aceptados aquí en la universidad… —respondió Gosunkugi.

—No sé porque, pero algo me dice que eso no es verdad.

—Lo sé, seguramente se debe estar paseando por ahí.

Akane los miró mientras una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, y se puso de pie. —Mejor ya vámonos, todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer. —Giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar.

Ya en la tarde, después de comer, la peliazul se estaba alistando para ir a su habitual entrenamiento, pero fue interceptada por su par de amigas, que morían por interrogarla respecto a su cita con el joven británico.

—Akane ¿a dónde vas? −preguntó Sayuri cortándole el paso.

—A entrenar al parque

—Vas a entrenar… ¿con el apuesto inglés? —Preguntó Yuka con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Eh pues… sí. Voy con Ryan.

—Ah, y… ¿cuándo nos vas a contar cómo te fue?

—Es verdad… Akane, queremos saber que tal estuvo… ¿te besó?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero que tonterías están diciendo! ¡Claro que no! No me besó.

—Oh, que lástima, no cabe duda de que le eres bastante fiel a Ranma.

—Yuca…

—Aunque quizá no se lo merezca, pero en el corazón no se manda.

—Sayuri…

—Tu amor por él es tal que la distancia no importa… —dijo Yuca, poniendo unos ojos soñadores. Akane se sonrojó.

—De seguro estás esperando a que sea Ranma quien te bese ¿verdad? —Agregó Sayuri.

—¡Están locas! yo no amo a ese cretino y nunca dejaría que me besara. Y si no besé a Ryan fue…. Porque de seguro ni le gusto, porque ni siquiera intentó besarme… además no lo conozco y… y yo decidiré a quien quiero besar… y… ¡Ya me voy! —Akane se retiró claramente molesta, pero con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando imaginó la posibilidad de que Ranma la besara, perdió un poco la compostura, pero cuando imaginó que tal vez Ryan en algún momento pudiera besarla también, un nerviosismo empezó a hacerse presente en ella y eso no le gustó. Corrió con rumbo al parque, sin darse cuenta de que dos jóvenes la seguían a una distancia prudente. Cuando arribó al lugar que había elegido para hacer su ya rutinario entrenamiento, el joven británico ya estaba calentando, cuando se percató de la presencia de la peliazul, la saludó dedicándole una dulce y seductora sonrisa.

—Akane ¡Hola! Llegas tarde, me extraña.

—Lo sé, lo siento —e hizo una reverencia —tuve unos contratiempos en el camino. Pero ya estoy lista para empezar.

—Bien hermosa, no podemos permitir que te vuelvas una perezosa estando aquí. ¿Qué diría tu familia si te vieran fuera de condición cuando vuelvas a Japón?

—No puedo permitir que eso pase. ¡Empecemos! —Akane dio inicio a sus ejercicios de calentamiento, acordaron que esa tarde Ryan le mostraría un poco de su estilo de pelea, de esa manera ambos se enriquecerían con el estilo de pelea del otro y aprovecharían al máximo el tiempo que entrenaran juntos.

A unos metros de distancia, dos jóvenes observaban atentamente el entrenamiento de la joven Tendo. Kuno tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados ¿qué se creía ese plebeyo como para atreverse a entrenar con su amada Akane? Esa escena era más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar, agarró con fuerza su bokken y se disponía a salir de su escondite para enfrentar a ese malnacido que estaba con su adorada, pero Gosunkugi se atravesó para impedir que el castaño cometiera semejante sandez.

—Kuno ¡espera! Debes ser más perspicaz. Yo he visto entrenar a este muchacho y es muy hábil. Lo mejor será que esperes un poco antes de atacarlo. Tenemos que espiarlo, para que veas su estilo de pelea y encuentres sus debilidades.

—Pero, ¡¿qué dices?! Yo no necesito conocer sus debilidades ¡lo venceré! Y no volverá acercarse a Akane.

—¡Kunoooo! —El kendoka salió de su escondite empuñando su bokken con ambas manos, claramente buscaba armarle pleito al joven inglés. Gosunkugi trató de detenerlo, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos. _"Ese Kuno es un idiota, nunca escucha razones"_.

Ryan y Akane se encontraban inmersos en su entrenamiento, de pronto Akane mostró un semblante que reflejaba pánico combinado con vergüenza, al percatarse de Kuno se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Atrevido! ¿Cómo te atreves a pasar tiempo con mi amada Akane? ¡Te derrotaré!

—Pero ¡¿qué rayos?! —Ryan se confundió, no entendía nada de lo que Kuno le gritaba, pero de inmediato esquivó el golpe que el kendoka le lanzó, y debido a la fuerza del impulso, Kuno se precipitó directo hacia el césped cayendo de bruces, Ryan se colocó en una posición a la defensiva entre Kuno y Akane y extendió el brazo para protegerla del extraño atacante. Akane estaba sonrojada, apenas podía creer que el idiota de Kuno estuviera haciendo semejante papelito frente a todos en el parque, no podría estar más abochornada por ello.

—¿Qué le pasa a este loco? No entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

—Está loco, eso es lo que le pasa.

—Akane, tú… ¿lo conoces?

—Lamentablemente sí.

Kuno se incorporó y se preparó para de nuevo atacar. Corrió directo hacia donde se encontraba Ryan, quien de nuevo esquivó el golpe con increíble agilidad, Kuno pasó de largo por un lado del joven inglés y éste le dio un puntapié en la espalda al kendoka, con la fuerza suficiente como para volverlo a derribar, entonces Kuno se levantó rojo de rabia, volvió a la carga, pero Ryan ya lo esperaba, se inclinó evitando el golpe del bokken y le dio un puñetazo a Kuno en el estómago, lo que le provocó un terrible dolor y lo sofocó por completo, Kuno calló de rodillas y se sobaba el abdomen y después perdió la consciencia, debido a que Akane le dio un golpe en la nuca. _"Ryan es muy bueno, ahora veo que se ha estado controlando durante nuestros entrenamientos, casi podría creer que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, sería capaz de alcanzar el mismo nivel que Ranma"_

—¿Eh? ¿Akane? ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Ryan estaba extrañado por la reacción de la joven Tendo.

—Ven Ryan, vamos a dar un paseo y en el camino te contaré quien es este loco. Déjalo, en cualquier momento recuperará la consciencia. —Se retiraron del lugar y Akane empezó su explicación.

Gosunkugi salió de su escondite y fue a auxiliar a Kuno, cuando el joven despertó de su estado de inconsciencia, observó con enojo a Gosunkugi.

—De acuerdo escuálido, tendremos que observar a ese malnacido para encontrar su debilidad. ¡Mierda! Es realmente bueno, pudo esquivar todos mis golpes. —Gosunkugi lo miraba con total indiferencia.

" _Te lo dije Kuno, pero eres un imbécil y nunca escuchas"_ —Así lo haremos, encontraremos su debilidad. Levántate. —Dijo Gosunkugi al tiempo que le daba una mano a Kuno para que se levantara.

Ryan y Akane siguieron su camino por el parque, hasta que salieron de ahí, tomaron la avenida Piccadilly y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a Hyde Park. Ahí, Ryan condujo Akane hasta el centro del parque en donde había un lago artificial y muchos patos nadando en él. Ryan compró un poco de pan al llegar y comenzaron a alimentar a los patos, Akane esbozó una sonrisa, le fue inevitable pensar de inmediato en Mousse. La joven seguía con su plática mientras tiraba migajas de pan al estanque, y Ryan la observaba fascinado.

—¡Vaya! Así que ese joven está enamorado de ti. ¡Akane! No me habías dicho que tú también eras tan popular como tu prometido y que tuvieras tantos pretendientes. —Akane hizo un puchero y luego puso los ojos en blanco, después soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—No soy "popular", además, a mí no me importa ese tonto de Kuno, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, pero parece no entender, está igual de loco que su hermana.

—¿Su hermana?

—Kodachi… Kuno es hermano de Kodachi la…

—Pretendiente de Ranma. Vaya, vaya. Tú sí que tienes una vida interesante.

—Y ¿qué hay de ti? No me has contado nada de tu vida.

—Bueno… pues estoy estudiando administración de empresas en la universidad de Oxford, mi padre espera ansioso a que pueda ayudarle a dirigir su empresa. A diferencia de ti, yo no quiero continuar con el "negocio familiar". Lo que a mí me apasiona es la pintura, las artes marciales me encantan, me relaja mucho entrenar, y estoy fascinado con la disciplina que se adquiere al practicar las artes marciales, pero el sueño de mi vida es convertirme en un gran pintor, ver mi trabajo expuesto en una galería…

—No entiendo… ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿por qué estudias administración de empresas si no te gusta?

—Bueno, digamos que hace unos años intenté hablar con mi padre, pedirle que me apoyara para estudiar artes y no administración, pero él no quiso ayudarme. Es muy conservador, piensa que ser artista es para los hippies y los holgazanes que no quieren trabajar y me amenazó con dejarme en la calle, sin apoyo económico de ningún tipo, si no hacía lo que él quería. Así que opté por el plan "B" que es estudiar lo que papá quiere, trabajar duro, para independizarme y entonces yo mismo pagar la escuela de artes con mi propio dinero.

—Mmm, no estoy segura de que esa sea muy buena idea. Tu padre no debería obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Bueno Akane, tú tampoco te quedas tan atrás, a ti te comprometieron sin consultarte. Eso es un asunto más serio. Además, si conocieras a mi padre, entenderías porqué hago las cosas de esta manera… no se puede dialogar con mi padre.

—Pero es diferente, porque yo sí quiero a… bueno, es diferente.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo quieres? ¿Segura que no te estas queriendo convencer de que lo quieres? Sólo para darle gusto a tu padre… Igual que yo le doy gusto al mío. —Akane sintió una punzada en su pecho. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Siempre creyó que amaba a Ranma. ¿Y si se equivocó? Miró a Ryan directo a los ojos y ya no supo qué contestar. —Akane… ¿no te gustaría tener un novio? Ya sabes, un hombre que esté contigo porque quiere, no porque sus padres se lo ordenaron.

—Bueno… yo…

—Eres hermosa, inteligente, me atrevería a decir que hay mucha bondad dentro de ti… ¿por qué no tener a alguien que vea todo eso en ti? Alguien que a cada momento se sepa afortunado por tenerte en su vida, que te diga que te ama. Lo que trato de decir es… ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar a que Ranma se decida? —Akane lo miró sorprendida, los ojos se le anegaron y una profunda tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Una insondable confusión estaba creciendo en su interior, Ryan tenía razón, pero también estaba segura de otra cosa: extrañaba a Ranma, deseaba verlo, aunque sólo fuera a la distancia. Hasta el momento se había conformado con amarlo ella en silencio, y aunque no fuera correspondida, estaba segura de que incluso daría su vida por Ranma si fuese necesario, como lo había demostrado cuando estuvieron en la pelea con Saffron; pero esa charla con el joven inglés la estaba haciendo pensar en otras cosas que no se había cuestionado anteriormente. La emoción fue tal, que no se pudo contener más y se soltó a llorar, Ryan la observó perturbado, no había sido su intención hacerla llorar, sólo quería que Akane se diera cuenta de que merecía a un buen hombre a su lado. En un impulso Ryan abrazó a Akane y esta no se resistió, correspondió al abrazo y soltó el llanto más abiertamente. Ryan acariciaba la cabeza de Akane para consolarla.

—Todo va a estar bien, tranquila. Si Ranma te quiere, se dará cuenta de ello y te lo va a confesar. —Akane asintió y no dijo nada. Cuando se recuperó de su llanto decidió que lo mejor era encaminarse rumbo a hotel y se retiraron de ahí.

Akane llegó al hotel, se dio una ducha y se alistó. Saldría con todos sus compañeros, harían un recorrido al que ellos habían bautizado como "Londres de noche". Decidió que necesitaba despejarse y distraerse, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Todos salieron y caminaron rumbo a la estación del metro de Green Park y tres estaciones después se bajaron. Salieron a una gran avenida que estaba sumamente concurrida, había gente de todas las edades, pero en su mayoría jóvenes de su edad. Tenían toda una variedad de lugares por visitar, y además encontraron un recorrido nocturno por el río Támesis, y los llevaría a la parte del río que no habían navegado antes, justo al otro lado de la ciudad. La luna se reflejaba en el río y eso le daba un aire majestuoso. Tomaron el primer recorrido nocturno, Akane se sentó junto a sus amigas, Kuno y Gosunkugi estaban atrás de ellas, ideando un nuevo plan para deshacerse de Ryan. Akane sacó de su mochila el libro que Ranma le había regalado y buscó en la sección de "Diversión Nocturna", todo lo que la ciudad podía ofrecer. Las jovencitas estaban maravilladas por la vista que la noche les estaba obsequiando. Por ese momento, Akane no quiso pensar más en lo que haría respecto a su prometido, por esa noche se permitió ser solamente ella: Akane, la mujer. No la hija de Soun Tendo, no la alumna del Furinkan, y no la prometida de Ranma.

* * *

Bueno, lista la entrega del séptimo capítulo, este es un capítulo que yo consideré de trancisión; Ryan está tratando de hacerle ver a Akane que tiene derecho a desear una relación en la que sea correspondida; mi pensar es que a sus 18 años habría un poco más de madurez en Akane, la suficiente para comenzar a cuestionarse respecto al tipo de relación que tenía con Ranma, y si estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando a que él se decidiera por dar el paso, sólo necesitaba de alguien que le diera un "empujoncito" y le hiciera ver que no era disparatado que pensara de esa forma, por lo que se empieza a cuestionar es si está dispuesta a continuar con el rumbo que lleva su relación hasta ahora.

Ranma por otro lado, aún sigue un poco "atorado" en su inmadurez adolescente, y al parecer se verá "obligado" a madurar y de la forma difícil, con Akane a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Como verán no me enfoqué mucho en Ranma en esta entrega, después de la "cita" que tuvo con Kodachi, le quise dar un respiro, se lo merecía, además tiene mucho que reflexionar, quizá pronto hable con su prometida de nuevo, ojalá ahora sí le diga cómo se siente.

Pues hasta aquí queda la entrega. Les agradezco sus reviews, me encanta que los datos culturales hayan sido de su agrado, personalmente adoro los Fic's que he leído que además de tener una buena historia, enriquecen con datos culturales verídicos, ya sean de Japón o de algún otro sitio, así que quise poner mi granito de arena con ese Fic.

Los prometidos más famosos de Nerima tienen mucho por vivir, aún faltan 24 días para que Akane vuelva a Japón y mucho puede pasar.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	8. Chapter 8: Días siete y ocho

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo ocho: Las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Cuando los celos aparecen. Día siete y ocho.**

.

.

Nerima ocho de la mañana:

.

Ranma corría a toda velocidad, debía apresurarse para llegar a la escuela o lo castigarían de nuevo por su retraso. Extrañamente notó que Kasumi no era la misma. Esa mañana no había preparado a tiempo el desayuno, tampoco su almuerzo. La señora Nodoka había salido temprano a hacer algunos encargos, así que tampoco estuvo para ayudar a aplacar el hambriento estómago del azabache.

" _¡Maldición! ¿qué le habrá pasado a Kasumi? No creo que su comportamiento se deba a la ausencia de Akane, ella ya lleva siete días fuera y Kasumi lo había tomado todo muy bien. No… aquí hay algo más"._

A la hora del receso el joven salió disparado de su salón a toda velocidad rumbo a la cafetería para alcanzar a comprar algo para almorzar, ya a esa hora su estómago le exigía sin tregua alguna que lo alimentara.

Ukyo lo vio sentado a la sombra de un árbol mientras disfrutaba de panes rellenos de carne. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con un poco de suerte podría sonsacarle algo de información que utilizaría a su favor para su plan de conquista.

—Ran-chan ¡hola! ¿cómo estás?

—Hola U-chan, bien.

—Ran-chan… ¿eh? ¿por qué estas comiendo eso de almuerzo? ¿Qué Kasumi no te puso nada para que almorzaras?

—No, también olvidó preparar el desayuno. Es extraño ella normalmente no es así.

—Vaya, sí que es extraño. Pero, ¿y tu mamá? ¿No te preparó nada tampoco?

—No estaba en casa.

—Ya veo… ¿crees que Kasumi extrañe a Akane? Tal vez no estaba lista para que ella se marchara tanto tiempo de viaje. — _"Perfecto, voy a usar esto como pretexto para investigar más a fondo, tal vez Ran-chan no extraña tanto a Akane después de todo. Hoy lo veo mucho mejor, ni siquiera parece notar que ella no está. Quizá era sólo la costumbre y nada más"_

—No creo que sea eso. Kasumi estaba muy feliz por Akane y los días anteriores estaba muy normal. Ella empezó a comportarse de manera extraña desde ayer por la noche, la vi llegar de sus mandados y tenía una mirada extraña.

—Oh, ya veo. Oye Ran-chan y tú… tú ¿sigues extrañando a Akane? —Ranma se sonrojó profusamente y agachó la mirada, en ese momento no supo qué responderle a Ukyo, o dicho de mejor modo, no estaba preparado para aceptar frente a ella, lo que para todos era más que obvio: Ranma estaba viviendo una cruel agonía desde que Akane se había marchado. Ranma tragó en seco y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, balbuceaba sílabas sin sentido que no lograban completar ni una sola palabra coherente. Ukyo notó el nerviosismo de su amigo y se sintió derrotada sin siquiera haber peleado por el amor de su amigo de la infancia. —Entiendo, así que sí la extrañas…

—¿Acaso perdiste la razón? ¡¿Quién va a extrañar a la marimacho violenta de Akane?! —Lo había hecho de nuevo, su orgullo y su timidez terminaron por obrar en él acabando con su voluntad, y volvió a negar aquello que él mismo sabía: No puede concebir la vida sin Akane a su lado. Ukyo lo miró y sonrió, ella sabía bien que Ranma deseaba todo el tiempo estar al lado de Akane, lo había notado desde hacía tiempo; sin embargo, el orgullo de Ranma era mucho, y su temor a no verse correspondido por Akane también, así que ella podría sacar partido de esos dos factores y hacer que jugaran a su favor, tal vez podría conseguir que tan sólo por su orgullo, Ranma terminara por rechazar por completo a Akane y cancelara su compromiso con la peliazul.

—Ran-chan, te invito a comer a mi restaurante saliendo de clases, digo, después de todo, si es verdad que no extrañas a Akane, no tendrías porqué recluirte tanto en el dojo Tendo ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno… la verdad es que yo…

—¿O acaso me mentiste y en realidad la extrañas mucho?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Está bien U-chan, iré a comer contigo saliendo de clases.

—¡Perfecto! Te prepararé tu okonomiyaki favorito. —Ranma asintió sin decir más, al tiempo que una gota gruesa de sudor resbalaba por su sien, quizá no había hecho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero ahora ya no podía retractarse, ya le había dicho a su amiga que iría con ella.

Cuando salieron de clases se fueron directamente al local de Ukyo. Mientras el joven se devoraba su platillo, Ukyo no paraba de hablar, pero lo que la chica no notó fue, que Ranma no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención, pues en su mente sólo había una cosa: debía comer rápido, para volver cuanto antes a casa, Akane podría llamar y no se perdonaría nunca si se perdía la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Cuando el joven terminó con su alimento, se puso de pie y se despidió de su amiga agradeciéndole la invitación, Ukyo salió detrás de él tratando de persuadirlo a que se quedara más tiempo con ella mientras Ranma le daba pretextos no muy convincentes del porqué debía de retirarse del lugar.

Cuando estaban ya en la acera, ambos vieron algo que los desconcertó por completo: Kasumi iba caminando por la acera de enfrente, pero no se hubieran sorprendido, excepto porque ese día iba vestida como nunca se le había visto antes. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo sensual y elegante que se veía la mayor de las Tendo. Traía un vestido de color rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, el escote era discreto, pero revelaba el nacimiento de su busto de una forma sutil, el largo del vestido estaba justo arriba de la rodilla, traía unos discretos tacones negros y una cartera que hacía juego y llevaba su cabello suelto.

—¡Mira Ran-chan! Es Kasumi ¿a dónde crees que vaya vestida de ese modo?

—No lo sé. El día de hoy ha estado actuando muy extraño.

—Mira, no se ve alegre, pareciera que más bien está algo nerviosa ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón. ¿Estará en problemas?

—¿Y si la seguimos?

—Mmm… está bien, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a Kasumi, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos. Kasumi caminó unas cuantas calles más hasta que llegó a un restaurante bastante elegante. Habló con la recepcionista y ésta a su vez la condujo hasta una mesa que se encontraba relativamente cerca de una ventana. Ranma y Ukyo se extrañaron bastante de que Kasumi hubiera entrado a ese lugar, y reflexionándolo con más calma, ellos nunca habían visto ese restaurante.

—Mira Ran-chan, se metió en ese restaurante de ahí. ¡Vaya, pero qué elegante!

—Es verdad. Mira la acomodaron en esa mesa de allá. Vamos a la ventana, dese ahí podremos ver qué se trae entre manos.

Kasumi se sentó en la mesa y el mesero le acercó una copa de lo que parecía ser vino blanco. La joven soltaba de vez en cuando sonoros suspiros, miró su reloj y comenzó a tamborilear la mesa con sus dedos, y de nuevo otro suspiro, le dio otro trago a su copa de vino y giró su rostro rumbo al restaurante, como buscando a alguien.

—Ran-chan, se ve algo nerviosa ¿Estará esperando a alguien?

—Parece que sí… ¡Mira! ¡Alguien se acerca a su mesa!

—No alcanzo a ver quién es ¿Tú sí?

—No, sólo veo la espalda. Es un hombre y se ve bastante elegante. Mira desde esa otra ventana creo que se puede ver mejor. ¡Vamos!

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia la ventana señalada por el azabache. Se mantenían perfectamente ocultos y desde ahí buscaban poder distinguir el rostro del hombre con el que estaba Kasumi. Ella se caracterizaba por su temperamento sereno y moderado. No solía guardarle secretos a nadie, ni comportarse de manera indecorosa. Ranma estaba inquieto por lo que pudiera estarle pasando a su cuñada en ese momento. En eso el joven con el que se encontraba Kasumi, con movimientos torpes y que reflejaban un franco nerviosismo, tomó la mano de Kasumi y la besó tiernamente. Ranma levantó un poco más el rostro para alcanzar a distinguir a la figura masculina, pero no pudo ver nada. Ranma y Ukyo pasaron cerca de una hora en su escondite, esperando descubrir todo el misterio que giraba en torno a la joven Tendo. Cuando la pareja salió del restaurante, los chicos Saotome y Kuonji los siguieron guardando su distancia. El hombre se percibía bastante nervioso, de hecho, caminaba casi como un robot a lado de Kasumi. La joven castaña hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con su brazo y su mano, pero gracias a eso pudo tomar la mano del joven que la acompañaba. Ranma comenzaba a tener sus sospechas acerca de quién podría ser ese castaño que estaba con su cuñada, pero ya en ese punto la curiosidad que tenía era demasiada y tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

La pareja se encaminó hacia el parque y tomaron lugar en una banca, con vista al lago artificial que había ahí. Ese lugar le trajo a Ranma malos recuerdos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Ranma y Ukyo se agazaparon en unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la banca, obteniendo una perfecta vista de la pareja. El joven castaño tomó de nuevo la mano de Kasumi y le regaló otro beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica. Ese movimiento hizo que Ranma alcanzara a distinguir perfectamente el perfil del hombre que estaba con su cuñada.

—Un momento… ¿Será acaso…? Ja, ja, ja, ¡Mira eso U-chan! ¡Pero si es el doctor Tofu!

—¿Eh? ¡Es verdad! Ja, ja, ja, ja. Que bobos somos, nosotros pensando que Kasumi estaba en problemas y sólo iba a una cita.

—Sí ja, ja, ja. La verdad es que nunca pensé que el doctor se fuera atrever a invitar a Kasumi a salir. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Pues tal parece que quieren recobrar el tiempo perdido ¡Mira!

—¿Uh? —Ranma volvió la vista hacia donde estaba sentada la pareja, y apenas pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El doctor Tofu se inclinó para acercarse a Kasumi, ella con un suave sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas, sonrió y a su vez hizo lo mismo, recorrieron lentamente la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un casto pero muy deseado beso; segundos después, Tofu inclinó un poco su cabeza para tener mayor acceso a la boca de la joven Tendo, Kasumi abrió un poco más sus labios y correspondió al beso que se fue intensificando, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlos perder la cordura, el joven Ono Tofu acarició el rostro de la chica, suavemente como si se tratase del rostro de una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Cuando el beso terminó, Kasumi lo miró feliz, sus ojos reflejaban un deseo creciente por repetir ese tan ansiado beso, Tofu correspondió a la sonrisa que le regaló la joven, y en repuesta a la petición reflejada en los ojos de su amada, decidió aventurarse y darle un segundo beso, más intenso que el primero, pero, aun así, moderado. Ranma sonrió se sentía feliz por esos dos, se merecen el uno al otro y ahora por fin su historia de amor daba comienzo. Inevitablemente pensó en Akane, como le gustaría estar así con ella, ambos sentados en una banca y regalándose deliciosas caricias, diciéndose con besos lo mucho que se querían. Perdió un poco la noción del lugar en el que estaba y también se olvidó de quien lo acompañaba, sin darse cuenta terminó por pensar en voz alta.

—Vaya, vaya, esto es algo muy bueno. Tengo que contárselo a Akane mañana que hable con ella por teléfono, se va a poner muy feliz.

—¿Qué dijiste Ran-chan? ¿Hablarás con Akane? —Ranma ignoró el comentario que su amiga le hizo, en realidad estaba de nuevo ensimismado y ni cuenta se dio de que le había dicho algo. Ukyo por su parte reflejó una clara tristeza en su semblante, por mucho que le doliera, su amigo al parecer se estaba rindiendo a los sentimientos que albergaba por la peliazul. Minutos más tarde, ambos se retiraron del parque, dejando a la feliz pareja para que disfrutara de su momento a solas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres, diez de la mañana:

.

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos a las afueras de una de las Iglesias más emblemáticas de Londres: La Catedral de San Pablo. El guía comenzó con su charla:

" **La iglesia actual fue diseñada en estilo barroco inglés por el arquitecto sir Christopher Wren y construida entre 1676 y 1710, fue parte de un gran programa de reconstrucción de la ciudad después del Gran incendio de 1666…"**

Akane sostenía su cuaderno sobre su brazo, rápidamente hacía trazos y líneas que iban tomando forma hasta revelar la cúpula de la iglesia. La arquitectura gótica le parecía hermosa, resultaba admirable la atención que le ponían a los detalles, cada columna, cada arco, cada ventana estaba exquisitamente elaborada. Por unos momentos, la peliazul se perdió en sus pensamientos, la iglesia causó en ella gran impacto.

—Akane… ¿Akane?... ¡Akane! ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? Perdóname Yuka… ¿decías algo?

—Akane… estás muy distraída hoy. ¿Pasó algo ayer con el apuesto británico?

—¡Yuca! —Akane frunció el entrecejo advirtiéndole a su amiga que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Está bien, está bien, me callo. Lo que te estaba diciendo antes, cuando me ignoraste, fue que hoy por la tarde vamos a ir al London Eye. Y te estaba preguntando si te interesa ir con nosotros.

—¿Al London Eye?

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, la rueda de la fortuna gigante…

—¡Ah! Sí, ya recuerdo. Pues… tendría que dejar de entrenar un día si voy con ustedes… no lo sé… mmm… está bien, iré.

—¡Bien! Nos iremos después de comer.

En el restaurant del hotel, las dos amigas de Akane comían alegremente y le mostraban a Akane unos folletos respecto al paseo que iban a tomar.

Todos los alumnos del Furinkan llegaron al muelle de Westminster, atravesaron el río Támesis a pie caminando por uno de los puentes y se dirigieron hacia el London Eye. La enorme estructura era imponente, Akane y sus compañeros entraron a la taquilla del lugar y compraron los boletos, después se formaron en la fila para esperar su turno para abordar.

Cuando entraron en la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, Akane miraba fijamente el paisaje, a través del cristal de la cabina, de inicio no se sorprendió por nada, pero a medida que la estructura se movía, todo cambió. La cabina se iba elevando y entonces lo entendió. Conforme se alejaban del piso, el panorama se observaba desde una perspectiva muy diferente. Podía observar todo el paisaje a la vez, obtuvo una vista extraordinaria del río Támesis, pudo ver la torre de la reina Isabel II sosteniendo al Big Ben, el edificio del parlamento, El puente de Westminster, y del otro lado de la cabina, estaba la torre de Londres, el Puente de la Torre… todas y cada una de esas estructuras tenían su función, tenían su razón de ser, y en conjunto al lado del río Támesis, formaban un hermoso paisaje, lo único que se necesitaba era un poco de distancia y poder ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Akane sonrió al ser consciente de su descubrimiento, pues lo que su "relación" con Ranma necesitaba ahora, era un poco de "distancia" para poder ver las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva.

Akane disfrutó de ese paseo, mucho más de lo que esperaba y se sentía indescriptiblemente feliz, por la revelación que se le presentó, en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Ya en el hotel, recostada en su cama, el sueño se le escapó y decidió levantarse de su lugar de reposo. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa ubicada junto a la entrada de la habitación y encendió la lámpara de escritorio, asegurándose de no perturbar el sueño de sus compañeras con sus acciones. Colocó el pequeño libro con su apelativo grabado en la portada y lo abrió. En él había unas cuantas páginas con escritos y algunos dibujos, dio la vuelta a todas las páginas hasta llegar a una que se encontraba totalmente en blanco, y comenzó a escribir. Plasmó todas las emociones que la habían estado aturdiendo desde el día anterior, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que el momento de hacer un alto en su vida, había llegado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima, once de la mañana:

.

Durante la mañana, no había ocurrido nada trascendental, o al menos nada que fuera considerado "anormal" en su ajetreada vida, en la cual era difícil catalogar que era lo normal y lo anormal, pues había una línea muy fina entre ambas clasificaciones.

Ranma estaba desesperado, ese día parecía que el tiempo avanzaba con demasiada dilación. El azabache golpeaba constantemente la mesa que tenía frente a sí, con el lápiz con el que jugueteaba entre sus dedos, su postura era rígida, carente de toda serenidad, su rostro lo mostraba como un estudiante flemático, más sin embargo, tras esa careta que había adoptado, estaba un joven que se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Ninguno de sus compañeros le notó nada extraño, de hecho, ninguno le ponía atención, excepto Kuonji, la joven castaña que estaba sentada en la esquina posterior del salón de clases, y que lo observaba con sumo interés. El semblante de la joven se evidenció atribulado en demasía, conocía bastante bien a su amigo de la infancia y notaba que algo lo perturbaba. Ukyo hizo el intento por tratar de leer en los movimientos del azabache, la causa de su angustia, pero necesitaba pensar con la mente fría y no dejar que sus sentimientos por el azabache le jugaran en contra, y entonces lo recordó. Hizo memoria y en su mente surgieron de manera clara, las palabras mencionadas por el azabache la tarde del día de ayer:

"… _**Tengo que contárselo a Akane mañana que hable con ella por teléfono…"**_

Ukyo comenzó a sudar, un creciente pánico se estaba apoderando de ella y tenía que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y mantener la compostura. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Ranma estaba tan ansioso? Jaló aire un par de veces, tratando que sus movimientos fueran imperceptibles para todos sus demás compañeros. Todo este asunto respecto a Ranma se le estaba yendo de las manos; el tiempo avanzaba y parecía que su amigo de la infancia comenzaba a sentir una creciente necesidad por estar en contacto con Akane, y eso en definitiva era algo poco conveniente para sus planes.

Las clases por fin habían terminado, Ranma corría a toda velocidad con rumbo al Dojo Tendo, se encontraba especialmente entusiasmado, no, más que eso, estaba eufórico. Nabiki le había confirmado en la mañana, que esa noche irían de nuevo a la universidad, para tratar de comunicarse con Akane. A penas podía esperar para que el tiempo transcurriera y así poder escuchar la voz de su prometida. Ya lo había decidido, ese día sería el día en el que le diría que la extrañaba.

Del otro lado de la acera una hermosa chica con cabellos color púrpura observó con singular alegría que su amado corría hacia ella, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de abrazarlo y tratar de conseguir una cita con él.

—Nihao, Ranma. Shampoo estar feliz, encontrarse con Airen. —La chica lanzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ranma y lo aprisiono en un sensual y provocador abrazo, la diferencia en esta ocasión radicó en el hecho de que Ranma no se mostró nervioso o tímido con ella, como ocurría en otras ocasiones. Era tal su deseo por llegar al Dojo, era tal su felicidad por saber que hablaría con su prometida, que nada más a su alrededor importaba. En un rápido movimiento, se deshizo del abrazo de la china, saltó hacia los tejados y la dejó ahí tremendamente consternada. Shampoo se preocupó, al parecer era verdad que el azabache estaba notablemente afectado por la ausencia de Akane y eso la puso en un estado de alerta roja. Tenía que actuar ya.

—Ahora ves que todo lo que te decía Nabiki respecto a Ranma es verdad ¿eh Shampoo? −La china giró su rostro mostrando una furia que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas y encaró a la castaña que la miraba con una burla dibujada en su faz.

—Ranma llevar prisa, chica violenta no tener nada que ver con eso.

—¿Estás segura? Todas las tardes al salir de clases, hace lo mismo. Corre a toda velocidad para llegar al Dojo por si acaso Akane llega a llamar. No quiere saber nada de nada, sólo piensa en Akane y en entrenar.

—Chica cocinera, tu mentir. Airen no amarte, por eso decir eso. El amar sólo a Sahmpoo. —Ukyo se burló más descaradamente de Shampoo, estaba claro que la joven china estaba empezando a desesperarse, porque al igual que ella, la china también notó el cambio en la actitud de Ranma.

—¡Ja! Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero te advierto una cosa, en unos días nos reuniremos con Nabiki para continuar con el acuerdo que hicimos con ella, y no permitiré que hagas trampa, sé muy bien qué clase de mujer eres y no te dejaré ganar. ¡Ranma es mío!

—¡Ja! Eso estar por verse. Yo nunca perder. Ahora desaparecer de mi vista, o no responder si chica cocinera resultar con heridas graves. —Shampoo giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó con rumbo al Neko-Hanten. Ukyo la veía con una mirada desafiante, ella también tenía sus cartas bajo la manga, además conocía a Ranma desde hacía mucho tiempo antes, y estaba dispuesta a usar eso a su favor si fuese necesario, aunque eso se considerara pelear sucio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres, ocho de la mañana:

.

Akane y sus amigas desayunaban tranquilamente en el restaurant del hotel, mientras sus profesores hablaban con el guía respecto a su próxima visita. Esa mañana irían a visitar la "Torre de Londres" verían las joyas de la corona y recorrerían los antiguos calabozos.

Yuka y Sayuri habían hecho investigaciones respecto a los sitios aledaños al antiguo edificio, y se encontraron con un museo fílmico. Siempre organizaban exposiciones especiales, dependiendo de la película a homenajear, y exhibían los artículos reales con los que llevaron a cabo las grabaciones de las películas.

Ambas chicas convencieron a su amiga de que fueran a ese museo, terminando el recorrido que tenían programado durante la mañana.

Akane estaba más tranquila, y además estaba decidida a definir de una vez por todas el destino de su relación con Ranma. Sí, dejaría de ocultarse detrás de su orgullo y tendría el valor de comunicarle a Ranma y a su familia, la decisión que al final tomara. Le resultaba inverosímil creer que tenía que haber hecho ese viaje y permanecer miles de kilómetros lejos de su prometido para decidirse al fin a tomar cartas en el asunto. No habría más miedo de su parte. Ahora sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomaran su debido orden. Sin embargo, lo que Akane no tomó en cuenta es, que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Y que no podemos escapar a nuestro destino.

Cuando terminaron su paseo por la "Torre de Londres" se dirigieron al Museo Fílmico. Los artículos que exhibieron le parecieron bastante interesantes, había pistolas y armas que parecían del siglo XVIII, había uniformes que daban la apariencia de ser de la milicia, pero de alguna región occidental, siguieron su recorrido y curiosamente se topó con una armadura samurái, sin embargo, el diseño distaba mucho del diseño de la armadura que vio días atrás en el museo. Esta armadura era menos detallada, menos hermosa; también lo acompañaba una katana, pero a Akane le pareció burda, quizá un poco mal hecha. No había duda que esos artefactos sólo eran de utilería para las películas, las katanas reales eran mucho más hermosas y dignas de admirarse, recordaba bastante bien la katana que tan celosamente guardaba la mamá de Ranma, y esta que se exhibía aquí, no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Cuando terminaron su paseo, se dirigieron al hotel. Por alguna extraña razón, Akane tenía un sentimiento de inquietud que se había instalado en el centro de su pecho y que le obligaba a apresurarse a llegar al hotel, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar ahí ¡ya! ¡en ese preciso momento! Cuando arribaron al lugar, se acercó al lobby y justo en ese momento escuchó cómo la recepcionista mencionaba su nombre en voz alta, acto seguido, la peliazul se presentó ante la recepcionista, haciéndole saber que ella era "Tendo Akane" y en ese momento le comentó que tenía una llamada telefónica. Akane palideció y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. " _¿Será Ranma?"_ Akane le preguntó a la recepcionista si podía tomar la llamada en el teléfono del pasillo adyacente al restaurant y la joven le transfirió la llamada para allá.

—¿Hola?

—Ho-hola Akane

—¡Ranma! ¿eres tú? ¿en verdad eres tú?

—Akane ¿có-cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿y tú?

—Bien…

—Ranma… yo… —Akane quería decirle que lo extrañaba, quería preguntarle si él la extrañaba, pero a la vez se sentía perturbada, porque la imagen de Ryan se presentó en su mente y también las palabras que tanto la perturbaron _**"¿estás segura de que lo quieres?"**_ y no pudo decírselo —Ranma yo… he estado entrenando en el parque, voy todos los días. Estoy muy emocionada por todo lo que he conocido, Londres es una ciudad hermosa, más de lo que imaginé. Visitamos el Museo Británico, y vi cosas impresionantes, leí sobre una leyenda de México que habla del colibrí es hermosa. Este viaje ha sido maravilloso. Me siento feliz de haber venido.

—Si tú estás feliz por el viaje y por todo lo que has visto, me siento feliz por ti. ¿Sabes? U-chan y yo seguimos a Kasumi, el día de ayer, y ¿a dónde crees que fue? Tuvo una cita ¡con el doctor Tofú!

—¿En serio? ¡ya era hora! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ambos! — _"Un momento, ¿dijo 'U-chan y yo'? Ranma salió con ¿Ukyo? ..."_

—Akane yo… he estado trabajando mucho para poderte llamar más seguido… —No le pensaba decir lo caro que le estaba costando hacer esas llamadas, pero de alguna manera quería que su prometida supiera que él haría lo que fuera por saber de ella y al menos mantener contacto por teléfono. —quiero de-decirte algo… es que yo te… — _"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?"._

—Ranma… está bien, si no quieres no me digas nada —Ranma se desconcertó ante aquel comentario. " _¡No! ¡Maldita sea!"_ Él debía decirle a su prometida que la extrañaba, ella debe saber que él no puede vivir separado de ella por tanto tiempo, debe saber que la distancia lo está matando.

—Akane yo… ¡Te extraño!

—¡¿Qué?! Ranma… ¿lo-lo dices en serio?

—Akane… yo… —Ranma fue bruscamente interrumpido, porque escuchó del otro lado del auricular a Yuka, la amiga de Akane que en ese momento le hablaba y en un tono que denotaba bastante emoción. Ojalá el azabache no la hubiera escuchado nunca.

—¡Akane! Ryan está en el lobby del hotel, vino a buscarte, dijo que se preocupó por ti, porque ayer no se vieron… Oh por Kami… ¡En verdad es muy apuesto! Que afortunada eres Akane… —Akane se alarmó por completo, temía que su prometido hubiese escuchado lo que su amiga le dijo sin ninguna mesura; del otro lado de la línea lo escuchó resoplar un par de veces, eso sin dudas no auguraba cosas buenas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¡Akane!

—Eh…

—¡Te estoy preguntando! ¡¿Quién mierdas es ese Ryan?! —El azabache estaba cabreado, tuvo que controlar su fuerza lo más que pudo, de lo contrario hubiera destrozado el auricular en ese preciso momento. Sudaba profusamente y apretó su quijada hasta que le dolió. Estaba celoso ¡muerto de celos! Su prometida es tan condenadamente hermosa, que no era extraño que los hombres se fijaran en ella, pero ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso con él a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

—Ranma… no es lo que estás pensando…

—¡Contéstame carajo!

—¡Un amigo! ¡Ryan no es más que un amigo! ¿satisfecho? Es un chico que conocí aquí. Uno de los días que fui al parque a entrenar, Ryan me vio y me pregunto acerca de mi entrenamiento, él también practica artes marciales y… por eso es que lo conozco.

—¿Artes marciales? ¿y le creíste? En verdad Akane ¡qué crédula eres!

—¡Ranma no…!

—¡Cállate tonta! Podría ser un pervertido, un asesino, un secuestrador…

—Ryan no es…

—¡Tenías que hacerlo! ¿verdad? ¡Tenías que andar de coqueta con cuanto hombre se te planta en frente!

—Yo no he andado de coqueta ¡no soy como tú! Además, no es mi culpa que ¡seas tan celoso! ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

—¿Celoso?... ¡¿celoso?! ¿quién estaría celoso de un tipejo como ese Ryan? Y más teniendo una prometida tan ¡fea y poco femenina como tú!

—¡Bien! Entonces puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y si quiero salir con Ryan pues ¡saldré con él!

—¡Pues no me importa! Al fin y al cabo, que yo ya tuve una cita con la loca de Kodachi, y seguramente saldré también con ¡Shampoo! —cuando escuchó esas palabras, Akane sintió como si algo por dentro se le hubiese roto en miles de pedazos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, respiró hondo un par de veces intentando mantener la compostura para no desmoronarse por el dolor y que su prometido la escuchara. Hizo acopio de todo su orgullo, porque era lo único que en ese momento le podía ayudar a continuar, y pronunció lo único que sus labios pudieron decir ante una situación como esta.

—Te odio… ¡te odio! ¡vete con Kodachi, con Shampoo y si quieres también con Ukyo! ¡lárgate con ellas! Y no me vuelvas a llamar ¡nunca!

—¡Akane!... —y la llamada se cortó. Tarde le llegó al azabache el arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho, quiso enmendar su error, pero ya no pudo hacer nada, su prometida ya había terminado su llamada telefónica. Lo había estropeado, y de manera monumental. Ahora tendría que dilucidar una manera para congraciarse con su prometida lo más pronto posible, pero le costaría mucho más caro que lo que le pagaba a Nabiki por hacer esas llamadas a Londres.

Akane se desmoronó, cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Su prometido había aprovechado su ausencia para salir con ellas, su roto corazón ya no podía más. La amiga de Akane se sentía culpable, tal vez no debió de haber hablado tan alto o con tal entusiasmo.

—Akane… ¿estás bien?... hablabas con Ranma ¿verdad? ¿se enojó? —Akane se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y soltó unos cuantos suspiros en un intento por recobrar la compostura. Se puso de pie y trató de sonreir.

—No te preocupes Yuka, no fue tu culpa. Ranma es un cretino.

—Akane…

—¿Qué me decías de Ryan?

—Que te está esperando en el lobby… Akane ¿segura que estás bien?

—Sí… ¿me disculpas un momento? Voy a ver a Ryan.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Yuka se retiró con el sentimiento de culpa aún presente en ella, ojalá que su imprudencia no provocara que sus amigos cancelaran su compromiso.

Akane caminó hacia el lobby y saludó a Ryan, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio el rostro perturbado de la peliazul, de inmediato cambió su sonrisa por un semblante que denotó una inminente preocupación.

—¡Akane! Hermosa, estaba preocupado por ti. Ayer no fuiste al parque a entrenar, pensé que quizá estabas molesta conmigo por algo que dije… Akane ¿te ocurre algo? —Akane asintió, no dijo nada, no pudo, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. —Vamos te invito una taza de té o un café y me cuentas… claro si es que quieres hablar conmigo al respecto. —Akane asintió y se fue con Ryan.

Llegaron a un vistoso café, Ryan ordenó un par de capuchinos y unas galletas. Akane soltaba sonoros suspiros de vez en cuando mientras miraba a través de la ventana el idílico panorama que la ciudad le ofrecía. Los capuchinos llegaron y Ryan le dio un sorbo al suyo, decidió darle su tiempo a Akane hasta que estuviera lista para hablar.

—¿Sabes Ryan? Has sido un muy buen chico, contigo he podido hablar y desahogarme. Te he contado cosas, sentimientos y pensamientos que no le había compartido a nadie. En Nerima, el lugar de donde soy, es muy difícil para mí poder contarle todo esto a alguien, sin sentirme amenazada o demasiado expuesta ¿me comprendes? —Ryan asintió —Te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, me agrada mucho charlar contigo. ¿Qué ocurrió? Tus ojos están un poco rojos, como si hubieras llorado. Pasó algo ¿con Ranma?

—Sí. Me habló por teléfono y todo iba por buen rumbo… por fin dijo lo que yo quería escuchar, el muy cabezota, me dijo que me extrañaba. ¿Sabes lo mucho que yo deseé escuchar eso? Pero luego llegó mi amiga Yuka gritando que estabas en el lobby del hotel preguntando por mí. Ranma lo escuchó y enfureció. Siempre me lo ha negado, pero yo sé muy bien que es bastante celoso, aunque nunca he sabido bien si es porque siente algo por mí, o si sus celos son por su orgullo, por sus deseos de ganar siempre y que nadie le quite lo que "cree que es suyo"

—Ya veo… así que debo entender que se puso celoso de mí, ¿acaso pensó que entre nosotros había algo?

—Supongo. Pero eso no es todo. Ranma estaba furioso y me dijo que… que él había tenido una cita con Ko-Kodachi y que además saldría también con la resbalosa de Shampoo. —Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Akane y rápidamente tomó una servilleta para limpiarlas. Ryan la miró consternado, estaba empezando a creer que Ranma en verdad era un mal nacido que sólo hacía sufrir a la peliazul. Aun así, hizo el intento por no soltarle de golpe todo lo que su mente estaba maquinando.

—Akane, si Ranma se puso celoso, ¿no crees que te haya dicho eso de las citas con Kodachi y Shampoo sólo para molestarte?

—No. Ranma puede ser un cretino, pero nunca me mentiría con algo así.

—Akane, ¿han tenido peleas de este tipo antes?

—Sí. Aunque muchas veces resultan ser malos entendidos. Yo lo golpeo y después… todo se aclara y hacemos las pases.

—Así que desquitas tu furia con él y asunto "arreglado" ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Y él tolera las palizas que le das?

—Pues… ¿sí? Ya no lo sé, creo que no está del todo bien que esto continúe ¿verdad?

—Así es, hermosa. Ahora, ¿y si acaso todo esto no fuera más que un mal entendido? Quizá haya algo más acerca de las "citas" que Ranma está teniendo con las otras prometidas, que quizá tú no sepas. —La mente de Akane trabajó a una velocidad increíble, y recordó que todas las veces que su prometido había tenido una "cita" con el trío de locas casi siempre había sido una trampa o con engaños.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad...

—Dale tiempo. Te diré algo, si acaso teme perderte, hará algo para congraciarse contigo, y eso querrá decir que quizá en el fondo, Ranma siente algo por ti.

—¿Tú crees? —Akane lo miró perpleja, aunque después de todo Ryan es un hombre, así que quizá entienda de estas cosas un poco más que ella. El joven le guiñó el ojo y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

—Confía en mí Akane. Deja que pasen unos días a ver qué hace tu prometido. Esa será tu respuesta, si no hace nada pues… —Akane lo miró con los ojos desorbitados ese último comentario la asustó sobremanera _"¿y si no hace nada? Eso significa que Ranma no… ¿no siente nada por mí?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Nerima, una de la mañana:

.

La tranquilidad de la ciudad durante esa noche era de no creerse. Ranma corrió por varias calles sin un rumbo fijo. Un tremendo vacío se instaló en su pecho, esta vez sería distinta a las demás ocasiones en las que él y su prometida reñían. ¿Cómo podrían reconciliarse y hacer las pases estando tan lejos el uno del otro? Caminó sin rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar hacia donde sus pies quisieran ir; sin percatarse, estaba de pie frente a la entrada del consultorio del doctor Tofu, pero, ¿qué hacía ahí? Él sanaba los problemas del cuerpo, pero no los del corazón, figurativamente hablando. Instantáneamente tuvo una imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él, quizá podría darle algún consejo, como si fuera su hermano mayor, y encontraría en él la guía que nunca tuvo con su padre. Se armó de valor, y tocó la puerta, deseaba tanto que el doctor respondiera a su llamado. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, el galeno se presentó frente a Ranma, portando sólo un pantalón, con el torso descubierto y asaz confundido.

—¡Ranma! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te lesionaste? —el azabache desprendía un aura oscura y deprimente, su semblante revelaba su estado agónico y el galeno se preocupó. —Ranma… pasa, prepararé un poco de té.

Se instalaron en la cocina, Tofu le acercó al joven azabache una taza humeante con un poco de líquido de color ámbar. Ranma revolvió el líquido con la cuchara que estaba a un costado de su taza, soltó un sonoro suspiro y miró directo a los ojos castaños del doctor. Tofu esperó pacientemente a que el azabache comenzara a farfullar, decidió darle su tiempo, era bien sabido que el azabache carecía de habilidades de expresión oral, así que comenzó a tomar té.

—Akane... Akane y yo peleamos.

—Bueno Ranma, eso no es nada extraño en ustedes dos. A cada rato pelean, te da buenas palizas, se le pasa el enojo y después hacen las pases. Personalmente creo que ya están un poco grandecitos para continuar con ese comportamiento ja, ja, ja, ja, pero si ustedes quieren seguir así, ya es su decisión. —Ranma continuaba cabizbajo, no reaccionó ante el comentario del doctor quien, por su parte, lo miró y entonces comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

—Doctor… esta vez es diferente, creo que Akane no me va a perdonar, en verdad se enfureció conmigo…

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le hace pensar que fui yo el culpable? La culpa la tiene ella, por ser tan tonta, ingenua, por andar de ¡coqueta!... y por salir con ese tipejo idiota… Ryan.

—Ah con que es eso, Akane le gustó a algún chico de Londres y la invitó a salir… o sea que ¡estás celoso!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Ranma! Ja, ja, ja, ja y se pelearon por eso ¿no? Por tus celos

—¡Dije que yo no…! ¡arg! Olvídelo… la muy tonta iba a salir con ese mal nacido, y yo… le dije que salí con Kodachi…

—¿Saliste con Kodachi? Pero ¿qué no está un poco desequilibrada?

—Sí está loca. Pero entonces, después le dije que saldría con Shampoo…

—Bueno ella es muy bonita… pero creo que también está un poco desequilibrada…

—Sí, lo sé, pero ese no es el punto. Entonces Akane enloqueció y me dijo que me odiaba ¡me odia! ¿Lo entiende?...

—Ranma…

—Y… está muy lejos de aquí…

—lo que ocurre es que…

—así que no me dio mi paliza…

—tus palabras la…

—y no podremos hacer las pases y entonces…

—¡Lastimaste a Akane!... —el galeno alzó la voz y el chico se paralizó después de escuchar el grito —lo siento es que no me dejabas hablar je, je, je.

—La… ¿la lastimé?

—Ranma, tú y Akane han pasado por mucho desde que se conocieron, y siempre han superado los obstáculos, pero tienes que aprender a tener confianza en ella.

—Es que es tan boba… ¡nunca se da cuenta de cómo la ven los hombres! Todos son unos cerdos pervertidos que quieren…

—Akane es hermosa, sin duda alguna… pero también es fuerte, te aseguro que sabe defenderse. La única persona capaz de lastimarla… eres tú, Ranma.

—¿Qué? ¿yo?

—Akane es vulnerable sólo contigo porque ella te… Tienes que ver las cosas con más distancia, desde otra perspectiva. ¿Por qué no aprovechas la distancia para que definas tus sentimientos? —Ranma lo miró desconcertado, y se ruborizó. Tofu pudo notar la confusión en esos ojos azules que lo miraban detenidamente, así que decidió continuar con el rumbo que iba tomando su plática, pero cuando hizo el intento de hablar el azabache lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Cuáles sentimientos?!

—¡Exacto! A eso me refiero. Debes aprovechar para que definas si sientes algo por Akane… o no.

—Pe-pero e-esto no es por ¡sentimientos!

—¿No?

—¡No! ¿Quién podría sentir algo por esa marimacho? —de nuevo su orgullo hablando por él y su lengua trabajando sin conectar con su cerebro. El joven Saotome poseía una terquedad inconcebible.

—¿Entonces por qué todo este alboroto?

—Po-por ¡Honor! Sí eso… nuestros padres empeñaron su palabra y su honor en una promesa de matrimonio, y se debe cumplir. —Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del galeno. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían con su orgullo esos dos? Si era más que sabido que los dos estaban enamorados. Pero Tofu no intervendría, decidió que lo mejor era mantener su distancia.

—Bueno Ranma, pues por "tu honor", debes pensar bien las cosas, dale tiempo, todo se arreglará.

Nodoka Saotome esperaba por el regreso de los dos jóvenes, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y miró el reloj en su muñeca, ya pasaba de la media noche y no tenía noticias de ninguno de los dos. Entonces el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más al lugar en donde se encontraba la matriarca Saotome. El sonido de la puerta exterior abriéndose y cerrándose de vuelta, la alertó y en pocos segundos la figura de Nabiki Tendo se hizo presente, Nodoka se desconcertó sobre manera.

—¿Nabiki? ¿vienes tú sola? ¿en dónde está Ranma?

—Tía Nodoka, lo siento, no lo sé. Ranma y Akane estaban hablando por teléfono y por alguna razón que desconozco, parece ser que discutieron, escuché a Ranma gritar y después salió a toda prisa del campus, no me fue posible alcanzarlo.

—Oh, ¿y te regresaste desde allá tú sola? ¡Eso es muy peligroso Nabiki! Mi Ranma no debió dejarte sola.

—Pierde cuidado tía, conozco lo impulsivo que es; además no regresé sola, un amigo de la universidad me trajo en su automóvil.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Y ¿qué haremos respecto a Ranma y Akane? Si discutieron otra vez…

—Tranquila tía… seguro que se reconciliarán pronto. Y si no, yo le echaré una mano a ese par de testarudos. _—"Todo debe seguir de acuerdo a mi plan, esos dos se van a reconciliar, de eso me encargo yo"_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres cinco de la tarde:

.

Akane continuaba bebiendo su capuchino, observó a través de la ventana cómo gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana, hacía unos pocos minutos que había comenzado a llover. Curiosamente desde el día de su arribo a la ciudad británica no había llovido, hasta esa tarde, aunque fue una lluvia ligera. La joven Tendo siempre cargaba en su bolso un impermeable, leyó que en Londres el clima era imprevisible y que por lo regular llovía cuando menos se esperaba. Definitivamente a su prometido no le hubiera gustado mucho esa ciudad, aunque la peliazul le había tomado un cariño especial a los días lluviosos.

—Fue un día de lluvia…

—¿Disculpa?

—Cuando conocí a Ranma. Fue un día de lluvia. Él y su padre volvieron de China y llegaron al dojo de mi padre, para presentarse con nosotros.

—Ya veo.

—Ranma odia los días de lluvia. —Akane hizo un intento por sonreír, pero su mirada reflejaba una creciente tristeza. Recordó la maldición de su prometido, claro que odiaba la lluvia, odiaba cambiar en contra de su voluntad, odiaba el hecho de no haber encontrado una cura a su maldición. —Pero yo los encuentro hermosos, incluso liberadores, como si la lluvia se llevara todo lo malo, todo el dolor.

—Así es Akane, deja que la lluvia se lleve todo lo malo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola! aquí les hago entrega de un nuevo capítulo. Ahora sí que las cosas se complicaron un poco, Ranma ya se enteró de que su prometida hizo un nuevo amigo en Londres, pero no sólo eso, si no que además se enteró por voz de Yuka, que el joven es realmente apuesto, así que ahora Ranma siente que su mundo se está poniendo de cabeza (quizá algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando apareció el guapísimo Shinnosuke XD); el azabache se pondrá a temblar. ¿Creen que sea estímulo suficiente para que ahora sí tenga el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos? o ¿seguirá siendo el Ranma testarudo y orgulloso que todos conocemos?

Aún nos falta algo de camino por recorrer, el azabache aún no ha terminado, falta aún que salga con Shampoo y Ukyo. ¿Lograrán algún avance con Ranma? deberan poner todo su empeño en ello para aprovechar la ventaja que les da el que Akane no esté.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Necros Nefilim:** Gracias por todos tus reviews en verdad me encanta que la historia te esté gustando XD. A mí también me encanta la manera tan sutil en que Ryan le está a mostrando un panorama distinto a Akane. De hecho, parte del viajar y conocer diferentes lugares, diferentes culturas y diferentes tipos de personas, dan como resultado que nuestro panorama y forma de ver la vida se "abra" y nos damos cuenta de que a veces vivimos en un huevito que no nos deja ver más allá de nuestras narices (al menos eso pienso yo XD). La lección que recibió Kuno jajaja digna de él, sólo a Kuno le pasan ese tipo de cosas, y muy a su pesar, tendrá que hacer mancuerna con Gosunkugi, si es que quieren "derrotar" al sexy británico Ryan.

 **Pen Bagu:** "Esponja" Sensei XD De nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo que me estás dando en esta aventura, tengo tanto que agradecerte que no sé por dónde empezar, te mando un abrazo enormeee. Nabiki aún sigue planeando mucho más, lo que hemos visto hasta ahora apenas es la punta del icebrg. (Es mala cuando se lo propone) Ryan... ah yo también quiero un Ryan en mi vida XD... o tal vez no, jajaja no lo sé, todo se irá revelando.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí esta entrega me despido, de nuevo reitero la promesa de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	9. Resarcirse Días nueve y diez

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo nueve. Resarcirse. Días nueve y diez.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nerima, nueve de la mañana:

.

.

Dentro del salón de clases, Ranma estaba dormido con la cabeza recargada sobre su escritorio, tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras que delataban la terrible noche que había pasado. La profesora Hinako daba inicio a su lección, cuando su atención se centró en el joven Saotome; muy molesta porque el joven se había dormido, decidió despertarlo lanzándole el borrador del pizarrón directo a la cabeza y después lo mandó al pasillo castigado por su atrevimiento al no prestar atención en clase.

Ranma estaba parado al tiempo que sostenía un par de cubetas llenas con agua, su aspecto resultaba deplorable a la vista de cualquiera, continuaba bastante perturbado por la reciente pelea con su prometida. Su cuerpo despedía un aura oscura, y era percibida a la distancia por todos los estudiantes que pasaban cerca del azabache, a tal grado, que ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco del desquite de Ranma y de sus frustraciones.

Las clases terminaron y un muy cabizbajo joven se retiró de la escuela Furinkan con destino al dojo Tendo. Ukyo lo vigilaba muy de cerca sonriendo para sus adentros, el semblante que su amigo mostraba sólo podía significar una cosa: algo no iba bien con la pequeña Tendo.

Ranma se sentía desolado, no había nada que en ese momento pudiera darle consuelo, su espíritu estaba incompleto. Recordaba con suma amargura que la última vez que había sentido algo parecido fue cuando su prometida se marchó a Riugenzawa y la vio caminando de la mano de ese mal nacido de Shinnosuke. Sí, cómo olvidarlo, esa ocasión en verdad creyó que Akane lo dejaría por ese cuidador de zoológico, pero en aquella ocasión él estuvo ahí, reclamó lo que por derecho le pertenecía, la protegió del Yamato no Orochi y volvió al dojo Tendo con su prometida, y no sólo eso, sino que además se tomaron de la mano durante todo el trayecto de regreso al dojo, y al idiota desmemoriado le quedó en claro quién era el verdadero y único prometido de Akane.

Y ahora, pareciera que la historia se repite, como una cruel broma del destino, pero en esta ocasión el azabache no estaba con ella, ¿cómo la reclamaría como suya? Estando él tan lejos. Porque si de algo estaba seguro el joven Saotome, era del hecho de que Akane Tendo era suya, y de nadie más.

Cuando Ranma arribó al dojo Tendo, se dirigió a su habitación y cambió su ropa por su habitual atuendo de entrenamiento, luego se fue al dojo y comenzó con su entrenamiento vespertino, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para ingerir algo de comer y eso, a ojos de su madre y de su cuñada Kasumi, reflejaba que el azabache en verdad estaba en una situación seria y que lo estaba sumiendo en una severa depresión.

Ranma iba repasando una a una las katas con las que habitualmente iniciaba su calentamiento, después de unos minutos fue subiendo el grado de dificultad de sus movimientos, hasta llegar a las katas más complejas, esas que tenían poco tiempo de haber dominado, pero que ahora le volvían a costar un enorme esfuerzo, en dos ocasiones perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó directo sobre la duela. Eso sólo aumentó la ira y la frustración del joven Saotome, quien no podía concentrarse y no hacía más que pensar en Akane… ¿acaso estaría saliendo con ese malnacido británico en este momento? Más le valía a ese idiota que de una vez por todas entendiera cuál era su lugar en la vida de Akane, y se hiciera a un lado.

Sólo Ranma Saotme tenía derecho a descubrir los secretos que esos virginales labios ocultaban y degustar del suave néctar que tan celosamente se encontraba custodiado dentro de su boca; sólo Ranma Saotome tenía derecho a ser el primer y el único hombre que acariciara esa nívea piel que poseía Akane y disfrutar de la suavidad de su tacto; sólo Ranma Saotome tenía derecho a recorrer con sus ásperas y fuertes manos ese perfecto cuerpo que todos estos años de entrenamiento habían esculpido de forma inmejorable; sólo Ranma Saotome tenía derecho a visitar ese sagrado y virginal templo, arrancarle involuntarios gemidos de placer, volverla loca por el éxtasis alcanzado y escucharla repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras es poseída por el azabache una, dos, tres e infinidad de veces, hasta hartarse; sí sólo Ranma Saotome tenía derecho a eso y muchas otras cosas más. Él tenía que hacerlo, de alguna manera tenía que dejarle claro a ese bastardo de Ryan, que no debía acercársele a su prometida y mucho menos ponerle una mano encima. _"Si ese bastardo se atreve a tocarla yo… ¡lo mataré! Juro por lo más sagrado que lo ¡asesinaré!"_.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que el azabache no se percató que unos ojos compasivos lo estaban observando desde hacía ya unos minutos.

—Ranma… hijo, la pelea que tuviste con Akane, te está perturbando bastante, o ¿me equivoco?

—Mamá… yo… no sé de qué estás hablando. Esa niña boba, violenta y fea no me interesa. Por mí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

—Hijo… tener celos es algo muy natural, tu prometida es una mujer muy hermosa. Es muy varonil de tu parte querer proteger a Akane y que nadie se le acerque, pero…

—¡Ya me cansaron! ¡Ya les dije que yo no estoy celoso! —Ranma estaba de pie empuñando sus manos, su rostro estaba sonrojado, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien para después caer hasta la duela, súbitamente Ranma perdió el color de su faz y fue sustituido por una intensa palidez, miró fijamente a su mamá quien estaba parada frente a él, su rostro era inexpresivo y traía la katana en su mano, aún enfundada, pero no por eso la imagen era menos perturbadora. Ranma adoptó la pose del tigre caído y pidió disculpas.

—Hijo mío, a todos los demás grítales cuanto quieras, pero no te olvides que yo soy tu madre y no debes alzarme la voz. No me obligues a reprenderte.

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

—Mucho mejor. Hijo, no has probado bocado desde que llegaste de la escuela, y sé muy bien que no dormiste nada. Vamos, ven conmigo para darte algo de comida.

—Mamá yo… no tengo apetito, me quedaré a entrenar un poco más.

—Hijo mío, podrías enfermar.

—Mamá, nada me pasará, soy el gran Ranma Saotome, estaré bien.

—Tan testarudo como siempre —Nodoka dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y luego sonrió, esa era una buena oportunidad para provocar al orgulloso de su hijo. —Como quisiera que esa tozudez tuya te sirviera para estar al lado de la mujer que amas, pero no la encaminas como se debiera. —la matriarca Saotome colocó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y después giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse del dojo.

—¿Eh? ¿por qué dices eso mamá?

—Mmm, por nada hijo… después de todo… No te importa lo que ocurra con Akane ¿no es verdad? —Nodoka se retiró dejando tras de sí a Ranma más que confundido debido a su respuesta. El azabache miró al vacío y dejó escapar un suspiro ¿llegaría el día en el que tendría el valor suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos por Akane? Más aún ¿llegaría el día en el que tendría el valor suficiente para confesarle a Akane sus sentimientos? _"¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si ya me la arrebataron? No, no, no… ¡No! Akane…"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Londres nueve de la mañana:

.

.

Akane estaba al lado de sus amigas desayunando en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, aún cuando había hablado con Ryan la tarde anterior, no fue suficiente para sacar todo el dolor que su corazón tenía y en la noche había llorado sin poderse contener, y al final sólo había podido descansar un par de horas.

Yuka y Sayuri observaban a la peliazul con detenimiento y sumamente preocupadas por ella, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a preguntarle por su estado anímico o por el azabache, en ese momento no lo creyeron prudente. Su amiga apenas probó bocado, y en cuanto terminó de desayunar, se retiró del restaurante y les informó a sus amigas que las alcanzaría en la entrada del hotel.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y presionó el número del piso en el que se encontraba su habitación. Entró a la habitación y caminó hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y se refrescó un poco el rostro, cuando se secaba las mejillas dándose suaves toques con la toalla, miró su reflejo en el espejo, se miró a los ojos con determinación, con compasión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se miró con mucho amor.

" _Ranma… quizá esta sea una prueba del destino, quizá a pesar de lo mucho que yo lo anhelo, tú y yo no podremos estar juntos, tal vez la distancia que hay entre nosotros sólo te servirá para que te liberes de mí con mayor rapidez… pues yo… yo no haré nada al respecto, si tú te quieres alejar, te dejaré ir, aunque el corazón se me parta en mil pedazos… pero… es que… esto me confunde tanto, porque él… él me extraña ¿no es así? Él me lo dijo… Ryan me aconsejó que te diera tiempo… eso haré… yo ya estoy cansada de sufrir por tus desplantes, ya me cansé de sufrir porque no te decides por ninguna de las cuatro, no me importa que mi padre haya empeñado su palabra para que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo ¡no más! hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia, si Ranma no está dispuesto a hacer nada, yo tampoco… aunque me duela, si Ranma decide quedarse con alguien más, yo… lo aceptaré, nunca rogaré por su amor."_ Un sonoro suspiro se le escapó, irreprimible, cargado de emociones y dolor, pero al mismo tiempo fue liberador.

Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación. Alcanzó a todos sus compañeros en la entrada del hotel y se les unió, la excursión de ese día ya estaba por comenzar. El autobús los llevó al Palacio de Westminster, todos los jóvenes se apostaron en la entrada del lugar en lo que el guía terminaba de hacer todos los arreglos correspondientes con los guardias del lugar, para acceder al palacio.

En la entrada del palacio se congregaron todos y esperaron por las instrucciones del guía, una vez formados el guía comenzó con su habitual charla:

" **El palacio de Westminster, también conocido como 'El Parlamento' alberga las dos cámaras del Parlamento del Reino Unido: La cámara de los Lores y la Cámara de los Comunes. Es uno de los cuatro lugares Patrimonio de la Humanidad de la ciudad de Londres, declarado por la Unesco en 1987.**

 **La mayor parte de la estructura actual data del siglo XIX, fecha en la que el palacio fue reconstruido después de un incendio en 1834. El palacio contiene más de mil habitaciones. 'Westminster' es una contracción de la palabra 'west' y 'monastery' que significa '** _ **monasterio del oeste'…**_ **"**

Comenzaron a caminar a través del amplio pasillo, Akane estaba esforzándose sobremanera para poner atención al guía y tomar notas, pero la realidad era que en cada momento se distraía y sus pensamientos la llevaban bastante lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba, eso la estaba molestando en demasía, su propia mente le estaba jugando sucio y no le daba tregua, no dejaba de pensar constantemente en el idiota de Ranma Saotome.

" _Basta ya Akane, deja de pensar en ese cretino. Concéntrate ¡Concéntrate!"_

Caminaron por varios corredores visitando salones y admirando las pinturas y la decoración del palacio. Akane se dio cuenta que cada vez que pensaba que ya nada la podría sorprender, visitaban un nuevo sitio y entonces cambiaba por completo de opinión. No tenía palabras para describir lo detallado y finamente ornamentado de la decoración del lugar. Gosunkugi tomaba muchas fotografías para documentar su visita y pensaba utilizar las fotografías como un medio para acercarse a la joven Tendo.

Terminada su excursión, se retiraron de nuevo al hotel, Akane se cambió de atuendo y salió del hotel, corriendo con rumbo a Green Park. Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con que Ryan ya estaba ahí, sentado leyendo un poco. Akane se acercó a él y lo saludó con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola Ryan!

—¡Akane! No sabes el gusto que me da verte, creí que estarías triste y no tendrías ánimos para venir a entrenar.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Nada me haría renunciar al entrenamiento.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ya veo ¿estás consciente de que hay un poco de terquedad en tu ser? —Akane fue atacada por un fuerte sonrojo y acto seguido infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Ese gesto provocó que Ryan se riera con más fuerza. —Akane, está bien que de vez en cuando te tomes un respiro para aliviar el dolor, y no me refiero al dolor físico.

—Te entiendo. Pero para mí, el entrenamiento es una forma para ayudarme a "sanar el dolor". Por eso te digo que nunca dejaría de entrenar.

—Bien, pues entonces ¡empecemos!

En unos matorrales no muy lejos del sitio de entrenamiento de los jóvenes, un escuálido y ojeroso joven, observaba muy detenidamente a la peliazul entrenar.

—Ese británico de quinta, ya está de nuevo con mi adorada Akane… ¡Demonios! Y yo que quería ofrecerle las fotografías que tomé del palacio de Westminster para que hiciéramos el reporte de la visita de hoy juntos. Pero esto no se quedará así, algo se me ocurrirá y el británico se arrepentirá…

—¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrirá escuálido? —Gosunkugi dio un brinco del susto que sintió por la súbita aparición de Kuno.

—Ku-ku-kuno ¡oye! No te me aparezcas así de pronto ¡me asustaste!

—"Kuno-sempai", escuálido recuerda que soy tu superior y me debes respeto

—Sí Kuno lo que digas — _"Idiota"_

—Y bien ¿ya tienes una estrategia para acabar con ese malnacido que se atreve a estar con mi amada Akane?

—Sigo trabajando en ello.

—Sólo recuerda que estamos juntos en esto. Si me traicionas lo lamentaras. —Gosunkugi sintió que un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda, si bien Kuno era un idiota consagrado, en cuanto a la fuerza bruta, Gosunkugi llevaba todas las de perder así que no le convenía hacerlo enojar.

—Sí Kuno, estamos juntos en esto.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima media noche:

.

.

La noche fue coronada por interminables constelaciones, dándole un aspecto mágico. Ranma había entrenado arduamente toda la tarde y después de ello se había dado un baño. En ese preciso momento tenía ganas de estar solo, de meditar un poco recostado sobre el tejado, justo encima de la habitación de su prometida. De alguna manera el estar en ese sitio, le daba cierta tranquilidad, velar el sueño de Akane, a escondidas de todos, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y él se tranquilizaba al constatar que ella estaba bien y que descansaba en brazos de Morfeo sin ninguna amenaza latente.

Pero ahora, la sensación de vacío que estaba instalada en su pecho, no le permitía terminar de relajarse como él esperaba. Suspiraba repetidamente en un fallido intento por hacer algo para alejar esa ansiedad que no le permitió dormir la noche anterior. De pronto un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, giró su rostro hacia su izquierda y vio cómo una escalera era colocada sobre el tejado, por ella subió una astuta castaña que le dirigió a Ranma una mirada por demás severa, el azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, su cuñada de verdad que lo ponía nervioso cuando se lo proponía.

—Na-Nabiki… yo…

—Lo arruinaste, lo sé. Te escuché.

—¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre mi culpa?!

—Porque seguramente lo es. Qué manera la tuya, de desperdiciar una llamada. —Ranma bajó la mirada y no respondió, de repente el tejado ubicado bajo sus pies pareció ser lo más interesante por ver. —No creas que te voy a perdonar la deuda que adquiriste conmigo por la llamada telefónica. De todas maneras me tendrás que pagar, es tú problema si no supiste aprovechar la llamada como se debía. —Ranma alzó la vista para encarar a la joven castaña y frunció el entre cejo, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo lo que su cuñada le había dicho.

—Sí Nabiki, lo sé. Te voy a pagar —le respondió con un tono de fastidio.

—Y cuéntame, cuñadito… porque, ¿aún te puedo decir "cuñadito" verdad? —Ranma se enfureció con ese comentario, pero sabía que en esos momentos estaba en desventaja, así que hizo acopio de todo el autocontrol que poseía y se mordió la lengua para no responderle a ese comentario. —Bueno, supongo que aún puedo llamarte así. Dime, ¿has pensado en qué forma vas a remediar tu pelea con Akane?

—¡Arrg! ¡¿por qué me molestas con eso?!

—De acuerdo, tomaré eso como un NO; y la verdad no me sorprende siempre has sido muy lento en estas cosas.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Te lo advierto! No pongas a prueba mi paciencia porque te puedes arrepentir. —Nabiki lo observó adoptando un gesto adusto, y después soltó un suspiro.

—Ranma, Ranma. ¿Quieres calmarte? A diferencia de ti, yo soy bastante sagaz, siempre voy un paso adelante, y por eso me tomé la libertad de enmendar tu error. Claro que esto te va a generar costos adicionales, así que me debes todavía más que en un inicio, pero ya lo anoté todo a tu cuenta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Nabiki?

—Una compra especial, que le va a llegar a mi hermanita en unas cuantas horas, me costó un poco de trabajo, tuve que usar varios de mis contactos, pero seguramente estará satisfecha con tu regalo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Nabiki? ¿Qué le enviaste?

—Digamos que escuché una conversación que tuvieron en cierta ocasión respecto a algunas cosas que resultaban favoritas para Akane… y me valí de ello. Vaya, tú sí que sabes sonsacarle información cuando quieres.

—¿Le-le enviaste algo? ¿qué cosa le enviaste Nabiki? ¿Un regalo? ¡¿Hasta Londres?!

—Algo por el estilo… —Ranma se petrificó, eso sí que superó sus expectativas respecto a lo que Nabiki planeaba para que se diera la reconciliación. Nabiki lo miró y sonrió de lado, la timidez de su cuñado era de no creerse. —Tranquilo Ranma, no le envié notas cursis ni nada por el estilo, se trata de que se dé cuenta que tú le enviaste el presente, que sea creíble, los dos sabemos lo cabeza dura que eres para este tipo de cosas.

—Mmm… ¿y se puede saber por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? A ti… ¿qué más te da si Akane y yo estamos disgustados? ¡¿Eh?!

—Digamos que es un pequeño acto de buena fe… y además obtengo mejores ganancias si ustedes dos hacen las pases.

—Nabiki… ¡eres una aprovechada!

—Puede ser que lo sea, pero algún día me darás las gracias. Nos vemos cuñadito.

—¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que demonios le enviaste?!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, no es para que te pongas así. De acuerdo te lo diré, y sólo porque hoy me siento generosa, no te cobraré ni un yen por esa información.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas juntas! —La castaña sonrió de lado y prosiguió con su cháchara.

.

.

* * *

.

Londres ocho de la noche:

.

.

Akane tomaba un baño relajante, después de haber entrenado con Ryan necesitaba relajar su cuerpo y también su mente. Sus pensamientos vagaban traicioneramente rumbo a Nerima todo el tiempo. Aunque su raciocinio le decía que debía dejar de pensar en el insensible de Ranma, su corazón se negaba a olvidarlo.

" _¡Arrgg! Esto es muy difícil. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle tiempo a Ranma? ¿Cómo voy a ponerlo a prueba para saber si siente algo por mí? ¿Cómo voy a pasar por esto si mi mente sólo piensa en él? Esto me está costando mucho trabajo"_

Cuando salió de la bañera, se puso su pijama y salió un rato al balcón, admiró las estrellas que esa noche se veían especialmente hermosas. Esa tarde no había llovido, por lo que el cielo estaba despejado. Minutos más tarde se adentró en la habitación y se dispuso a iniciar con el reporte de su visita al palacio. Últimamente sus amigas llegaban tarde a la habitación, al parecer sus citas con Hiroshi y Daisuke iban viento en popa, por lo que la mayoría de las noches se iba a la cama ella sola. Akane se sentía un poco egoísta, con tanta preocupación por lo acontecido con su prometido, se había olvidado por completo de preguntar a sus amigas cómo iban con sus respectivas relaciones.

" _Me pregunto si acaso ellos… ¿las habrán besado ya? ¿Les habrá gustado?... Besar… como quisiera besar sus labios… ¡Ay! Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Mejor me voy a la cama. Mañana terminaré con este reporte"._

Akane se fue a dormir, y por más que lo intentó no lo pudo evitar, se durmió pensando en su prometido, quien estando en Nerima, había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.

. . .

.

Ranma caminaba, descalzo sobre la hierba fresca, se encontraba rodeado por árboles los cuales invadían sus sentidos con una vista hermosa y el fresco aroma que despedían, a su derecha distinguió un río caudaloso, el agua cristalina corría y el sonido que producía le otorgaba una sensación de paz que había ansiado desde el día que peleó con Akane. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, sus hermosos ojos azules hacían juego con la camisa azul cielo que traía puesta, podía notarse un brillo especial en su mirar. La hierba le resultaba suave al tacto, su caminar era seguro, aunque su destino era incierto, pero se dejó llevar.

Akane caminaba a través del bosque, la fresca brisa mecía sus azulados cabellos y le obsequiaba suaves caricias en el rostro. Traía puesto un ligero vestido color aqua, adornado con encaje del mismo color, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por unos delgados tirantes y el largo del vestido le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla. Sus pies descalzos se deleitaban con el contacto que tenían con la hierba, se detuvo un momento para admirar los árboles que la rodeaban, de pronto escuchó el sonido de un río, que al parecer corría no muy lejos de ahí y decidió caminar hacia él.

Ranma continuó su andar por la orilla del río y entonces lo percibió, ese aroma hipnotizante, esa mezcla de vainilla y jazmín sólo lo tenía una persona en este mundo: Akane. Detuvo su andar y giró su rostro en todas direcciones, no podía estar equivocado, Akane debía estar cerca, y entonces la vio en la orilla opuesta del río, caminando hacia él. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era ella, su prometida y se veía hermosa.

Akane siguió su tranquilo trayecto, disfrutaba del camino, observaba las flores que estaban a su alrededor, escuchaba con atención el sonido del caudaloso río, y en eso posó su vista justo en la orilla opuesta del río, y lo vio… sus ojos azules resplandecían, se veía tan apuesto. Detuvo su andar cuando quedó justo frente a él, ahora sólo el río se interponía entre ellos, por unos segundos observó el río, ¿y si lo cruzaba? Así podrían estar juntos. Se decidió y caminó hacia el río, metió un pie en el agua y después el otro, se sentía tan bien, el agua estaba fresca ideal para tomar un baño.

Entonces la corriente del río comenzó a tornarse un poco más violenta, Ranma se asustó, si no hacía algo rápido, la corriente arrastraría a su prometida. El joven corrió hacia el río, metió los pies y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Akane, el río era bastante ancho, tardaría bastante en llegar al otro lado y alcanzar a Akane.

—¡Akane! ¡no te muevas! Te salvaré ¡Quédate quieta por favor!

—Pero… ¿Qué dices? El río no es muy profundo yo puedo cruzar

—¡Tonta! ¿Qué no ves lo turbulento que está el río? ¡Te puede arrastrar la corriente!

—¿A quién le dices tonta? Yo soy fuerte y puedo cruzar. —Akane comenzó a caminar con paso firme y se fue acercando cada vez más a su prometido, pero notó que el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura, entonces comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez si debió de haber esperado por su prometido. La corriente se estaba volviendo más violenta cada vez, y aún le faltaban unos diez metros por cruzar. _"¿Qué voy hacer? No sé nadar, podría ahogarme"_ súbitamente el nivel del agua volvió a subir y ahora le llegaba al hombro. Akane intentó brasear y mantener el equilibrio para no resbalarse, si acaso trastabillaba y caía sería el acabose, el río se la llevaría.

—¡Akane! ¡Por Kami! ¡No! —" _No te puedo perder… No Akane, no de nuevo" —_ ¡Akane resiste! Ya casi te alcanzo. —Ranma luchaba contra la corriente del río y por más que lo intentaba no podía avanzar tan rápido como quería debía ser cauteloso.

—¡Ranma! — _"Yo… yo soy fuerte, yo puedo, sólo me faltan unos pocos metros para llegar a la otra orilla…"_ —¡Ranma tranquilo! Ya me falta poco para llegar.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Eres muy torpe! Podrías caerte

—¡Idiota! Por una vez en tu vida ¿pudieras confiar en mí? —Y el agua se tornó más turbulenta y justo cuando Akane pensó que esta vez sí se había equivocado, pasó algo que no imaginó que podía ocurrir.

—Está bien yo… ¡confío en ti Akane! —Súbitamente las turbulentas aguas se calmaron, y de nuevo el caudal del río se mostró sereno y tranquilo, entonces la peliazul aprovechó la oportunidad y caminó hacia la orilla lo más rápido que le fue posible, Ranma no se pudo contener más y corrió al encuentro de su prometida, la estrechó entre sus brazos y en ese instante se sintió aliviado. Akane suspiró, no había sitio en el que se sintiera más segura que los brazos de su prometido. —Akane… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Eres fuerte como ninguna. Ahora lo sé.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y salieron del río. Akane estaba empapada, y el vestido se pegaba a su silueta revelando todas y cada una de sus curvas, Ranma la observó y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, su prometida se veía tan endemoniadamente apetitosa, si continuaba observándola no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo. Akane miró fijamente los ojos de Ranma y notó una mirada que no reconocía, estaba segura de que nunca la había mirado así. Entonces Ranma salió de su trance, se quitó la camisa y se la prestó a Akane para que se cubriera, en realidad el clima no estaba frío ni por asomo, pero lo que el azabache quería era cubrir ese perfecto cuerpo antes de que su autocontrol se perdiera por completo. Cuando Ranma se quitó la camisa, se presentó ante la peliazul con su torso desnudo, sus músculos pectorales estaban bien definidos, su abdomen era plano y fuerte como el acero, sus brazos revelaban unos trabajados bíceps. Akane lo miró y sintió como un calor se hacía presente en su rostro, tragó en seco, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, no sabía que su prometido era capaz de despertar en ella ese tipo de reacciones. Observó los labios de su prometido y una creciente necesidad por volverlos a degustar se instauró en su pecho, pero tenía miedo, si empezaba a besarlo, estaba convencida de que en esta ocasión no podría detenerse. Una fuerza ajena a ella la motivó y entonces lo hizo, se quitó la camisa de su prometido y la dejó caer al suelo, rodeó a su prometido con sus brazos colocándolos en el cuello del azabache, Ranma tragó en seco y un fuerte sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, entonces Akane se acercó a él y lo hizo, lo besó. Lo besó con devoción, como si su vida misma dependiera por completo de ese beso; lo besó con anhelo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba probar esos labios; y entonces, el beso se tornó más demandante y apasionado, como si sólo gracias a ese beso, ambos pudieran respirar y así aferrarse a la vida.

Ranma no podía creerlo, su prometida había iniciado el contacto físico entre ambos, y no sólo eso, sino que lo incitaba a más. Ranma no se contuvo, no ahora. Respondió el beso de Akane con la misma intensidad, sus manos se posicionaron en la estrecha cintura de su prometida y poco a poco fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de la espalda de Akane, acariciando y aprendiendo a conocer la nívea piel que poseía la peliazul. Minutos después se separaron, Ranma besó la mandíbula de Akane e inició un camino de besos por el cuello de su prometida, eran besos húmedos y deliciosamente seductores; Akane comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su prometido enredándolo en sus dedos, al tiempo que se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias que los labios del azabache le prodigaban, en eso, un sonoro jadeo se escapó de sus labios sin ser plenamente consciente de ello y eso fue el acabose para el poco raciocinio que le quedaba a Ranma. Sutilmente —pues recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez— subió una de sus manos acariciando el brazo de Akane para después tomar uno de los tirantes del vestido que portaba la peliazul y lo bajó, lento muy lento, para que su prometida no se percatara de su actuar, y entonces el camino de besos continuó hacia el hombro. Grande fue la sorpresa de Ranma y estuvo a punto de tener un derrame nasal cuando se dio cuenta de que Akane deslizó hacia abajo el otro tirante de su vestido, ¿acaso su prometida lo estaba invitando a… "eso"? El rostro de Ranma se coloreó de un intenso color carmín y con movimientos casi robóticos colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los senos de su prometida, después cerró los ojos esperando una fuerte bofetada, pero la bofetada nunca llegó, entonces abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de su prometida, estaba sonrojado, pero había algo en su mirada que no reconoció, lo miraba con… ¿deseo? La respiración de Akane comenzó a acelerarse, Ranma no lo podía creer, estaba tocando a su prometida y ella se lo permitía, entonces decidió avanzar más, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar y al mismo tiempo comenzó a masajear el seno de Akane, apenas podía creer que en repetidas ocasiones le decía a su prometida que tenía el "pecho plano", la realidad estaba muy alejada de eso. Su prometida por su parte, bajó una de sus manos acariciando durante el trayecto la espalda del azabache, y de pronto estrujó el firme trasero de Ranma, la respiración del azabache se detuvo por completo, pero después profundizó aún más el beso que le estaba dando a su prometida y estrujó con más fuerza el seno de su adorada. La situación se estaba tornando candente, Ranma estaba decidido a hacer suya a su prometida de una vez por todas, nada lo detendría ¡No señor! Akane Tendo sería su mujer a toda ley, la mano que tenía libre la deslizó por debajo del vestido de la chica y acarició el muslo de su prometida, estaba decidido a llegar hasta arriba y más allá, planeaba buscar las bragas de la chica y deslizarlas hacia abajo y así poder por fin…

. . .

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima, siete y media de la mañana:

.

.

—Ranma es hora de levantarse o llegarás tarde a la escue… ¡cielos! ¿estabas teniendo un sueño… de-de esos? —Kasumi se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Ranma se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su cuñada, de inmediato se sentó y notó que su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada, pues una muy obvia erección se observaba debajo de las sábanas con las que Ranma se arropó la noche anterior. El azabache buscó un almohadón para cubrirse la entrepierna, pero nada pudo hacer para ocultar su rostro que se había puesto rojo a más no poder.

—¡Ka-Kasumi! ¡Lo lamento yo no quise! Yo estaba soñando…

—Veo que pudiste descansar esta noche, eso me alegra

—Yo-yo sí descansé es sólo que yooo… No-no-no es lo que piensas ¡Yo no soñaba con Akane!

—Yo no dije que estuvieras soñando con ella, fuiste tú el que la mencionó. Pero qué romántico… —Kasumi sonrió y estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación del joven Saotome, cuando en eso entró la mamá de Ranma, al mismo tiempo, el azabache quiso repelar por el comentario que su cuñada hizo y no se dio cuenta que sus bruscos movimientos provocaron que el almohadón se deslizara poniéndolo en evidencia de nuevo, pero ahora la que notó su no tan pequeño "detalle" fue su madre.

—Ranma hijo ¿ya te levantaste? Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela anda… ¡oh por Kami! —Exclamó la madre de Ranma mientras se cubría la boca con su mano derecha —Hijo mío… ¿acaso tú?... ¿Soñabas con Akane? ¡Oh que felicidad! Mi hijo es tan varonil, hará muy feliz a su novia. Mis nietos llegarán muy pronto… —La madre de Ranma giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar y Kasumi la siguió, ambas mujeres conversaban de lo más alegres, Ranma alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que decían antes de que se alejaran por completo.

—Tía Nodoka tendremos que planear en dónde pondremos la habitación para los bebés.

—Así es Kasumi y serán dignos herederos del estilo de combate en la categoría libre…

Ranma se petrificó y después se desmayó, al parecer nunca tendría intimidad en esa casa ni estando en su propio cuarto. _"Akane… ¿por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños contigo? Si sigo así… la próxima vez que la vea, creo que ya no podré contenerme, y ella me molerá a golpes por pervertido"_.

—Aunque no me guste, será mejor que me dé un rápido baño con agua fría…

.

.

* * *

.

Londres una de la mañana:

.

.

Akane dormía, su respiración estaba acelerada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y además podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento. Sus labios dejaban escapar suaves jadeos de manera casi imperceptible, entonces su sueño fue interrumpido repentinamente y abrió los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces en un intento por relajarse, se levantó de su cama y fue al baño, necesitaba enjuagarse la cara con un poco de agua fría, fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que su entrepierna estaba húmeda y también notó como una corriente eléctrica placentera en demasía se instaló en su vientre, su corazón latía desbocado y se sonrojó aún más al recordar lo que estaba soñando y peor fue su vergüenza cuando reconoció para sí, que le hubiera gustado bastante haber avanzado mucho más con su prometido. Se miró en el espejo y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. _"¿Qué me está pasando? Creo que me estoy volviendo una pervertida… si estos sueños continúan, no podré contenerme cuando vuelva a ver a Ranma… y el muy cretino va a utilizar eso para subir más su ego… ¡demonios! Y yo que siempre le digo pervertido y creo que yo… soy la pervertida"_ pensó mientras colocaba ambas palmas de las manos sobre sus mejillas denotando un semblante con un poco de confusión y angustia a la vez, después, con una sensación de derrota corriendo por su ser, se fue a la cama y se volvió a dormir.

El sol se encontraba ya muy en alto, lo que indicaba que la mañana estaba bastante avanzada, los alumnos tenían ese día libre, así que las jóvenes amigas se permitieron despertarse un poco más tarde. Akane se removía entre las sábanas, un rayo de luz se estaba colando entre las cortinas y le daba directamente en la cara, abrió los ojos de apoco y pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que al inicio la cegaba. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse, ese día la peliazul y sus amigas irían de compras, y les habían recomendado ir a Oxford Street. Akane miró a sus amigas, las cuales aún se encontraban sumidas en un sueño profundo, bufó un poco fastidiada _"Claro, dormidas aún, nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno, ya casi dan las nueve de la mañana, bueno… esto amerita medidas extremas, no hay más remedio"_ tomó la almohada de su cama y comenzó una guerra de almohadas con sus amigas, al inicio las dos jóvenes se asustaron, pero al ver las carcajadas que su amiga Akane soltó, decidieron darle batalla.

—¡Akane! vaya si eres bruta cuando te lo propones…

—Sayuri, no te quejes, ya es tarde y nos quedaremos sin desayunar si no nos damos prisa. Además, fueron ustedes las que dijeron que debíamos irnos "temprano" ¿no?

—Bueno… sí, pero… ¡es que tengo sueño!

—Sí Akane, yo también tengo mucho sueño… —dijo Yuka mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Pues es su culpa ja, ja, ja. Llegaron muy tarde anoche.

—¡Arg! Ya, ya. Enseguida nos levantamos. —Akane sonrió y tomó su mochila.

—Bien, así está mucho mejor. Me adelantaré, las veo en el restaurante, muero de hambre.

—Sí Akane.

—Allá te vemos.

Cuando terminaron con sus alimentos, las tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la estación del subterráneo y se bajaron en la siguiente estación, caminaron por un par de cuadras y ahí estaban, habían llegado a la afamada Oxford Street. Yuka y Sayuri lanzaron un sonoro grito de emoción al ver tantas tiendas, Akane sonrió un poco avergonzada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, sus amigas estaban entusiasmadas y no pensaban disimularlo.

La calle revelaba una gran cantidad de tiendas y almacenes, de todos tamaños y clases. Akane se alegró de haber ido, la verdad no se imaginaba todo lo que podría encontrar ahí, sus amigas querían comprar ropa, a ella no le emocionaba para nada eso, pero sí se dio cuenta de que ese sería el sitio perfecto para comprar los regalos que pensaba llevarles a todos en casa. Sus amigas se detenían en cada aparador que veían, Akane por su parte, sacó de su mochila el libro que Ranma le había regalado y leyó lo que decía respecto a la calle Oxford:

" **Oxford Street está ubicada en el centro de Londres. Con más de 300 tiendas, es una de las calles más comerciales del mundo. Por suerte para los compradores, ocupa aproximadamente 2000 metros desde Marble Arch hasta Hyde Park y continúa por Oxford Circus hasta Saint Gile's Circus.**

 **Actualmente aloja algunos de los grandes almacenes más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Así que en Oxford Street puedes comprar desde unos guantes, hasta encontrar primeras ediciones de la literatura más exquisita, localizar una antigua y tradicional jarra de cerveza o vestirse a la última moda con grandes diseñadores.**

 **Las Navidades en estas calles del centro de la ciudad son bastante espectaculares. Los aparadores, las tiendas, las entradas, las aceras, los balcones… Todo se viste de luces y colores con motivos navideños que encantan a todos…"**

" _Ahora entiendo porque Ryan me recomendó este sitio para hacer mis compras"_ Akane alzó la vista admirando la arquitectura de todos los edificios, el lugar era sencillamente espectacular.

Yuka y Sayuri se probaban una montaña de prendas de ropa y se divertían bastante, le pedían a Akane que les diera su opinión respecto a los atuendos, la peliazul ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez, esta era la tercera tienda en la que hacían lo mismo, y Akane comenzaba a cansarse. Entonces, giró su rostro y vio un vestido de color lila, estaba confeccionado con una seda suave, le pareció que el largo del faldón era perfecto, revisó la talla del vestido, pero le resultó confusa entenderla así que decidió probárselo; tenía mangas cortas, el escote en "V" era discreto y tal como lo imaginó, el largo era perfecto. _"¡Sí! Este vestido se le verá hermoso a Kasumi, el doctor Tofu quedará encantado en cuanto la vea je, je, je. Bien el regalo de Kasumi ya está"_. Akane pagó por la prenda y pidió que la envolvieran.

Las jóvenes continuaron con su travesía, llegaron entonces, a una tienda de perfumes, las tres amigas se adentraron en el lugar y el par de amigas de Akane con total indiscreción estuvieron probando todas las fragancias que les ofrecían las dependientas de la tienda, Akane las miraba ruborizada y agitaba las manos frente a ella tratando de calmar a sus entusiasmadas compañeras. Caminó por el pasillo principal del lugar, la verdad no recordaba haber estado en una tienda similar a esa antes, se encontró con un frasco color ámbar y captó de inmediato su atención, le pidió a la dependiente que le diera una muestra del perfume y se sorprendió por su atinada elección, olor a fresca brisa marina y un toque cítrico. _"¡Perfecto! Este es el regalo ideal para Nabiki, el olor de esta fragancia me recuerda mucho a ella"._

La mañana se fue volando, las amigas de la joven Tendo caminaban junto a ella cargadas de bolsas con todas sus compras, Akane sólo había comprado los regalos de sus hermanas, pero aún le quedaba tiempo para buscar los regalos para los demás.

—Compraron demasiadas cosas, y eso que es el primer día que salimos de compras… ¿Ya pensaron en cómo harán para llevarse todo eso de vuelta a Japón? Ja, ja, ja. Les cobrarán exceso de equipaje. —Ambas jovencitas cayeron de espaldas por el comentario de la peliazul.

Llegaron al hotel y Akane se les adelantó, quería guardar los obsequios en un lugar seguro, para no olvidarlos, sus amigas estaban batallando para acomodarse en el ascensor sus compras hacían bastante bulto y no cabían en el estrecho lugar. Luego de unos momentos se pudieron ajustar al pequeño espacio y se introdujeron en la pequeña cabina, Yuka alcanzó a distinguir que alguien decía en voz alta la palabra "Tendo" justo antes de que se terminara de cerrar la puerta del ascensor.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Yuka estaba dispuesta a informarle a su amiga lo que había escuchado en la recepción, pero se encontró con Akane hablando por teléfono así que esperó a que terminara con su llamada.

—Akane, escuché que en la recepción alguien mencionaba tu nombre.

—Gracias Yuka, justo estaba hablando con el joven de recepción, al parecer tengo que bajar.

—Bien ve, aquí te esperamos. —Cuando llegó a la recepción del hotel, la peliazul se encontró con Daisuke y su amigo Hiroshi, quienes estaban admirando algo sobre el mostrador, pero ella no alcanzaba a ver bien que era, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente. Hiroshi vio a la pequeña Tendo y le habló entusiasmado en demasía.

—¡Mira Akane! El joven de recepción dijo que es para ti.

—Pe-pero si son... —súbitamente la mente de Akane se vio invadida por un pequeño recuerdo, y las palabras se hicieron presentes en su mente como si estuviera escuchando en ese momento todo de nuevo.

FLASH BACK

—Akane, Akane… ¿qué estás pintando?

—¿Eh? Ah eres tú Ranma. Estoy tratando de pintar unas flores… unas camelias.

—Vaya, la verdad nunca pensé que fueras buena pintando, hay tantas cosas que no se te dan…

—Idiota. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer lárgate, me distraes. —Ranma sonrió de lado, le encantaba hacer enojar a su prometida.

—¿Y por qué pintas flores? Eso es demasiado femenino para ti, marimacho.

—¡Ranma! Cretino, si no estuviera ocupada pintando ya te hubiera dado una paliza

—¡Ja! Como si pudieras. Bueno ya, dime ¿por qué camelias?

—La camelia… es mi flor preferida. Me encanta lo que la flor representa. Puedes decir tanto con el simple hecho de regalar una flor. La persona que recibe la flor puede saber si se le ama, se le extraña o se le admira. Pero su significado va más allá, es más profundo.

—¡Cursilerías! Mejor me voy de aquí, esto es ridículo. —Ranma se retiró del cuarto de Akane y se metió en su habitación. Y ahí recostado en su futón meditó detenidamente las palabras de su prometida. _"Camelias, le gustan las camelias, debo recordarlo siempre"_.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

—… son camelias… camelias rosadas… —un fuerte sonrojo atacó a la joven Tendo, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de esperanza, quizá en el fondo, el joven Saotome sí sentía algo por ella. Akane tomó la maceta coronada con las hermosas flores y la llevó hasta su habitación. Colocó las flores sobre una mesa de centro ubicada al pie de un sofá que se encontraba justo a un costado de la puerta de entrada, luego bajó corriendo tan rápido como pudo, por las escaleras, pues la emoción que tenía era tal que no tuvo paciencia para esperar por el ascensor. Llegó a la recepción del hotel y pidió que le permitieran hacer una llamada al extranjero y solicitó oportunidad de tomar la llamada en el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo, el mismo que estaba utilizando cuando, dos días atrás ella y Ranma habían tenido su pelea.

El teléfono dio paso al tono intermitente que le anunciaba que la llamada por fin había podido conectarse a Japón, en concreto a Nerima y siendo especialmente específicos al dojo Tendo. Akane jugaba con el cable del teléfono, enrollándolo en sus dedos una y otra vez, su corazón latía desbocado, le estaba costando horrores el poder controlar sus nervios y entonces, como obra del caprichoso destino lo escuchó.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima media noche:

.

.

—Dojo Tendo ¿diga? — Aquella voz varonil que tanto ansiaba escuchar, fue la que le respondió del otro lado de la línea. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo, se sentía tan ansiosa que apenas pudo articular palabra para responder a su interlocutor.

—Ho-hola, Ranma —El azabache se tensó, las manos le comenzaron a sudar era ¿su prometida? ¿Akane hizo una llamada hasta Nerima?

—¿Ak-Akane?... Ho-hola ¿está todo bien? ¿qui-quieres hablar con Kasumi o con tu papá?...

—¡No! Este… quiero decir… yo… yo que-quería ha-hablar contigo… es que…

—¿Conmigo? _—"¿por qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿será acaso…? ¡Ah! ¡las flores!"_ Por primera vez, la mente del azabache logró funcionar a tiempo y conectar todo perfectamente antes de que su boca hablara por sí sola metiéndolo en apuros como siempre solía pasar.

—Sí… qui-quiero darte las gracias

—Así que las flores ya te llegaron

—¡Sí! Y son hermosas. ¡Lo recordaste, Ranma! Recordaste que mis flores preferidas son las camelias.

—Sí. Nunca podría olvidarlo — _"¡Ah! Pero… ¡¿por qué le dije eso?! Bueno es verdad, pero yo no pensé en decírselo…"_

—Ranma… en verdad ¿hiciste esto por mí?

—Akane…Yo… Lo lamento, no-no quise lastimarte

—Ranma, yo… yo… sólo quiero… que confíes en mí yo… yo no soy tan débil como tú crees…

—Akane yo…

—Excuse me miss Tendo, but you´re time it´s out. I´m sorry but you must finish your call.

—Oh, all right. I´m just going to say goodbye and I´ll finish it. ¿Ranma? Lo lamento, pero ya debo terminar la llamada, se acabó mi tiempo. Saluda a todos de mi parte ¿quieres?

—Sí claro. Eh… ¿Akane?

—¿Sí?

—Cuídate, no seas tan boba como siempre.

—Idiota, tienes que arruinar el momento con tus comentarios… Sí, lo prometo, me cuidaré. Cuídate tú también, bobo. Adiós.

—Adiós Akane. —Ranma colgó, y su rostro no podía verse más feliz, las cosas con su prometida estaban bien de nuevo, soltó un sonoro suspiro, resultaba de no creerse lo fácil que expresaba sus emociones y sentimientos cuando se encontraba solo, se rio de sí mismo al percatarse de eso. Ya era tarde y aunque al día siguiente no iría a la escuela, debía levantarse temprano para entrenar así que decidió retirarse con rumbo a su habitación, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia su destino y entonces, observó en la cima de la escalera a su cuñada Nabiki que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

—Ah el amor, que bonito ¿no es así Ranma?

—¡Cállate Nabiki! No molestes…

—¡Uy qué carácter! Deberías estar de mejor humor…

—La verdad es que contigo ya no sé de qué humor ponerme

—Tranquilo, te dejaré disfrutar de tu "reconciliación" pero no te confíes, recuerda que pronto me tendrás que pagar estos dos favores… y para que veas que soy buena contigo, te adelantaré un poco de información… tu próxima cita será Shampoo. —Ranma frunció el ceño y por unos instantes su felicidad se esfumó, ¿en verdad lo obligaría a salir con esa loca? No cabe duda que la ambición de Nabiki no conocía límites.

La castaña se burló de la expresión de su cuñado y se retiró del lugar, Ranma sabía en su interior que esta vez tendría que prepararse mejor que cuando había salido con Kodachi.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

¡Lista por fin esta nueva entrega! Lamento mucho la demora, pero como les he comentado, siempre trato de actualizar lo más rápido que me es posible, la vida real y las responsabilidades del ser "adulto" no me permitían continuar con este capítulo (del cual ya llevaba escrito la mitad cuando publiqué el capítulo ocho), pero al fin quedó.

Pensarán que tal vez la reconciliación entre Ranma y Akane se dio muy rápida, pero la verdad es que no me gusta que estén peleados por mucho tiempo, y también está el hecho de que esta pelea no es el punto central de la trama de esta historia. Estamos a pocos capítulos de descubrir qué es lo que está tramando Nabiki, quien hasta el momento, pareciera que sólo juega a favor de ella misma, por un lado obliga a Ranma a salir con la otras prometidas y por otro le ayuda a que se reconcilie con Akane, tal vez todo lo que está haciendo, tenga un propósito mayor, o quizá no, tal vez está agarrando las oportunidades tal cual se le presentan sólo para su beneficio económico… creo que ambas posibilidades son una buena opción.

..

 **Datos curiosos**

 **.**

 **Camelias:** Hice una investigación respecto a las flores representativas de Japón: la flor de cerezo, el crisantemo y la camelia. Encontré un par de leyendas relacionadas a la camelia, la que a continuación se presenta fue la que más me gustó y en la que me basé, para fines de mi historia, al momento de elegir cual sería la Flor preferida de Akane.

En un antiguo libro japonés, en el que se narran las vicisitudes de Susanowo o Susanoo, dios del viento, la lluvia y los huracanes en la mitología japonesa, se cuenta que se vio obligado a vivir en un reino gobernado por una serpiente maligna con ocho cabezas. Cada año la serpiente exigía el sacrificio de la doncella más hermosa del reino, pero un día Susanowo, cansado de esa vida de abuso, decidió liberar al país del monstruo, y entró en el reino de ultratumba, donde creó una espada, encerrando en su interior un rayo de sol.

Cuando regresó a su tierra, fue con su espada a la entrada de la cueva del monstruo, para esperarlo en calma, mientras una larga procesión acompañaba a la princesa Kushinada-Hime "princesa del arroz" a sacrificarse por su pueblo. La espera no fue larga porque al amanecer, la serpiente apareció desde el fondo de su cueva; en ese momento todos los habitantes del reino temblaron y huyeron ante su rugido, pero Susanowo, que continuaba manteniendo la calma, aguardó el momento adecuado para abalanzarse sobre la serpiente y empezar una terrible lucha.

Después de varias horas de combate Susanowo venció a la serpiente, se acercó entonces a la princesa y, pidiéndole matrimonio, apoyó su espada ensangrentada en la hierba, que comenzó a ponerse roja. De esa mancha apareció un arbusto con hojas brillantes y flores de color blanco con algunas pequeñas manchas rojas. Las flores fueron llamadas Tsubaki o rosas de Japón y su característica era la de no perder los pétalos, sino desprenderse completamente de la planta al marchitarse; a partir de ese momento, la "Rosa de Japón", simbólicamente ligada a la leyenda de Susanowo, representó el sacrificio de cada joven vida, en memoria de las princesas víctimas de la crueldad de la horrible serpiente.

En el lenguaje de las flores y las plantas, la camelia simboliza en general la estima, la admiración y la belleza perfecta no exhibida; la razón de este significado se debe a la textura de la flor que, como se mencionó anteriormente, no pierde los pétalos, asociándose con las personas sólidas que saben afrontar los sacrificios de la vida.

Sin embargo, como sucede a menudo con otras flores, su significado puede cambiar dependiendo del color:

La camelia **blanca** simboliza sentimientos de estima, gratitud y admiración.

La camelia **rosada** simboliza el deseo de tener más cercana a la persona a quien se le regala.

La camelia **roja** simboliza el amor y la esperanza.

.

Bueno, el leer todo lo que esta flor representa fue lo que me motivó a utilizarla para fines de mi historia. Como pueden leer Ranma le envió camelias rosadas a Akane, lo que simboliza el deseo de tener más cercana a la persona en cuestión, Akane ya sabía claramente el significado de esa flor, por eso perdonó tan rápido al joven azabache, no elegí las camelias rojas por ser un símbolo de amor, si Ranma aún tiene conflictos para aceptar en voz alta sus sentimientos por Akane, sería muy poco creíble —desde mi punto de vista— que le hubiera enviado las camelias rojas en una especie de declaración de amor a distancia, así que creo que con las flores de color rosado fue suficiente… ah pero, Ranma no las envió nada ja, ja, ja, las envió Nabiki, bueno obviamente ella sí consideró todo esto y por eso mismo decidió enviar las camelias rosadas.

..

 **Oxford Street:** Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de viajar a Londres y son propensos a dejar libre a la o el comprador(a) compulsivo(a) que llevan dentro (como suele pasarme a mí de vez en cuando XD), amigos, esta calle está hecha especialmente para ustedes. Poco más de dos kilómetros de tiendas y almacenes para que puedan comprar lo que se les antoje. Es uno de los atractivos de la ciudad, y aunque la vez que fui yo no alcancé a recorrer todas las tiendas, podría decirles que encuentran casi de todo. Esta calle ha sido comparada con la 5th Avenida de Nueva York, y tiene tal relevancia, que definitivamente no se puede escribir una historia de Londres sin mencionar la famosa calle Oxford. Así que a comprar se ha dicho.

..

Ya para finalizar quiero agradecerles a todos los que le han dado "seguir" y "favorita" a mi historia, también a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme escrito un review y por último a todos aquellos que, aunque no me dejan sus comentarios, se toman la molestia de dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de esta historia a la cual le he tomado gran cariño. Se vienen problemas para el joven Saotome, no la tendrá fácil con Shampoo y su abuela confabulando para que él caiga redondito en sus redes, y sabemos lo "tramposas" que pueden llegar a ser.

Me despido, gracias de nuevo, y les reitero mi compromiso de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y también el de terminar esta historia.

..

¡Hasta Pronto!


	10. Batalla con las amazonas Días 11 y 12

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo diez. Batalla con las amazonas. Días once y doce.**

.

.

Londres media noche

.

.

La fresca brisa de verano corría y mecía con suavidad los azulados cabellos de la joven Tendo, la noche era hermosa, coronada con brillantes estrellas, pero lo que más resaltaba era la luna llena, que iluminaba la noche con toda su majestuosidad. Akane, suspiraba de vez en vez, observando la luna y sintiéndose, en ese momento, la mujer más dichosa del planeta. A pesar de que ya era un poco tarde, no había podido conciliar el sueño, era tal la emoción que la embargaba, que sentía que por su sangre corría una enorme cantidad de energía que la instaba a correr, brincar, bailar, a no estarse quieta en un solo lugar. Había salido del hotel hacía un par de horas, no sin antes dejar un recado en la habitación para que sus amigas supieran de su paradero, y salió a correr un poco a través de Green Park. Si algo había notado desde el día que arribó a Londres, era lo segura que podía ser la ciudad por las noches, y no le sorprendió que a esas horas el parque estuviera lleno de gente.

Aún seguía repasando una y otra vez, en su mente, la conversación que había tenido con su prometido, y las flores… eso tendría que significar algo, sin duda. Ella no había tenido que hacer absolutamente nada para que ellos dos hicieran las pases, él había sido el que había hecho a un lado su orgullo, y se había disculpado. _"Él… él se disculpó, eso quiere decir que… ¿siente algo por mí?"_ Esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, y una franca sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios… ¿quién lo diría? Akane Tendo ahí sentada en una roca en el parque, contemplando la luna y las estrellas y suspirando por Ranma. _"Ranma… si tan sólo él me lo dijera… aunque fuera una sola vez… bueno, me ha enviado las flores, supongo que no puedo pedirle mucho, este gesto sin duda le ha de haber costado mucho, con lo orgulloso que es…"_

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, y después se rio para sus adentros, de ella y de su situación, ¿se le estaría "ablandando" el corazón?

—Que… que tonta, yo burlándome de mis amigas y de sus citas, y aquí estoy yo, suspirando como boba. Al menos ese engreído no me está viendo, de lo contrario no pararía de decirme que he caído ante el encanto Saotome… presumido…

Después de su soliloquio, se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar, lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco, aunque le costara trabajo conciliar el sueño. Y se encaminó con rumbo al hotel, soñando con algún día volver a recorrer esas calles, pero de la mano de su engreído favorito.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima ocho de la mañana.

.

Ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando, se había levantado de muy buen humor, y sentía una euforia tal creciendo dentro de él, al grado que creyó que en ese instante sería capaz de conquistar al mundo él solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Así es, el joven Saotome era imparable, nada podría arruinar su día. Daba un puñetazo al aire, y luego otro, una patada, y después un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y daba otra patada, y se sentía más y más poderoso, nadie podría vencerlo en ese momento.

Había terminado con la primera parte de su acostumbrada rutina, así que se dio un descanso, se secó el sudor y tomó un poco de agua. Sentado ahí, sobre la duela del dojo, se preguntaba ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Le resultaba extraño ese sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho, desde el momento en el que había recibido la llamada de Akane desde Londres, y no lo entendía, era confuso, pero a la vez excitante. A pesar de que tenía unos minutos que había dejado de entrenar, a su cuerpo le costaba trabajo sosegarse, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón desbocado, y algo le decía muy en el interior, que eso no era producto del entrenamiento.

—Esto es un poco extraño… Akane y yo… ya habíamos peleado antes, y muchas veces; y también, ya nos habíamos reconciliado muchas veces… pero ahora me siento… diferente. Es como si… me sintiera muy, pero muy feliz por haber hecho las pases con ella. ¿Será acaso que yo?... No, no, no. Debo estar confundiendo todo. Pero, es que yo… Yo, siento… siento como si quisiera gritarle al mundo entero que ella me perdonó… como si quisiera que todos supieran que Akane es mi prometida… yo, no entiendo esto que siento aquí en mi pecho… y luego, ese sueño… el sueño que tuve con… —Ranma recordó ese sueño que lo hizo estremecerse, fue tan vívido, se sentía tan real, la piel de Akane bajo su tacto era algo sencillamente exquisito, sin poderlo controlar, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza, sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso antes de que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar como si tuviera voluntad propia y se volviera a ver en otra situación vergonzosa —Mejor voy a desayunar, debe ser que tengo hambre, sí eso es…

El azabache salió del dojo y se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse de atuendo y después bajar a desayunar; lo que nunca vio, fue la figura femenina que, oculta entre las sombras había aguardado y había escuchado atentamente todo lo que él había expresado en voz alta, pensándose solo en aquel lugar. La mujer que estaba ahí, lo observó retirarse, y en su rostro se instaló una clara confusión, lo que había escuchado a escondidas la descolocó por completo, nunca esperó escuchar a Ranma expresarse así de su "relación" con la peliazul. Y ahora, sabiendo lo que ya sabía, ¿qué debía hacer? En un gesto que revelaba un franco nerviosismo, se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar y dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones anteriormente, para evitar que el azabache la descubriera. Tal vez esto era lo que estaba esperando escuchar, para caer en cuenta de que su momento de actuar y hacer algo contundente, había llegado al fin. Y se retiró de ahí, igual de sigilosa como fue al inicio al momento de llegar, cuidando que nadie se percatara de su presencia, no sin antes echar un nuevo vistazo al dojo, rememorando lo que acaba de escuchar unos instantes atrás y frunciendo el ceño, _"definitivamente, el momento para que yo intervenga ha llegado"_ y se fue, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-0-

Pasaba ya del medio día, Kasumi caminaba por las calles de Nerima, traía consigo una bolsa y una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar la cena, repasó la lista una vez más y después revisó la hora en el reloj de pulsera que traía puesto, pensó por unos minutos y después sonrió, un brillo que no era común en ella se instaló en sus ojos, y se dirigió hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Continuó su trayecto, ya estaba a un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, y de pronto la vio, en la acera de enfrente, corriendo a gran velocidad. Ukyo corría cual caballo desbocado, Kazumi la notó un tanto perturbada e incluso pudo distinguir —a pesar de la distancia que las separaba y la prisa que llevaba la castaña— que la joven Kuonji estaba llorando, a decir verdad, se le veía bastante perturbada. Kasumi hizo un intento por llamar la atención de la amiga de Ranma, tal vez ella podría ayudarla, pero la joven castaña no la vio, parecía bastante interesada en escapar hacia algún lugar, sólo Kami-sama conocía su destino. Kasumi la siguió con la mirada un tanto preocupada, no recordaba haber visto a Ukyo así de angustiada con anterioridad.

Cuando llegó al consultorio, se anunció, si mal no recordaba, a esa hora, el apuesto galeno ya debía de haber terminado la consulta, así que tenía la esperanza de poder tomar una taza de té con el galeno, y quizá podría invitarlo a cenar. Tofu hizo su aparición y sonrió como sólo podría hacerlo en presencia de Kasumi, se sonrojó bastante y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez pudo controlar un poco su nerviosismo excesivo y consiguió actuar de manera un poco más "normal".

—Ho-hola Kasumi, pero ¡qué agradable sorpresa!

—Hola, Tofu… —Kasumi sonrió cuando lo saludó y un discreto sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, a pesar de que su relación ya había avanzado bastante, aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a tratar al doctor Tofu con tanta familiaridad. —Yo… iba a comprar los ingredientes para preparar la cena… y quise pasar a saludarte.

—Oh, ahora veo… ¿te gus-gustaría tomar u-una taza de té?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Minutos más tarde, el galeno hizo su aparición con una bandeja con dos tazas del humeante líquido y un plato con galletas, por poco pierde el equilibrio y aquello hubiera sido un desastre monumental, de no ser porque la joven Tendo le ayudó con la bandeja, librándolo así del bochornoso accidente. Con movimientos robóticos, Tofu tomó asiento junto a su amada, y retomaron su charla.

—Y dime, ¿cómo están los chicos? Ranma y Akane… ¿siguen disgustados? —Kasumi se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, que ella recordara, no le había contado nada en absoluto a Tofu, sobre el disgusto entre su hermana y su cuñado; sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. —Ya veo. Esa noche, cuando se pelearon, Ranma vino aquí se veía bastante perturbado, y me contó lo sucedido.

—Oh, ahora entiendo, vino a… ¿pedirte consejo?

—Sí, supongo que en ese momento no supo a quién más acudir, y decidió buscarme. Pero ahora que dices que ya se reconciliaron, supongo que todo volvió a la normalidad. —Kasumi le dirigió al doctor una mirada cargada de ternura y de nuevo negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té. —¿No? ¿por qué lo dices?

—Esta ocasión fue diferente… Ranma estaba sufriendo bastante a causa de la pelea, y hoy, cambió por completo, se ve radiante, casi podría decir que se le ve feliz, como si estuviera muy…

—Enamorado —Tofu interrumpió a Kasumi, completando la frase que ella no pudo concluir.

—Sí… ¿crees que al fin se decidan a dar el paso? ¿crees que ahora sí acepten sus sentimientos? —Tofu se mostró meditativo, había terminado ya con su taza de té y se levantó de su asiento, colocó la taza de en el fregadero y se recargó en el pretil, a decir verdad, la cercanía con Kasumi lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no precisamente de la manera habitual.

—Es muy probable, aunque con esos dos no se sabe, son demasiado orgullosos.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Kasumi sonrió, al recordar las peleas que ambos tenían, y lo mucho que se divertían con todas las situaciones a las que Ranma se veía arrastrado. —Pero ya son mayores, están a punto de terminar la preparatoria, quizá ahora puedan dejar todo eso de lado y tengan el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Quizá… necesitarían hacer a un lado esa tozudez que siempre termina por arruinar las cosas entre ellos… y tener mucho valor, justo como tú lo dices.

—Igual que tú… necesitarían ser valientes… como tú lo fuiste… —Kasumi miró a Tofu directo a los ojos, su mirada era tan dulce como siempre, pero intensa, Kasumi se puso de pie lentamente, su movimiento se percibió felino, seductor, pero sutil, como todo lo que Kasumi hacía, y con parsimonia se acercó a él. Tofu tragó en seco y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, Kasumi sabía muy bien cómo hacer para que él perdiera la cordura, y también tenía un lenguaje corporal perfecto, casi imperceptible, con el cual le comunicaba sus deseos sin necesidad de hablar.

Poco a poco se acercó a la joven, quien lo miraba expectante, anhelante, y entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudo ver claramente como la chica cerraba los ojos y acto seguido inclinaba su cabeza un poco, Tofu acortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos y acabó con la tortura, cumpliendo el anhelo que ambos tenían, de volver a tener ese delicioso contacto. Desde el primer momento en el que el joven galeno había vencido su nerviosismo y se aventuró a probar los labios de la mayor de las Tendo, se volvió adicto al sabor de su amada. Desde esa tarde en el parque, no hacía más que contar las horas y los minutos, para volver a reunirse con ella y satisfacer su carnal deseo, que, si bien hasta ahora sólo implicaba volverla a besar, eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir en el cielo; y en algún punto oculto de su ser, se preguntaba ¿qué sería de él el día en el que pudiera consumar su amor con esa extraordinaria mujer? Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Kasumi, seguro sería como morir por unos segundos para inmediatamente después resucitar. En un arrebato, nada propio de la manera de actuar de Kasumi, decidió dejarse llevar un poco por lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven Tofu, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, el joven tembló, no lo pudo evitar, pero no se acobardó, al contrario, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven Tendo y correspondió al abrazo que ella le estaba otorgando, y sin darse cuenta estaban ahí, en medio de un beso que se estaba volviendo más demandante a cada momento… pero, pese a todo el deseo que se tenían el uno por el otro, siempre se han caracterizado por ser sensatos y moderados en su actuar, ellos son los maduros, y querían que las cosas siguieran así. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separaron, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Kasumi, yo… lo lamento, no debí…

—No te disculpes, no ocurrió nada malo. —y de nuevo le dedicó esa sonrisa capaz de derretirlo. —Tofu, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros al dojo? —Tofu le dedicó una caricia a su novia en la mejilla, y le sonrió.

—Estaré encantado de asistir. —Sí, definitivamente cada vez, le costaba menos trabajo actuar de manera un poco más "normal". —¿Puedo acompañarte a hacer las compras? Podría ayudarte a cargar los víveres.

—Sí, eres muy amable. —Y ambos salieron del consultorio.

-0-

Ranma había salido para hacer unos encargos, caminaba por la cerca y traía con él unos kimonos de su mamá, constantemente giraba su vista hacia abajo, como si se fuera a encontrar con Akane caminando sobre la acera y acompañándolo como de costumbre, pero en vez de eso, sólo observaba a su propia sombra proyectada sobre el asfalto. A pesar de saber que ya estaba bien de nuevo con su prometida, a pesar de las llamadas telefónicas que había podido hacerle, y a pesar de saber que ella era feliz porque viajar era uno de sus más grandes anhelos y estaba materializándose en ese momento, él se sentía inevitablemente partido por la mitad.

Continuó su andar por unos metros más, hasta encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba, su amiga de la infancia estaba en el parque, sentada sobre un columpio y lloraba desconsoladamente. Ranma se descolocó al tener frente a él a Ukyo así de perturbada, y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el hombro, Ukyo giró su rostro y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules, esos que la habían cautivado en su niñez y que ahora volvían a cautivarla, tal como ocurría cada vez que la observaban. Un fuerte sollozo se apoderó de la joven y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amigo, necesitaba su consuelo de manera desesperada, Ranma no supo qué pensar, sólo atinó a reconfortar a su amiga con un suave y fraternal abrazo y esperar a que ella pudiera recuperar la cordura, para tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría.

—U-chan… ¿te sientes mejor? ¿qué te ocurre? —Ukyo soltó un sonoro suspiro, necesitaba calmarse, y después asintió.

—Yo… lo siento, no sé qué me pasó… —bajó la mirada, no quería que su amigo la mirara a los ojos. —En realidad no es nada, yo… estoy…

—Por la forma en la que llorabas, no creo que lo que te pasó haya sido poca cosa.

—¡No! Lo que ocurre es que yo… —Ukyo se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba que con eso su mentón dejara de temblar, al rememorar lo que había ocurrido temprano en esa misma mañana, sentía que la tristeza y la desesperación la volvían a invadir.

.

FLASH BACK

—Tan puntuales como siempre, me encanta su entusiasmo, ni siquiera les molestó que las citara tan temprano. —Nabiki sonrió de lado y continuó con su parloteo. —Bien chicas, daremos inicio a la subasta, recuerden que ahora van a pujar por ser la próxima en tener una cita con Ranma.

—Un momento Nabik, no tan rápido. Yo pude notar algo diferente en Ran-chan hace dos días, cuando estábamos en la escuela. Él se veía, mal, conozco muy bien a Ran-chan, estoy segura que eso tiene que ver con Akane, dime Nabiki ¿Akane y Ran-chan se pelearon?

—¡Ja! Vaya, sí que eres observadora Ukyo, te felicito. No hay para que mentir, si ya descubriste la verdad. Sí, Ranma estaba un poco alterado debido a que se peleó con mi hermana.

—Nabiki ambiciosa, ¿de qué servir entonces que yo pagarte por cita con Airen? Ya no necesitar de ti, chica violenta ya no estar en medio.

—Así es Nabiki, tu ambición es tanta que querías hacernos caer en tus mentiras, y cobrarnos por algo que ya no tiene sentido. Con Akane fuera del juego, las cosas son diferentes. No tienes ya nada que ofrecernos —Nabiki permaneció inmutable ante los comentarios de las dos jóvenes, y después sonrió.

—Bien, váyanse. Allá ustedes si quieren dejar escapar la oportunidad que tienen de conquistar a mi "cuñadito" —y dijo esto haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Ukyo y Shampoo fruncieron el ceño y apretaron la mandíbula al notar ese cambio en el tono de voz de la chica castaña, no pudieron ocultar su molestia, y segundos más tarde cayeron en cuenta, si Ranma y Akane estaban disgustados ¿por qué le dijo "cuñadito"? Las dos abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, al parecer ambas notaron ese detalle al mismo tiempo, y Nabiki volvió a sonreír.

—Nabiki… ¿por qué dices que Ran-chan es tu cuñado?

—Eso es porque aún es mi cuñado.

—¿Qué querer decir con eso Nabiki? ¡Explicarte ya!

—Bueno, es sencillo, lo que ocurrió es que mi cuñadito no soportaba estar disgustado con Akane por más tiempo, y le envió un presente hasta Londres… y eso es algo que no ha hecho por ninguna otra chica ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Tu mentir!

—No, no miento, les digo la verdad. Pueden preguntarle a Ranma si gustan, es tan tímido y tan transparente que de seguro no podrá ocultarles la verdad por más que lo intente. —Ese comentario las descolocó ¿acaso el azabache, sería capaz de hacer algo así por Akane? —Mi hermana se puso tan feliz por su regalo, que habló por teléfono con Ranma e hicieron las pases. Y esta vez es diferente, ahora, Ranma sí se ve feliz por haberse reconciliado con ella.

—¿O sea que chica violenta seguir interponiéndose entre Airen y Shampoo?

—Así es.

—Yo… ¡No te creo! ¡No creeré nada de lo que dices hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos!

—Hazlo, busca a Ranma y velo con tus propios ojos, a esta hora de seguro estará entrenando en el dojo; pero te advierto una cosa, la subasta se llevará a cabo de todas maneras, ¿vas a pujar o no? ¿dejarás que Shampoo te gane sin pelear?

—Eres una maldita aprovechada Nabiki, pero no pienso rendirme, ¡voy a pujar en la subasta! Y de todos modos pienso ir a ver cómo está Ran-chan, voy a cerciorarme de lo que dices por mí misma. —En ese instante, la bisabuela de Shampoo hizo su aparición, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera trampas en la subasta, y más que eso, quería asegurar la victoria de su bisnieta.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo y que estamos todas presentes, comencemos con la subasta…

" _Nabiki, esto no se quedará así, claro que iré a buscar a Ran-chan, tus palabras no me convencen"_

" _Airen ser de Shampoo y nadie poder impedirlo, ya verán chica cocinera y chica violenta que no poder derrotar a Shampoo nunca"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

Ukyo se quedó sin palabras, todas se le atoraron en la garganta y formaron un nudo que le impedía tragar. Observó atentamente los ojos de su amigo, definitivamente había en ellos un brillo que nunca había visto antes, eso la angustió mucho más.

—Ran-chan… tu… ¿tú me quieres? —Ranma se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo su amiga, abrió los ojos como platos, pero después recuperó la compostura y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, Ukyo lo miró y se sonrojó.

—Claro que te quiero U-chan…

—¡¿De verdad?! —Ukyo sonrió, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de labios de su amado azabache, una calidez comenzó a crecer en su pecho, su corazón se empezó a acelerar, las manos le sudaban e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de Ranma, tan perfectos, tan apetecibles, ¿podría alguna vez probarlos? ¿sería pronto? A penas y podía esperar.

—Sí U-chan, eres mi amiga de la infancia, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, me conoces muy bien ¿por qué no habría de quererte?...

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Además, cocinas muy bien, y siempre me apoyas, eres… mi amiga

—¡¿Qué?! — _"Pero que bobo es ¿para qué me molesté en preguntarle?"_ una gota gruesa corrió por la sien de la joven Kuonji, _"sólo me quiere como amiga… pero pronto haré que eso cambie"_. Ranma miró un tanto confundido a su amiga, ¿qué acaso no le había respondido como ella quería?

—U-chan, no me has dicho por qué llorabas, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que me preguntaste con tu llanto? —Ukyo se cayó de espaldas por la pregunta que le hizo su amigo y después dejó escapar una risa nerviosa _"pero que lento es, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, no entiende indirectas, por más obvias que sean"._

—No es nada Ran-chan, a decir verdad, ya me siento mucho mejor. —Y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su amigo, Ranma la miró directamente a los ojos buscando la verdad en sus palabras y en ese instante Ukyo lo volvió a notar, ese brillo en los ojos azules de su amigo seguía, tenía que conocer la verdadera razón del cambio en la mirada de su amigo —aún a pesar de que en el fondo Kuonji conociera el motivo— y por eso, se aventuró a preguntar, no quería quedarse con la duda.

—Ran-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Ranma asintió— hoy… luces diferente… te ves… muy feliz. A decir verdad, no recuerdo haberte visto así antes… —Ranma se tensó y comenzó a ponerse nervioso —cuéntame Ran-chan, ¿hay alguna razón especial?

—¿Qué? Fe-fe-feliz ¿yo? ¿po-po-por qué lo dices? Ja, ja, ja. Yo-yo-yo estoy igual que siempre je, je, je, je. —El rostro de Ranma se pintó de un intenso color carmín, y continuó balbuceando sin poder formar una sola frase coherente, Ukyo lo observó a detalle y entonces lo entendió. _"Lo que dijo Nabiki es verdad, él está cambiando, ¡mierda! si no hago algo pronto lo voy a perder"_ Ukyo soltó un sonoro suspiro, se sintió derrotada, pero al menos la desesperación que la embargó y que la había hecho romper en llanto anteriormente, ya le había dado tregua. El momento de tener la cabeza fría y hacer uso de medidas extremas había llegado.

—Olvídalo Ran-Chan, ven te invito a comer.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias U-chan! Muero de hambre.

Y ambos se retiraron, Ukyo tenía esa mirada característica en ella cuando estaba a punto de iniciar un combate, Ranma reconoció de inmediato esa mirada, pero no entendía bien qué le ocurría a su amiga y, a decir verdad, sólo pensaba en comer… y también pensaba en ¿qué estaría haciendo su prometida en ese preciso momento?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres ocho de la mañana

.

Yuka y Sayuri estaban dormidas, habían llegado muy tarde anoche, a estas alturas, Akane tenía fuertes sospechas respecto a las "citas" que estaban teniendo sus amigas con sus ahora novios, conociendo lo pervertidos que eran esos dos, seguramente ya habían convencido a sus amigas de que su relación avanzara a "otro nivel". Las miró fijamente y después puso los ojos en blanco ¿pero qué rayos estaba pensando? " _Aunque, supongo que les pudiera preguntar algunas cosas, digo, después de todo, somos amigas, y las amigas se cuentan esas cosas ¿no?... pero, si les pregunto, seguramente pensarán que quiero tener intimidad con… ¡claro! por qué otra razón les preguntaría, si no es por esa razón, ¿no?¡Ah! estoy pensando boberías, mejor me voy al parque."_

Ese día lo tendrían libre también, por lo que decidió ir a entrenar por la mañana, Ryan la estaría esperando ahí, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo británico y contarle lo que Ranma había hecho. Akane estaba muy interesada en la opinión que podría darle su amigo respecto al detalle que Ranma había tenido con ella, después de todo, Ryan era un hombre y seguro sería más fácil para él leer entre líneas.

—¡Akane! ¿Cómo has estado hermosa? ¡Wow! ¿pero, qué te pasó? Te ves radiante.

—¡Ay! ¡pero qué cosas dices! —la chica Tendo se sonrojó y acto seguido se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Akane es que eres, como un libro abierto, además una sonrisa como esa, difícilmente se la podrías ocultar a alguien. Vamos a entrenar y ya que terminemos quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz. —Akane asintió, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó con sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

La mañana se les fue volando, ambos jóvenes estaban inmersos en su actividad física y cuando menos pensaron ya eran las doce del mediodía, Akane se recostó bocarriba sobre el suave césped, ya en ese momento se sentía sumamente agotada, pero muy satisfecha con su entrenamiento; Ryan por su parte, también se dejó caer sobre el césped, pero él prefirió sentarse, respirar profundo unas cuantas veces y disfrutar de ese día tan soleado lo más que se pudiera, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría empezar a llover. El joven ojiverde, le dedicó una mirada a su compañera de entrenamiento y después se rio para sus adentros, ¿cómo era posible que Akane se atreviera siquiera a pensar que no era hermosa? Ryan tendría que enseñarle una o dos cosas y dejarle bien en claro a su amiga, que era una mujer en verdad hermosa, y que dejara de darle importancia a lo que su prometido le decía, cada vez que la insultaba.

—Y bien, Akane…

—¿Sí? —Akane se incorporó, adoptando al final la misma posición que su amigo, se sentó junto a él, abrazó sus piernas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? —acto seguido, Akane fue atacada por un fuerte sonrojo el cual no sólo se limitó a sus mejillas, las cuales, dicho sea de paso, ya estaban un poco sonrosadas por el calor producido por el entrenamiento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión todo el rostro de Akane fue el responsable de revelar el hecho de que, claramente había algo que la joven Tendo aún no le contaba a su británico amigo.

—Bu-bueno, lo que ocurre es que… —Akane bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, tamborileando sus dos rodillas en el proceso, soltó un suspiro y le soltó de golpe todo lo que el día anterior había pasado. —¡Ranma me mandó unas hermosas flores desde Japón! Camelias, para ser exacta, mis favoritas. Entonces le llamé por teléfono para agradecerle el gesto y nosotros… no-nosotros ¡nos reconciliamos! —y en cuanto terminó con su cháchara, que más bien pareció una especie de oratoria gritada —literalmente— a los cuatro vientos, escondió su cara entre sus brazos, pues sintió que la temperatura de su rostro había aumentado exponencialmente y no quería que el color carmesí de su rostro se pudiera notar aún más.

Ryan la observó por unos segundos un poco descolocado, después se mostró un poco meditabundo, ¿en verdad ese tipo del que Akane tanto le hablaba, había tenido el valor para tener semejante detalle hacía con ella? _"Al parecer no la quiere perder"_ pensaba él para sus adentros. Lentamente la joven peliazul levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia su amigo, le extrañó un poco que él se mostrara tan imperturbable ante la declaración que ella le había hecho. ¿Sería acaso que había algo detrás de lo que su prometido había hecho que ella no notó? Ryan miraba hacia el vacío, lentamente colocó su mano bajo su mentón, en una pose que sugería que de verdad estaba reflexionando seriamente sobre lo que Akane le había contado, después giró su mirada hacia Akane y le sonrió, de esa manera tan dulce y sexy a la vez, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Akane lo miró fijamente, en verdad era un hombre apuesto, además sumamente atento y caballeroso, llegó a pensar que, si el bobo de su prometido no existiera en su vida, para ella no sería difícil empezar a sentir algo por el joven inglés… pero su corazón ya se había decidido por su testarudo azabache.

—Bueno, al parecer cierto peleador de artes marciales, no quiere perder a su prometida —y la sonrisa de Ryan se borró. —¿él alguna vez había tenido detalles como este antes?

—No. Mmm… bueno, sí, en muy pocas ocasiones, quizá un par de veces, a decir verdad, lo que ocurres es que… las demás ocasiones que ha intentado tener algún detalle algo pasa y no se concreta nada…

—¿Algo pasa?

—Pues… sí. Nos interrumpen… o nuestros padres, o sus otras prometidas, Kuno, la lluvia, algún nuevo contrincante buscando vencerlo, los gatos… no sé explicarlo, pero siempre nos interrumpen —Ryan miraba a Akane realmente confundido, ¿pues qué clase de vida tenían ese par? ¿de verdad les pasaban tantas cosas?

—Ya veo… pues… mi consejo para ti sería, que de cualquier forma no bajes la guardia, no te confíes Akane. Este detalle es algo grande, sin duda, pero él debe aprender a luchar por ti, a merecerte.

—¿Merecerme?

—Akane… eres una mujer ¡sumamente extraordinaria! —Akane se sorprendió, eso sí que no lo esperaba —eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, una gran peleadora… él tiene que merecerte, no tratarte como lo hace. —La peliazul le dirigió una mirada a Ryan, una mirada intensa y a la vez intrigante, ¿por qué él de pronto se interesaba tanto en cómo la trataba Ranma? Él por su parte, se atrevió a regalarle una suave caricia en la mejilla a la joven Tendo, y extrañamente ella no le rechazó, más aún, se dejó hacer, sin entender del todo por qué no lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Londres por su atrevimiento, tal como hacía con su prometido, y misteriosamente Akane percibió una fraternal intención en el gesto cariñoso que su amigo le regaló, nada más que eso. Segundos después de ocurrido el gesto, Ryan abrió los ojos como platos, como si se hubiese percatado de algo y súbitamente, separó su mano de la sonrosada mejilla de Akane.

—Perdóname si me he extralimitado, yo… no sé qué me pasó… yo…

—No hay problema —Akane le regaló una dulce sonrisa, la verdad es que quería terminar ya con esa charla antes de que la cosa se pusiera incómoda en demasía. —¿Nos vamos? Tengo mucha hambre

—Ja, ja, ja, eres una pequeña devoradora de comida, me sorprende que tengas esa figura ja, ja, ja —Akane se volvió a sonrojar —Ven, acompáñame, conozco un lugar perfecto para que podamos comer.

Y dicho esto ambos se pusieron su calzado y se dirigieron al restaurante al que Ryan sugirió. Akane iba un poco nerviosa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ryan no volviera a tocar el tema de su prometido en lo que restaba del día.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima siete de la tarde

.

Nabiki Tendo. La mediana de las hermanas Tendo siempre se mostró diferente a sus otras dos hermanas, siempre fría, calculadora, independiente. Desde temprana edad supo lo que quería: dinero, poder adquisitivo, una posición económica superior a la que su familia le podía ofrecer. Para sus allegados, a veces resultaba un misterio, tanto su forma de ser como su forma de actuar. Siempre se presentaba ante todos como un témpano de hielo, veía oportunidades que le permitirían generar negocios lucrativos y las tomaba, sin titubeo alguno. Sí, esa era Nabiki Tendo, al menos para la mayoría de las personas que alguna vez la trataron. Su interior, su esencia como ser humano siempre estaba oculta a la vista de la mayoría, sólo había dos personas en el mundo que tenían la capacidad de leerla completamente cual libro abierto, y esas eran Kasumi y recientemente su tía Nodoka Saotome. Por esa razón, la joven castaña procuraba no meterse con ellas, ni realizar sus "negocios" con ellas presentes. Nabiki, ¿qué rebuscado plan buscaba concretar en esta ocasión? Sólo ella lo sabía.

La joven Tendo caminaba por las calles de Nerima, había concertado una cita con el par de Amazonas para ultimar los detalles de la cita que el azabache tendría con la joven de cabellos morados. La subasta por obtener el derecho al segundo lugar para salir con su cuñado, había estado reñida en demasía, pero al final las amazonas ofertaron una suma considerable, lo que superó por mucho a Ukyo, quien derrotada se conformó con el último lugar para salir con su amado amigo de la infancia. Ese era un gran riesgo, pues si Shampoo conseguía lo acordado en su cita, Ukyo debía retirarse de la contienda, sin siquiera haber peleado.

Las puertas del Neko Hanten estaban parcialmente abiertas, a esa hora ya eran pocos lo clientes que podían acudir al lugar, Nabiki entró silenciosamente y caminó hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, un extraño olor llamó su atención y decidió averiguar de qué se trataba, así que caminó hasta el patio trasero del lugar. Ahí encontró a la señora Cologne y a Shampoo, ambas portando trajes tradicionales chinos en color rojo, estaban sentadas sobre sus piernas, frente a ellas había una pequeña fogata y sobre ella habían colocado un recipiente pequeño de barro en el que estaban quemando unas hierbas, esa era al parecer la razón del particular olor percibido por Nabiki. Ambas mujeres tenían unidas las palmas de sus manos en señal de rezo, murmuraban mantras los cuales repetían una y otra vez sin descanso; Shampoo tomó un viejo pergamino y lo colocó sobre una superficie lisa, parecía un viejo espejo, después tomó una especie de lápiz de grueso calibre en color rojo y comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino símbolos y palabras que la Tendo no alcanzó a visualizar bien desde el sitio en el que se encontraba, cuando terminó con su escrito, lo reflejó por unos segundos en el espejo y éste brilló, entonces la vieja Cologne salió de su trance y le indicó a su bisnieta que ése era el momento, Shampoo se cortó un dedo y depositó una gruesa gota de sangre sobre el pergamino, lo dobló y lo lanzó sobre el recipiente junto con las hierbas y les prendió fuego. Estuvieron ahí esperando a que el contenido se consumiera por completo y cuando ya no había más que cenizas, la vieja tomó un frasco para verterlas en él y le añadió un poco de agua, dándole al contenido al final, un aspecto ligeramente verdoso pero inodoro. La abuela revisó minuciosamente el contenido en la botella y después asintió, su hechizo había funcionado y el brebaje estaba listo.

Nabiki sonrió de lado y se rio para sus adentros, sabía que ese par haría trampa y que no respetarían las reglas, pero esto que acababa de presenciar, podría resultarle bastante beneficioso. Shampoo giró sobre sus talones y de inmediato se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que Nabiki las miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora, la amazona tragó en seco y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su bisabuela para llamar su atención, la anciana se giró y en cuanto vio a la joven Tendo, frunció el entrecejo y la miró esperando la reacción de la chica.

—Vaya, vaya. Con que preparando pociones de amor ¿Eh? Creí haberles dejado bien en claro que eso estaba totalmente prohibido y que, de llevarlo a cabo, estarían fuera del trato. Creo que esta información le sería de bastante utilidad a Ukyo…

—Nabiki Tendo, si tu intentar hablar, yo darte beso de la muerte y entonces…

—¡Hazlo! Y nunca más volverás a acercarte a mi casa o a Ranma. Y espero que sepas que esta no es una amenaza como las que suelen hacerle a mi hermana, esta es una advertencia y la puedo cumplir. —Shampoo frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos, estaba molesta, y parte de lo que la enfurecía, era el darse cuenta que la hermana de Akane no era nada intimidable.

—¡Shampoo, contrólate! —la abuela Cologne tranquilizó a su bisnieta, ella sabía perfectamente que con la fuerza bruta no conseguirían nada con la joven Nabiki, así que utilizó la cabeza, si Nabiki quisiera en verdad dejarlas fuera de la jugada y prevenir a Ranma, desde hace mucho que se hubiera marchado y quizá lo hubiera hecho cuidando el no ser descubierta, pero si estaba ahí parada, cruzando palabras con ellas, era porque pensaba sacarle partido a lo que acababa de presenciar, así que sin más rodeos decidió hablar con la chica. —Nabiki Tendo… sabemos muy bien que este tipo de "estrategias" no están del todo permitidas en el arreglo que se hizo… pero sé muy bien que, si nos lo proponemos, ambas podemos llegar a un pequeño arreglo para que el yerno no se entere de lo que acabas de ver. De este modo ambas partes resultamos beneficiadas. —Nabiki volvió a sonreír, no cabía duda que la vieja momia era poseedora de una gran sabiduría.

—¡Ja! Vaya, veo que usted sí es inteligente señora… está bien, me pagarán la cantidad acordada por la cita con Ranma, y un bono extra por mi silencio, y tendrán mi palabra de que guardaré mi distancia con él.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces… —dijo Cologne al tiempo que asentía —¿De cuánto estamos hablando? ¿Cuánto nos costará ese bono extra por tu silencio?

Nabiki sonrió y se acercó a ellas, _"esto lo voy a disfrutar"_ y con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente, comenzó a hablar con ellas para llegar a un trato justo, a cambio de su silencio.

Tras unos botes de basura, un pato miope, observaba atento la situación, tendría que hacer algo al respecto o su adorada Shampoo se quedaría con el idiota de Saotome y él la perdería definitivamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres tres de la tarde:

.

Akane comía con bastante entusiasmo su hamburguesa, el entrenamiento la había dejado agotada y hambrienta en iguales proporciones. Constantemente giraba su rostro en diversas direcciones, se fingía interesada en admirar el restaurante en el que estaban, el cual no distaba mucho de tener una construcción tradicional, pero esto lo hacía en un intento de disimular el hecho de no querer ver a Ryan a los ojos por más de dos segundos pues, a decir verdad, lo que le había dicho unas horas atrás la había dejado sumamente pensativa y un tanto incómoda. ¿Qué pasaría si su prometido se dormía en sus laureles y no hacía nada por "merecerla" como mujer y esposa? Entonces… ¿Tendría que olvidarse de él? estaba, además, desconcertada por el comportamiento tan "cariñoso" que le mostraba su amigo inglés. Tenía para con ella detalles que su prometido no, claro que se tenía que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Ranma, era un bruto consagrado en lo que a cuestiones románticas se refiere, pero… ¿no debería acaso —por ese mismo motivo— atesorar con mayor aínco el hecho de que le haya enviado flores? La joven peliazul se sentía abrumada, debido a que estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente sin darle tregua. _"Pensé que el hablar con Ryan me ayudaría a aclarar muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que me ha confundido más… ya no sé qué debo hacer ¿por qué esto es tan complicado?"_

—Akane… has estado muy callada, ¿te gustó la hamburguesa?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustó! Está deliciosa.

—Y entonces… ¿por qué estás tan callada? Estoy dudando de que en verdad vine a comer con la chica correcta, normalmente eres más elocuente.

—No es nada. La hamburguesa está deliciosa, gracias por invitarme a comer.

—Gracias por acompañarme… mira… si es por lo que te dije antes… yo, lo lamento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes

—De acuerdo. Akane… Gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser como eres… y por confiar en mí. —Ryan le dedicó a la joven Tendo una seductora sonrisa y Akane se sonrojó, preguntándose por el extraño poder que tenía el joven inglés para lograr intimidarla de esa forma tan fácil, sin ningún titubeo por parte de él, se le daba de una manera tan natural, de verdad la ponía nerviosa de forma tal, que costaba trabajo creerlo. Akane lo observaba y no veía ni un solo gramo de soberbia en la actitud o en los modos del chico inglés, —como sucedía muy a menudo con su prometido— no, todo lo que el joven proyectaba era una seguridad en sí mismo abrumadora, pero a la vez, se mostraba humilde. ¿Quién iba a pensar que, al viajar a otro continente, ella, Akane Tendo, conocería a alguien así?

—De nada… Gracias a ti, por escucharme…

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ryan acompañó a su amiga hasta el hotel, entraron y la encaminó hasta el elevador y mientras esperaban a que la puerta del elevador se abriera, Ryan se despidió de Akane, le regaló un dulce beso en la mejilla y en cuanto se abrió la puerta, Akane entró al ascensor y con un gesto hecho con su mano, se despidió a la distancia de su amigo.

A unos pasos del lugar, un par de ojos curiosos los espiaba, denotaron gran angustia al ver el gesto que tuvo el británico para con Akane, todo este tiempo siempre pensó siempre que su único y más fuerte rival había sido Saotome, pero ese día comenzó a dudar, tal vez Saotome ya ni siquiera figuraba como un rival más, porque quizá el británico ya se había ganado el amor de Akane.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima, ocho de la mañana.

.

Ranma entrenaba arduamente en el dojo, ahora debía prepararse con mayor ahínco pues lo que le esperaba ese día no sería sencillo: Una cita con la amazona.

Ranma no había aceptado públicamente y en voz alta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Akane, pero ese era un hecho que su corazón ya había admitido. Los sentimientos que albergaba por su amada marimacho no corrían riesgo alguno por esa cita, él era el que estaba en peligro pues conocía lo tramposas que podían ser Shampoo y su abuela, y sabía de todo lo que eran capaces con tal de conseguir que Ranma se desposara con la guerrera amazona.

Nabiki estaba amasando una gran fortuna, juntando el dinero que le sacó al trío de locas, lo que estaba obteniendo por las fotografías que vendía de Ranma en versión masculina y femenina y otros tratos de los cuales no hablaba mucho, seguramente tendría suficiente para pagar el resto de su carrera universitaria. Al azabache no le sorprendía que su cuñada obtuviera ganancias monetarias a costa suya, pero ahora estaba llevando las cosas a otro nivel. Y eso lo enfurecía. Nabiki Tendo estaba traicionando a su hermana y todo por unos cuantos yenes… bueno está bien, eran bastantes miles de yenes, pero aun así no justificaba que actuara de esa manera en contra de su propia sangre.

Esa misma mañana Nabiki estaba en el Neko Hanten hablando con la chica amazona y su abuela.

—Bien, ya lo conté y parece que está todo completo, justo como acordamos. Y como lo acordamos, Ranma no se va a enterar de nada de lo que planean.

—Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo Nabiki. Pero te lo advierto, conozco tu ambición, pero Akane sigue siendo tu hermana, más vale que no estés planeando algo para beneficiarla a costa de mi nieta, de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

—Señora Cologne, mi único y verdadero interés siempre ha sido el dinero, y siempre estaré a favor de quien me dé la mayor cantidad posible, sin importar quien se ponga en medio. Usted y su nieta pagaron una buena cifra a cambio de que le consiguiera esta cita con Ranma, y además me dieron un dinero extra por mi silencio, esta es una suma de dinero que nunca rechazaría. —Cologne sonrió y asintió. No se tragaba por completo ese cuento de Nabiki traicionando a su hermana menor, pero por ahora lo mejor sería aprovechar esa oportunidad lo mejor que pudieran. Shampoo debía conquistar a Ranma a toda costa.

—¡Shampoo estar emocionada! Tener cita con Airen.

—Bueno, creo que mi participación aquí termina. Shampoo, será mejor que aproveches esta oportunidad, no garantizo que se pueda volver a repetir. Tienes todo el día, espero que te sirva de algo. —Nabiki se retiró satisfecha, sacó una libreta en la que hizo algunas anotaciones y la miró detenidamente, sin duda ese dinero extra que había conseguido con el trato que hizo con las amazonas, servía enormemente a su propósito. _"De haber sabido que conseguir dinero de esta manera sería tan fácil, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…"_ Nabiki se dirigió al centro, tenía que empezar con la segunda etapa de su plan.

La joven amazona se estaba alistando, su abuela la veía detenidamente desde su lugar.

—Shampoo, debes recordar todo lo que hablamos, mantén la cabeza fría o el plan no dará resultado. Si el joven Saotome llega a sospechar algo, la oportunidad se te escapará de las manos.

—Sí abuela, yo entender. Mantener cabeza fría.

Dos horas más tarde, Nabiki llegó a su casa y fue en busca de su cuñado. Ranma estaba listo, igual que la ocasión anterior, —cuando salió con Kodachi— había puesto mucho empeño en su presentación personal, derrochando gallardía y porte, listo para conquistar a cualquier jovencita que se le pusiera en frente. Lo vio sentado sobre una roca en el jardín, estaba meditando, su mente necesitaba toda la paz que pudiera conseguir en ese momento y él debía estar preparado, alerta, la prueba que seguía era decisiva.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí estás. Ranma, en media hora llegará Shampoo. Hice un trato con ella y su abuela, por lo que tengo que guardar distancia contigo, así que sólo te diré que, si haces unos días tuviste aprietos con Kodachi, hoy seguramente será diez veces peor, no bajes la guardia cuñadito.

—¡Ya lo sé Nabiki! Nunca imaginé que fueras tan traicionera, hacer un trato con ese par de arpías… pero ¿sabes qué? No importa, ya tendré oportunidad de darte tu merecido. —Nabiki lo observó y se sonrió de lado, de ninguna manera ese bobo la superaría en inteligencia y astucia.

—Sí, seguro, cuando quieras. Me retiro, que tengas buena suerte. —Nabiki giró sobre sus talones y se marchó rumbo a su habitación. Caminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ahora sí su plan iba tomando rumbo, dependiendo del resultado de la cita de hoy, sabría si habría o no, marcha atrás… pero algo en el fondo le decía que no, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Minutos más tarde, el joven azabache salió del dojo y se recargó en el muro, a la espera de que llegara la chica de cabellos morados. La mañana estaba realmente tranquila, y todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de bicicleta seguido de un gran "Ni-hao" y Ranma sintió como un escalofrío le corría por toda la espina dorsal, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a entrar al dojo y encerrarse en su habitación probablemente hasta que el resto del mes pasara, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse… eso, y el hecho de que él tenía una deuda que pagar, fueron los motivos por los cuales volvió a girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a su reto de ese día, además, él es un Saotome, y los Saotome nunca se acobardan frente a un reto.

Frente a él tenía a una exuberante y sensual mujer, ataviada con un vestido rojo estilo chino, el cual tenía un escote pronunciado en el frente que revelaba de una forma bastante sugestiva el nacimiento de sus senos, el largo del faldón le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, pero tenía un par de aberturas laterales que subían hasta un par de centímetros por debajo de los glúteos, por lo que, si hacía los movimientos adecuados, podría fácilmente mostrar la totalidad de sus piernas y un poco más arriba también; de más está el decir que ese perfecto atuendo se ceñía completamente a su figura, revelando el cuerpo de diosa que todo mundo sabía que la chica poseía. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado, deseoso, orgulloso, fascinado, con la idea de tener una cita con esa mujer, y obviamente, también con el hecho de llegar con ella lo más lejos posible en lo que a cuestiones carnales se refiere… pero Ranma Saotome, no es "cualquier hombre", sólo esperaba que a la joven china le quedara más que aclarada la cuestión, una vez que la cita hubiese llegado a su fin, y lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Minutos más tarde, la joven pareja ya se había marchado rumbo al lugar de su cita, Shampoo le había dicho a Ranma que había organizado un día de campo y que disfrutarían de la deliciosa comida que ella le había preparado con singular entusiasmo. _"Al menos habrá comida deliciosa, eso lo hará más llevadero, aunque tengo que tener especial cuidado con la comida, será mejor que deje que Shampoo la pruebe primero y después lo haré yo"_

—¡Shampoo feliz de tener cita con Airen! —Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la cesta con los víveres y continuaron su trayecto, apenas y decía un "sí" o un "no" a todo lo que la entusiasmada joven le preguntaba, él no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción por estar con ella, pero a ella parecía no importarle, al parecer ella hablaría lo suficiente por los dos.

Ese día en el dojo Tendo, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, Genma y Soun estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té al tiempo que admiraban el estanque, ambos sumidos en un estado casi meditativo, el maestro Happosai estaba organizando su nuevo botín de prendas íntimas… sí, todo parecía calma y paz, pero la realidad era, que había tensión en el ambiente, palpable, tangible, cualquiera que ingresara al lugar, aun siendo extraño, podría percibir que algo no iba del todo bien. Nabiki, por su parte, no estaba angustiada en lo absoluto, en su habitación no había ni un solo dejo de tensión, por el contrario, parecía que su habitación estaba en un sitio completamente distinto al sitio en el que estaba el resto de la casa, ella no estaba para nada perturbada. Sentada frente a su escritorio, se le veía bastante concentrada tomando notas y con una calculadora a su izquierda, sobre el escritorio estaban regadas varias notas de compra y facturas, y en otro cuaderno tenía escrito un itinerario detallado, nada de eso resultaba extraño, pues siendo Nabiki Tendo, siempre podría esperarse que estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Súbitamente fue sacada de su imperturbable estado cuando un pato pasó volando hacia el interior de su habitación y se posó sobre su cama, y después la miró angustiado, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada que revelaba una actitud mitad compasiva y mitad con cierto desaire por el pobre miope.

—Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el pobre chico enamorado de la joven amazona. ¿Qué quieres Mousse? —El pato comenzó a aletear de manera violenta, pero sus intentos eran infructuosos pues Nabiki no le entendía nada y lo miró con fastidio. —Puff, Mousse no te entiendo nada, espera aquí, vuelvo en un momento. —Nabiki se retiró y minutos más tarde volvió con algo de ropa y una tetera con agua caliente, y le arrojó la ropa al pato. —Toma, cúbrete con eso, no quiero ver hombres desnudos en mi habitación… al menos no a ti y no de este modo. —Mousse se sonrojó y asintió. Ya con su tranformación hecha y vestido, Mousse tomó asiento en la silla ubicada frente al escritorio y Nabiki se sentó en su cama y lo miró de manera interrogante, Mousse se sintió intimidado, esa mujer sí que lo ponía nervioso, tragó en seco y tomó valor para comenzar a hablar.

—Na-nabiki yo… —Sí, comenzó a hablar, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

—Mousse, por favor, dime de una vez lo que quieres, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

—¡Quiero que me digas en dónde están Saotome y Shampoo!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Es en serio? ¿todo este alboroto es por eso? —Nabiki se dejó caer de espalda sobre su cama y se rio hasta que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. —Mousse, yo no…

—Estoy dispuesto a pagarte por la información, una buena cantidad, todos mis ahorros… Estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que tengo, a cambio de que me digas en dónde están Saotome y Shampoo. —Nabiki dejó de reír y lo observó de manera más analítica, a consciencia, quería ver en el interior del joven y tratar de dilucidar sus reales intenciones.

—Realmente la amas, ¿verdad? —Mousse asintió —Mousse… sabes que tengo que mantenerme al margen de todo esto ¿cierto?

—Pero también sé que todo tiene un precio, y quizá pueda pagarte…

—¿Y qué hay de la señora Cologne y de Shampoo? ¿Qué pasará si se enteran de que te ayudé?

—No lo harán, tengo mis medios, y después de hoy, sé que las cosas serán diferentes. Confía en mí, nadie sabrá que me ayudaste. Toma, cuenta el dinero y dime si es suficiente para comprar la información que te estoy pidiendo. —y le extendió un sobre amarillo lleno de billetes, Nabiki sacó el dinero y lo contó y aunque adoptó un gesto adusto, en el fondo se sorprendió por la cantidad de efectivo que el joven chino le estaba entregando, de verdad estaba desesperado por encontrar a Shampoo. Nabiki suspiró y después sonrió.

—Fueron a pasar el día al parque Akigase. Será mejor que te apresures, hace bastante tiempo que se marcharon. —Mousse asintió y se marchó del lugar, esperanzado en que podría encontrar a su amada, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ranma y Shampoo llegaron al parque antes de lo pensado, cortaron camino brincando por los tejados y con la velocidad y la habilidad que ambos poseían como artistas marciales consagrados, no les costó trabajo llegar al lugar en el que tendrían su cita. Se adentraron más y más en el pequeño bosque que había en el parque hasta llegar a un claro en donde se asentaron. Shampoo sacó una manta y la tendió y después acomodó los platos y fue sacando uno a uno los deliciosos platillos que fueron preparados con esmero para ese día. Ranma por su parte fingía admirar la naturaleza, pero no perdía de vista todo lo que la amazona hacía, no quería caer en sus artimañas.

—" _Entre más aislados estén del mundo, mejor… llévate al prometido a un lugar en el que ambos puedan estar… solos. Shampoo, no vayas arruinar las cosas…"—_

Shampoo escuchaba las recomendaciones que su bisabuela le había hecho, una y otra vez, como una grabación que se reproducía dentro de su cabeza y se negaba a darle tregua alguna; estaba bastante agobiada, sentía la presión por parte de su familia, por parte de su tribu, quienes, cada día exigían, con mayor aínco, su retorno a China al lado de su esposo, sabía que debía cumplir con lo que sus leyes dictaban; incluso se presionaba a sí misma, no podía permitirse perder ante Akane, para la amazona, la joven peliazul era tan poca cosa, que resultaba imperdonable que Ranma se decidiera por la joven Tendo en lugar de elegirla a ella. Tenía que hacer esto bien, necesitaba hacer esto bien y dejar el asunto de su matrimonio con Ranma, zanjado de una vez por todas.

—Airen ¿querer sopa de tallarines? Estar deliciosos.

—¡Claro! Muero de hambre. —La joven le preparó un tazón con la sopa de tallarines y se la entregó, acto seguido se sirvió un poco de sopa en un tazón para ella, Ranma esperó a que ella le diera un bocado a su sopa y aguardó unos segundos, al ver que no hubo alguna reacción extraña en ella, la distrajo y después cambió los platos y se comió la sopa de Shampoo, debía ser muy precavido con ella.

Shampoo intuyó que algo así podría pasar, por lo que decidió esperar, antes de sacar su pócima para hacer el hechizo, pensó que sería mejor esperar a que él se confiara y bajara un poco la guardia, la soberbia de Saotome jugaría a su favor.

Así pasaron el día, sin hacer nada en particular, además de hablar —Shampoo hablaba, más que él— y comer. El día estaba llegando a su fin, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo se coloreaba con esos conocidos colores rosados y naranjas que daban la impresión de que había llamas encendidas tras las algodonosas nubes. Ranma suspiró feliz, la cita ya estaba a un paso de terminarse y él había salido victorioso.

Shampoo sacó una pequeña hielera y extrajo un tarro con helado de chocolate, ella sabía bien que Ranma tenía debilidad por el helado. Sirvió un poco en una flanera y se la pasó a él y otro poco para ella, y cuando estaban por degustar el postre, un ruido los distrajo y los puso en alerta, en ese instante Shampoo sacó el frasco de su escote y vertió el contenido en su propio helado, Ranma nunca se percató de ello, tomó una cucharada al helado de Ranma, entonces cuando el joven azabache giró su rostro hacia la joven amazona, pensó —ingenuamente— que Shampoo estaba comiendo de su propio helado, por lo que hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo con toda la comida, e intercambió las flaneras con helado, sin saber que al haber hecho eso, terminó por caer en la trampa de la amazona, y se comió todo el helado. Ranma no sentía nada, y cuando iba a sugerirle a la chica que comenzaran a recoger todo para marcharse, una voz conocida lo puso en alerta.

—¡Saotomeee!

—¿Qué rayos? Mousse, ¿vienes a darme problemas? Te lo advierto hoy no tengo paciencia, si buscas pelea ¡no tendré compasión de ti!

—¡Saotome! ¡Estás en peligro!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo estoy bien

—¡Mousse! Tu estorbar, ¡largarte de aquí!

—No me iré Shampoo, ¿me oyes? No permitiré que te quedes con Saotome, no de esta manera.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Nadie va a quedarse conmigo!

—¡Mousse! ¿Qué no entender? Shampoo estar destinada a casar con Airen

—¿Saben qué? Yo me largo, por mí pueden quedarse a discutir toda la noche, si así lo desean. Esta cita ya se terminó y yo… —En ese momento, Ranma se sintió extraño, la vista se le nubló y un fuerte vértigo lo atacó, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse en pie, todo se empezó a volver más y más oscuro y entonces perdió la consciencia y se desplomó sobre una montaña de hojas secas.

—¡Airen!

—¡Saotome! Llegué demasiado tarde

Shampoo tomó a Ranma entre sus brazos y lo sacudió con delicadeza en un intento por despertarlo. Luego se unos segundos Ranma abrió los ojos, se incorporó y se quedó de pie, viendo a la nada, Mousse lo miró con atención y entonces lo supo, Saotome había bebido la poción. Shampoo miró a la masculina figura un poco perturbada, esperaba que no le fuera a pasar nada malo a su amado, y que el hechizo funcionara.

Ambos jóvenes se le acercaron al joven Saotome y lo observaron detenidamente, ahí estaban parados frente a él, Ranma había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, estaba en trance, la pócima había comenzado a hacer efecto. Shampoo se asustó, no imaginó que Ranma actuaría de esa manera por el efecto de la poción. Minutos más tarde llegó la bisabuela de Shampoo, traía con ella el espejo que habían utilizado cuando prepararon la pócima. Ranma parecía un bulto caminante sin alma, lo único que hacía era repetir el nombre de "Akane" una y otra vez sin descanso.

La bisabuela de Shampoo sonrió satisfecha, lo que restaba por hacer para completar el ritual era conseguir que Shampoo besara a Ranma y reflejarlos a ambos en el espejo que traía la bisabuela mientras se estuvieran besando, una vez hecho esto, el espejo brillaría y esa sería la señal de que el ritual se había completado. Pero debían darse prisa, porque el defecto que tenía esa pócima era, que el efecto de la misma tenía una duración bastante corta, una hora para ser exactos, y debían apresurarse o Ranma recobraría la consciencia y todo estaría perdido para ellas.

—Bien Shampoo apresúrate, no tenemos tiempo que perder, bésalo. —Shampoo tragó en seco y asintió y lentamente se acercó al joven.

—¡No lo hagas Shampoo!

—¿Eh? ¡Mousse tu callar!

—No te metas chico, no entiendes lo que está en juego…

—¡Su felicidad!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que la felicidad de mi amada Shampoo está en juego —Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos, nunca imaginó ver a su pretendiente tan seguro de sí mismo como en esta ocasión. Cologne le lanzó una mirada de reproche al joven, él no se quedaría con su bisnieta, no había demostrado su valía antes cuando perdió en el duelo contra su nieta, y dudaba mucho que ahora ocurriera lo contrario.

—Muchacho, pero que ingenuidad la tuya, mi bisnieta debe quedarse con alguien fuerte, como el yerno, tu sólo das lástima…

—Shampoo no lo hagas… aunque no te quedes conmigo, no me importa, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Airen ser para Shampoo, leyes de aldea así dictarlo y por eso ser…

—¿Lo amas? A él ¡¿Lo amas?! ¿O todo esto lo haces sólo porque te venció?

—¿Qué? ¡Tú no tener derecho a preguntar…!

—Mousse te lo advierto, no te metas…

—¿En dónde quedó tu orgullo de amazona, si estás perdiendo la dignidad tratando de hechizar a alguien para que te ame? ¡Míralo! Está más que claro que él no siente nada por ti ¿qué no lo ves?

—El yerno es un hombre fuerte, su simiente dará vida a herederas fuertes, dignas merecedoras de nuestros conocimientos, que darán continuidad a nuestro linaje.

—¡Increíble! Shampoo, míralo, aún sin consciencia ni control sobre sus actos, no deja de repetir el nombre de Akane —Shampoo se tensó y apretó la mandíbula, ese comentario lo había sentido como una cruel bofetada, y le dolió, pero lo más penoso de todo era que no supo distinguir a causa de qué venía todo ese dolor.

—Eso no prueba nada, Mousse. Él está repitiendo lo último que cruzaba por su mente cuando el hechizo comenzó a surtir efecto. —Replicó la vieja Cologne, esperando que al fin el chico miope desistiera de sus intentos por persuadir a Shampoo para que no continuara con el hechizo.

—Eso no importa, dime Shampoo ¿qué hace Saotome pensando en Akane, si está en una cita contigo? —Shampoo lo miró y la duda comenzó a reflejarse en sus ojos. Eso era un punto a favor del chico pato ¿por qué Ranma estaba pensando en Akane? —Shampoo vámonos de aquí, te mereces algo mejor, que ser la incubadora de futuras guerreras.

—Mousse tú no entiendes todo lo que está en juego, está unión no es sólo por los hijos que puedan procrear, es mucho más que eso…

—¿Oh sí? ¿y qué más hay en juego?

—No es de tu incumbencia, no te debo explicaciones…

—Pero se las debe a mi Shampoo

—Akane… Akane… Akane…

—¿Podría alguien callar al zombi de Saotome?

Shampoo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y se acercó a Ranma, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a ella dispuesta a besarlo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero de pronto, Ranma se precipitó cayendo de bruces sobre el céped, Shampoo giró su cabeza en dirección hacia Mousse y vio una cadena que salía del brazo del joven miope, la cual se enredó en la pierna de Saotome, provocándole la caída, que lo salvó del hechizo.

—¡Mousse! ¡pato tonto! ¡arruinar todo!

—Akane… Akane… Akane…

Mousse y Cologne seguían discutiendo, Mousse estiró su brazo intentando arrebatar el espejo de las manos de Cologne, Shampoo hizo una rabieta porque en el último momento fue interrumpida, _"ser posible que chico pato tener razón, pero yo ser Shampoo guerrera amazona y nadie vencer Shampoo, mucho menos chica violenta, que ser fea y torpe"_ Shampoo corrió hacia donde estaban el par discutiendo, y con un fuerte punta pie mando a volar al joven miope hacia el cielo, con rumbo hacia lo desconocido.

—¡Shampooo! ¡Yo te amooooo!

Ahora sí ya nadie se interpondrá entre ella y su "Airen".

—Apresúrate, perdimos mucho tiempo y no sabemos por cuánto más continuará en trance el yerno.

—Sí abuela yo entender

Shampoo corrió y levantó a Ranma del piso, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó hacia ella para besarlo de una vez por todas y cuando estaba centímetros de los apetecibles labios del azabache, un grito llamó su atención

—¡Shampoo! ¡Vieja momia! ¡apártense del camino!

—¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa?! —La vieja Cologne se descolocó, lo que siguió a continuación definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Ryoga apareció de la nada y corría hacia ellos, tras él iba Asuza Shiratori quien no paraba de gritar "Charlotte ven con mamá", y tras ella iban un mar de jóvenes que seguían a la patinadora rogándole una oportunidad para salir con ella. Ryoga corrió directo hacia la abuela quien de un salto pudo esquivar fácilmente a Ryoga pero un descuido provocó que el espejo se resbalara de sus manos y cayera en la cabeza de Asuza y de ahí rebotara directo hacia sus manos, la joven se aturdió un poco por el golpe pero en cuanto vio el espejo que tenía en sus manos se puso tremendamente feliz. Ryoga por su parte, aprovechó el momento de distracción para escapar de ahí y continuó con su carrera, chocando con Shampoo en el trayecto, lo que provocó que Ranma de nuevo cayera de bruces sobre el césped.

—¡Danielle! Pero que hermoso eres. Tú eres mi Danielle y yo cuidaré de ti —Buscó con la mirada a Ryoga y retomó su persecución, iba tan entusiasmada por su nueva adquisición que no se dio cuenta de que pasó por encima de Ranma y lo pisó, después, el mar de admiradores de Asuza, en su afán por alcanzarla, tampoco tuvieron la cautela de ver por dónde pasaban, así que el pobre de Ranma fue atropellado por todos los adolescentes que iban en pos de la patinadora.

—Oh no, pobre Airen

—Maldición ¡Ryoga me las vas a pagar! —Ranma estaba hecho un guiñapo, su ropa rasgada, su cabello despeinado y todo él lleno de moretones.

Ranma recobró la consciencia, y para ese momento el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento. El tiempo de la cita de Shampoo se había terminado.

—Shampoo gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa. Ahora que terminamos con este asunto, tengo que saldar cuentas con Ryoga. ¡Adiós! —Se despidió y salto hacia las copas de los árboles en busca de su rival.

La joven amazona cayó de espaldas al escuchar lo que el azabache le dijo y después habló con su bisabuela.

—¡Bisabuela! Estar tan cerca y el chico cerdo interrumpir

—No importa ya, tenemos que esperar un poco hasta pensar en una nueva estrategia para que el yerno se quede contigo. Por ahora, será mejor que nos retiremos. Sólo espero que la chica Kuonji no sea más astuta que nosotras y nos gane la partida… _"o que el yerno se dé cuenta de lo que siente por la chica Tendo y decida declarársele cuando ella vuelva de su viaje"_ pensaba Cologne para sus adentros.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en compensación, ahora les traje un capítulo más largo. En esta ocasión, no haré aclaraciones o una nota extensa, debido a que no cuento con mucho tiempo para ello y quiero que este capítulo quede publicado hoy mismo, pero en la próxima entrega les platicaré más acerca del ritual que hicieron Shampoo y su bisabuela, que si bien fue "inventado" las bases del hechizo no fueron inventadas y tienen su razón de ser, también les hablaré del parque al que fueron Ranma y Shampoo.

Les diré que Kasumi y Tofú son una de mis parejas favoritas de este animé y me tomé la libertad de darles la oportunidad de tener su relación y que puedan tener sus "momentos" como pareja, sin perder el enfoque de que este es un Fic Ranma & Akane.

En esta ocasión Ranma estuvo cerca, muy cerca de caer en las garras de las amazonas ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿creen que se den por vencidas? o ¿esto será sólo un pequeño descanso para después volver de nuevo a la batalla? ¿y qué opinan del plan de Nabiki? al parecer va tomando forma, pero aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué se trae entre manos.

¿Y qué hay de Ryan? se muestra muy interesado por Akane, pero aún no da claras señales de cuáles son sus intenciones para con ella.

Todavía tenemos mucho por descubrir.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia, y también a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews, de verdad que son parte importante en lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante con esta hermosa labor de crear historias y plasmarlas en estos lugares en los que se nos da la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación, y plasmarlo con palabras, de la mejor manera que nos es posible.

Me despido, no sin antes reiterarles mi compromiso de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, y también el de terminar la historia.

.

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Oxford, U de Tokio y Él Día trece

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11. Oxford, Universidad de Tokio y Él. Día trece.**

 **..**

Nerima una de la mañana:

.

.

El silencio era constantemente interrumpido por los habituales ladridos de los perros que siempre se mantenían atentos a la presencia de intrusos. El aire se colaba por la pequeña ventana que había permanecido abierta desde la mañana del día anterior, la brisa flotaba por la habitación libre, sin un destino determinado y tenía el atrevimiento de acariciar la piel de ese joven que descansaba recostado sobre su futón sin nada encima suyo más que sus calzoncillos amarillos, y al parecer la brisa, estaba haciendo un trabajo espléndido, pues conseguía, sin ningún esfuerzo, erizar esa apetecible piel, de una manera tal, que rayaba en lo erótico.

Ranma soltó un gemido, producto de las sensaciones que la brisa le ocasionó con su suave tacto, lo que la brisa no sabía, era que el azabache fantaseaba con el que cierta chica peliazul fuera la causante de las mencionadas caricias.

—Akane… sigue… ¡Ah! Eres tan perfecta… ¡Ah! Sigue…

La brisa debería estar celosa, de que su suave tacto fuese confundido con el de alguien más, pero al parecer le parecía hilarante que el joven siguiera repitiendo el nombre de la chica dueña de sus más eróticas fantasías, una y otra vez sin cesar, y la situación se volvió mucho más cómica cuando el cuerpo del joven comenzó a manifestar el deseo profundo que había dentro de él. Ranma seguía disfrutando del sueño que estaba teniendo con Akane, hasta que giró su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado, se cayó del futón y para rematar se golpeó en esa sensible parte que tenía varios minutos despierta. Sí, el dolor lo despertó, y también lo hizo salir de su estado de excitación. Sin duda la brisa se burló de él, bastante. Ranma lanzó un grito que de inmediato ahogó y con ambas manos abrazó su mallugado miembro, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor por el golpe. Minutos después se volvió a recostar, qué suerte que sus padres ya no dormían con él en la misma habitación, lo que le acababa de ocurrir había sido sumamente embarazoso.

—Maldición esta cita con Shampoo me dejó muy agotado. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?... Akane… espero que pueda volver a hablar con ella pronto… ¡Maldición! ¿por qué tuvo que irse? ¡¿por qué a Londres!? Está tan lejos… y yo aquí… sin ella…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres seis de la tarde:

.

.

Harry Townsend II, padre de Ryan, era un hombre de negocios multimillonario, su nombre era conocido dentro de los círculos más selectos de la aristocracia de Reino Unido, tenía además poder e influencias con políticos y miembros del parlamento. El señor Harry Townsend poseía un carácter duro, siempre se mostraba frente a todos frío cual témpano de hielo, era fiel a las tradiciones y en extremo conservador. Todo mundo se sentía intimidado frente a su presencia, pues el padre de Ryan exigía nada menos que la perfección en todo. Sarah Townsend, madre de Ryan, era una mujer hermosa, proveniente de una de las familias con más renombre de Reino Unido, tuvo una educación privilegiada, era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, su enlace matrimonial con el señor Townsend fue uno de los eventos sociales más esperados, con su unión ambos crearon un imperio poderoso, el cual sin duda sería heredado por su único hijo… Ryan tenía su futuro arreglado.

El joven Townsend llegó a la mansión de sus padres, luego de comer con Akane tuvo un golpe de inspiración y quería comenzar con un boceto de algo que seguramente sería una perfecta obra de arte. Buscó a su madre en el salón de té y le anunció su llegada.

—Ryan, querido, al fin llegas.

—Hola madre.

—Vienes todo sudado. Sabes que no me gusta que estés tan desaliñado…

—Madre, por dios… vengo de entrenar ¿cómo esperas que esté?

—Tanto por hacer y tu insistes en practicar ese deporte de salvajes, si es que se le puede decir "deporte" al hecho de estar soltando patadas y puñetazos sin ningún propósito…

—Madre, creí que ya habíamos dejado este tema en paz…

—…podrías practicar polo, criquet, pero no, tenías que conocer a ese hombre asiático que te da "clases" de artes marciales…

—Madre…

—Está bien, no diré más. Por favor alístate, los Collingwood vienen a cenar y te quiero presentable para la ocasión. —Ryan puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un sonoro suspiro, detestaba cenar con los amigos de sus padres, en especial si se trataba de los Collingwood. Para Ryan no eran más que un matrimonio pretencioso cuyos temas de conversación giraban única y exclusivamente en torno al dinero, y la peor parte de todo es que tenían una hija, Jane Collingwood, quien tenía un par de años más que Akane, y los señores Collingwood no tenían ningún reparo en insinuar constantemente que sus hijos serían la "pareja perfecta"; para desgracia de Ryan, su propia madre pensaba igual, así que aprovechaba cada ocasión que se presentaba para intentar seducir al apuesto joven.

—Madre, por favor, no me obligues a cenar con ellos…

—Claro que estarás presente en la cena, Jane vendrá y debes ser buen anfitrión, además, fue una orden de tu padre…

—Bien, estaré listo para la cena. Ahora si me disculpas, me retiraré a mis aposentos.

Ryan tomó camino subiendo la ornamentada escalera y de ahí recorrió el largo pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación, mientras caminaba sobre la fina alfombra que se presentaba frente a él, iba mirando de vez en cuando las pinturas que decoraban los muros de ese lugar, ansiando poder alguna vez presentar una obra suya tal como lo consiguieron los autores de esas hermosas pinturas; llegando al final del pasillo se encontró con la puerta de madera que daba paso a sus aposentos, entró a su habitación, con un sentimiento de cruda resignación agobiándolo de tal manera, que resultaba asfixiante.

Se sentó en la silla justo enfrente a su escritorio, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y unos lápices de carbón y comenzó a trabajar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que en ese momento sentía, y entonces su mano cobró vida propia y poco a poco comenzó a dibujar el hermoso rostro de la mujer peliazul que lo tenía sumido en un estado de profunda admiración, seguramente sus trazos no le harían justicia a la belleza de Akane Tendo… pero lo intentaría, y ¡demonios! Claro que terminaría ese retrato, tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ryan continuaba con sus trazos poniendo especial empeño en los ojos, Akane tenía una mirada que revelaba tantas cosas, su bondad, su fortaleza, su inocencia, que, si lograba capturar al menos una, una sola, de sus tantas facetas, se sentiría satisfecho. El joven cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando tratando de evocar los momentos que compartía con ella, creando fotografías mentales de la chica Tendo en un intento por tener alguna referencia para su cuadro, sin duda alguna, si le pedía a la joven Tendo que posara para él, ella se rehusaría de inmediato, así que si deseaba que ese trabajo le quedara perfecto, tendría que esforzarse el doble, pero lo lograría, de eso estaba seguro, plasmaría a Akane en el lienzo y sería perfecto.

Se encontraba bastante inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que su padre entró a su habitación y mucho menos se percató de que el señor tenía ya unos minutos observando el retrato que su hijo estaba elaborando. Al señor Harry le molestaba sobremanera, que su hijo insistiera en continuar con ese absurdo pasatiempo. Carraspeó lo suficientemente alto para que su hijo lo escuchara y saliera de su ensimismamiento y le prestara atención, el joven giró su rostro en dirección a su padre y súbitamente se mostró nervioso, tragó en seco y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Padre! yo estaba…

—Perdiendo el tiempo con tus tonterías, como siempre.

—Padre, no son…

—¡Tonterías! Ya va siendo hora de que tomes en serio tus responsabilidades.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya estoy estudiando lo que tú decidiste que debía estudiar, no sé qué más quieres que haga.

—En cuanto se acabe el semestre y salgas de vacaciones haremos algunos cambios.

—¿Cambios?

—Durante tus vacaciones de verano asistirás a la oficina conmigo, empezarás a tomar parte en las juntas de consejo e irás conmigo a todos los viajes de negocios…

—¿Qué dices?

—… Mi asistente te hará llegar la calendarización de los viajes, las juntas de consejo y los eventos a los que asistirás.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de mi viaje a Francia? Se suponía que durante el verano podría ir a la escuela de arte…

—¡Esas son sandeces! Olvídate de ese ridículo viaje, no irás.

—¡Pero padre…!

—Ya está decidido y no te atrevas a contradecirme.

—¡Pero es que yo…!

—¡Cállate! En ningún momento te permití hablar. —Ryan le dedicó a su padre la mirada más fría que había mostrado en su vida, sin embargo, para el señor Harry, este gesto pasó desapercibido. El joven ojiverde apretó su mandíbula intentando controlar su furia, al final sólo atinó a responderle a su padre, intentando sonar los más flemático que le fue posible.

—Sí, señor.

—Deja ya de perder el tiempo, y alístate para la cena, que en menos de una hora llegarán los Collingwood.

—Sí

El señor Harry se retiró de la habitación de su hijo azotando la puerta en el proceso, Ryan pateó un pequeño basurero volcándolo por completo y desperdigó su contenido por todo el piso de su habitación. Se metió al baño y se miró fijamente en el espejo, estaba hiperventilando y sus manos temblaban, en ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a "alguien"; la cólera y la frustración se le "atoraron" en el pecho, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y le costaba trabajo tragar, entonces sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar una tras otra por sus mejillas, sonoros sollozos comenzaron a escapársele, se sentía atrapado y sin posibilidad para salir de su calabozo, pero a la vez estaba fúrico consigo mismo, por su cobardía, porque le faltaban muchos pantalones para atreverse a contradecir a su padre y defender sus convicciones. Caminó rumbo a la regadera y abrió la llave, poco a poco se desvistió y se metió bajo la caída de agua, se regaló unos minutos, permitiendo que el agua lavara un poco de su dolor.

" _Desearía desaparecer… desearía tener su fuerza, su tenacidad… Akane ¿algún día reuniré el valor suficiente para confesártelo todo?... Ella es… tan transparente, no tiene miedo a mostrarse como es, no le importa lo que piensen de ella, ni siquiera lo que piensa el estúpido de su prometido la frena de ser Ella… es tan PERFECTA… y el cretino de su prometido no lo ve… no la merece…"_

Las ocho de la noche en punto, y tal cual lo dictan las viejas tradiciones, la puntualidad inglesa se manifestó al momento en que el timbre sonó en la mansión Townsend. Los Collingwood habían hecho su arribo.

Ryan estaba pulcramente arreglado, ataviado con un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con el conjunto, su cabello peinado y su rostro recién rasurado se veía impecable. El joven se ubicó a un costado de su madre y con toda la educación con la que fue formado, saludó a los invitados de sus padres, tratando en el acto, no lucir exagerado o falso. El matrimonio Collingwood se desvivía en halagos dirigidos hacia los padres del muchacho, mientras que Jane, no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se dirigió al joven, con sus habituales intentos de conquista, los cuales no pasaban desapercibidos para el joven, por mucho que la chica tratara de disimularlos.

—Buenas noches Ryan. Tan apuesto como siempre.

—Te agradezco el cumplido Jane.

—Uy, pero qué seriedad. Y… ¿acaso yo no merezco ni un solo cumplido? Y tanto que me esmeré con este atuendo…

—Tú también luces hermosa, Jane… —Ryan hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder darle el cumplido esperado, a la joven rubia que tenía frente a él, tanto se empeñó, que la palabra sonó forzada y un poco robótica, pero a la joven no le interesaba, en tanto hablaran de su belleza, no ponía atención en si eran o no sinceros los cumplidos dirigidos hacia su persona.

—Oh gracias, tu siempre tan galante. —y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al joven. Ryan la observó y se mostró impasible, en verdad que le resultaba difícil sobremanera aguantar a esa mujer; y es que, dicho sea de paso, existían múltiples razones por las cuales no la toleraba, pero de todas, las que más destacaban eran su frivolidad, su hipocresía, su avaricia, los aires de superioridad que siempre se daba, y el saber que tras ese rostro hermoso que tan orgullosamente presumía, no había absolutamente nada más que ofrecer; su inteligencia estaba por debajo del común de las jóvenes de su edad, y su falta de interés por temas que no fueran la moda, aristocracia y dinero, provocaban que el hablar con ella fuera un completo dolor de cabeza. La joven era realmente hermosa, eso no se lo refutaba, tenía una piel blanca como porcelana, ojos verdes coronados por unas muy tupidas pestañas, cabello rubio y brillante y un cuerpo que denotaba el tiempo que invertía en el gimnasio; en verdad cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de salir con semejante monumento de mujer, además tenía finos modales, la joven resultaba el "ideal" perfecto para presentarla en sociedad como novia o futura esposa… pero no así para Ryan, quien estaba convencido de que la chica era puro cuerpo, sin esencia.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor principal en donde la cena se llevó a cabo sin mayor contratiempo, todos conversando de vez en cuando y alabando los exquisitos platillos que los anfitriones ofrecieron a sus distinguidos invitados. Luego del postre, pasaron al salón del té, en donde se tomaron un digestivo. La señora Collingwood, no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato sugirió que los jóvenes debían de salir a tomar el fresco, en tanto los adultos se ponían al corriente con todo lo que se hablaba últimamente entre los allegados a la familia real. Sarah de inmediato secundó la moción de la señora Collingwood e instó a su hijo para que le hiciera compañía a la joven Jane. Ryan soltó un sonoro suspiro, para después ponerse de pie e invitar a su impuesta acompañante a salir a los jardines.

Cuando tomaron camino rumbo al sitio sugerido, Jane no titubeó, ni por un instante, y se colgó del brazo del joven, Ryan por su parte puso los ojos en blanco, e hizo un sutil intento por soltarse, pero la chica apretó más su agarre, por lo que el chico no puso más resistencia y caminó resignado, tolerando apenas a su acompañante.

—Ah Ryan, esto es tan romántico, sencillamente es perfecto. Tú, yo, la hermosa noche llena de estrellas…

—Lo dudo mucho…

—¿Eh? ¡Ay por dios! Tu siempre tan cascarrabias. Cualquiera diría que te forzaron a venir conmigo…

—¿Tú crees?

—Vamos… haz un esfuerzo por pasarla bien aquí conmigo.

—Eso intento…

—No es verdad —y dicho esto hizo un puchero que la hizo ver como una niña haciendo una rabieta, y Ryan sintió que la paciencia se le acabaría en cualquier momento —¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho en estos días? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y en la universidad no he tenido oportunidad de coincidir contigo.

—Coincidiríamos si de vez en cuando fueras a la biblioteca…

—Vamos ¡cuéntame! —Ryan puso los ojos en blanco, claramente fastidiado ¿qué demonios quería saber Jane? Nada de lo que Ryan hacía le resultaba interesante, debía idear una manera de quitársela de encima y que de una vez por todas se olvidara de la ridícula idea de hacer pareja con él. Por supuesto que en ese escenario no figuraba el contarle la verdad a la joven rubia, no era tonto, una vez revelado su secreto, sería la comidilla de todos por su atrevimiento, y tampoco le haría gracia a sus padres saber de ello… y entonces, su cerebro se vio iluminado como si hubiese tenido una epifanía, le respondería exactamente lo que le había preguntado, le contaría lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, y en ese instante, una sonrisa triunfante se le dibujó en el rostro. Sí, Ryan le contaría la verdad… pero a medias.

—Con que quieres saber lo que he hecho en estos días… pues verás "querida" —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra otorgándole un toque claramente sarcástico —he estado estudiando, pero seguramente ese es un hecho que es bien sabido por ti, y por las tardes le estoy dedicando una hora diaria a entrenar…

—¿Entrenar?

—Sí, tú sabes, artes marciales; por ahora mi sensei se fue de viaje, pero no puedo dejar el entrenamiento sólo porque él no está, seguramente perdería condición y…

—¡Por dios! Ryan. No me digas que te gusta eso ¿es en serio? Pero ni que fueras un primitivo salvaje…

—Oh Jane, hablas igual que mi madre —y se cubrió lo ojos con la palma de la mano que tenía libre, pero sin importar de cualquier manera continuó con su relato —supongo que no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

—Gracias querido, me halagas. — _"Pero si no fue un cumplido"_ pensó el joven dejando escapar otro sonoro suspiro.

—Bueno, como te decía, estoy yendo a entrenar una hora diaria, por las tardes, a Green Park…

—¿Green Park? Y ¿por qué ahí? Deberías de ir al club deportivo al que asisto yo, es mucho más exclusivo, no cualquiera tiene acceso, estoy segura de que tu familia tiene membresía, ¿sabes a cuál club me refiero?

—Sí lo sé, pero prefiero entrenar en el parque, al aire libre…

—"Al aire libre" ja, ja, ja, tonterías… —" _Dios dame paciencia, ni siquiera me da oportunidad de hablar"_

—Bueno, te decía, que prefiero el aire libre, el contacto con un poco de naturaleza en esta enorme ciudad, eso sin mencionar que estando ahí uno puede llegar a conocer gente bastante interesante…

—Querido, no digas ridiculeces, ¿a quién podrías conocer en ese lugar que fuera interesante?

—Pues de hecho conocí a alguien

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cuándo? ¿A quién conociste? — _"¡Ja! Ahora sí tengo tu atención, niña pomposa y presumida"_

—Ah pues, hace algunos días, estaba por iniciar mi rutina de entrenamiento, y fue ahí que la vi…

—¿"La" viste?...

—… tan fuerte, tan decidida, se movía con tanta gracia y agilidad, no lo sé, fue como una visión, algo digno de admirar, se veía tan…

—Tan… ¡¿Tan?!... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Continúa!

—Tan perfecta

—¿Perfecta? ¿quién era perfecta?

—No, no lo "era", lo "es". Ella es perfecta en muchos sentidos.

—¡¿Ella?!

—Sí "ella", Akane… Akane Tendo. —Jane puso una mueca que reveló la furia que la invadió, demás está decir que el "romántico" paseo nocturno en ese momento se dio por terminado, la joven soltó su agarre con un movimiento un tanto brusco, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso acelerado de vuelta a la mansión Townsend. Ryan se quedó atrás y soltó una pequeña risita, en verdad esperaba que con lo que le mencionó, la rubia cesara en sus infructuosos intentos por conquistarlo; lo que Ryan no sabía, era que la ambición de Jane —la cuál, dicho sea de paso, podría compararse con la de Nabiki Tendo— la motivaría a empecinarse más por conseguir que su relación con él se diera y, ahora más que nunca, debía apresurar las cosas, o esa tal "Akane Tendo" le quitaría el lugar, que le había costado años ganarse: el ser la futura señora de Ryan Townsend I.

-0-

.

Esa misma noche, pero dentro de la habitación de un hotel, cerca del centro de Londres, una joven peliazul se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mientras miraba fijamente al techo completamente ensimismada, pensaba en todas las palabras que su amigo británico le había dicho, si tan sólo no tuviera suficiente "razón" en sus aseveraciones como para haberla puesto a dudar, seguramente no tendría por qué estar despierta a las once de la noche, pensando en todas esas bobadas… pero entonces, como un acto misericordioso del universo, sucedió… un "tierno" recuerdo de cierto acontecimiento ocurrido, poco antes de que la peliazul incursionara en su pequeña aventura por tierras europeas, vino a su mente y eso le ayudó a subsanar sus maltrechas esperanzas.

.

FLASH BACK

.

La residencia Tendo estaba extrañamente muy tranquila esa mañana, todos habían tenido asuntos que resolver, y "casualmente" habían dejado solos al par de prometidos, lo que no entendían es que todos esos inútiles esfuerzos por "crear" momentos que serían oportunidades para que ellos se acercaran y comenzaran a revelar sus sentimientos, se veían más que obvios, y el resultado de todo lo planeado terminaba por ser justamente lo opuesto a lo deseado en un inicio.

Ranma había salido rápidamente a recoger unos encargos que su mamá le había hecho, y secretamente tenía la esperanza de que Akane lo hubiera acompañado, sin embargo, ella había decidido ir por su lado a realizar algunas compras. De más está el decir que el joven azabache estaba bastante contrariado por la decisión de su prometida de irse sola, y se encontraba bastante angustiado, corría tan rápido como le era posible, deseaba con toda el alma que su prometida ya estuviera en casa a esas horas. Corriendo por una de las avenidas se topó con una imagen en verdad inesperada, Akane caminaba con una actitud bastante sospechosa, de hecho, se le veía un poco incómoda, como si algo la avergonzara, Ranma se intrigó bastante, ¿a dónde irá su prometida? E hizo lo más inteligente que a alguien como él se le pudo ocurrir: seguir a escondidas a Akane.

La siguió por un par de calles y notó que la peliazul entraba a un almacén de ropa, _"¿Akane entrando a una tienda de ropa? ¿qué va hacer aquí?"_ entró a la tienda y la siguió, procurando siempre mantenerse oculto tras los estantes de ropa, y entonces la vio, justo ahí eligiendo ropa interior, y para ser más específicos, elegía sostenes, pero no cualquier tipo de sostenes, su prometida estaba admirando sostenes con encajes, en color caramelo, blanco y… _"¡negroooo!"_ Ranma la observó y sólo de imaginarse cómo se vería su prometida con un sostén como ese cubriendo esa zona de su anatomía, casi le da un derrame nasal.

" _¿Para qué quiere sostenes nuevos? ¿le habrán crecido los pechos? Pero… si ni se nota… no entiendo… ¿querrá llevarse esos sostenes a su viaje? ¡Nooo! ¿acaso espera que alguien la vea usando esa ropa interior? ¡Maldita sea marimacho! No permitiré que compre esa ropa ¡Nadie tiene permiso de verla con ropa interior como esa! ¡sólo yo puedooo…! ¡arrgg! ¡sólo yo puedo decidir que ropa interior va a llevarse a ese estúpido viaje! Akane no comprará esa ropa, de eso me encargo yo."_

El azabache iba muy decidido a cumplir su cometido, pero la presencia de alguien inesperado lo hizo frenar en seco, se agazapó y escuchó la conversación entre las dos jóvenes.

—Oh, pero si ser chica violenta, ¿qué hacer aquí? ¿Airen venir contigo? —Akane entró un poco en pánico cuando advirtió la presencia de la exótica china, de todas las personas con las que se podía topar —y que desesperadamente buscaba evitar— Shampoo era a la que menos quería ver. El rostro de Akane palideció, y los nervios la traicionaron, provocando que el sostén que quería ocultar, cayera directamente a los pies de la joven de cabellos morados, Akane intentó llamar la atención de Shampoo desesperadamente, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

—¡Sha-shampoo! ¡que sorpresa verte aquí! Ra-ranma no vino conmigo, tal vez deberías ir a buscarlo…

—Pero, ¿qué ser esto? Akane… tú ¿querer comprar sostén con encaje?

—Yo… la verdad es que yo… bueno…

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Tú sí que ser graciosa. —Shampoo se inclinó y envolvió con ambos brazos su vientre, rió escandalosamente hasta que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Akane se ruborizó intensamente al tiempo que una creciente furia se instalaba en su pecho. ¿qué de raro tenía que ella fuera a comprar sostenes nuevos?

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia…

—Akane, ser muy gracioso que tu querer este sostén, porque tú tener pecho plano, no ser femenina y hermosa como Shampoo, esta ropa ser para mujeres sexy y tú sólo ser una gorda marimacho…

—¡Cállate! ¿a ti qué te importa el tipo de ropa que yo compre? ¡¿Eh?!

—Yo sólo salvarte de humillación

—¿Humillación? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Si tu pretender seducir a Airen con esta ropa, sufrir tremenda humillación, porque Airen sólo reirá de chica fea y marimacho como tú.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que quiero "seducir" a Ranma? Ni que fuera igual de ofrecida que ustedes. —Shampoo frunció el entrecejo, ese comentario le había dado directo en su orgullo, porque Akane tenía razón; ella, Ukyo y Kodachi, no hacían más que ofrecérsele a Ranma y, además, de las tres, Shampoo era la que lo hacía más descaradamente. —Y en todo caso, tú no sabes si a Ranma le pudiera gustar o no el cómo luzca yo con un sostén como estos… ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo de que a Ranma le guste? —Ranma se sonrojó por la imagen mental que se le presentó de la peliazul utilizando un sostén así de sugestivo, muy en el fondo deseaba con todo su ser, que Akane se animara a utilizar ropa de ese tipo, y mejor aún, que lo hiciera para complacerlo a él.

—Ja, ja, ja, por favor no hacerme reír, claro que yo saber. Airen siempre decir que tú ser fea, gorda, marimacho y pecho plano… ser más que obvio que a Airen no gustar cómo lucir tú con sostén como este. En cambio, yo tener pechos grandes y bien formados, en mí lucir perfecto. Yo estar segura de que Airen preferir esa ropa en mí. —Akane se quedó muda ante el comentario hecho por la amazona, no supo qué responderle, porque tenía razón, Ranma se seguía expresando así de ella, seguramente si utilizaba alguno de esos sostenes, y él se diera cuenta, no haría más que burlarse de ella. ¿por qué demonios se le había ocurrido ir en busca de esa ropa en primer lugar? Shampoo rió con suficiencia sabiéndose victoriosa, atacar la muy lastimada autoestima de Akane utilizando los mismos insultos que Ranma le propinaba sin piedad, siempre había sido una buena estrategia ofensiva y que garantizaba una victoria arrasadora sobre la peliazul.

Akane se sintió humillada en demasía, por lo que no pudo contenerse más, agachó la mirada buscando que las lágrimas que corrían cruelmente por sus mejillas no fueran vistas por su rival, y salió corriendo de la tienda con rumbo a su casa. Ranma al observar la escena se quedó petrificado, perfectamente había alcanzado ver a Akane llorar y a Shampoo sonreír por haber logrado su cometido. Sabía de lo que la china era capaz, pero no imaginó que pudiera ser tan cruel… y entonces enfureció, no soportaba ver que alguien hiciera sufrir a su prometida; y al mismo tiempo se enojó consigo mismo, pues irónicamente, él mismo con sus mordaces comentarios, lograba lastimarla en no pocas ocasiones. Soltó un sonoro suspiro que delataba la culpa que sentía por su comportamiento con Akane y salió de la tienda sin ser visto.

Ya en el dojo Tendo, la peliazul buscó refugio en su habitación, estaba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, sus brazos cruzados, reposando sobre el mencionado mueble, y sobre ellos descansaba su mentón, su vista estaba fija observando la nada, a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación. De vez en vez soltaba sonoros suspiros, se sentía tonta e impotente por haber caído en las provocaciones de Shampoo, pero sencillamente en ese momento, no lo pudo evitar. Continuaba con su estado meditativo y de pronto, un suave golpe la hizo volver a la realidad. Su prometido estaba colgado del tejaban justo afuera de su habitación, como era su costumbre, y le pedía permiso para pasar. Akane abrió los ojos como platos, ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con la imagen de su prometido, estiró su brazo y abrió la ventana.

—Akane… ¿pu-puedo pasar?

—¡Ranma! Eh, sí, pasa.

—Akane… yoooo… bueno… que-quería de-decirte que… —Un muy sonrojado Ranma estiró su brazo y le entregó un sobre a la peliazul, quien lo recibió un tanto perpleja.

—Gracias, Ranma. Pero… ¿qué es esto?

—Pu-pues lo-lo que sucede es que yo… bu-bueno la-la vi y pensé que era bu-buena idea que tuvieras esta fotografía. No-no va-vayas a creer que soy un pervertido o algo así… lo-lo que pasa es que te vi discutir con Shampoo y pu-pues yooo… es que esta fo-fotografía la tenía Gosunkugi y pu-pues se la quité y yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Me viste con Shampoo? —en ese momento Akane abrió el sobre que le había dado su prometido y súbitamente sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir cual caballo desbocado, y se quedó sin habla.

El sobre contenía una fotografía de ella en la playa, tomando el sol. Portaba un traje de baño de dos piezas —el primero que se había atrevido a usar en su vida— y desde el ángulo en el que se había tomado la fotografía Akane lucía un muy firme, voluptuoso y bien redondeado busto; de hecho, Ranma recordaba a la perfección ese día: había decidido no meterse a bañar en las aguas del mar, con tal de permanecer como hombre y poder alejar a todos los pervertidos que osaban acercarse a su prometida con intensiones poco decorosas —según él—; todo ese día Ranma estuvo con un humor de los mil demonios, pues los ojos de muchos hombres se posaban en su prometida, en el hermoso conjunto color aguamarina, y en las curvas de su bien trabajado cuerpo. Ese día, el azabache no podía entender en qué momento, su prometida había desarrollado ese cuerpo de diosa, que ahora todos admiraban. El colmo de todo fue cuando sorprendió a Gosunkugi tomando fotografías de ella de nuevo, y durante días enteros, se dio a la tarea de perseguirlo hasta que consiguió arrebatarle las fotografías y los negativos. Ranma nunca mencionó nada al respecto, pero secretamente había decidido conservar una de las fotografías, al menos se quedaría con la que le pareciera más "sexy" y destruiría las demás… y así lo hizo. Pero ahora, viendo a Akane tan afectada por los comentarios que le había hecho Shampoo, decidió que podría hacerle un mejor uso a la mencionada fotografía.

Akane seguía con la fotografía en mano y luego de darle un vistazo, la alejó de los ojos de Ranma presionando el retrato contra su pecho, nunca imaginó que su prometido fuera capaz de obsequiarle semejante presente. Ese acto la descolocó por completo, en otro momento, quizá lo hubiera golpeado, tachándolo de pervertido y lo hubiera mandado a volar por los cielos de Nerima, pero no lo haría, no esta vez. Francamente sintió que la había desarmado por completo, no esperó nunca que su prometido pudiese prestar atención a semejantes detalles.

—Akane… en esa fotografía tú… bu-bueno creo que te ves bo-bonita, además, no-no creo que sigas teniendo los pe-pechos pla-planos… —le dijo Ranma mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y agachaba la mirada, estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate maduro.

—¿Eh? ¿lo dices en serio?

—Sí… yo… es decir… yo creo que se-será me-mejor que me vaya, de-debo ir a entrenar… yo-yo…—dicho esto giró sobre sus talones con la intención de salir de nuevo por la ventana de la habitación de su prometida, pero un suave agarre le impidió continuar. Se giró y observó a Akane quien había tomado la punta de su camisa al tiempo que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, Ranma cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que de seguro se vendría por su atrevimiento, pero el golpe nunca llegó, por lo que se armó de valor, y abrió los ojos para de nuevo dirigir su mirada hacia la peliazul. Akane continuaba con la vista hacia abajo, en realidad era tal su sonrojo, que no quería mirar a los ojos a su prometido, por lo que se limitó a soltar una palabra, sólo una, la única que fue capaz de articular.

—Gra-gracias.

—D-d-de nada. ¿Akane?

—¿Sí?

—Yo-yo creo que sí se-se te hubieran visto bien esos sos-sos-sotenes

—¿Eh?

Ranma se retiró del lugar con un buen sabor de boca, esperando que con lo que acababa de hacer, hubiera podido resarcir en algo, todo lo que le había estado diciendo a su prometida durante todo este tiempo.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

—Ese bobo… si supiera que después regresé por esos sostenes a la tienda de ropa… Ranma…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima siete de la mañana

.

.

Todos se encontraban sentados, listos para degustar los deliciosos platillos que habían sido preparados para el desayuno, Ranma comía sin ánimos, lucía cansado y ojeroso; Nabiki por otro lado lucía radiante, no podía estar de mejor humor, los últimos días había tenido ganancias que iban más allá de lo que había planeado, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y miró directamente a su cuñado y sonrió de lado, sabía que cuando Ranma se mostraba en un estado tan deplorable como el que exhibía en ese momento, tenía que irse con cuidado respecto a molestarlo o burlarse a costa de él… pero sencillamente no lo podía evitar… eso, y además estaba el hecho de que la joven castaña se había levantado por un poco de agua durante la madrugada y alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos "extraños" provenientes de la habitación de su cuñado, se acercó y se quedó afuera de la recamara escuchando todo, hasta el momento en que se escuchó un golpe seco y se dio cuenta de que Ranma se había despertado, fue entonces que se retiró con rumbo a su habitación, lo mejor sería que no la descubrieran ahí; todo eso, le había dado suficiente "material" para poderse reír un rato acosta del azabache.

—Ranma ¡te ves terrible! ¿te pasó algo? —Ranma dirigió su mirada hacia Nabiki, parecía que la quería asesinar _"Cínica"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Grrrr —Sólo dejó escapar un gruñido y Nabiki sonrió más.

—¿Sabes? Anoche fui por un poco de agua, estaba haciendo algo de calor y mi boca se secó… —Ranma se atrgantó un poco con lo que estaba masticando y abrió los ojos tanto que pareciera que se saldrían de sus cuencas, y Nabiki continuó.

—… y pasé justo por afuera de tu habitación, sabes que me queda de paso, y escuché unos ruidos un poco extraños… —Ranma escupió el poco contenido restante en su boca y su rostro se coloreó de un intenso color carmín, y Nabiki le dio otro sorbo a su taza de té y prosiguió.

—… como si estuvieras teniendo un sueño, un tanto extraño… y luego te escuché mencionar algo, un nombre, sólo que no estaba claro, era algo así como…

—¡Suficiente! Dudo mucho que hayas podido escuchar algo, Nabiki.

—Ah ¿eso crees?

—¡Estoy seguro! Porque anoche yo no soñé ¡nada!

—Mmmm yo lo dudo mucho… recuerdo que escuché unos murmullos, quizá no lo recuerdas… debe ser eso…

—¡Estas completamente loca! yo recordaría perfectamente lo que soñé, si es que hubiera soñado algo…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Nabiki, Ranma ha estado teniendo unos sueños muy románticos, ya sabes de esos que les pasan a los hombres jóvenes como él —mencionó Kasumi al tiempo que sonreía emocionada.

—¿Ah sí? Ranma, eso no lo sabía…

—Pero ¡¿de qué rayos hablan?! ¡yo no…!

—¡Sí! Mi hijo, siempre tan varonil ¿no te lo habíamos contado Nabiki? Ha tenido sueños de "ese tipo", en los que…

—¡Mamá!

—Sí con Akane… —Mencionó Kasumi sonriendo de nuevo, súbitamente Tendo y Genma escupieron el té, y después giraron su rostro hacia Ranma, quién estaba tan sonrojado, que parecía que en cualquier momento haría combustión espontánea.

—¡Ranma! ¿qué significa eso?

—Se-señor Tendo… yo no…

—Tendo tranquilícese, mi hijo es joven, a su edad es normal que tenga ese tipo de sueños, además, debo decirle que los Saotome somos unos sementales, esto sólo significa que nuestros nietos llegarán más rápido de lo que esperábamos… —Nodoka miró al señor Tendo con una sonrisa enorme mostrando orgullo, pero no por su esposo, su orgullo era por su amado hijo

—Saotome tiene toda la razón… pero aun así no quiero que el honor de mi hija se vea mancillado, ¡Ranma! espero que no hayas hecho nada indebido con ella, recuerda que deben esperar a que estén debidamente casados, no permitiré comportamientos inapropiados en mi casa… —Ranma se petrificó, lo que le faltaba, ahora ya lo estaban acusando de haber hecho… sólo kami-sama sabía qué cosas… y fue el acabose, su paciencia para con todos se había ido directamente por el desagüe, sólo que nadie parecía darse cuenta.

—Papá, no presiones a Ranma de esa manera, lo vas a asustar, deberíamos alegrarnos de que ya se animó a avanzar un poco más en su relación con Akane ¿no lo crees? —mencionó Kasumi mientras colocaba la palma de mu mano derecha sobre su mejilla, un tanto preocupada.

—Así es, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo mío, eso es bastante varonil…

—Que guardado te lo tenías cuñadito…

—¡Qué! ¡Queeeeé! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¿qué les hace creer que yo tocaría a esa marimacho pechos planos? —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco, Ranma se puso de pie rápidamente y salió a toda prisa del lugar con rumbo a la escuela, dejando a todos atrás con la vista fija hacia el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido con un gesto adusto, y como si nada hubiese ocurrido se dispusieron a continuar con los suyo. Genma y Soun se retiraron del comedor, Kasumi comenzó a levantar los trastos sucios y se fue a la cocina, dejando atrás a Nodoka y Nabiki.

—Nabiki, al parecer mi hijo aún se reúsa a reconocer lo evidente —dijo al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, con total elegancia como era de esperarse en ella.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿por qué te sorprendes? Akane es igual a él, la verdad es que todos sabemos que esos dos están enamorados, pero son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

—Lo sé.

—Mientras tanto, yo seguiré beneficiándome de Ranma tanto como me sea posible, estoy haciendo una fortuna…

—Nabiki, querida, sabes tan bien como yo que eso…

—Lo sé tía. Pero aun así seguiré con lo mío. —Nodoka la miró y asintió dándole un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té.

En un lugar no muy alejado de ahí, Ranma corría a toda velocidad, estaba bastante perturbado; ahora sí, con todos esos malos entendidos, seguramente escucharía campanas nupciales tan pronto Akane volviera de su viaje.

" _¡Demonios! Todos están locos… yo soñar con Akane… bueno está bien, la verdad es que sí he soñado con ella de ese modo… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que la haya tocado! Además, de seguro, si lo intentara, ella me molería a golpes… si tan sólo no fuera tan violenta…"_

El azabache corrió tanto como pudo, su mal humor iba en aumento y más cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su almuerzo en el dojo. Al arribar a la escuela, su amiga Ukyo lo esperaba ansiosa. Quería saber qué tal le había ido en su cita con Shampoo, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que seguramente las amazonas habían fracasado en su intento por conquistar a Ranma, así que ella debía de actuar con mucha más astucia y asegurar su victoria.

—Ran-chan ¡buenos días! ¿cómo estás?

—U-chan, hola buenos días. —Saludó Ranma cortésmente, pasando de largo a Ukyo.

—¡Oye! ¿pero a dónde vas?

Ranma siguió corriendo con rumbo a su salón de clases, a decir verdad, no quería hablar tampoco con su amiga de la infancia, sólo de pensar que podría traerle a colación el tema de su cita con Shampoo o la lejanía de Akane, sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Definitivamente, ese día quería un descanso a todo lo que en el momento le generaba enojo o angustia, y hablar de los hechos acontecidos de un par de días para acá no ayudaba a su muy vapuleada paz mental.

-0-

Cuando se dio la hora del receso, el azabache sintió como su estómago gruñía ferozmente, se moría de hambre. Se sentó en uno de los jardines sintiendo autocompasión por haber olvidado incluso su dinero, así que necesitaba idear una manera de distraerse para no estar pensando constantemente en que moría de hambre, y siendo sincero con él mismo, lo último que quería era pedirle de comer a su amiga de la infancia. Suspiró derrotado, ese día todo le estaba saliendo mal. De repente, un suave aroma lo distrajo de su depresivo estado, reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar: _"sopa de tallarines"_ giró su rostro en busca de la fuente de tan ansiado manjar, pero a la vez se puso en alerta, conocía de sobra que un aroma como ese sólo lo despedían las sopas preparadas en el Neko Hanten, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a tratar con la joven china; sin embargo, la figura que se hizo presente frente a él lo descolocó por completo.

—Mousse… ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó receloso, mientras observaba cómo el joven le ofrecía un plato de tallarines.

—Tranquilo Saotome, no vengo a buscar pleito

—Entonces ¿a qué has venido? ¿Eh?

—Sólo quiero tener una charla contigo… de hombre a hombre

—¡¿Qué?! —Mousse sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de él.

—Toma… me da la impresión de que tienes hambre, se te nota en el rostro. —Ranma tomó el tazón con los tallarines, lo examinó concienzudamente y después lo olfateó en búsqueda de algún veneno, pócima, o vaya kami-sama a saber qué. Mousse sonrió de lado y soltó una pequeña risita. Ranma frunció el ceño y miró un tanto molesto a Mousse. —Tranquilo Saotome, esta sopa está libre de pociones y cosas por el estilo. Te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo, y por el momento quiero una tregua entre nosotros… al menos mientras hablamos… después, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. —Ranma miró a Mousse con detenimiento, la verdad su actitud le parecía bastante sospechosa, pero en honor a la verdad, el joven se moría de hambre así que asintió, para inmediatamente después devorarse su alimento. Cuando terminó de comer se giró para poner atención a lo que el joven chino tenía que decir.

—Y bien, ¿me vas a decir de una vez qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Ayer… mi Shampoo regresó al restaurante bastante deprimida, me dolió verla en ese estado…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Tiene todo que ver! Mi Shampoo estaba así a causa de la estúpida cita que tuvo contigo.

—¡No digas estupideces! Esa cita fue parte de un arreglo que Shampoo hizo con Nabiki ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!

—¡Asististe a la maldita cita! ¡¿Cómo no va a tener nada que ver contigo?!

—Asistí… ¡Porque no tenía opción!

—¿Ah sí? ¡pues no te creo!

—¿Ah no? ¡pues no me importa!... Espera un momento… ¿Tú cómo sabes de la cita que tuve con Shampoo?

—Porque ayer estuve ahí ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

—Mmmm… tengo un vago recuerdo de ti gritando "Saotomeeee" … pero creo que eso es todo.

—Claro, estuviste bajo el influjo de ese hechizo que esas dos te hicieron. Por eso no me recuerdas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¿cuál hechizo? Si fui bastante cuidadoso con lo que…

—Tomaste una pócima de enamoramiento. Sólo que no lo recuerdas. Aunque… siendo sincero no sé bien cómo es que te salvaste, mi adorada Shampoo estaba a punto de besarte…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿de be-besarme? —Ranma estaba anonadado, todo lo que Mousse le había dicho, sonaba inverosímil a sus oídos, súbitamente, cambió su estado por uno de furia creciente. —¡Malditas brujas! Por poco caigo en otra más de sus artimañas.

—Oye Saotome, a mi adorada no la insultes.

—¡Cállate! Y si no tienes nada más que decirme ¡será mejor que te largues!

—En realidad sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Dilo de una vez para que me pueda ir!

—Cuando la pócima hizo su efecto… tu caíste en un estado como de hipnosis, parecías un zombi, aunque la verdad no le veo mucha diferencia en comparación a tu estado actual, no es como que estando así —y lo señaló con el dedo índice —seas más inteligente…

—¡Te lo advierto! ¡estoy empezando a perder la paciencia!

—Bueno yo sólo quería puntualizar que tú…

—¡Al grano!

—Está bien, ya voy. Bueno cuando estabas en ese estado de estupidez… lo único que repetías una y otra vez era el nombre de Tendo… lo repetías una y otra vez, aún con la mirada perdida…

—¿Que yo hice qué?

—… y según la vieja momia, eso pasó porque, lo último que cruzaba tu mente, cuando el hechizo comenzó a actuar, fue el nombre de "Akane" …

—¡¿Qué?!

—…aunque yo creo que hay algo más, sólo que la momia no quiso que mi Shampoo lo supiera…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? ¡yo no sé nada…!

—¡Es obvio que no sabes nada del hechizo! ¡IDIOTA!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Lo que yo quiero saber es… ¿Por qué Tendo? ¿acaso sientes algo por ella?

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! Yyyoooo no-no sé de qué…

—Eres un ¡Patán! y un ¡bastardo sin honor!

—¡Y tú un estúpido! ¿Por qué me insultas?

—No te insulto, eso es lo que eres. Saotome, si estás enamorado de Akane Tendo, ¡¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez?! A ella, y a todas las demás para que sepan que no tienen esperanzas contigo.

—En primer lugar, ¡lo que yo sienta o no por Akane no te incumbe! Y, en segundo lugar, ¡Nunca le he dado esperanza a ninguna otra! ¡ellas solas me persiguen sin que yo las incite a nada!... Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible. Es el encanto Saotome… —el monólogo de Ranma fue interrumpido por una pelota que cayó directamente en el centro de su rostro y que le dio con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la hierba. Mousse tenía los ojos en blanco y soltó un fuerte suspiro, Ranma Saotome podía ser insufrible cuando se lo proponía y eso lo exasperaba. —¡Oye qué te pasa! Dijiste que no querías pelear

—Cállate Saotome no seas llorón… cobarde…

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—¡Co-bar-de! Estás enamorado de Tendo y no tienes las agallas para aceptarlo y, además, lo único que haces es tratarla mal…

—¡Ya te dije que ese no es tu asunto! Y no la trato mal, ¡me defiendo de ella y su fuerza bruta! ¿qué no ves que es una marimacho?

—Ay Saotome no pensé que fueras tan idiota, y que no entendieras nada…

—¡Eres tú el que no entiende nada! ¡deja ya de fastidiarme!

—Saotome, Saotome… ¡no eres más que una bestia! El que no entiende nada ¡eres tú!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Kami-sama, en verdad que estás orate… ¡¿qué acaso no te queda claro que Tendo es una MUJER?!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿y?!

—¡¿Cómo que "¿y?" …?! —Mousse suspiró realmente frustrado —Saotome… tienes que entender que, aunque Tendo no sea "delicada" o "femenina" o "sexy", ella es, y seguirá siendo mujer, y como tal hay ciertas reacciones que siempre va a tener, igual que todas las demás…

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Que no te caería mal, de vez en cuando ser diferente con ella…

—¿Qué? ¿diferente, dices?

—Un poco más caballeroso…

—Ja, ja, ja. Esas son boberías. No es nada varonil ser así…

—Por el contrario… pero bueno allá tú. ¿Se fue a Londres verdad?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Nada… es simplemente que los hombres allá son famosos por su "caballerosidad" sólo esperemos que no conozca a algún hombre que de verdad la trate como se merece y la deslumbre con sus "bobadas" y sus "atenciones", actuando como todo un "caballero". —Ranma apretó la mandíbula y empuñó sus manos, su respiración se volvió más profunda y acelerada, tan pronto como Mousse terminó con su cháchara, él recordó a ese mal nacido de "Ryan". Los celos lo invadieron y no pudo más. Tomó a Mousse por las solapas de su vestimenta y lo acercó a él, con ese comentario en serio lo había cabreado.

—¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! Akane no se dejaría impresionar por ningún niñito delicado, tomador de té, mimado y pomposo. ¡Y ya lárgate porque ya acabaste con mi paciencia! —Y de un puñetazo, que colocó directo en la quijada del joven chino, lo mando a volar.

El joven azabache seguía en el jardín respirando entrecortadamente, sentía que un enorme nudo se había formado en su garganta, jamás reconocería en voz alta que de verdad se sentía amenazado por todo lo que Ryan representaba: un joven caballero de la alta sociedad, que seguramente conocía un sinfín de artimañas para poder hacer que todas la mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, y que además de todo sabía artes marciales… sí, Ranma estaba angustiado, y ahora reconocía, muy en su interior, que lo que sufrió en Ryugenzawa, quizá no era nada comparado a lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

Cuando Mousse se precipitó contra el suelo, cayó no muy lejos de ahí, quizá a un par de cuadras de la preparatoria, y justo en ese lugar, fue alcanzado por Nabiki Tendo, quien corrió a su encuentro tan pronto observó su figura mientras salía proyectada desde el patio de la escuela. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el joven chino, se inclinó para asegurarse de que no había heridas graves en él, y después sin ninguna contemplación lo picoteo numerosas veces con su dedo índice, buscando que Mousse reaccionara.

—Mousse despierta, vamos. ¡Ay por favor! No me vengas con que este golpecito te hizo daño, si he visto que Shampoo te ha golpeado de peores maneras.

—¡Nabiki Tendo! Ya deja de hacer eso ¡me duele!

—De acuerdo, no tienes que ser tan llorón. Apenas se puede creer que seas un "artista marcial"

—Grrr y yo apenas puedo creer que tú seas una mujer. Al parecer tú y Akane se parecen más de lo que todos creen.

—Sí lo que digas… bueno, a lo importante, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí Nabiki, lo hice… le dije al idiota de Saotome todo lo que querías que le dijera. ¿Pero sigo sin entender qué gano yo con todo esto?

—Paciencia Mousse, ya lo verás… ahora sólo me falta Ukyo… esto se pondrá muy interesante…

—¿Kounji? ¿y qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

—Nada… al menos, nada que a ti te incumba. Tú sólo mantente al margen de todo esto, y haz lo que yo te pida, y nada más… —Mousse la miró azorado, en verdad que Nabiki era de temerse cuando se lo proponía, después encogió los hombros y se retiró del lugar con rumbo al Neko Hanten.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres ocho de la mañana:

.

.

Las jóvenes se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel degustando su desayuno, en media hora más partirían con rumbo al destino agendado para ese día. Yuka y Sayuri no mostraban un especial interés por el lugar al que irían, en cambio, Akane moría de ganas por conocer el sitio mencionado por sus profesores con anterioridad: La universidad de Oxford.

Ese día visitarían algunas de las facultades, y asistirían a una charla informativa, además de visitar el Centro de información turística. El viaje lo llevarían a cabo, de manera habitual, en autobús, sin embargo, pese a que el hotel en el que hospedaban estaba bastante céntrico, se encontraba muy retirado de la universidad, por lo que sería un traslado de una hora y un cuarto, aproximadamente. Este sería quizá, uno de los viajes más largos hechos hasta ahora, desde su arribo a la capital del Reino Unido.

Al llegar al lugar, Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse; la perenne edificación presentada frente a sus ojos, le dio la sensación de encontrarse viviendo en una época totalmente diferente a la suya. Las majestuosas torres que se erigían frente a ella, perfectas en su totalidad, combinaban la belleza y el estilo señorial presente en todas las construcciones antiguas, junto con la elegancia, presencia y el esplendor que cualquier obra arquitectónica moderna pudiese ofrecer. Definitivamente le faltarían palabras para poder describir a detalle todo lo que sus ojos contemplaban. A medida que avanzaban, más y más se conmocionaba, de verdad nunca pensó que un edificio tuviera la capacidad de transmitir tantas y tantas emociones. El enorme jardín central la dejó boquiabierta, el césped verde tan detalladamente cuidado, los corredores que lo rodeaban impecables, los muros que se revelaban a sí mismos cuidadosamente ornamentados, todo se agrupaba en perfecta armonía para dar como resultado algo sencillamente inmejorable.

El guía los reunió a todos en el patio central y comenzó su habitual charla:

" **Jóvenes por aquí por favor. Empezaremos hablando un poco de la historia de esta magnífica universidad:**

 **Se desconoce la fecha de fundación de la universidad, y tal vez no existió como un suceso en concreto, pero hay evidencia de actividades de enseñanza desde el año 1096.**

 **Cuando Enrique II de Inglaterra prohibió a los estudiantes ingleses la asistencia a los colegios de estudios superiores de París, en el año 1167, Oxford empezó a crecer con rapidez. La fundación de las primeras residencias estudiantiles, que luego devinieron en los "colleges", data desde esta época en adelante.**

 **Después del asesinato de dos estudiantes acusados de violación en 1209, la Universidad fue disuelta. El 20 de junio de 1214, la Universidad volvió a Oxford con una carta de aceptación negociada por Nicolás de Romanis, delegado papal, y en 1231 recibe la carta de Universidad…"**

Akane estaba atenta a todo lo que el guía explicaba, y trataba de tomar tantos datos como le era posible, además, traía consigo el libro que Ranma le había obsequiado, seguramente con eso podría complementar el reporte de su visita de ese día. Kuno estaba de pie justo detrás de ella y bostezaba sonoramente y sin la menor mesura, claramente fastidiado. Giraba su rostro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera distraer su atención y que él considerara "más acorde" a sus intereses. Gosunkugi hacía lo propio también, tomaba tantas fotografías como le era posible, buscando después obsequiarle algunas a Akane y con eso conseguir su favor.

"… **Oxford ha educado muchos alumnos destacados, incluyendo 29 galardonados con el premio Nobel, 27 Primeros Ministros del Reino Unido e innumerables jefes de estado y de gobierno de todo el mundo. Oxford además concede la Beca Rhodes, una de las becas internacionales más antiguas…"**

—¿La Beca Rhodes? —La peliazul se detuvo por un momento de su actividad y se mostró especialmente interesada en esa charla.

—Vaya, eso suena interesante ¿verdad Akane? —dijo Yuka, la peliazul asintió y puso especial atención a lo que explicaba el guía.

Continuaron con su visita, acudieron a los lugares indicados de acuerdo al itinerario y por último le dieron libertad para que pudieran conocer el lugar más detalladamente. Akane y sus amigas caminaron por "Broad Street", la pequeña calle se ubicaba saliendo del Centro turístico de Oxford, y se dirigieron con rumbo a "Park road", su destino era la afamada Biblioteca Bodleiana, Akane había leído que esa biblioteca además de ser antigua, era un lugar que necesariamente se debía visitar, debido a que era uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de ahí, y quizá con algo de suerte, podría encontrarse con alguna exposición interesante.

Las jóvenes siguieron su andar por algunos minutos, hasta vislumbrar el edificio en cuestión, Akane dibujó en su rostro una sincera sonrisa, el edificio resultaba mucho más hermoso que como se mostraba en la fotografía de su libro, definitivamente esa visita la disfrutaría sobremanera, pero justo antes de llegar a la entrada del lugar, fue interceptada por alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse ahí.

—Akane ¡qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

—¡Ryan! Hola… sí, que sorpresa. Lo que ocurre es que hoy nos tocó venir aquí y estábamos por ingresar a la biblioteca Bodleiana, creo que será muy interesante ¿verdad chicas? —Sayuri y Yuka miraban con mudo asombro al joven inglés, apenas podían creer la suerte de su amiga, en verdad era apuesto, y bueno, como dicta aquel sabio dicho "el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar" así que hicieron lo propio, inventaron una para nada convincente excusa, y se retiraron del lugar, para dejar a su amiga con su apuesto británico.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo principal del edifico, y siguieron su trayecto para encontrarse con numerosos estantes repletos de libros, sin lugar a dudas, no alcanzaría a recorrerla en un solo día, pero ya volvería después.

—¿Sabes? Hay un área de libros japoneses, seguro ahí encontrarás textos sumamente interesantes y antiguos. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿En serio? ¡claro! Me encantaría.

Continuaron su trayecto, y justamente cuando pasaban por una de las salas de lectura, una voz conocida llamó su atención.

—¡Ryan! ¡Hola! Vaya sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… —Ryan detuvo su paso, puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro que denotaba una profunda frustración, pues conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, y sabía que, a partir de ese momento, tendría que echar mano de toda la paciencia que tenía consigo.

—Jane —la saludó frío y cortante al tiempo que hacía un pequeño ademán con su cabeza. Akane lo miró intrigada, pues frente a ella se mostraba una faceta de su amigo, que no se había revelado antes.

—¡Oh por dios! Pero no me mires de esa manera, cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme —se acercó al joven y con total descaro le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Ryan seguía respirando profundo, esas muestras de "afecto" —que más bien parecían un burdo intento por marcar "territorio"— le molestaban sobremanera, en especial cuando provenían de Jane. El joven no respondió al comentario que le hizo la chica rubia, por lo que ella continuó decidida con su cometido. —Y bueno… ¿en dónde están tus modales? ¿no nos vas a presentar? —Ryan entendió de inmediato hacia dónde iba todo el teatro que la chica estaba montando, y estaba empeñado en que haría todo lo necesario, para que, a Jane, el tiro le saliera por la culata.

—Tienes razón, estoy siendo terriblemente grosero. Akane, ella es Jane Collingwood, es hija de los señores Collingwood, quienes son miembros de la alta sociedad de Londres, se codean también en los círculos de la aristocracia británica y son, además, amigos entrañables de mis padres. —Akane quedó deslumbrada ante la presentación de la joven, nunca imaginó que en su vida conocería a alguien de semejante nivel, además había que reconocer que la chica era en verdad hermosa, aunque muy para sus adentros pensó que esa joven, le recordaba un poco a Shampoo. Jane se sentía halagada por la presentación que Ryan había hecho de ella, satisfecha de que su lugar ante la extraña, quedara bastante claro, y haciendo uso de sus finos modales, pero que rayaban en la hipocresía, se acercó a Akane y le estiró el brazo para estrechar su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte…

—Jane, ella es Tendo Akane, es proveniente de Japón, ha venido a una excursión escolar y estará todo un mes aquí en Londres. Ella es artista marcial, está en la preparatoria y es la mujer de la que te hablé ¿la recuerdas? Te dije que la conocí en el parque y, te dije también que era PERFECTA… —el joven hizo especial énfasis en esa palabra, Akane se sonrojó bastante, pues no se esperaba que utilizara ese calificativo para referirse a ella, y por su parte Jane hizo una mueca extraña, que parecía una sonrisa fingida, en un vano intento por ocultar la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Akane tomó la mano de Jane y la estrechó, sabía que esa era la costumbre occidental al momento de presentarse con alguien.

—El placer es todo mío. —y le regaló una sincera sonrisa. Jane la miró estupefacta, en sus ojos se reflejaba un frío glacial, y como bien rezaba aquel viejo adagio: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca aún", pues ella estaba dispuesta a eso y más, con tal de alejar por completo al que ella consideraba su futuro esposo, de esa engreída japonesa. Con lo que no contaba Jane, era con que Ryan la conocía de sobra, y sabía que la rubia podía ser mezquina y ruin, con tal de conseguir sus caprichos, por ello se propuso no permitir que dañara de forma alguna a su amiga.

—Jane, fue una sorpresa, en efecto, que nos hayamos encontrado, pero Akane debe marcharse, quizá su grupo ya esté reunido y no quiero que nuestra intervención, ocasione que la deje su autobús. Si nos disculpas, nos retiramos. Adiós.

—Pero Ryan… —Antes de que la rubia pudiera siquiera objetar algo al respecto, él ya había emprendido la huida y había tomado gentilmente del brazo a su amiga para que lo siguiera.

Siguieron el mismo camino que Akane y sus amigas habían tomado anteriormente, puesto que sus profesores los esperarían en el patio central para volver a reunirse y retomar su camino de vuelta al hotel.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, se podía observar a uno que otro alumno, pero los que no perdieron detalle alguno del arribo de la Tendo al lugar, fueron Gosunkugi y Kuno, quienes no disimularon en nada su molestia al ver a la chica peliazul llegar acompañada de su amigo. Kuno siempre se ha caracterizado por su carácter explosivo y poco mesurado, además de ser un rotundo cabezota y en ocasiones demostrar que en verdad estaba sumamente desequilibrado, pues su actuar en ocasiones revelaba que estaba fuera de la realidad… bueno pues esta ocasión, no fue la excepción. Su furia fue bastante tangible por todos los ahí presentes, y poco a poco se fueron arrinconando en el extremo opuesto del patio, más por vergüenza ajena, que por miedo al kendoka, pero prefirieron estar lo más lejos posible del sitio, ante la inminente escena que estaban por presenciar, y de sobra estaba mencionar, que sería bochornosa en demasía. Así pues, el joven castaño tomó su bokken, adoptó una posición de ataque, y se preparó para embestir a ese inglés atrevido que osaba poner sus sucias manos sobre su muy amada Akane. La joven peliazul de inmediato adivinó las intenciones de Kuno, su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca que revelaba la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía. Ryan se puso en alerta y se preparó, adoptando una pose defensiva… pero el combate nunca sucedió, pues en un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, el director Kuno hizo su aparición y disciplinó a su hijo.

—¡Tachi! ¿qué haces? Deja de jugar con eso ya. —Kuno trastabilló por la sorpresa, y cayó de bruces junto con su bokken, cuando se levantó, se encontraba sonrojado sobremanera y a la vez furioso.

—Te he dicho… millones de veces… ¡Que no me digas TACHI!

—Vamos no te pongas así _my son_. Lleva a todos los alumnos al autobús y asegúrate de que estén todos a bordo. —Todos suspiraron, algunos decepcionados, pues les encantaba ver cómo ponían en su lugar a Kuno-sempai, y otros, suspiraron aliviados, pues les resultaba embarazoso tener que soportar las manías y locuras de Kuno. Tomaron camino rumbo al autobús, y Akane iba dispuesta a unírsele a sus compañeros, pero entonces, sucedió que fue retenida por el director.

— _Miss Tendo wait, please_. Usted vendrá conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿pero por qué? ¿hice algo malo?

—Oh no, no, no, no. Por el contrario. Venga por favor. —Akane puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un sonoro suspiro, dejó caer sus hombros derrotada, y con un ademán se despidió de Ryan para, acto seguido, caminar tras el director. No muy lejos de ahí, escondida tras unas columnas, Jane observaba atentamente la escena, y sonrió de lado. Al parecer no era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con que Ryan y esa chiquilla se siguieran viendo.

" _Maldición. ¿Qué querrá el director? ¡Ash! Con lo loco que está, no dudo que vaya a salir con algún disparate…"_

— _Miss Tendo, this way, please._ Vamos, vamos, no se retrase. —Entraron a uno de los edificios principales y de ahí subieron un tramo de escaleras, para después avanzar por un largo pasillo y al final dieron con una ornamentada puerta de madera, al parecer detrás de ella había una oficina, justo a la derecha de la puerta, sobre el muro, había una placaba que decía:

" **DR. ALFRED JOSEPH WITMORE**

 **COORDINADOR DEL AREA DE VINCULACION Y DIFUSION ACADEMICA. JEFE DEL AREA DE SELECCIÓN DE BECAS NACIONALES Y JEFE DEL AREA DE SELECCIÓN Y ASIGNACION DE LA BECA RHODES"**

 **.**

Al ver eso, Akane tragó en seco, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que cualquiera pensaría que podrían salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, y comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad. Miró a su director, quien tocó a la puerta, para después ser recibido por una pomposa secretaria, la cual con un leve ademán que hizo con su cabeza, les indicó que podían pasar. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el fondo de la oficina, la cual, dicho sea de paso, parecía una enorme biblioteca del siglo XIX, pulcramente ordenada y amueblada con finos muebles estilo victoriano, que sin duda reflejaban el buen gusto del Dr Alfred. Llegaron al escritorio en donde la joven se encontró con un hombre, de edad un poco avanzada, Akane le calculó poco más de sesenta años, ataviado con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego, su cabello cano estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía un bien delineado bigote, que le daba una apariencia señorial, tenía unos profundos ojos azules, que por un momento le recordaron a los ojos intensos de alguien a quien extrañaba bastante; el hombre saludó al director y acto seguido a Akane. Los tres tomaron asiento y el director Kuno tomó la palabra.

—Tendo Akane. Uno de los motivos de haber hecho este viaje, fue el abrir fronteras académicas. El Dr Witmore y yo hemos tenido una larga conversación en la que le he mostrado tus logros académicos y deportivos. Eres una de las mejores estudiantes del Furinkan, y el Dr Witmore está de acuerdo conmigo en que todos esos méritos merecen un premio a la altura.

—Perdón… pero creo que no le estoy entendiendo bien…

—Lo que el director Kuno quiere decir es que estamos dispuestos a considerarla dentro del grupo de alumnos extranjeros a los que se les otorga la "Beca Rhodes" para que pueda realizar sus estudios de Licenciatura, aquí, en Oxford. —La mandíbula de Akane casi se desencaja por la impresión, se quedó sin habla y el corazón comenzó a latirle a gran velocidad. No sabía si estar impresionada por el ofrecimiento de la beca, por el perfecto japonés con el que el Dr Witmore se dirigió a ella, o porque por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el director Kuno hacía algo cuerdo y que de verdad beneficiara a los alumnos de la preparatoria.

—Yo… lo siento es que yo… ¿dijo la beca Rhodes? Pero… ¿y los gastos? No sé si mi familia pueda costear esto…

—Bueno, los gastos corren por cuenta de nosotros. Están incluidos en la beca. Tenga —Y le entregó unos formularios —necesito que llene estas formas, y anexa va una lista que los documentos que necesitaremos para su expediente.

—Yo… discúlpeme, lo que ocurre es que esto es tan repentino… yo no sé…

—Señorita Tendo, esta es una oportunidad que no se presentará dos veces en la vida. De cualquier forma, tiene hasta el día último de este mes para decidirse; en caso de que su respuesta sea afirmativa, puede entregarme el formulario lleno y podría hacerme llegar por correo los documentos que le estamos solicitando.

—Bien Akane Tendo, ya es hora de que nos retiremos. Dr Witmore, le agradezco sus atenciones.

—Dr Witmore, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. Prometo considerarla y tenerle una respuesta lo más pronto posible. —Akane hizo una pronunciada reverencia y ambos se retiraron del recinto.

Llegaron al patio central y como era de esperarse, los compañeros de Akane ya no estaban, por lo que se dirigió hacia la salida de la universidad, en búsqueda del autobús. Pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba, el autobús se había retirado del lugar. Akane soltó un sonoro suspiro y se giró para ver a su director con la esperanza de que él pudiera ayudarle en su predicamento. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así. Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la universidad, el director sufrió una especie de metamorfosis y volvió a ser el mismo hombre ridículo y desequilibrado que todos conocían.

— _Oh my god!_ Señorita Tendo, el autobús ya se fue ¿en dónde estaba? No llegó a tiempo y ahora la dejaron. Pero que falta de disciplina la suya…

—Pero ¡¿qué dice?! ¡si yo estaba con usted!

—No, no, no. Las excusas aquí no valen de nada. Lo siento, pero tendré que reprenderla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, como castigo… tendrá que irse por sus propios medios hasta el hotel.

—¡¿Está loco?! Pero si está a más de una hora de camino en autobús ¡una hora!

—Lo siento, pero es su castigo por su falta de disciplina. Que tenga suerte, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. —En ese instante arribó una lujosa limusina y el director se introdujo en ella y con un ridículo ademán se despidió de Akane. Ella lo observó estupefacta, ya decía que era demasiado pedir que se comportara cuerdamente por mucho tiempo, en algún momento tendría que salir a relucir su estrafalaria personalidad. Suspiró y sacó su libro, buscó en la sección de mapas y rutas de autobús cuál era la mejor opción para regresar al hotel. Estaba en eso cuando un automóvil convertible, lujoso y de un chillante color rojo, se le acercó. Akane se sobresaltó y de inmediato se puso en guardia, no permitiría que ningún niñito pomposo se quisiera pasar de listo con ella, pero tan pronto se percató de quien conducía, se sorprendió bastante.

—¡Hola! Akane ¿cierto?

—Ho-hola Jane

—¿qué haces ahí parada y sola?

—Sí… bueno lo que ocurre es que… al parecer mi autobús me dejó…

—¡Oh, pero qué calamidad! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?

—Pues, supongo que me tardé más de lo planeado en la junta que tuve con mi director y el Dr Witmore

—Supongo que sí. ¿quieres que te lleve? Voy a Oxford street, creo que tu hotel queda cerca ¿no?

—mmm… pues sí, está cerca… pero no lo sé… no quisiera molestarte, puedo tomar un autobús…

—Tonterías, no es molestia ¡ven, súbete!

—De acuerdo, si no te es molesto… te lo agradezco mucho. —y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la joven rubia. Akane siempre ha pensado bien de las personas, convencida de que todos tienen un lado bueno y compasivo, por lo que nunca imaginó las intenciones escondidas en ese acto aparentemente bondadoso dirigido hacia su persona. Emprendieron el viaje disfrutando de la brisa que acariciaba sus rostros y admirando el paisaje que se revelaba ante ellas.

—Y dime, ¿cómo conociste a Ryan? Está bastante impresionado contigo ¿lo sabías? —Akane se sonrojó, no se esperaba ese comentario.

—Ah pues, yo estaba entrenando en Green Park y al parecer él también va a entrenar ahí y me vio. Se acercó y me preguntó por el estilo de pelea que practico y me propuso que entrenáramos juntos.

—Ya veo. Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho, somos amigos de la infancia, nos reunimos con su familia con bastante frecuencia.

—Vaya, debes conocerlo bastante bien, entonces.

—Sí. Es un chico brillante. Algún día heredará el negocio de su padre y se convertirá en uno de los hombres con más influencia y poder en Reino Unido, sin mencionar la enorme fortuna que le espera… —Akane giró su rostro y observó a su acompañante, en verdad estaba sorprendida, imaginó que Ryan venía de una familia acaudalada, pero no pensó que tanto.

—¡Vaya! Eso es…

—… impresionante. Lo sé. A veces se entretiene haciendo dibujitos y "pintando", pero aquí entre nos, eso es sólo un pasatiempo para atraer al género femenino…

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí. Ryan es famoso en nuestros círculos sociales por ser un mujeriego incorregible…

—¿Qué? ¿mujeriego?

—Pero claro, con ese atractivo y el renombre que tiene su familia, más la fortuna que poseen, le resulta fácil conquistar a cuanta mujer conoce. Y una vez que caen en sus redes, las lleva a un pent-house que tiene en Notting Hill para… tú sabes… —Akane se sonrojó nada más de pensar a qué se refería la joven. —… y después de unas cuantas sesiones de buen sexo, se deshace de la joven en turno y va tras su siguiente conquista.

—Pero… no creo… me parece difícil creer que Ryan sea así, nunca me ha insinuado nada parecido a lo que me estás comentando…

—Querida, no seas ingenua, por favor. Él es experto en el arte del engaño.

—Yo… no sé…

—Mira, te confiaré algo de suma importancia, se ve que eres de fiar, y es que esto que te voy a contar te lo digo en extrema confidencia, no puedes contárselo a nadie. —Jane giró por unos segundos su rostro hacia Akane, quien asintió —Ryan y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio…

—¡¿Qué?! Pero él no me dijo…

—Lo que ocurre es que aún no lo hemos hecho público, porque vamos a esperar a que él termine sus estudios para casarnos, pero nuestras familias lo saben y están felices. De hecho, desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres planearon que esta unión se diera, sólo que no querían "presionarnos", así que lo que hacían era reunirnos continuamente y esperar que las cosas se dieran de manera natural entre nosotros, y así fue.

—Pero, no entiendo, si acabas de contarme que él es un mujeriego, y ahora resulta que es tu…

—Prometido, lo sé. Es duro. —La rubia hizo una burda imitación de mujer afligida para añadirle un toque extra a sus palabras y tratar de sonar más convincente.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes tolerarlo?

—Porque él y yo tenemos un acuerdo

—¿Un acuerdo?

—Sí. Te lo explicaré. Desde que cumplió diecisiete años, él reveló su naturaleza… polígama, por así decirle. Cuando me pidió matrimonio, supe que le sería difícil cambiar, y más porque nuestro compromiso se decidió cuando estábamos bastante jóvenes. Así que decidimos hacer un acuerdo. Él tendría completa libertad para hacer sus… cosas, al menos hasta el momento de nuestra boda; una vez casados se abstendrá de hacer todo lo que hace. Lo único que yo le pedí a cambio, fue, que respetara nuestro compromiso y me garantizara que, llegado el momento, yo sería su esposa… y él estuvo de acuerdo. —El ceño de Akane se frunció. Todo lo que esa mujer le estaba contando le resultaba bastante familiar, pero de una forma muy, muy bizarra. Su estómago se estrujó y en su pecho comenzó a crecer una sensación de angustia que a penas y le permitía respirar.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿es que no te importa que sea un mujeriego?

—Pues… digamos que estoy resignada, en tanto sea yo la "catedral", por lo pronto no me preocupa que tenga sus "capillitas". Después de todo, algún costo tengo que pagar por ser la futura señora de Ryan Townsend I. Además, los hombres son así, entiéndeme esto muy bien querida, ningún hombre, óyelo bien, NINGUNO es fiel.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Akane optó por no contradecir a su acompañante, y reservarse sus cavilaciones. En serio estaba segura de que su amigo se había mostrado frente a ella de un modo muy distinto al que le estaba revelando Jane. Siguieron su trayecto sin mediar palabra alguna. Jane se sintió Victoriosa, pues fue bastante notorio que la joven Tendo se sentía perturbada y seguro desistiría en sus intentos —según Jane— por conquistar a Ryan; lo que la rubia no sabía, era que Akane se sentía angustiada, pero por cierto azabache con el que la habían comprometido a muy temprana edad y que también era constantemente acosado por múltiples féminas deseosas de recibir sus atenciones y quién sabe qué otras cosas más. ¿Y si ahora que ella estaba ahí, tan lejos de casa, él decidía darle rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, aprovechando su ausencia? Akane tragó en seco y su desazón aumentó.

" _Ese Ranma… ¿y si está con otra? ¿y si decidió tener algo que ver con Shampoo? Ella es tan ofrecida, ¿y si se volvió a meter en su cama, o en el ofuro con él?"_

Akane no quería creer que su prometido pudiera hacer algo así, sin embargo, la naturaleza celosa y explosiva de Akane, no le permitía pensar con claridad, en su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera Ranma en la cama con Shampoo o con Ukyo… tal vez viajar hasta acá no había sido tan buena idea como había creído en un inicio.

Toda esta plática más el hecho de que Ryan también le había hecho algunas observaciones con respecto a su "relación" con Ranma, la estaban llevando poco a poco a un estado de lenta y dolorosa tortura.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban a una cuadra del hotel, y fue hasta ese momento que Akane salió de su estado de ensoñación, le agradeció a Jane por haberla traído de vuelta al hotel y se despidió de ella con una reverencia. Jane hizo lo propio y se retiró del lugar.

Subió hasta su habitación, su estado de agitación era más que evidente, y su frustración iba in crescendo, así que optó por hacer aquello que siempre la ayudaba en estos casos: las artes marciales. Se colocó su ropa deportiva y salió corriendo con rumbo a Green Park, y entonces lo vio: tan apuesto como siempre y con esa sonrisa que podía conquistar a cualquiera, Ryan la esperaba, deseoso por dar inicio con el entrenamiento. Akane no quiso ser grosera con él, así que optó por empezar el entrenamiento, pero al finalizar hablaría con el joven inglés, lo mejor sería que ya no se volvieran a ver.

—Akane, muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo… pero te noté algo distraída ¿sucede algo?

—Yo… sí… bueno, lo que ocurre es que… yo creo, que lo mejor será que tú y yo ya no entrenemos juntos…

—¿Eh? ¿ya no quieres entrenar conmigo? —Akane movió su rostro en negación —¿puedo saber por qué? ¿fue algo que dije? ¿te ofendí con algo? Si es así lo lamento en verdad…

—No, nada de eso, al contrario, has sido muy amable conmigo, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—No quiero contribuir al sufrimiento de alguien que te quiere tanto…

—¿Sufrimiento? No te entiendo, explícate por favor.

—Bu-bueno es que Jane me habló de tu departamento en Notting Hill y de lo que haces ahí…

—¡¿Te dijo del lugar que tengo en Notting Hill?! Esa mujer es una soplona…

—¿Entonces es verdad? Tú llevas mujeres a ese lugar para tener… —Akane se sonrojó, pues no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, le resultaba bastante bochornoso, y entonces, Ryan comenzó a entender un poco de qué iba todo eso.

—¿Qué más te dijo Jane? Por favor Akane dímelo, necesito saber.

—Pues me dijo que eras un mu-mujeriego sin remedio y-y que pues, que tú y ella están comprometidos y que la engañas con cuanta mujer puedes, pero que ella lo tolera porque es un acuerdo entre ustedes y… pues la verdad yo no quiero que tú creas que yo… o sea es que ella se ve que sufre por eso y pues…

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay Akane! Te digo que eres la mujer más dulce que he conocido en mi vida ja, ja, ja, ja.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué te ríes? —Akane miró fijamente a Ryan, entrecerró los ojos y una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

—Jane te acaba de tomar el pelo. Ni soy mujeriego, ni me acuesto con mujeres, y mucho menos, estoy comprometido con ella… aunque ella quiere que nos casemos, y no se esfuerza por ocultarlo, pero digamos que ella no… no es mi tipo. Aunque la verdad es que sí tengo un pent-house en Notting Hill, y puede que también lleve mujeres ahí, con cierta frecuencia. Mañana te lo puedo mostrar… —Akane dio un respingo y su rostro se coloreó de un intenso color carmín.

—¡¿Qué?! Oye no sé por quién me tomas, pero te advierto que no soy esa clase de mujer, yo no vine aquí para tener una aventura de una sola noche, y si buscas un acostón yo…

—¡Calma! Tranquila. No es nada como eso. Confía en mí. Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, y te llevaré a que conozcas mi departamento. Ahí podrás ver con tus propios ojos qué es lo que sí hago en ese lugar. Y Aléjate de Jane, no es de fiar, de verdad.

—Está bien. Mañana nos vemos. —Akane sonrió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, pero su mirada se notaba afligida, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ryan, por lo que se aventuró a preguntarle al respecto.

—Akane… tú tienes algo más

—No, yo… estoy bien…

—Akane… —La joven trató de controlarse, pero al final las emociones la rebasaron y no pudo más.

—Jane, me dijo algunas cosas que me parecieron… un poco perturbadoras… es que… ¿y si Ranma está con otra? No puedo evitar pensar que quizá en este momento Shampoo o Ukyo estén con él, yo… —Ryan la miró y sonrió con gran compasión, posó su mano en el hombro de la joven peliazul y besó su frente.

—Eso no lo sabemos, ni tú, ni yo… pero lo que sí te puedo decir es, que, en una relación, la confianza es vital, y si por algo te es imposible confiar en él, si cada vez que hay algún mal entendido, prefieres golpearlo en lugar de escuchar primero sus motivos, para después ver si tiene o no razón, lo mejor será que reconsideres el hecho de seguir con él; porque sin confianza no puede haber amor. Adiós Akane, nos vemos mañana. —Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Akane, por su parte, decidió quedarse un rato más en el parque, necesitaba despejarse y meditar un poco lo que le había dicho su amigo.

.

.

* * *

.

Y mientras todo este mar de incógnitas abrumaban a la joven Tendo, horas antes, en Nerima, el joven azabache, Nabiki y Ukyo tenían sus propios dilemas.

.

.

Nerima dos de la tarde:

.

.

El dojo Tendo se encontraba extrañamente, en calma. Las mujeres dedicadas a las tareas del hogar, se entretenían en sus faenas en la cocina, los hombres de la casa habían ido a una junta vecinal y el maestro estaba tomando una siesta.

Nabiki arribó a su hogar y recogió la correspondencia, notó con extrañeza que había un sobre dirigido a Akane. Cuando entró a su casa, anunció su llegada y fue directo a la cocina en búsqueda de su hermana mayor, a la que saludó como de costumbre.

—Nabiki ¿qué tal te fue en la escuela?

—Hola Kasumi, bien gracias.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué es eso que traes en tus manos?

—¿Uh? Ah esto —y alzo su brazo para mostrar el sobre que encontró —es la correspondencia, y de hecho es una carta dirigida a Akane…

—Ah ya veo, y vas a llevarla a su habitación ¿no es así?

—Te equivocas… voy a abrirla y ver qué es. Quizá contenga información que me sea útil, he tenido algunos gastos imprevistos y necesito recuperarme…

—Nabiki… sabes que es de muy mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena…

—Sí Kasumi, lo sé —respondió Nabiki con cierto enfado a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco —pero Akane no está… además pudiera ser importante. Si lo leo lo sabré y le puedo dar el recado a Akane.

—Sigo creyendo que no deberías hacer eso. Pero allá tú. —Kasumi se giró sobre sus talones y continuó con lo suyo, Nabiki encogió los hombros y se retiró con rumbo a su habitación.

Ya ahí se sentó en su escritorio, examinó a detalle el sobre, asegurándose de que no fuera a contener algún veneno o pócima extraña, patrocinada por alguna de las locas prometidas de Ranma. Ya una vez segura, abrió el sobre, sacó la carta, la desdobló con total indiferencia, pero mientras leía su rostro cambiaba a uno de total asombro, después sonrió de lado y se felicitó a sí misma, por siempre seguir sus instintos.

" **Apreciable señorita Tendo Akane:**

 **Nos complace anunciarle que los resultados de sus pruebas de admisión han sido sobresalientes y, aunado ello, sabemos de buena fuente que sus habilidades para el deporte resultan igual de sobresalientes, por lo que hemos tomado la decisión de aceptarla en La Universidad de Tokio, otorgándole además una beca que cubrirá el 100% de sus estudios y material necesario para que los lleve a cabo.**

 **Anexo a este documento, se encuentra un listado de todos los documentos que necesitamos, así como las fechas en las que se debe presentar para recibir su matrícula, horario y demás indicaciones.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos despedimos y quedamos a sus órdenes**

 **Atte**

 **Departamento de adimsión"**

 **.**

—Así que mi hermanita fue admitida en la universidad de Tokio… vaya, vaya… esta información vale oro. Y sé exactamente por dónde empezar para sacarle la mayor ganancia posible a todo esto.

-0-

No muy lejos de ahí, Ranma caminaba sobre la cerca de regreso al dojo, estaba en un estado de frustración debido al poco favorable resultado de un partido de baloncesto.

—Demonios todos son unos idiotas, no entiendo porque perdimos si todo iba muy bien… el resultado hubiera sido otro si me hubieran hecho caso, yo podría haberlos hecho ganar sin problemas… "trabajo en equipo" sí como no, si todos son unos ineptos, soy el único que hace bien las cosas…

Atrás del azabache, se encontraba Ukyo, quien le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

" _¡Perfecto! Al fin está solo… esta es mi oportunidad, lo invitaré a que tengamos una cita y entonces pondré en marcha mi plan"_

—¡Ran-chan! ¡hola! Espérame —Ranma se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, bajó de la cerca de un brinco y se giró para ubicar a la persona que le llamaba.

—¡U-chan! Hola

—Ran-chan, pero qué rápido caminas, estaba tratando de darte alcance desde hacía rato.

—¿En verdad? Lo siento, no me di cuenta, estaba distraído pensando…

—¿Ah sí? ¿y en qué pensabas?

—Ah pues ¿en qué va a ser? En el partido de baloncesto

—Ah ya veo, sigues molesto por el resultado del partido. No te preocupes la próxima vez ganarán. —Ranma frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido en respuesta, Ukyo rió por ello, de sobra sabía que el azabache odiaba perder. —Bueno, bueno ya no te enojes. Oye Ran-chan, yo venía a preguntarte si te gustaría…

—¿Eh? Si me gustaría ¿qué?

—Salir conmigo

—¿Qué? ¿Como en una cita?

—¡Sí! ¡exacto! ¿quieres?

—Ah eso… este yo… bueno la verdad es que yo estaba… por… ir con mi… mamá ¡sí, eso es! Con mamá, voy a acompañarla a unos asuntos ja, ja, ja, y de hecho se me hace tarde… ya me tengo que ir ¡adiós U-chan! —y antes de que su amiga pudiera objetar algo, el azabache saltó de nuevo a la cerca y huyó del lugar. Ukyo lo miró retirarse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Tiró su pala al piso, cabreada por la situación, ahora sí que no le cabía duda, tendría que solicitar la ayuda de Nabiki para poder tener su ansiada cita con el azabache. Trató de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y al final soltó un sonoro suspiro consiguiendo lo que buscaba; en ese momento no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, debía tener la cabeza fría para poder llevar a cabo el plan que venía urdiendo desde que Akane se había marchado a Europa, esta era su oportunidad para poder ganar al fin esta contienda y ser, en definitiva, la única y oficial prometida de Ranma.

El resto de la tarde cursó sin novedades, Ranma estaba en el jardín muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, sin imaginarse la prueba que se le avecinaba, Nabiki lo observó desde lejos, y sonrió, le daría unos cuantos días de descanso, pero ella conocía perfectamente la naturaleza celosa de su cuñado, sabía que no aguantaría muchos días más, en cualquier momento le pediría ayuda para hablar con Akane de nuevo, y en ese momento daría inicio a la última parte de su plan; ganaría mucho dinero ¡oh sí!, y en tiempo récord. Se giró y preparó su mochila, debía hacer una llamada que sería vital para empezar a mover las piezas en el tablero y que todo se desarrollara acorde a sus planes.

Cerca de la media noche, un automóvil se detuvo en la entrada del dojo, un par de minutos después, fue abordado por la mediana de las Tendo.

—Vaya, sí que eres puntual.

—Nabiki Tendo, aun no entiendo qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí, y otra cosa, ¿de cuándo acá crees que soy tu sirviente? ¡¿eh?!

—Ay vamos Mousse no te pongas así. Todo esto es por un bien mayor, uno en el que tú y yo nos veremos fuertemente beneficiados.

—Grrr si supieras lo que me costó conseguir este automóvil prestado.

—¡Ay por favor! Deja de quejarte y conduce. —Mousse dejó salir otro gruñido en respuesta, puso en marcha el automóvil y condujo hasta el lugar que la castaña le indicó.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Nabiki le indicó a Mousse que aguardara por ella en el automóvil. Caminó hasta la biblioteca, en dónde la esperaba ya el joven que siempre le hacía favores de esta índole a la chica Tendo, la llevó a la oficina conocida y con las mismas advertencias de siempre, la dejó en el lugar otorgándole un poco de privacidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres cinco de la tarde

.

.

Akane regresó al hotel, pasaba justo por el lobby cuando uno de los jóvenes de recepción la llamó. Akane se acercó al mostrador para atender al llamado, el joven le comentó que tenía llamada telefónica de Nerima, Akane sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ¿acaso Ranma la extrañaba tanto que le había llamado por teléfono? Siendo sincera, esperaba que el azabache le hablara, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave, pero notorio sonrojo, Akane le pidió al joven que transfiriera la llamada a la cabina y desde ahí la tomaría. Cuando llegó al lugar, Akane sentía su corazón desbocado, las manos le sudaban y la respiración se le entrecortaba, Ranma, Ranma le habló de nuevo. Tomó el auricular y contestó.

—¡Hola! ¿Ranma?

—Vaya, vaya así que de verdad extrañas a mi cuñadito. —A Akane se le formó un nudo en el estómago y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero no de una buena manera, ¿cómo pudo cometer semejante indiscreción? Y encima de todo evidenciarse de esa manera en frente de Nabiki ¡De NABIKI! Sólo Kami-sama sabía qué haría su hermana para chantajearla esta vez, ahora sí estaba segura de que quedaría en bancarrota.

—Na-nabiki hola

—Hola Akane ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien gracias, oye ¿está todo bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Es que me extraña que seas tú la que llama.

—Ah eso, bueno lo que ocurre es que te llegó correspondencia y me tomé la libertad de leerla…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿y qué nadie te ha dicho que eso no se hace? ¡eres una entrometida!

—Ay ya tranquila, no es que hubiera sido una carta de amor o algo por el estilo, tampoco es para que te pongas así, sólo era una aburrida carta de aceptación de la universidad de Tokio…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Fui aceptada en la universidad?

—Así es Akane, felicidades.

—Oh por Kami-sama, esto me complica más las cosas…

—¿Qué? ¿No deberías estar feliz por esto?

—Y lo estoy… es sólo que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me ofrecieron la beca Rhodes, para poder estudiar en aquí en Oxford, todo estará pagado por la beca, no tendremos que pagar nada. Tengo hasta fin de mes para dar mi respuesta.

—¿En serio? Vaya pues felicidades Akane, tienes mucho que pensar.

—Lo sé… me ha gustado mucho estar aquí, pero… venir a estudiar, implicaría mudarme por lo menos cuatro años… no sé si pueda estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa y…

—¿Y de Ranma?

—No iba a decir eso, iba a decir que lejos de mi familia.

—Sí seguro… bueno yo sólo te hablé para contarte de tu aceptación en la universidad de Tokio. Me despido, tengo que irme es muy tarde ya, pasan de la una de la mañana y estoy algo cansada.

—Ten cuidado de regreso a casa Nabiki. Saludos a todos

—Adiós Akane.

Akane se dirigió a su habitación, llenó la tina de baño y se dio un relajante baño de burbujas.

" _Oxford y Tokio ¿cuál elijo? ¿Ahora qué haré?"_

Nerima dos de la mañana

—Nabiki Tendo, no sé por qué teníamos que venir a hacer tu pendiente a esta hora de la noche, ¿no podía esperar a mañana?

—Mousse, Mousse, eres igual de ignorante que mi cuñadito. Hablé por teléfono con Akane, era necesario tomar en cuenta la diferencia de horario.

—Ya veo ¿y qué tal la llamada?

—Bien, resultó mucho más productiva de lo que esperaba… excesivamente productiva… —Mousse resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego reflexionó en que la mediana de las Tendo era de armas tomar, por lo que era mejor ser su aliado a su enemigo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles mil disculpas, por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Digamos que mi situación familiar y laboral confabularon en mi contra para no permitirme terminar este capítulo antes. Pero de verdad todos los días estaba entre mis pendientes el hacerme un pequeño espacio para de a poco en poco ir armando este capítulo, que hasta el momento ha sido el más largo de todos los que llevo escritos.

Bueno, como pueden ver al inicio, me di a la tarea de hablar un poco de Ryan, quise plasmar algo de su situación familiar, escribir un poco acerca de él y sus miedos, para tratar de mostrarlo un poco menos "perfecto" de como en un inicio lo plasmé. Al final de cuentas, todos tenemos defectos, miedos, anhelos y eso es lo que nos vuelve únicos.

Akane vuelve de nuevo con sus inseguridades, el comentario que le hizo Jane la hizo recapacitar en la idea de que tal vez Ranma también es un mujeriego incorregible.

 **Datos curiosos:**

 **Oxford:** Bueno no podemos hablar de Londres y actividades escolares sin sacar a colación a una de las principales universidades de Reino Unido, la otra es, por supuesto, su eterna rival: Cambridge, pero me incliné más hacia Oxford, porque creo que es la más representativa. Todos los datos que les presenté respecto a esta universidad son reales, al menos según Wikipedia, y también traté de hacer una descripción lo más cercana a la realidad, pero seguramente me quedé corta por lo enorme y majestuosa que es la universidad.

 **Biblioteca Bodleiana:** Se inauguró oficialmente en 1602, contando con aproximadamente 2,000 ejemplares. Hoy, la Bodleiana incluye varias áreas de almacenamiento externas, así como otras nueve bibliotecas en Oxford. Estos lugares contienen nueve millones de artículos en 176 kilómetros de baldas, y tienen asientos para 2500 lectores. La bella arquitectura de la Biblioteca ha hecho que se rueden varias películas en esta localización. Puede verse en Another Country (1984), La locura del rey Jorge (1994) y en los dos primeros filmes de Harry Potter, en el que la Divinity School, donde se hace pasar por ala del hospital Hogwarts y la Biblioteca Duke Humphrey es la biblioteca de Hogwarts, entre varias otras filmaciones. Por lo que es un destino obligado para visitar.

 **Beca Rhodes:** Este programa se ofrece desde el año 1902 y es la más antigua de todas las convocatorias y quizás, según dice explica en la universidad, sea una de las becas más prestigiosas del mundo. Las becas Rhodes permiten a 95 graduados de 64 países, ahora también Puerto Rico, beneficiarse con esta posibilidad de formación. El programa cubre el costo total de la matrícula del programa elegido, un estipendio para cubrir costos de vida y pasajes de ida y vuelta desde el país de origen a Oxford en el comienzo y en el final de los estudios. La Universidad de Oxford es la número uno a nivel mundial según el ranking de Times Higher Education y la sexta mejor según el ranking de universidades de QS. Existe una pagina oficial en la cual se pueden encontrar todos los datos para poder participar y ser elegible. El proceso de selección es mucho más complejo que el que yo expuse en mi historia, pero me valí un poco de la ficción para poderlo plasmar así. El puesto del Dr Witmore es ficticio también, al igual que su personaje. Pero si alguien está interesado en estudiar en Reino Unido, puede investigar sobre esta beca.

 **Reviews:**

 **Lila:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad fueron una fuerte motivación para continuar con el capítulo. Yo también espero que Ranma pronto acepte en voz alta que ama a Akane, pero el azabache es terco, así que creo que tardará un poco más. Un abrazo.

 **Luna Akane:** Je, je, je creo que no eres la única a la que no le cae bien Ryan, tienes razón, de repente esos chicos "perfectos" y que ponen en aprietos a nuestros protagonistas luego so súper odiados ja, ja, ja. Pero su participación será crucial a lo largo de toda la historia. Si al final no logra agradarte, espero que al menos la historia sí te guste. Gracias por leerme.

 **Carlosdemiguel:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que puedas leer el resto de los capítulos y que también sean de tu agrado. 😊

 **Ranma84:** No sabes cómo me gustaron tus comentarios, me da la impresión de que te leíste los diez capítulos en una sentada ja, ja, ja y eso me motiva a seguir trabajando mucho en esta historia. Gracias de verdad por haberte tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario en cada capítulo, espero de verdad que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo enorme.

 **Ivarodsan:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me encanta que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también.

 **Necros Nefilim:** ¡Hola! Me encantan tus review, me interesa mucho tu opinión acerca de los capítulos y el rumbo de la historia. La intervención de Ryoga me encantó ja, ja, ja, me gusta como por su pésimo sentido de orientación, termina apareciendo en los lugares y momentos más inesperados ja, ja, ja, y me valí de ello para el capítulo anterior. Me interesa mucho saber tu teoría acerca del plan de Nabiki jejeje aunque aún falta algo para que se sepa al 100% qué es lo que planea. Y respecto a Ryan, poco a poco iré revelando más aspectos de su personaje, y cuál será su participación en la historia. Gracias por leerme y por tus reviews que siempre me animan a seguir adelante. Un abrazote 😊

 **Guest:** I know right? Nabiki could be the worst person of the world, some times I really hate her. She is alway taking advantage of all, and she only thinks of her own benefit; but I think that soon or later, she's gonna get a big lesson, and learn that in this life, every act, had consequences. Thank you for you review.

 **Guest:** ¡Ya se! Pobre Mousse, la verdad me da pesar a mí también, pero en el fondo (muy muy en el fondo) creo que Shampoo sí siente algo por él, ojalá que algún día su amor sea correspondido.

 **Victor:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ojalá esta nueva entrega sea de tu agrado. Espero tu review 😊 un abrazo.

 **Lila:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es verdad los encuentros que están teniendo nuestros protagonistas en sueños, cada vez se vuelven más y más candentes jejeje. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que de verdad este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Diluanma:** Sí tal parece que el chico británico está sabiendo romper las barreras que Akane ha construido y poco a poco está llegando a su interior y quizá sí, tal vez a su corazón. De momento Ranma y Akane no son conscientes de que los sueños que tienen son simultáneos, pero pronto se darán cuenta de ello.

Y bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, me motiva bastante el darme cuenta de todos los nuevos seguidores que tiene esta historia y todos los "favorito" que ha obtenido. Gracias de verdad Mil Gracias, al final de cuentas todo esto lo hago por ustedes, que se toman unos minutos para leer mi historia. Me retiro no sin antes reiterarles mi compromiso de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y también el compromiso de terminar esta historia, con la que me he encariñado mucho mucho.

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Nerima, Notting Hill y Ella Día quince

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo XII Nerima, Notting Hill y Ella. Día quince.**

.

.

Nerima doce del medio día

.

.

Ranma estaba oculto en una de las bodegas en las que guardaban todos los artículos para su clase de deportes. Se había recostado sobre unos sacos viejos utilizados para entrenar box, y, además, se había asegurado de que nadie lo hubiese seguido hasta el lugar, siendo honestos, había tenido una mala noche, constantes pesadillas lo estuvieron torturando, evitándole el tan ansiado descanso. En ellas veía, de diferentes maneras y con distintas situaciones, que Akane era alejada de él para siempre. Ya sea porque había sido raptada, asesinada, o que ella misma terminaba el compromiso, debido a que se había enamorado de alguien más, el resultado siempre era el mismo: él la perdía, para siempre, sin posibilidad alguna de que volviera a su lado. Continuamente estuvo despertando, angustiado, bañado en sudor y con un ataque de pánico. Por tal motivo, tan pronto sonó la campana anunciando el inicio del receso, el joven decidió escabullirse de todos para tomarse una merecida siesta, si no volvía a clases después del receso, poco le importaba, él sólo quería descansar un poco y que sus pesadillas le dieran una tregua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres cuatro de la mañana:

.

.

La habitación, tenuemente iluminada con una luz que le daba un ligero color ambarino al lugar, estaba en total calma. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, dejando entrar una suave brisa veraniega, la cual, en esa temporada, sentaba bastante bien, refrescando a sus moradores, quienes se encontraban inmersos en un estado de delirio tal, que, sin intención de ser ingratos con el generoso céfiro, no prestaron mayor atención a las suaves caricias que les otorgaba el vientecillo en ese instante.

El inicio de todo aquel acontecimiento no estaba del todo claro… La joven peliazul soltó un par de bofetadas, derivadas de las mordaces palabras que había recibido por parte del joven azabache, quien, dicho sea de paso, en esta ocasión se había "lucido" con sus insultos, los cuales fueron el fruto de sus celos sin control, debidos a los cumplidos que la joven recibió por el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Y es que, cabe señalar, que, a ojos del azabache, Akane tenía la culpa de todo.

Primero: quién le mandaba haber desarrollado ese cuerpo curvilíneo y perfecto, parecía una hija de Afrodita, y todos los hombres lo comenzaban a notar, si de por sí ya le era difícil mantener lejos de ella a todos los tipejos que la acosaban cuando tenía los pechos planos, pues ahora que estaba hecha toda una mujer, la situación se había salido de control por completo. Segundo: ¡¿Por qué diantres se había puesto ese vestido?! Estaba de acuerdo en que se le veía espectacular, era totalmente su estilo, un vestido de tela vaporosa que le otorgaba al faldón una caída perfecta, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas, le llegaba unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas y con un pequeño escote en "V" que revelaba el inicio de su busto de una manera discreta pero que rayaba en lo sensual, e incitaba a querer ver más allá, mucho más, y para rematar era de un bonito color verde, el cual contrastaba perfecto con su nívea piel. Y tercero: ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan dulce y tan gentil con todo el condenado y maldito mundo?! Y es que, a los ojos de Ranma, Akane era tan tonta y tan ingenua, que no se daba cuenta que, con su forma de ser, sólo incitaba a los hombres provocando que quisieran algo más con ella, ¡algo más! Y ahí va la chica a hacer un "encargo" se mete por esa calle solitaria, renegando de que su prometido decidió acompañarla, y encima de todo le agradece el "cumplido" al idiota del dependiente de la estúpida tienda a la que fueron, quien con el mayor cinismo del mundo, y en su cara, ¡EN SU CARA!, se atrevió a decirle lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido… _"Gracias por el cumplido",_ dijo ella, y el malnacido despacha frutas, no conforme con su atrevimiento, encima de todo se atrevió a invitarla a salir, sin importarle que él estuviera ahí parado ¡junto a ella!, y Akane sólo le sonrió y muy tranquilamente le dijo _"no gracias"_ , sólo eso, ¡SÓLO ESO! el azabache esperaba que de menos lo hubiera mandado a volar, como hacía con él, pero ¡NO! La muy tonta, le había dado las gracias. Eso fue el acabose, Ranma, sin un atisbo de misericordia, le propinó tremendo puñetazo en la cara al dependiente, no sin antes dejarle en claro que la chica en cuestión era su prometida, y que se mantuviera lejos de ella si no quería sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Akane, apenada por la situación, se retiró del lugar ofreciendo un sinfín de disculpas, eso empeoró el estado de furia de Ranma y fue así que, al llegar a su hogar, se desató la inevitable pelea.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni ellos mismos lo podrían explicar, estaban sumamente exaltados por la pelea, primero un insulto, luego otro, después la contestación, luego una bofetada, después otro insulto, de nuevo otra bofetada y de un momento a otro se encontraban en la habitación del joven azabache, devorándose mutuamente, sumidos en un estado de frenesí al cual nunca imaginaron llegar. Sus ropas estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación, la luna llena era testigo de aquel desborde de pasión que se estaba viviendo en aquella vieja habitación.

Akane estaba recostada sobre su espalda, Ranma sobre ella deleitándose con el roce de sus pieles desnudas, las cuales transpiraban sin cesar, el joven azabache devoraba el cuello de su prometida, quien sin ningún decoro lanzaba al aire sonoros gemidos cargados de placer, y eso resultaba un incentivo que invitaba al chico a continuar con mayor ahínco, con lo suyo. Las manos del joven, grandes y ásperas recorrían la suave y perfecta piel de su prometida, quien, por su parte, se deleitaba acariciando la fuerte espalda de su prometido.

—¡Más! — decía Akane con una voz ronca, cargada de deseo. Entonces Ranma sonrió para sus adentros y decidió darle lo que ella pedía, decidió darle más. La ropa de Akane, ahora resultaba totalmente innecesaria, si ella estuviera así desnuda y dispuesta para él, todo el tiempo, sería sencillamente perfecto. Ante aquellas caricias propinadas por el azabache, Akane reaccionó como nunca antes lo había hecho, mostrándose completamente receptiva a su tacto, revelando una faceta de la peliazul nunca antes vista, desconocida incluso hasta para ella misma.

—¡Ah! ¡Ranma! —Y el azabache dejó escapar un gruñido que dio a entender que le agradaba sobremanera que ella reaccionara de tal forma. Nunca imaginó que en el momento en que tocara a Akane, él se volvería un adicto a su piel, a su olor, a sus besos… adicto a ella.

Ninguno de los dos había experimentado semejantes sensaciones antes, y estaban seguros de que sólo estando el uno con el otro, podrían experimentar aquello. Los minutos avanzaban y ellos continuaban inmersos en esa danza perfectamente conocida por los amantes.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Hermosa!

—¡Más profundo!

—¡Deliciosa!

—¡Más!

—¡Sí!

—¡Más!

—¡No pares!

—¡Más!

Y entonces, cuando ambos sabían que la cúspide se encontraba cerca, que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax… todo se oscureció…

Y fue entonces, que una Akane, bañada en sudor, con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, la respiración entrecortada y acelerada y la boca seca, se levantó de súbito de la cama en la que dormía. Puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de sosegarse y con el dorso de su otra mano secó el sudor de su frente. Parpadeó un par de veces para ubicar en donde se encontraba, hasta que los engranes en su cerebro encajaron y le ayudaron a recordar que ella estaba en el cuarto de un hotel en Londres, a miles de kilómetros de Nerima y también de él. Respiró profunda y lentamente por última vez y se puso de pie, se metió en el baño, y decidió darse una ducha rápida, necesitaba algo que la sacara de ese estado de calor y excitación en el que se encontraba debido a ese sueño. Nunca en su vida, había soñado algo así, y mucho menos con Ranma. Ahora sí era oficial, ella, era una pervertida sin remedio alguno.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima doce del mediodía.

.

.

Ranma rápidamente cayó preso del cansancio, lo que no se imaginó fue que no conseguiría el descanso ansiado, pues en ese preciso instante tuvo un sueño con Akane, pero muy distinto a los que ya había tenido antes, este sueño se sintió tan condenadamente real, que él juraba que su espíritu y el de ella se habían encontrado en algún sitio. Esta vez todo fue tan distinto que podría asegurar que, si en ese momento él hiciera el amor con Akane, todo se sentiría exactamente igual que en su sueño.

Y ahí estaba, cual puberto cargado de hormonas, disfrutando del maravilloso encuentro que estaba teniendo con su prometida, cuando de repente, un ruido proveniente del exterior de la bodega lo asustó de tal forma que terminó por caerse de su cama improvisada y se despertó de golpe, y justo en el mejor momento. Ranma maldijo una y mil veces al que osó despertarlo de esa manera; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el sueño en el que se encontraba inmerso, y eso lo ponía en un estado embarazoso, por lo que tratando de encontrar una rápida solución a su "erecto problema" y, ante la inminente entrada de sus compañeros de clase en busca de artículos para su clase de deportes, decidió usar lo que creyó más a su alcance para solucionar su problema. Tomó una cubeta con la que cubrió su vergonzoso estado, y sigilosamente salió por la puerta trasera, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores, corrió hasta la llave de agua más cercana y se dio un baño con agua fría, adquiriendo así su forma femenina y a la vez sintiendo un alivio porque de esa manera nadie se daría cuenta de su previo estado de excitación. Sin nada más por hacer, decidió acudir a su clase de deportes, sin imaginarse siquiera que, en otra parte del mundo, su prometida se encontraba igual de perturbada que él, pues de nuevo, se habían encontrado en sueños.

-0-

A esa misma hora, pero dentro de la biblioteca de la universidad, Nabiki se encontraba inmersa en una investigación, la cual le daría la pauta a seguir respecto a su plan; por un lado, su pequeña hermana había sido aceptada en la universidad de Tokio, y, por otro lado, le habían ofrecido esa beca para Oxford, lo que podía poner todo a favor de la castaña, si jugaba bien sus cartas. Su mesa de trabajo se encontraba ocupada por varios libros, algunos de historia universal, historia de Reino Unido, libros de geografía, algunas normas universitarias y algunos libros de normas y reglamentos de torneos de artes marciales interuniversitarios e internacionales. Debía seguir lo que su instinto le dictaba, ya que nunca se había equivocado antes, y esta vez, estaba convencida de que no sería la excepción. Leía con mucho interés los lineamientos para obtener la afamada beca Rhodes, de verdad se dio cuenta de que su hermana Akane era bastante afortunada, cuando de pronto uno de sus compañeros la sacó de su estado de concentración.

—Tendo, te he estado buscando por todos lados… —dijo un joven, al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica castaña un tanto agitado. Nabiki bufó fastidiada al escucharlo, pero no se dignó siquiera a mirarlo.

—Kobayashi… ¿qué quieres? ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupada? —La voz de Nabiki sonó fría, sin un atisbo de interés por lo que fuera que su compañero quisiera comentarle. Esa reacción sólo enojó más al joven, quien pensó para sus adentros que su compañera siempre se daba aires de grandeza. De muy mala manera le tiró sobre la mesa un sobre rotulado con su nombre.

—Pues yo también estoy bastante ocupado con lo mío… Y diles a tus amiguitas que yo ¡No soy tu mensajero! —le replicó encolerizado y se retiró del lugar.

Nabiki observó el sobre que le dejó su compañero, estaba dirigido a ella, sacó el mensaje y lo leyó con poco interés, cabe mencionar; sin embargo, al terminar su lectura, una sonrisa victoriosa se reflejó en su rostro _"Con que ahora admites que necesitas de mi ayuda… bien, esto será bastante lucrativo para mí"._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Londres nueve de la mañana

.

.

Los estudiantes estaban congregados a las afueras del hotel, esperando por su transporte escolar. Uno de los profesores charlaba con el guía, mientras afinaban detalles respecto a la visita que realizarían ese día. Akane estaba revisando en los escritos de su libro respecto al lugar en cuestión: **"The National Gallery"**

—¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a otro museo? —comentó Yuka un tanto hastiada.

—Lo sé, tienes tanta razón. ¿No podrían llevarnos a lugares más interesantes? —Sayuri puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro que denotaba su poco entusiasmo por el paseo programado ese día. Akane observó a sus amigas y después sonrió.

—Bueno, sí, tal vez tengan algo de razón, pero resulta que este es un viaje escolar, por lo que las visitas a los museos están obligadas, si hubiéramos venido de vacaciones, pues supongo que visitaríamos otros lugares. La verdad a mí no me molesta ir a La Galería Nacional. Me gusta la pintura.

—¡Ay Akane! Para ti es fácil decirlo…

—Así es. Tú tienes a tu "guía personal"— dijo Yuka envidiosa de la suerte de su amiga con los hombres.

—Es verdad, y además es tan apuesto— mencionó Sayuri poniendo ojos soñadores y juntando ambas manos intentando hacer una mueca teatral.

—Apuesto a que, si Saotome conociera a tu amigo Ryan, moriría de celos…

—Yuka tiene mucha razón Akane. Tu amigo Ryan es tan apuesto y tan caballeroso, a Saotome no le caería nada mal aprenderle una o dos cosas al apuesto británico. —Akane se sonrojó por el comentario, pero de inmediato decidió parar el rumbo que llevaba la charla.

—¿De qué están hablando? Yo no tengo guía personal, Ryan y yo entrenamos artes marciales, sólo por eso nos vemos —Yuka y Sayuri pusieron los ojos en blanco —Y el idiota de Ranma nunca se pondría celoso de Ryan, no tendría por qué ponerse celoso, porque… —Ese comentario captó por completo la atención del par de chicas, ¿sería acaso que Akane por fin aceptará en voz alta lo que siente por Ranma? —Porque es tan engreído y se cree tan perfecto, que no vería las virtudes de Ryan y mucho menos sentiría celos, y, además, con el trío de locas persiguiéndolo a diario, ¿qué les hace pensar que yo podría interesarle de esa manera? El muy mujeriego… —Yuka y Sayuri se fueron de espaldas ¿se puede ser tan ciego? Al parecer sí, porque Ranma y Akane en verdad que estaban ciegos.

—Ay Akane, ¿es que no ves…?

—¡Ya! ¡Fue suficiente! Ya no quiero hablar de Ranma y sus otras prometidas ni tampoco de los hombres… ¡Pervertidos! Eso es lo que son… —Akane se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con rumbo al autobús dejando atrás a sus dos amigas bastante extrañadas por el derrotero que al final tomó la conversación.

El autobús emprendió la marcha, Akane estaba absorta contemplando el paisaje, y pese a que su cuerpo estaba en el vehículo junto a sus compañeros, su mente estaba vagando por otros lugares, bastante lejos de ahí, debía admitir esta vez, que el sueño que tuvo por la madrugada, en verdad consiguió perturbarla, a grado tal, que nunca imaginó que fuera a desear tanto los labios y las caricias de Ranma, como lo estaba haciendo desde que despertó. Rogaba a Kami-sama que sus amigas no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada, porque estaba segura que no tendría el valor suficiente para explicar lo que soñó, o el por qué lo soñó.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a "Trafalgar Square" y ahí en el extremo norte se encontraba su destino. Akane se maravillaba ante la magnificencia de la arquitectura de todos y cada uno de los edificios que se le revelaban a medida que salían de excursión. En verdad este resultaría ser un viaje que nunca, nunca olvidaría. Frente a la galería se encontraba una fuente, tan hermosa como majestuosa, Akane se dirigió hasta ella y sumergió su mano en el agua cristalina y fresca, sonrió para sí, pensando que si su azabache los hubiera acompañado, por una u otra razón, muy seguramente hubiera caído en la fuente, se hubiera transformado en mujer y entonces se hubieran desarrollado todos los problemas que siempre los acompañaban, seguro se hubiera divertido más si Ranma hubiera ido con ella a ese viaje.

Todos los alumnos se congregaron frente a la enorme escalinata de la entrada, se organizaron y se prepararon para ingresar al lugar. Como ya era costumbre, el guía comenzó con su charla instructiva respecto al lugar:

" **La Galería Nacional es el principal museo de arte de Londres. Inaugurada en 1824, tiene una colección de más de 2300 pinturas, mayormente europeas, de un amplio periodo histórico entre 1250 y 1900. Por su contenido es una pinacoteca y no un museo generalista, pues no exhibe esculturas ni otras artes, las cuales se muestran en otros importantes museos de la capital…**

 **La Galería Nacional se considera como uno de los museos de arte más visitados del mundo después del Museo del Louvre de París, el British Museum, y el Metropolitan Museum of Art de Nueva York.**

 **El actual edificio de la Galería Nacional, fue diseñado por William Wilkins entre 1832 y 1838…**

 **Entre las obras que se exhiben, destacan algunas obras de Rembrandt, Tiziano, Velázquez, Van Gogh y Miguel Ángel…**

 **Aunque la Galería Nacional posee un tamaño más reducido que otras galerías de renombre como el Louvre, es un museo de notable calidad y variedad artística que abarca la práctica totalidad de la historia de la pintura en el mundo occidental, siendo posible observar la evolución de los estilos pictóricos desde el Renacimiento hasta el Postimpresionismo…"**

El edificio se revelaba frente a ellos augusto, mayestático; las enormes columnas y la arquitectura, le recordaron al Partenón griego, era clara la influencia de esa cultura en la arquitectura presente en muchos de los edificios que visitaron. Desde la entrada de la galería, se podía apreciar gran parte de Trafalgar Square, los monumentos de los leones quienes se mostraban cual vigilantes de la plaza, y allá a lo lejos se observaba erguido en toda su estatura e imponente como siempre, el emblemático "Big Ben" sostenido por la ornamentada torre, la Torre de la Reyna Isabel II. Akane tomaba fotografías mentales de todos esos paisajes, no tenía certeza de si algún día volvería a Londres.

Dentro de la Galería, la aglomeración de visitantes a penas y le permitía escuchar todo lo que el guía les comentaba, además, el lugar la impresionó sobremanera, la enorme cúpula ubicada en el techo, permitía que se colara suficiente luz natural lo que le daba un toque mágico al lugar. Poco a poco avanzaron y fueron entrando a las salas para ir admirando las pinturas, si bien, Akane tenía claro en mente que su pasión eran las artes marciales, reconocía que la pintura era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. _"Esto es hermoso, seguro este debe de ser uno de los sitios favoritos de Ryan"_.

Continuaron su excursión durante el resto de la mañana con algunos pequeños recesos, durante los cuales, Kuno y Gosunkugi trataron acercarse a la peliazul, el kendoka con sus comentarios ridículos de siempre y el escuálido intentando fotografiar a Akane a toda costa; la joven Tendo en más de una ocasión, deseó que la tierra la tragara, por la vergüenza que pasaba por culpa de esos dos. Cuando menos pensó, se dio por terminada la visita, Akane y sus amigas le dieron un rápido vistazo a la tienda de recuerdos y la peliazul encontró un cuaderno con guía para pintar y decidió comprarlo, sería un bonito recuerdo para llevar de su visita a ese lugar.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima siete de la tarde.

.

.

Nabiki caminaba tranquilamente con rumbo a su hogar, su mente se encontraba perdida entre el mar de pensamientos e ideas que se venía formando desde el mediodía, cuando recibió aquella nota. Tan ensimismada estaba, que nunca se percató de que la seguían desde hacía algunas cuadras atrás, hasta que la persona en cuestión la tomó del brazo, ocasionándole un verdadero susto.

—¡AAHH! —gritó por la impresión.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué gritas? Si soy yo

—¡Ranma! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! —Le reprochó la joven al tiempo que le propinó una fuerte bofetada, como castigo por el susto recibido. Ranma se sobó la mejilla lesionada y miró molesto a su cuñada.

—Bruta, te pareces a tu hermana más de lo que crees, te lo aseguro. Además, no te asusté, te venía llamando desde hacía tres calles, que estés sorda no es mi problema.

—Bueno ya, tampoco lloriquees, que yo he visto a Akane darte mayores palizas y no te quejas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Bu-bueno yo te buscaba porque, este… pues qui-quiero hablar por teléfono con A-akane y ne-necesito tu ayuda… —Nabiki sonrió con suficiencia _"Con que eso era… lo sabía"_ pensó satisfecha.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero de sobra sabes que esto te va a costar ¿verdad? —Ranma puso los ojos en blanco _"¿Acaso está bromeando? Después de todo lo que he pasado ¿aún cree que no me ha quedado claro lo MUCHO que me cuestan estas llamadas?"_ pensó el azabache para después soltar un sonoro suspiro por la frustración que sentía a causa de eso.

—Sí Nabiki, claro que lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

—Tranquilo, sólo estaba comprobándolo. Bien, pues nos vemos a la media noche afuera de mi casa. —Ranma asintió, después vio cómo su cuñada seguía su camino, virando en una calle que definitivamente no la llevaría rumbo a su casa y eso a Ranma le extrañó.

—Oye ¡oye! ¿a dónde vas?

—Ranma, querido, ten en claro dos cosas: Primero, a diferencia de ti y de mi hermanita, yo tengo una vida fuera de ese viejo dojo, tengo negocios, citas, planes, vida social; y segundo, yo no soy Akane, ni ninguna de tus otras prometidas como para tenerte que dar cuenta de mis actos, así que puedo hacer e ir a dónde me plazca. —Ranma soltó un bufido por el comentario y la observó marcharse. Por supuesto que no le interesaba lo que su cuñada hiciera o en qué embrollos estuviera metida, pero él tenía un presentimiento que le dictaba que sea lo que fuere que Nabiki planeaba hacer esa tarde, el que sufriría las consecuencias al final sería él; pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, deseaba tanto hablar con Akane por teléfono que más le valía no hacer enojar a Nabiki o se quedaría con las ganas.

Nabiki continuó su camino, por poco y se arruina todo, si Ranma la hubiera seguido y se diera cuenta de con quién se verá, se podrían complicar un poco las cosas para ella. Caminó un par de calles más hasta dar con el local en el que había acordado, se vería con su siguiente "cliente". Entró al café, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más ocultos del sitio y ordenó un capuchino, a los pocos minutos su "cliente" apareció, ella fijó sus ojos en esos iris azules y sonrió de lado, la invitó a sentarse en el asiento libre frente a ella e hizo un ademán al mesero para que se acercara a su mesa.

—Recibí tu nota, así que aquí estoy… Y bien ¿cuál es esa lucrativa propuesta que me tienes… Ukyo?

—Yo… quiero conquistar… ¡No! Mejor dicho, quiero que Ranma se case conmigo a como dé lugar… y estoy dispuesta a pagarte una muy fuerte cantidad, si además de conseguirme una cita con él, me das algo de ayuda extra, que me garantice el ser su esposa.

—Ukyo… pero si perdiste la subasta en contra de Shampoo, ¿qué te hace pensar que me vas a llegar al precio?

—Porque esta vez echaré mano de una reliquia que es parte de mi herencia familiar, y que vale muchos yenes, más de lo que te han ofrecido nunca, por eso estoy segura, ya encontré un comprador, sólo dime cuál es tu precio y yo te lo pagaré. —Nabiki abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida, esto no se lo esperaba, pero seguramente podría sacarle bastante provecho.

—De acuerdo, creo que ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres tres de la tarde:

.

.

Yuka y Sayuri observaron con cierto asombro que su amiga no se había puesto su atuendo deportivo, el entrenar para Akane era parte de su rutina y de su vida, por lo que les extrañaba que al parecer ese día no lo iba a hacer.

—Akane ¿Ahora no entrenarás con el sexy británico? —preguntó Sayuri, Akane frunció el ceño, este asunto de su supuesto pretendiente la estaba empezando a cansar.

—Se llama Ryan, no "sexy británico" y no, hoy no vamos a entrenar, me va a llevar a conocer un… sitio.

—Oh, ya veo, o sea que tendrán una cita —soltó Yuka con cierta malicia, tratando de descolocar a su amiga y al mismo tiempo, buscando desesperadamente obtener algo de información. Akane puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un sonoro suspiro claramente frustrada, ya no sabía si sus amigas tenían el mismo apuro en casarla, como su padre.

—No es una cita, él no es mi pretendiente, sólo es alguien con quien entreno y quien de vez en cuando, gusta de charlar conmigo, es todo.

—Y hablando de entrenar… ¿qué estabas soñando anoche Akane? —preguntó Yuka imprimiendo un tono pícaro a su pregunta, la peliazul se tensó de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó nerviosa, haciendo vanos intentos por disimular.

—Bueno es que se te escuchaba un poco agitada, de hecho, me despertaste, y además sudabas mucho… ¿qué estabas soñando Akane? —Yuka entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando detalladamente la expresión de horror que Akane trataba de ocultar. Akane sintió que caería presa del pánico, Yuka se había dado cuenta, debía pensar en una excusa rápido.

—Yuka… ¿pues en qué va a soñar Akane? De seguro que soñó que estaba en un torneo de artes marciales y por eso se veía así de agitada como tú dices ¿verdad que sí Akane? —comentó Sayuri ingenuamente, Yuka se fue de espaldas, mientras que una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por las sienes de Akane, que suerte que Sayuri fuera un poco más despistada.

—¡Sí! Eso era, soñaba con artes marciales… ahora si me disculpan, debo irme, luego nos vemos. —y salió corriendo antes de que Yuka tratara de decir algo más, esa vez se había salvado, pero quién sabe si se podría salvar en otra ocasión.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión con su amigo, Ryan se sorprendió al verla portar una falda plisada en color azul cielo que le llegaba a medio muslo, junto con una blusa sin mangas y con escote en "V" y con unos zapatos del mismo color de la falda, pero de tacón bajo; sin lugar a dudas su atuendo se había vuelto un poco más femenino y quizá algo más "revelador" pero no perdía su esencia.

—Akane ¿Por qué te has vestido así? No me vayas a malinterpretar, te ves hermosa, pero, dudo mucho que con eso puedas entrenar. —Akane se sonrojó ante el cumplido recibido y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

—Gracias. Perdona, sé que esto es de último minuto, pero preferiría no entrenar hoy. Quizá pudiéramos ir al sitio que me comentaste.

—Vaya, sí que es extraño, juraría que las artes marciales lo son todo para ti.

—¡Y lo son! Pero hoy… no me siento con ánimos eso es todo…

—Akane, está bien, no me des explicaciones… Ven nos iremos en mi auto, vámonos.

Y sin decir más abordaron el auto con rumbo al barrio de Notting Hill. Akane quedó fascinada, el bullicio y el colorido del lugar se fusionaban de una manera tan armoniosa que el resultado era una vista digna de una postal. Aquel lugar parecía sacado de una pintura, no encontró las modernas edificaciones que se observaban en el centro, por el contrario, observaba un lugar con un estilo más clásico, aquel sitio era sencillamente perfecto.

Avanzaron por unas calles más hasta dar con Blenheim Crescent Street, tomaron esa calle y siguieron adelante un par de cuadras más. La calle se encontraba adornada por verdes y frondosos árboles que daban la impresión de formar una valla, hermosas edificaciones estilo victoriano ocupaban ambas aceras, dándole un toque romántico al lugar, sin dudas era uno de los barrios más hermosos que hubiera visitado en Londres. Entonces el automóvil se detuvo frente a una de las casas, la construcción era de color blanco y con enormes ventanales coronando la planta alta del lugar. Akane dudó por un momento, si sería correcto entrar a la casa de un joven sin ninguna compañía, pero también pensó que Ryan no le había dado motivos para pensar mal de él, por lo que decidió darle un voto de confianza, además ella era una artista marcial, y pese a que él era fuerte, ella lo era también y podría dar pelea si se requiriese.

Ryan tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta principal del edificio y con un ademán que hizo con su cabeza le indicó a Akane que entrara al edificio. Por dentro, el lugar no era menos hermoso que visto desde el exterior. Avanzaron hasta una gran escalinata y subieron hasta el último piso, Ryan abrió la puerta e invitó a Akane a pasar. La peliazul entró con cierta parsimonia en su andar, aún tenía dudas, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró. Se encontró con un apartamento con un concepto abierto, sin un solo muro, la única habitación en el lugar era el cuarto de baño, los enormes ventanales le daban entrada a la luz natural, dibujando haces de luz esparcidos por todo el lugar, la pulcra duela color caoba, brillaba como si recién se hubiera pulido. Akane recorrió el lugar, tomándose su tiempo, con calma, y entonces descubrió el secreto que guardaba aquel misterioso lugar. En un rincón había un caballete con un lienzo en él, a un costado, había un escritorio con paletas, pinceles y pinturas en diversas tonalidades; había una bata manchada con pintura, que permanecía colgada en un perchero de madera; Akane siguió su andar, y encontró el motivo por el cual Ryan siempre metía a muchas mujeres a su departamento: todas y cada una de ellas habían sido modelos para sus obras. En el lugar había una decena de cuadros, en los que el foco principal de atención habían sido las mujeres que posaron para él, con diferentes paisajes de fondo e incluso ambientados en diferentes épocas. Akane quedó anonadada, el talento de Ryan era innegable, pero no sólo era bueno, técnicamente hablando, sus pinturas transmitían emociones, había en ellos sentimientos de nostalgia, dolor, amor, pasión, agonía. El observar la pintura, podía darle una clara idea de lo que Ryan sentía al momento de haber pintado la obra. Ahora todo estaba claro, y no necesitaba que Ryan le explicara nada, ese era su estudio secreto, ahí pintaba, libremente sin nadie que lo limitara o se lo impidiera.

—Ryan… Ryan este lugar, es ¡increíble! ¿Cómo…?

—Bueno… para empezar debo decirte que este departamento no es mío, no podría costearlo por mi cuenta, y mis padres nunca me regalarían un espacio como este y menos para utilizarlo como estudio para pintar. Este espacio es un préstamo, claro que nada es gratis en esta vida, o al menos eso dicen, pero el precio que pago por este sitio es justo, creo yo.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado esto… lo siento, lo que ocurre es que Jane fue tan convincente que yo…

—Ja, ja, ja. No te disculpes, entiendo perfectamente. Cuando Jane miente, suele ser muy convincente, yo siempre le he dicho que debería considerar una carrera de actriz, el drama se le da tan bien.

—Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón. Ryan… tus pinturas son increíbles, de verdad creo que esta es tu pasión, transmites tanto con tu trabajo… no tengo palabras, en verdad que no tengo.

—Gracias, en verdad aprecio tu cumplido. Realmente me interesa mucho lo que puedas opinar de mi trabajo… lo sabes ¿verdad Akane? —La joven Tendo se sonrojó ante el comentario del chico. No imaginó que ella llegara a tener esa importancia, en la vida de él.

—Ahora lo sé. —dijo esto y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Akane… quiero pedirte algo… es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo… —Ryan comenzó a mostrarse nervioso, Akane tragó en seco, ver a Ryan nervioso sí que resultaba sumamente extraño, tanto que, estaba segura que era la primera vez que lo veía así; el corazón de la peliazul dio un vuelco, Ryan… no se le declararía, ¿o sí? Akane estaba completamente segura de que ella no le gustaba a Ryan, al menos no de esa manera.

—Dime… —le contestó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hablar.

—Lo que ocurre es que yo… bueno, yo quisiera… ¿Te gustaría posar para mi siguiente pintura? —Akane enrojeció rápidamente por la inesperada petición y de inmediato sintió como si sus piernas perdieran sus fuerzas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! Por supuesto que ¡NO! Sí como no, seguramente me vería muy bien como esas cabeza hueca que sólo saben ser muñeca de aparador. ¡Yo soy una guerrera! ¡Una artista marcial! además si Ranma se enterara, el muy idiota no dejaría de burlarse de mí, "¿Tú la violenta marimacho, posando para un cuadro? Pero si no eres nada sexy". Y eso sería sólo el comienzo, no pararía de insultarme, que si mi pecho plano, que si mi poco atractiva figura, que si me veo gorda… Yo no pienso ser su burla, bastante tengo que tolerar ya…

—Está bien, ya entendí, no posarás para mí, sólo no pierdas la compostura, por favor… Ja, ja, ja, ja. —Ryan soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga. Desde el principio supo que su respuesta sería un rotundo NO, pero no podían culparlo por intentar ¿No? —Bueno vámonos, se hace tarde y no quiero que tus compañeras piensen que te secuestré.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima, media noche.

.

.

Las calles seguían algo concurridas pese a la hora que era. Los hermosos ojos azules miraban a través del cristal de la ventana del taxi en el que iban y que pronto los llevaría a su destino. El aire se respiraba denso, dándole ese tinte nostálgico que llevaba percibiendo desde que su prometida se había marchado. En algún momento de su pasado llegó a temer por la vida de Akane, temió porque pensó que la perdería definitivamente, y entonces, se perdería así mismo también. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla consigo, que nunca imaginó el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer todos los días para poderse levantar de la cama, para seguir con su rutina, y todo por el hecho de que ella no estaba ahí con él. Ahora estaba teniendo una imagen más clara de todo, y las cosas se le revelaban tal como en una epifanía: Ranma Saotome, no puede vivir, no puede seguir con el día a día, sin Akane Tendo a su lado. Ella era todo para él, su fuerza, su razón para vivir y seguir… pero le resultaba tan difícil rendirse ante ese sentimiento, honestamente le parecía casi imposible creer que pudiera sentir algo así por Akane, y no por quien era ella, sino por cómo era él. En su vida, su mayor pasión siempre fueron las artes marciales, así que no estaba seguro de qué o cómo se sentiría el día que quizá se enamorara de alguien. ¡Por Kami! Él nunca pensaba en chicas, esas eran sandeces. ¿Enamorarse sería algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿Sería por amor que, desde que supo que Akane estaría lejos de él por todo un mes, empezó a sentir esa constante angustia en su pecho? No lo sabía con exactitud... O no quería reconocerlo, de nuevo; por su mente pasaron imágenes de aquel momento en que a creyó muerta y que le gritó desesperadamente que la amaba, pero inmediatamente después recordó cuando se desdijo. En honor a la verdad, en ese momento su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ciertamente reconocía algo familiar en su sentir en aquel momento, con respecto a lo que sentía ahora, sin embargo, el constante miedo al rechazo por parte de su prometida, el miedo a ver su orgullo pisoteado, no le permitían dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Todo para él era confuso en ese instante. Pero nadie conseguiría que él mencionara en voz alta nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, ¡infiernos que no lo diría! Preferiría que lo molieran a golpes primero, antes que hablar.

A medida que se acercaban a la universidad él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, la sola idea de pensar que la volvería a escuchar lo ponía nervioso y emocionado en iguales proporciones.

—¿Y cómo te fue cuñadito?

—¿Cómo me fue en qué? No te entiendo Nabiki.

—Vi que te llegó correspondencia. ¿La universidad de Tokio? —Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido y bufó.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe.

—Uf, qué carácter. Deberías estar de mejor humor, después de todo, vas a hablar por teléfono con mi hermanita. —Ranma soltó un gruñido, más no contestó al comentario que le hizo su cuñada, aunque moría de ganas por decirle dos que tres cosas. —¿Universidad? No pensé que fueras del tipo estudioso, o que te interesara hacer una carrera universitaria.

—Sabes que no es así. Me dieron una beca deportiva, por mi desempeño en las artes marciales y en otras disciplinas. Quiero conseguir subsidio por parte de la universidad para asistir a torneos y de ahí impulsarme hacia competencias internacionales. Quizá así consiga que me patrocinen un viaje a China y poder conseguir una cura para esta maldición que me cargo. Es por eso.

—Vaya, vaya. Sí que pensaste bien todo. Me sorprendes. Pero dime… ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para conseguir la cura para tu maldición?

—Hasta donde sea necesario. No soporto más estar cambiando de cuerpo.

—¿Serías capaz de abandonar a Akane con tal de conseguir tu cura?

—Akane también aplicó para la universidad de Tokio, y es más aplicada que yo en los estudios, seguro que fue aceptada.

—Pues no es así, Akane fue rechazada por parte de la universidad.

—¡¿Qué!? No puede ser

—Pues así es. Al parecer lo que genera dinero ahorita, son los deportes, el desempeño académico ya pasó a segundo plano.

—Pero ella debió haber pedido una beca deportiva… Claro que no es tan buena como yo en el arte, pero tampoco es mala.

—Pues… supongo que tendrá que buscar otra opción. Después de todo, lo más importante es que te cures de tu maldición… ¿No? —Ranma miró a su cuñada tratando de mostrar un gesto adusto, sin embargo, en su mirada se leía la preocupación; desde el momento en que decidieron matricularse en esa universidad, él dio por hecho que entrarían juntos. Ahora sí que las cosas se le complicaban un poco más. ¿Debía él olvidarse de todo y aprovechar la oportunidad que implicaba estar en la universidad de Tokio? ¿sería capaz de mostrarse así de egoísta? ¿o dejaría de lado esa oportunidad para quedarse con Akane? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el taxi tenía un par de minutos detenido frente a la entrada de la universidad. Nabiki lo llamó para que se bajara de una buena vez del automóvil, y Ranma lo hizo de inmediato.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si hablaba con Akane ¿sería buena idea contarle que fue rechazada en la universidad? Y que además de ello, él había sido aceptado y becado. No. No podía hacerle eso a Akane, no le diría nada, al menos no, hasta tener bien definido qué haría él, y entonces y sólo hasta entonces, hablaría con Akane al respecto.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la biblioteca, ahí Nabiki habló con uno de los encargados y se dirigieron a la misma oficina de siempre. Cuando Nabiki le indicó que la llamada ya había conectado y estaba dando tono, Ranma tragó en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. No podía evitarlo, esa emoción que lo embargaba cuando sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar la voz de su prometida siempre se hacía presente. Miró fijamente a Nabiki y entonces del otro lado de la línea atendieron a la llamada.

—Hello ¿May I speak with miss Tendo, please?... Thank you I Will wait.

—¿Diga?

—¿Yuka? Hola soy Nabiki

—¡Hola Nabiki! no pensé que fueras tú.

—Lo sé, supongo que es extraño. —Ranma comenzó a desesperarse, quería hablar ya con Akane.

—¡Dile que ponga a Akane al teléfono! ¡Ya!

—Tranquilo Ranma, a eso voy. Yuka, ¿Puedes comunicarme con mi hermana? Hay alguien aquí que muere por hablar con ella.

—Oye, oye yo no dije eso, no estés inventando cosas. —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Ranma, pero que infantil era al negar lo evidente. Ranma observó como Nabiki abría los ojos un tanto sorprendida, pero después una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y eso a Ranma no le gustó, pero lo que lo hizo salir de sus casillas fue lo que escuchó a continuación.

—¿Cómo que no está?... ¿Sabes a dónde fue?... A vaya, así que tuvo una cita con Ryan… ¿Y quién es Ryan?... ¿Un sexy británico? Mira qué suerte la de mi hermanita. Supongo que no podremos hablar con ella esta vez… Sólo dile que llamamos ¿de acuerdo? Gracias —comentó al final antes de cortar la llamada. Ranma, que escuchó todo, estaba fúrico, su respiración se notaba bastante alterada, apretó tanto sus puños que incrustó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del recinto. Nabiki reía para sus adentros nada más de presenciar la escena, ver a Ranma celoso era algo digno de admirar, era todo un infante haciendo una rabieta. A pesar que de sobra conocía el mal carácter de su cuñado, decidió tentar a su destino, tal vez esto podría jugar a su favor.

—Ranma… ¿quién es Ryan?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Qué no te lo dejó bien en claro Yuka?

—Bueno, sólo quería saber si tú sabías quién es él. Pero sí tienes razón. Yuka me lo dejó bien en claro. "Es el sexy británico con el que ha estado saliendo Akane". Esa fue su respuesta. —Ranma tensó sus hombros y aceleró el paso. Nabiki corrió para darle alcance, después pidieron un taxi y lo abordaron en dirección al dojo.

Cuando llegaron, Nabiki entró al lugar, pero al girarse en búsqueda de Ranma con la intención de seguirlo molestando, vio que él se alejaba.

—Ranma ¿A dónde vas?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe ¡déjame tranquilo! —le contestó Ranma, luego de eso dio un salto y se fue brincando por los tejados. Nabiki lo observó mientras se alejaba y después ingresó a su hogar. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, aún tenía algunas cosas por hacer y decidió que sería mejor si se acompañaba de un buen café. Tomó la tetera y puso a calentar agua, mientras tomaba una taza vacía y se acercaba lo necesario para prepararse su bebida, comenzó a pensar en voz alta, recordando cómo reaccionó su cuñado al darse cuenta de que su querida prometida había salido con un hombre a pasear.

—Pero qué carácter el suyo, no cabe duda que para alguien como él, se necesitaba una mujer con el carácter de mi hermana. Son el uno para el otro… lástima.

—¿Qué cosa es una lástima?

—¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Por Kami! Qué susto me has dado.

—Lo siento querida, estaba esperando por su llegada. ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Acaso te volvió a dejar sola?

—No tía, ahora no. Esta vez sí me acompañó hasta la entrada, pero se fue después de que abrí la puerta de la entrada. Supongo que necesitaba un poco de aire.

—Oh no ¿volvió a discutir con Akane? —dijo la matriarca Saotome con tono preocupado.

—No tía. De hecho, ni siquiera logré comunicarme con ella, al parecer no se encontraba en el hotel; según me dijo su amiga, salió a pasear o algo parecido.

—Eso es una pena, mi pobre hijo debe haberse decepcionado mucho. Se le ve que extraña mucho a Akane.

—Sí… algo por el estilo fue lo que le ocurrió.

—Nada de qué preocuparnos, espero.

—Nada de qué preocuparnos, tía.

—Está bien, eso me tranquiliza. Me retiraré a descansar, por favor no te acuestes muy tarde querida.

—No te preocupes tía, no lo haré. —Nabiki esperó a que su tía se retirara y entonces fue a hacer su último pendiente, tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó.

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Soy yo, perdona la hora. Hasta ahorita me desocupé.

—No importa, estaba esperando tu llamada. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Está hecho… y esta vez la suerte jugó a nuestro favor, él no pudo comunicarse con ella.

—¡Perfecto! Esas son buenas noticias. ¿Y ahora qué sigue?

—Esperar un poco, Ukyo… sólo esperar… debemos tener paciencia para que nuestro plan sea un éxito.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra entrega más, no me odien... odien a Nabiki jejeje. Como verán este capítulo está más corto que el anterior, pero creo que le otorga buen contenido a la historia. Los dejé en suspenso, pero por una buena causa jejeje, no podía revelar cosas que se van a saber en los siguientes dos capítulos. Me interesa mucho saber sus teorías; ¿creen que Ranma y Akane vuelvan a pelear a causa de los celos de Ranma? ¿Qué creen que estén planeando Ukyo y Nabiki? ¿será que el plan que hacen juntas, concuerde con el plan de Nabiki? ¿se esperaban que el lugar al que Ryan llevaba mujeres, fuera su estudio de pintura secreto? ¿Por qué razón Nabiki le mintió a Ranma diciéndole que Akane fue rechazada en la universidad? Yuka, se está volviendo un poco en contra de Ranma y más a favor de Ryan, ¿creen que le diga a Akane que la buscaron desde Japón? Bueno mis queridos lectores… todo eso se revelará en los próximos dos capítulos… bueno casi todo XD Lo que sí les puedo decir es que nos acercamos al punto clímax de la historia, en dónde todo se va a enredar y las cosas se van a poner complicadas para nuestros protagonistas, Ranma y Akane van a sufrir… un poco, pero eso los hará madurar (sobre todo a Ranma XD).

.

.

 **Datos curiosos:**

 **The National Gallery:** Se encuentra al norte de Trafalgar Square, es una de las Galerías de Pintura más famosas, definitivamente es un destino obligatorio, sobre todo para los amantes del arte, y en concreto, para lo amantes de la pintura. Un aspecto que se puede llegar a disfrutar muchísimo al visitar una ciudad como Londres son los museos, de verdad que vale la pena darse una vuelta por todos, aunque el tiempo no alcanzaría, hay tanto por ver. Pero a medida que avancemos con la historia, les mostraré qué más hay por disfrutar, además de los museos, porque Londres, como destino turístico, tiene mucho qué ofrecer.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Necros Neflilim:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que me escribas XD. En efecto, tienes mucha razón Jane será otra "rival" ja ja, pero no como las otras prometidas de Ranma. Me gusta tu teoría respecto al plan de Nabiki, todo se revelará a su momento, y verás si acertaste jejeje. Un abrazooo.

 **Lila:** ¡Muchas gracias! Por tu comentario, todo lo que me escribes me anima a seguir escribiendo más y hacerlo de la mejor manera. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. ¿Qué te parecen los sueños de Ranma y Akane? Definitivamente creo que van a terminar en cama encerrados por toda una semana, debido a toda la tensión sexual acumulada.

 **Erza PS:** ¡Muchas Gracias! Decir que valió la pena la espera para leer mi capítulo, es de lo mejor que me han escrito, me emocioné muchísimo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte tan bonito comentario. Seguiré trabajando mucho en mi historia, realmente deseo que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

.

Y bueno, como les he comentado antes, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, me motiva bastante el darme cuenta de todos los nuevos seguidores que tiene esta historia y todos los "favorito" que ha obtenido. Gracias de verdad Mil Gracias, al final de cuentas todo esto lo hago por ustedes, que se toman unos minutos para leer mi historia. Me retiro no sin antes reiterarles mi compromiso de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y también el compromiso de terminar esta historia, con la que me he encariñado mucho mucho.

¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13 Días 16 y 17

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIII. Stonehenge y la leyenda del colibrí. Días dieciséis y diecisiete.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nerima dos de la mañana.

.

.

Ranma corría por la calle sin rumbo fijo, avanzando tan rápido como sus piernas le respondían. Frustración, ira, impotencia… ¡Celos! Eso era lo que sentía… celos. Celos de que ese malnacido inglés se atrevía a seguir buscando a Akane. ¿Qué rayos querrá él de ella? Y ella… ¿por qué lo seguía viendo? Cuando lo hablaron, Akane le pidió que confiara en ella, le aseguró que sólo era su amigo y que nada más entrenarían juntos, esa boba… ¿Acaso no ve que así es como todos terminan enamorándose de ella? Y es que a los ojos de Ranma, Akane era tan condenadamente hermosa… seguramente esa belleza también sería notada por ese bastardo de Ryan. _"¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! Y ¡Mil veces MALDITO! Más le vale no poner sus asquerosas manos en ella o lo lamentará… Akane, de verdad quería hablar con ella…"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Londres seis de la tarde.

.

.

El viaje de regreso al hotel resultó bastante placentero. La tarde, nublada y lluviosa, le dio al ambiente un aroma exquisito a tierra mojada. Aspiró el aire fresco y de inmediato pensó en él… en Ranma. Sonrió para sus adentros, con nostalgia y anhelo, le resultaba imposible no pensar en Ranma en un día lluvioso. Ranma odiaba los días de lluvia, detestaba cambiar de cuerpo cada vez que había lluvia; ella en cambio, amaba los días lluviosos, porque fue en un día de lluvia que ese hombre llegó a su vida de manera inesperada. Ryan y Akane se despidieron en la entrada del hotel, él esperó a que ella entrara al edificio y después abordó su automóvil y se retiró.

No muy lejos de ahí, a unos metros de la entrada del hotel, un par de jóvenes espiaban la escena desde una distancia "prudente", Kuno estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo de nuevo al tratar de atacar otra vez al joven británico, pero Gosunkugi logró persuadirlo a tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, pero a bordo de un automóvil negro, una bella británica, hacía lo propio, siguiendo a Ryan. Cuando Ryan se marchó, encendió el automóvil dispuesta a ir en pos de él, sin embargo, algo captó su atención de inmediato y se detuvo. Notó a dos jóvenes discutiendo, hablaban en japonés, por lo que no entendió nada de lo que se decían, pero su oído captó el nombre de "Tendo Akane" en el medio de la conversación, y en ese momento centró su atención en ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, estacionó el automóvil y descendió de él, caminó tan rápido como le fue posible para darles alcance y les habló.

—¿Hola? ¡Disculpen! Necesito hablar con ustedes —Los jóvenes se giraron y la miraron fijamente, Kuno y Gosunkugi quedaron impresionados por la belleza de esa joven, tanto que ambos abrieron su boca dibujando una gran "O" y se quedaron sin palabras. Jane soltó un suspiro cargado de fastidio y frustración —Claro… debí suponer que ninguno de ustedes dos tendría la capacidad de hablar ni siquiera un poco de inglés, no sé ni porqué me molesté en hablarles… —giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a retirarse cuando de pronto sintió que la tomaron del brazo y giró su rostro para encontrarse de nuevo con el par de bobos que se habían quedado sin palabras con sólo mirarla.

—Mil disculpas, hermosa señorita, mis modales no fueron los adecuados. Permítame presentarme, soy el relámpago azul y exalumno de la escuela preparatoria Furinkan, experto en kendo, Kuno Tatewaki, a sus servicios. —Gosunkugi dejó caer su mandíbula más, si eso fuera posible, de verdad nunca se esperó que Kuno supiera hablar inglés, con lo tonto que era, en serio, a veces parecía que a duras penas hablaba japonés coherentemente.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que no me habían entendido.

—¡Un momento! Kuno ¿hablas inglés? —comentó Gosunkugi en su idioma natal. Que Kuno hablara inglés, lo tenía sumamente descolocado ¿cómo era eso posible, si Kuno era un imbécil?

—Claro que hablo inglés. Escucha bien escuálido, recibí una educación privilegiada, algo a lo que tú no tienes alcance, claro está. Mi hermana y yo aprendimos a hablar inglés desde pequeños, como la familia influyente y privilegiada que somos, debíamos tener otro idioma en nuestra formación. Somos representantes de los Tatewaki a nivel mundial, ¿sabes el peso de eso? —Gosunkugi había cambiado su cara de asombro, por una de fastidio tan pronto escuchó esa ridícula explicación; vamos, "¿Representantes de los Tatewaki a nivel mundial?" ni siquiera en Nerima tenían tanta importancia, lo único que se sabía de ellos era que su familia tenía mucho dinero, y que estaban completamente locos.

—Sí, claro Kuno, lo que tú digas… —en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño carraspeo y ambos giraron su rostro, Jane los miraba enojada, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atracción y le molestaba sobremanera que la ignoraran de ese modo.

—Disculpen, pero como les había dicho hace unos minutos, necesito hacerles unas preguntas.

—Perdone nuestros pésimos modales señorita. Dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? Estoy seguro que mi compañero _osoroshī_ aquí presente —dijo al tiempo que señalaba descaradamente a Gosunkugi— no le será de mucha utilidad, pero yo estoy a su servicio.

—Mi nombre es Hikaru Gosunkugi, Kuno. No me presentes con ella como "escuálido", dile por favor que es un placer conocerle…

—Él es Hikaru Gosunkugi, y para nosotros es un placer conocerle señorita…

—Jane, Jane Collingwood. Quiero preguntarles acerca de una joven… Akane, ¿la conocen?

—¿Tendo Akane?

—¡Sí! Ella.

—Bueno, sí la conocemos… ¿qué dudas tiene? —interrogó Kuno con algo de recelo.

—¿Saben si tiene novio… o si sale con alguien

—¡Por supuesto que sí! La hermosa Akane está perdidamente enamorada de mí, es por eso que asistió a este viaje, porque supo que yo vendría y no podía soportar un mes entero alejada de mí... —Kuno dijo esto con tal convicción que logró confundir a Jane, quien por un momento creyó que Akane de verdad estaba interesada en él. Gosunkugi, por su parte, le pidió a Kuno que hiciera de intérprete y le explicara todo lo que acaban de hablar, al enterarse de todo el asunto, se fue de espaldas ante el comentario de Kuno. _"¿Se puede ser más ridículo que este idiota?"_ pensó Gosunkugi, pero lo más importante era descubrir qué se traía esta chica entre manos.

—Disculpa… pero ¿qué interés tienes en eso? —preguntó Gosunkugi en su idioma natal, e inmediatamente después Kuno tradujo.

—¿Akane sale contigo? —preguntó Jane, mientras señalaba a Kuno. —Kuno tradujo de nuevo la oración para Gosunkugi y éste perdió la compostura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Akane tiene un prometido Kuno, y lo sabes, es Saotome. Pero aún no ha contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué interés tiene esta joven en Akane?

—Mi amigo el escuálido quiere saber qué interés tienes en Akane.

—Pues verán… ella ha estado saliendo con este joven… Ryan, y yo estoy interesada en él… y quiero que deje de verlo

—Oh vaya con que es eso… al parecer… podemos hacer… equipo. Nosotros también estamos interesados en que ella, deje de verlo, dijo Kuno con total convicción. —Gosunkugi sonrió, mientras Kuno le traducía la conversación, y logró ver que hacer alianza con esta señorita, le ayudaría con Akane.

Akane llegó a la habitación del hotel, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Estaba comenzando a extrañar cada vez más a Ranma, lamentablemente, no podría costearse otra llamada a Japón, debía ahorrar dinero para comprar los regalos que le hacían falta y también para la excursión del día siguiente. La peliazul suspiró y cerró sus ojos, su mente comenzó a vagar por los recuerdos que tenía fijos en su mente, esas escasas remembranzas que alegraban su corazón, en las cuales, parecía que ella y su azabache compartían algo más que una fuerte amistad, en esos escasos momentos, en cierto punto, ella creyó que su bobo se le declararía, pero siempre ocurría "algo" que les impedía avanzar. Akane seguía ensimismada, cuando de repente, Yuka y Sayuri entraron a la habitación y la observaron con los ojos cerrados y con una sutil y dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Yuka sonrió y decidió seguir molestando a su amiga.

—Vaya, al parecer tu cita con Ryan salió muy bien. Por la sonrisa en tu rostro cualquiera diría que incluso te besó. —Akane frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama con cierta parsimonia y encaró a su amiga. Yuka parecía empeñada en emparejarla con Ryan, y Akane no entendía el por qué.

—Yuka… ya te dije muchas veces que las cosas no son así entre Ryan y yo. Sólo somos buenos amigos… no sé cómo demonios explicarte las cosas para que te queden claras.

—Está bien, tampoco es para que te enojes… Ya es algo tarde… ¿vamos a cenar? —Akane suspiró, de verdad esta situación la estaba comenzando a agotar ¿algún día tendría algo de paz? ¿cuál era la necesidad de que por fuerza se casara o tuviera pareja? Ella era fuerte, una guerrera, y en muchas ocasiones había demostrado que podía hacer las cosas sin la presencia o la ayuda de un hombre. Incluso si se tratara de Ranma… aunque él siempre estaba ahí para rescatarla y protegerla…

—Sí Yuka, vamos a cenar. ¿Vienes Sayuri?

—Adelántense, yo las alcanzo en unos minutos… necesito guardar algo en mi maleta

—Está bien. —Akane salió de la habitación y Yuka iba detrás de ella, pero Sayuri la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo unos instantes.

—¿Sayuri se te ofrece algo?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Akane que recibió una llamada de Nerima? Probablemente Ranma quería hablar con ella…

—Es precisamente por eso que no le dije

—¡¿Qué?! Pero…

—Tranquila Sayuri…sólo creo que valdría la pena hacerlo… esperar.

—¿Esperar?

—Sí, ya sabes… que sufra un poco… que Ranma se dé cuenta de que Akane no estará siempre disponible para él todo el tiempo… si le hubiéramos dicho, seguramente Akane hubiera hecho todo lo posible por regresarle la llamada, se nota que lo extraña mucho; Saotome tiene que reaccionar, debe decirle a nuestra amiga lo que siente por ella… debe valorarla. Él debe entender que, si no se decide, en cualquier momento algún otro hombre más inteligente se la puede arrebatar.

—No lo sé Yuka… ¿crees que funcione?

—No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo —respondió la joven al tiempo que alzaba ambos hombros —además, a Akane le hará bien salir con ese guapo británico, necesita… ver otros horizontes…

—Honestamente, creo que Saotome sí está consciente de que Akane atrae a otros hombres ¿qué no ves lo celoso que es?

— Confía en mí ¿quieres? Sé lo que hago...

—Pues… si tú lo dices… Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, Akane ya debe estar en el ascensor esperándonos.

Cuando terminaron su cena, las tres jóvenes regresaron a su habitación. Esa noche empacaron una pequeña maleta, los siguientes dos días, todos los alumnos de Furinkan, los pasarían en la zona oeste de Amesbury, se planeó que llegaran a un pequeño hostal en el que hicieron reservaciones, de esa manera podrían visitar Stonehenge y sus alrededores. Los profesores les encargaron que empacaran un ligero equipaje y les informaron que saldrían al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana.

—" _Será un viaje de dos horas, es importante que salgamos con puntualidad, por lo que todos debemos vernos en el lobby del hotel a las cinco cuarenta de la mañana para subir su equipaje al autobús. Llegando al hostal en Amesbury desayunaremos, sin embargo, son libres de llevarse algún refrigerio ligero, si así lo quieren. Visitaremos Stonehenge y…"_ —Akane hizo un rápido repaso mental de todas las indicaciones que su profesor les había dado, y después de tener todo listo, se dispuso a dormir. Se acostó riendo para sus adentros mientras sus amigas se quejaban por lo temprano que se tendrían que levantar al día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima seis de la mañana

.

.

La alarma resonó en la habitación, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Kasumi Tendo, se despertó como de costumbre y comenzó a alistarse para iniciar su jornada diaria, ya una vez lista, decidió bajar con rumbo a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Caminó, con su característica parsimonia, colocó el arroz en la arrocera y puso agua a calentar, ansiosa esperaba el momento de poder comenzar el día con una deliciosa taza de café y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de calma que había en su hogar, justo antes de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa comenzaran a despertar. Mientras cortaba algunos vegetales con los que acompañarían el desayuno, notó un tenue sonido que a la distancia rompía el placentero silencio, por lo que decidió buscar la fuente del ruido. En su trayecto con rumbo al dojo, se topó con la señora Nodoka, quien solía despertarse poco después que la mayor de las Tendo, ambas mujeres se miraron y como si hubiesen tenido una conversación silenciosa conformada sólo por las miradas que compartieron, y tomaron rumbo hacia el dojo. Llegando ahí, ambas se perturbaron ante la imagen que encontraron. Ranma estaba ahí, entrenando, pero se le veía demacrado, ojeroso y con la mirada un tanto perdida y oscura, llena de ira y dolor; su ropa estaba sucia, los nudillos de sus manos con abrasiones y los pantalones rasgados, con un par de grandes agujeros en la zona de las rodillas. Nodoka se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha, ver a su hijo en ese estado la descolocó sobremanera, Kasumi por su parte colocó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y su rostro reveló franca preocupación, ambas mujeres se angustiaron de inmediato por el azabache.

—Ranma, hijo… creo que necesitas tomarte un descanso, ya entrenaste demasiado. —El joven le dedicó una dura mirada a su madre, deteniéndose por sólo unos cuantos segundos de su tarea, pero de inmediato la retomó sin emitir palabra alguna. Nodoka sintió el desdén por parte de su hijo y algo dentro de su pecho dolió, bastante.

—Ranma… el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco, quizá deberías tomar un receso y comer un poco… podrías…

—¡No! —La voz de Kasumi fue cortada de tajo por la ruda contestación del azabache, la joven castaña se desconcertó por la contestación, pero creyó prudente guardar silencio. Nodoka le hizo un pequeño ademán pidiendo que se retirara del lugar y Kasumi lo hizo. Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño armario, de donde sacó un par de bokken, entonces, se arremangó el kimono y caminó hasta donde estaba su hijo haciendo katas al azar. Sin ningún miramiento, le lanzó un bokken en un rápido y preciso movimiento y, de no ser por los reflejos del artista marcial, hubiera dado justo en el blanco. Ranma observó a su madre asombrado por la fuerza con la que lanzó la espada de madera, y después observó cómo ella, adoptó una pose defensiva, para después instarlo a que iniciara el combate. Ranma la observó y por un momento contempló la posibilidad de retirarse del lugar e ignorar a su madre, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso, porque su madre se había lanzado contra él para iniciar el combate. Ranma apenas fue capaz de esquivar a su progenitora, dio un rápido giro de trescientos sesenta grados y se colocó en guardia; Nodoka no tenía piedad, no le dio ni un respiro a su hijo quien no entendía de dónde venía tanta habilidad; Nodoka continuó la lucha hasta que en un hábil movimiento tumbó a Ranma sobre el piso y lo derrotó.

Ranma la miró asustado ¿cómo había sido posible que su madre lo venciera en combate? ¡a él! ¡al gran Ranma Saotome! Fue entonces que su mirada cambió y miró a su madre. Ella lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió, se levantó y permitió que su hijo también se pusiera en pie.

—Madre… ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Hijo, entiendo que, en tu estado, necesitabas buscar hacer algo para descargar la ira que te estaba consumiendo. Pero ésta claramente no era la manera, tus movimientos eran torpes, burdos, las katas estaban mal hechas… sólo se me ocurrió esta manera para hacerte caer en cuenta de tu error. El artista marcial debe tener la mente y el corazón frío, de hielo. No debes permitir que tus emociones y tus impulsos te dominen… las emociones deben fluir fuera de ti con cada movimiento, y debes sentir cómo poco a poco te acercas a la paz que buscas. Si no consigues eso, entonces debes buscar algo más con qué canalizar todo ese enojo y frustración; piensa también que, como artista marcial que eres, debes cuidar tu cuerpo, es tu medio para practicar el arte, además de la mente y el espíritu, claro; recuerda que, por ahorita, los tres forman parte de un todo, y ese todo eres tú… Ranma, sé que la extrañas, y sé que, en el fondo, aunque lo niegues, tienes miedo de perderla, pero lastimarte de esta manera no es la solución, no llegarás a ella por este medio. —Felizmente, Nodoka observó que su hijo le prestó atención a todas y cada una de las palabras que le mencionó, pero poco le duró la satisfacción a la señora Saotome, puesto que Ranma, luego de mirar fijamente a su madre por unos segundos más, frunció el ceño y bufó, después tomó el par de bokken y los guardó en el armario, acto seguido el joven se dirigió hacia su madre y revelando esa sonrisa de lado que solía utilizar como máscara para ocultar sus emociones, respondió en un tono seco y duro a lo que su madre le había comentado.

—Madre, no sé de dónde sacas que "Ella" me interesa, o que tengo "miedo". Akane está muy lejos de aquí, y lo que haga o deje de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado, así que dejen de sacar conjeturas y pensar cosas que no son. Como dije antes, por mí, que se quede allá en donde está, no me importa… —y se retiró del lugar con rumbo al baño. Nodoka soltó un suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota, estaba convencida de que su hijo ahora sí aceptaría sus sentimientos por Akane, pero su tozudez era de no creerse. Minutos más tarde el chico se encontraba desayunando en compañía de todos, al terminar su alimento, agradeció por el desayuno y se retiró con rumbo a la escuela.

Nabiki estaba terminando de alistar su mochila, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, la joven castaña distaba bastante de ser tonta, sabía perfectamente que Ranma había pasado una muy mala noche, y que su tía Nodoka se preocuparía por ello, así que, pudiera decirse que ya estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Adelante! —respondió Nabiki. —Hola tía Nodoka.

—Nabiki ¿puedo hablar contigo? —la joven castaña mantuvo la calma frente a su tía, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, su tía Nodoka tenía la capacidad de ponerla en un estado de inquietud, como nadie más.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Por qué mi hijo está en ese estado de… ira y frustración?

—Ah, entonces sí le afectó después de todo…

—¿qué le afectó?

—Tía, anoche quisimos comunicarnos por teléfono con Akane y no pudimos…

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, eso me dijiste en la noche cuando te vi en la cocina ¿y es lo que lo tiene así? No. Aquí hay algo más

—Buuueeeno, lo que ocurrió es que, la razón por la que no pudimos hablar con Akane, fue porque ella no estaba en el hotel… mi hermana salió con este joven que conoció allá en Londres, Ryan. Akane dice que sólo son amigos y que entrenan juntos, vaya coincidencia ¿no crees? Toparse con alguien que también disfruta de las artes marciales como ella, y que, además, según lo que me dijo su amiga Yuka, es sumamente guapo, y caballeroso…

—Ahora lo entiendo… mi Ranma está celoso…

—Así es…

—Oh por kami…

—Tía, tampoco es para que te angusties, no es la primera vez que Ranma cela a Akane de esta manera, siempre ha sido así…

—¡Mi Ranma es tan VARONIL! —soltó Nodoka de repente con ojos soñadores, el comentario descolocó a Nabiki quien terminó por caer de espaldas sobre el suelo.

—De verdad que no puedo creerlo —dijo Nabiki mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz —Tía, ya me tengo que ir… —Nodoka recobró la compostura y miró a Nabiki con una seriedad escalofriante, la joven castaña tragó en seco, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es verdad, se te hace tarde… sólo te pido una cosa, aun no entiendo por completo qué es lo que estás planeando, pero no quiero que lleves a mi hijo a un límite del cual ya no haya retorno… y se arrepienta de eso… y todos nos arrepintamos de eso… incluyendo a tu hermana.

—Tía… confía en mí, eso no pasará… —La madre de Ranma asintió y se retiró de la habitación. _"Al menos Yo, no me arrepentiré"_

 _. . ._

Ranma corría por la cerca sobre el largo canal, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero, esa sensación de vacío que se instaló sobre su pecho no lo abandonaba, al contrario, crecía cada vez que dirigía un rápido vistazo a la acera y su prometida no estaba con él. Quince días… habían pasado ya quince días e iba dando inicio el día dieciséis, y para Ranma era como si hubiese sido una eternidad, realmente no había sido consciente de cuánto la extrañaría, no podía vivir si ella no estaba a su lado, eso era definitivo; esta larga tortura estaba llevándolo a un estado de demencia que sólo podría compararse con la ocasión en que la creyó perdida, aquella vez que pensó que sostenía sólo su cuerpo inerte y que ella le había abandonado. Debía hacer caso a lo que su madre le aconsejaba, necesitaba encontrar una manera de canalizar todas estas emociones, o de lo contrario, Akane se lo encontraría hecho toda una piltrafa, cuando volviera.

El azabache iba ensimismado a tal grado, que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga de la infancia tenía rato siguiéndolo. Ukyo estaba segura, de que, en este momento, Ranma y Akane estaban más distanciados que nunca, y que este era el momento de actuar. Nabiki le había recomendado que hablara de ciertas cosas con él, al parecer se había llegado el momento indicado para "atacar", Ukyo sabía que iba contra reloj, tenía poco tiempo para actuar y que Ranma fuera suyo definitivamente. Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, hasta darle alcance y lo llamó varias veces.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡espérame! —Ranma la escuchó como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de él, pero la insistencia de la joven castaña fue tal, que al final logró sacarlo de su ensimismado estado. Ranma se giró y se encontró con esos azules ojos que lo miraban con anhelo.

—¡U-chan! Perdóname no te escuché.

—Pude notarlo… ¿cómo estás?

—Eh… ¡bien!... sí, yo estoy muy bien.

—Vaya, no se te nota mucho ese "bien"

—Ah lo que ocurre es que… yo, verás… pasé mala noche por… culpa del maestro ¡Sí, eso! El maestro no me dejó en paz, quería que le modelara rompa íntima, ya sabes cómo se pone, el muy pervertido no me dejaba en paz. —Ukyo observó un poco extrañada a su amigo, en el fondo sabía que ésa no era la verdad, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema y tampoco sacar a Akane a colación, siendo honesta consigo misma, no le convenía mencionar a la chica Tendo.

—No le des importancia, ya sabes cómo es. Eh Ran-chan, ¿has sabido cómo les ha ido a nuestros compañeros en su viaje? —Ranma se tensó un poco por el comentario.

—No mucho…

—Pues yo hablé ayer con Hashimoto, a la hora del receso. Me contó que habló por teléfono con uno de los chicos, y al parecer les está yendo de maravilla. Parece ser que Yuka y Sayuri, están empezando a salir con tus amigos…

—¿Ah? ¿Con Hiroshi y Daisuke?

—Así es…

—Pues eso no tiene nada de raro, desde hace un tiempo se la pasaban diciendo que querían invitarlas a salir. —respondió Ranma, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Vaya! Quién diría que un viaje podía darles las agallas para decidirse al fin a invitarlas a salir. Tal vez todos los demás también tengan suerte y regresen con pareja…o al menos una aventura amorosa interesante que contar —Ranma se volvió a tensar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y su rostro se tornó serio, en esta ocasión había captado perfectamente la indirecta.

—Pues yo que sé, por mí que hagan lo que quieran…

—¿Sabes? Escuche también que el director Kuno quiere entablar relaciones con las universidades de Londres, tal vez hasta consiga alguna beca, para algún alumno de Furinkan. ¿Te imaginas? Quizá premien a alguien por tener un desempeño destacado, y ese alguien podría quedarse a vivir allá una larga temporada. —Ese comentario puso a sudar a Ranma, él sabía que la mejor opción para eso, era Akane. Internamente comenzó a rogar para que eso no fuera una realidad, o entonces sí enloquecería. Un mes sin Akane le estaba resultando una tortura, pero que decidiera vivir allá para estudiar, lo dejaría completamente devastado. ¡No señor! Como que se llamaba Ranma Saotome, que no permitiría que eso pasara, Akane tenía que volver. Sin darse cuenta, el joven comenzó a acelerar el paso e ingresó al recinto escolar, Ukyo notó su estado de turbación y corrió tras él. —¿Por qué corres así Ranma?

—Porque las clases están por empezar y no quiero llegar tarde. —El azabache aceleró más el paso y corrió directo a su salón, dejando atrás a una muy descolocada Ukyo _"Las clases ya van a empezar… ¿llegar tarde? ¿desde cuándo le importa a él llegar temprano a clases? si por él fuera de seguro ni siquiera vendría a la escuela… será mejor que Nabiki se dé prisa con el plan, porque cada día que pasa, Ran-chan se ve más afectado por la ausencia de Akane"_

Las clases dieron inicio, y cursaron con normalidad, de hecho, para algunos alumnos, las cosas estaban "demasiado normales" para ser el Furinkan; pareciera que la escuela entera se había contagiado del estado de apatía por el que estaba cursando Ranma. A las dos de la tarde, todos se habían retirado a sus hogares, Ukyo caminaba por las calles un tanto perturbada, las dudas estaban haciendo de las suyas y no le daban tregua, Nabiki estaba muy segura de que su plan funcionaría, pero Ukyo no estaba del todo convencida. Más le valía tener éxito, porque le había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero a la mediana de las Tendo, y esperaba ver resultados.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres, seis de la mañana

.

.

El autobús partió puntualmente del hotel, las calles lucían desiertas, y a pesar de que el sol ya daba muestras de su presencia, parecía que la vida aún no comenzaba. Akane iba sentada en compañía de Sayuri, quien constantemente giraba su rostro hacia su izquierda para conversar con Yuka, quien estaba sentada del otro lado del pasillo en compañía de Hiroshi. Durante gran parte del trayecto, la peliazul guardó silencio, se mantuvo sumida en un estado meditabundo al tiempo que admiraba el hermoso paisaje que poco a poco se revelaba frente a sus ojos. Constantes dudas la acosaron durante la noche, y en ese momento, prefirió dejar su mente en blanco y darse la oportunidad de sólo ser y estar. Haría hasta lo imposible por disfrutar de ese viaje, el alejarse de la ciudad le haría bien, estaba convencida de ello. Ranma… lo extrañaba tanto; sin lugar a dudas a su regreso a Japón, tenía que tomar algunas decisiones de vital importancia, primero, tenía que decidir muy bien su futuro académico ¿estudiaría en Oxford o en la Universidad de Tokio? Y segundo, tendría que reunir todo el valor que poseía y confrontar de una vez por todas a Ranma, y exigirle que decidieran cuál sería el rumbo que su relación tomaría. Ella debía dejar de ser la cobarde de dieciséis años, ya era una adulta, tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida, aun cuando eso significara que tuviera que renunciar a Ranma, si es que él decidía hacer su vida con alguien más que no fuera ella. En la parte delantera del autobús, Kuno y Gosunkugi iban cuchicheando, resultaba extraño verlos en una situación que revelaba tal complicidad, pero el resto de los compañeros prefirieron no tomarle atención a la situación, de sobra se sabía que ninguno de los dos era muy equilibrado.

Las dos horas se pasaron en un abrir de ojos y cuando menos lo pensaron, ya se encontraban frente al pequeño hostal en el que se hospedarían por esa noche. Su profesor y el guía hicieron los arreglos necesarios y se les asignó su habitación quedando repartidos de la misma manera en que habían quedado organizados en el hotel en Londres. Luego de guardar su equipaje, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, en donde degustaron un delicioso desayuno y se tomaron un pequeño descanso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima cinco de la tarde.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo caminaba rumbo a su hogar, su día había estado bastante ajetreado, primero la pequeña "confrontación" con su tía Nodoka, quien la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, la joven castaña había sido bastante cuidadosa en lo respectivo a su "plan", hasta ahora estaba un ciento porciento segura de que nadie sospechaba de ella, pero, también sabía que, si no era precavida, la primera en descubrir todo, seguramente sería su tía Nodoka y entonces, todo se iría al traste, todo su trabajo sería en balde. En la universidad, había tenido problemas con un ensayo, pues su profesor le dijo que no era lo que había pedido, y debía repetirlo para el día siguiente, de lo contrario lo tomaría como un trabajo no presentado. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente "trabajo" por hacer. Y, por si fuera poco, Shampoo no paraba de acosarla, exigiéndole una segunda cita con su "Airen". Definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso, al menos unos cinco minutos de paz.

Un par de calles antes de llegar a su casa, la mediana de las Tendo, fue interceptada por Ukyo quien le exigió hablar con ella, de muy mala manera, y le cerró por completo el paso. Nabiki la observó con fastidio, no esperaba reunirse con Ukyo hasta el día siguiente, así que, no entendía qué rayos quería.

—Ukyo… —dijo con hastío, su paciencia en ese punto se había agotado por completo —habla de una vez porque tengo prisa.

—Hice lo que me pediste, hablé con Ran-chan, pero no sé cómo eso va a ayudarme en algo… Nabiki el tiempo sigue corriendo y yo no veo resultados, te pagué una fuerte suma de dinero y quiero…

—Ukyo, todo va marchando de acuerdo al plan, no sé de qué te quejas, de antemano sabías que aún no es el momento para que salgas con Ranma; tu éxito depende de que sepamos elegir el momento idóneo, y no falta mucho, confía en mí.

—A decir verdad, no confío en ti, eres hermana de Akane… te juro que si estás haciendo todo esto para fastidiarme y beneficiar a tu hermana yo…

—Ukyo, tus amenazas están de más. Si no confías en mí, confía en el dinero que me pagaste, sabes de antemano que, siempre estaré de parte del dinero. —Ukyo bufó, y después asintió, su mirada aún conservaba cierto dejo de incredulidad, no se fiaba del todo de Nabiki, pero viendo la situación, no le quedaba de otra.

—Más te vale cumplir con lo acordado, de lo contrario, lo lamentarás. —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco, toda esta situación la estaba cansando y deseaba ya dejar todo este asunto zanjado.

—Sí Ukyo, lo que digas… ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, incluyendo, el dar inicio a la segunda fase de nuestro plan, sabes lo importante que es. —Ukyo asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Nabiki soltó un suspiro y se sobó las sienes, todo este asunto le estaba provocando jaqueca.

En el interior de su casa, sintió un poco de alivio, el lugar se escuchaba extrañamente silencioso, definitivamente resultaba fuera de lugar que no hubiera algún loco pretendiente en pos de Akane, o alguna de las locas prometidas tratando de conquistar a Ranma con sus arrebatos; pero con Akane fuera del país, hasta cierto punto era "esperado" que hubiera algo de calma en su agitado mundo. Luego de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, la joven castaña bajó a la cocina y colocó agua en la tetera, esa tarde definitivamente estaría llena de café, seguramente dormiría muy poco con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca, mordió un pequeño pedazo y lo degustó a consciencia, ya sólo faltaban unos diez días, si sus cálculos no estaban errados, y toda esa situación en la que ella misma se había metido, llegaría a su fin.

—Te vi, antes de entrar a casa… —Nabiki dio un salto debido al susto que esas palabras provocaron en ella, lentamente se giró para hacerle frente a la persona que le había hablado, aunque siendo sincera, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—No sé de qué hablas… "cuñadito"

—No te hagas la tonta Nabiki, créeme, no te queda. Estoy hablando de que te vi hablando con U-chan ¿qué rayos estás tramando?

—Bueno, dímelo tú… por lo que veo eres más perspicaz de lo que creí.

—Te lo advierto Nabiki, U-chan es mi amiga, si haces algo para lastimarla, lo lamentarás, no sabes lo que ella y yo tenemos, nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí, ella es…

—ESPECIAL… —Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario y perdió el habla momentáneamente. —Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente; recuerdo cuando te metiste en ese lío con la salsa que Ukyo dejó añejar por no sé cuántos años, y recuerdo también la cara de mi hermana cuando le dejaste bien en claro que, lo que tú y Ukyo tenían era "especial" … Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo estoy tramando nada que pueda lastimar a tu adorada amiga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lucía tan molesta? —Nabiki alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé, ve y pregúntale… lo único que puedo decirte, es que me debes la paga por la llamada que hicimos a Londres, y supongo que demás está decirte que tu "amiga" va a pedir también una oportunidad para tener una cita contigo. —Ranma frunció el ceño y resopló, se le veía bastante molesto.

—Haz lo que quieras, como si yo tuviera opción.

—Así es, no la tienes. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Amesbury once de la mañana

.

.

Akane disfrutó sobremanera de su visita al pueblo, tenía un toque rústico y clásico que no había podido apreciar en la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres, sin dudas, el paisaje distaba mucho del paisaje rural que se apreciaba en su país, pero no por ello resultaba menos hermoso. Las pequeñas casas con sus techos a dos aguas y los coloridos tonos terracotas en las fachadas, hacían una perfecta armonía con las calles adoquinadas, los frontis de las casas se observaban perfectamente preservadas, algunos estaban adornadas por flores y plantas nativas del lugar. Si bien había movimiento y se apreciaban algunos automóviles, no se comparaba al aglutinamiento de personas que caracterizaba a la capital del país, y en ese momento, Akane agradeció que todo resultara más tranquilo. A las personas se les notaba amigables y alegres de vivir ahí, cada quien iba a su ritmo, resultaba bastante obvio que nadie tenía prisa. Todos los observaron con un atisbo de curiosidad en su mirada, pero sin nada de sorpresa, sin lugar a dudas, los habitantes de Amesbury, estaban habituados ya, a todos los turistas que acudía ahí para visitar uno de los sitios emblemáticos de su país: Stonehenge.

. . .

Su camino hacia su destino fue corto, al llegar al lugar, Akane se quedó anonadada, sin palabras, el paisaje hablaba por sí mismo. Todos avanzaron por la vereda de graba, hasta llegar a una zona acordonada, que indicaba el límite de cercanía que podían tener con respecto al magistral monumento. Akane se acercó lo más que le fue posible. El pasto verde era coronado por aquella antiquísima construcción, el contraste entre el verde del césped y el tono gris azulado de las enormes rocas le conferían al lugar un toque mágico y enigmático, Akane alzó la vista observando el cielo azul, de un tono tan intenso y claro, que le resultaba ideal. El viento soplaba con fuerza, en aquel lugar carente de montañas y árboles que lo frenaran, lo que le permitía al céfiro correr libre y a voluntad hacia donde quisiera. Akane seguía sin habla, sus azules cabellos se mecían a capricho y el aire se respiraba puro. En ese lugar, se percibía una libertad tan indescriptible, que en pocos minutos consiguió abrumar a Akane de tal manera que todas sus emociones se conjuntaron en dos sitios, en sus ojos, cristalizándolos por completo y logrando que al final un par de lágrimas se precipitaran al vacío; y en su garganta, formando un gran nudo que le impedía tragar, hablar y hasta respirar con soltura. Rebasada por esas emociones, como se sentía, decidió alejarse un poco de su grupo de amigos, y siguió admirando el hermoso panorama, siguiendo con sus ojos el horizonte, tratando de ver hasta dónde alcanzarían sus ojos, hasta dónde podría ver.

" **Stonehenge es un monumento megalítico tipo crómlech, construido entre el final del Neolítico y principios de la Edad del Bronce.**

 **Los arqueólogos consideran como probables las fechas de construcción de las distintas fases y utilización entre el 3100 a. C. y el 2000 a. C. El foso y montículos circulares, los que constituyen la primera fase del monumento, se han datado en unos 5100 años atrás…**

 **Fue proclamado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en 1986…**

… **Stonehenge era parte de un complejo grande, que incluía círculos de piedra y avenidas ceremoniales. Las excavaciones realizadas por el proyecto Stonehenge Riverside, dirigido por el arqueólogo Mike Parker Pearson de la Universidad de Sheffield, permitieron encontrar muy cerca de Stonehenge, un asentamiento de cerca de mil casas. De acuerdo con las evidencias encontradas, estas casas solamente se usaban unos días al año, no se trataba de una aldea habitada permanentemente…**

 **La finalidad que tuvo la construcción de este gran monumento se ignora, pero se supone que se utilizaba como observatorio astronómico que servía para predecir las estaciones. En el solsticio de verano, el Sol salía justo atravesando el eje de la construcción, lo que hace suponer que los constructores tenían conocimientos de astronomía…"**

A lo lejos, Akane podía escuchar la charla del guía, respiró, profunda y sonoramente, hacía mucho que no sentía esta libertad tan palpable, y quiso prolongar el momento lo más que se pudiera. Sacó su cuaderno de notas y comenzó a dibujar un pequeño bosquejo del lugar, convencida de que ningún dibujo podría describir todo aquello que ese sitio le transmitió, pero al menos haría el intento de plasmar en aquel cuaderno, una imagen que fuera lo más fiel posible a ese sitio, aunque reconocía para sus adentros que le sería difícil, pues no poseía —por ejemplo— el talento que tenía Ryan, para hacer un dibujo que le hiciera justicia al majestuoso paisaje. El guía y su profesor, les dieron un tiempo para que pudieran disfrutar del lugar, antes de que se marcharan del sitio. Aprovechando el viaje, visitarían algunos sitios de interés dentro de Amesbury, para después cenar y alistarse para su viaje de regreso a Londres, si bien no saldrían tan temprano como lo habían hecho ese día, lo mejor sería que descansasen un poco esa noche.

. . .

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, la visita a Amesbury, fue mejor de lo esperada, la comida estuvo deliciosa y todos pudieron disfrutar una deliciosa cerveza de barril, y una charla amena. Akane convivió con sus compañeros y bromeó con ellos, pero sólo su cuerpo estaba presente, porque su mente y su espíritu se habían quedado atrás, cerca de ese majestuoso lugar que la había dejado sin aliento. Cuando se fueron al hostal, se despidieron de sus compañeros y se dirigieron a sus aposentos, cuando las chicas ya estaban recostadas sobre su cama, Yuka y Sayuri cayeron presas de los brazos de Morfeo casi al momento de poner la cabeza en su almohada, pero a Akane, por una extraña razón, que ella misma desconocía, esa noche, le estaba costando mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Un tanto desconcertada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sin entenderlo del todo, se levantó de su lecho. Se vistió de manera puramente mecánica, y con suaves y calculados movimientos, salió de su habitación, haciendo lo posible para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. No sabía el porqué, no le encontraba lógica ni explicación a lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que quería salir del hostal y caminar con rumbo a ese mágico lugar de nuevo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, estaba acostumbrada a dar largas caminatas, debido a su entrenamiento como artista marcial. Poco le importó si se exponía a algún peligro, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía protegida. Cuando llegó hasta el sitio en el que se encontraba esa antigua construcción, se brincó las cintas que hacían las veces de límite y contención, y caminó cuidadosamente hasta donde se ubicaban las rocas. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor e iluminaba el lugar, otorgándole un tono más místico al sitio. Akane no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que buscaba ahí, no entendía que extraña fuerza la había llevado hasta ese lugar, sólo sabía que debía estar ahí.

Pasados unos minutos, su razón estaba empezando a condenar duramente a su lado impulsivo, y comenzaba a reprocharle el haber cometido la imprudencia de escapar de esa manera del hostal y en medio de la noche. El miedo comenzó a hacer de las suyas, y entonces comenzó a dudar acerca de ella y de su cordura ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante tontería? Actuar por impulso y simplemente ir ahí, sin dar informes de su paradero, ni nadie que le hiciera compañía. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón y sus instintos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Quizá todo esto había sido producto de la ansiedad que sentía al no tenerlo ahí, cerca de ella, listo para protegerla. Quizá, por el contrario, todo esto le anunciaba que ya era hora de que lo olvidara, a él y a ese absurdo compromiso, que no tenía razón de ser. Su prometido, su idiota y tozudo prometido, no había hecho nunca nada que no fuera insultarla y renegar de su forzoso compromiso… aunque, por otro lado, a veces, daba muestras de cariño propias sólo de él, y que probaban que ella estaba por encima de cualquier otra autoproclamada prometida… entonces ¿qué debía hacer? A punto estuvo de marcharse, cuando entonces lo vio. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, tal vez se había quedado dormida y ni cuenta se había dado de ello, sí eso debía ser, porque ¿qué otra explicación podía tener aquello? Movida por la curiosidad, Akane se acercó, para observarlo mejor, y ahí estaba, posado sobre una roca, un pequeño colibrí. Sin duda alguna era un colibrí, ese largo y fino pico, esas plumas bañadas de esos colores tornasol, verdes y azules que le otorgaban un resplandor propio, ese brillo en su mirada… no había duda. Pero, ¿qué rayos hacía un colibrí en ese lugar y a esa hora? Akane se aproximó más al ave, con total parsimonia, no quería espantar al animalito. El colibrí giró su cabeza y la observó con detenimiento, como si quisiera transmitirle algún mensaje silencioso con la mirada, y de súbito, voló hasta colocarse cerca del rostro de Akane, esperó unos segundos y emprendió el vuelo. Akane no lo dudó, lo siguió, no estaba segura de a dónde la llevaría, pero lo siguió. El colibrí voló por encima de la larga vereda de graba y tomo vuelo rumbo al pueblo. Akane corría detrás de él, no quería perderle, algo muy dentro de sus ser le decía que no debía perderle, y entonces, sin ninguna explicación aparente, el colibrí viró hacia un pequeño claro que estaba en medio de un bosque, ubicado cerca del pueblo, Akane continuó su persecución hasta que llegando al claro encontró al colibrí posado sobre una rama con la vista fija al frente, Akane le dio alcance, pero no entendía qué era lo que ocurría, y justo cuando estaba empezando a decirse a sí misma que aquello era una locura y que lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar y volver al hostal… lo vio.

En medio del claro, estaba tan libre, tan salvaje, completamente indomable… justo como era él. Su fuerza y majestuosidad manifestándose por completo frente a sus ojos, con esa hermosura que sólo él podría poseer, nadie más que él tendría ese porte, nadie más que él, podrían estremecerla hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, ahora lo entendía. Frente a ella estaba la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, ahí, libre y primitivo. Se quedó helada al comprender todo lo que se le había revelado y entendió de inmediato cuál era su destino, siempre había sido él y siempre lo sería. Akane estaba ahí, parada, completamente quieta, admirando la belleza salvaje revelada frente a ella en la forma de un magnífico y regio caballo salvaje, color azabache, que corría libremente por el claro y mostrando toda su fuerza y su pureza frente a ella. Entonces Akane lo supo, el colibrí quería que ella conociera cuál era su destino, ese caballo salvaje color azabache, se lo había revelado. Entonces, de manera inesperada, el furioso animal detuvo su trote y se acercó a ella, cauteloso, curioso, y al final le permitió a la joven un acercamiento, que culminó con una suave caricia otorgada por parte de Akane, quien rió y lloró de felicidad, porque ahora por fin sentía que las cosas estaban aclarándose. Giró su rostro en búsqueda del colibrí, quería otorgarle un silencioso agradecimiento, pero el ave ya había emprendido el vuelo y ya no se encontraba ahí.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima seis de la mañana

.

.

El alba comenzaba a vislumbrarse en lontananza, la luz se observaba en el horizonte y poco a poco cambiaba el tono azul oscuro del cielo, por un color ambarino que poco a poco se tornaba más claro. Ranma había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero no tanto como la noche anterior. Finalmente, cerca de las dos de la mañana, el cansancio terminó por vencerlo, lo que le dio cuatro horas seguidas de un sueño profundo. A las seis de la mañana, sin razón aparente, comenzó a dar vueltas en su futón y, al darse cuenta de sus intentos infructuosos por retomar el sueño, decidió recostarse unos momentos más en el tejado, justo arriba de la habitación de su prometida. Estaba ahí, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, reflexionando en aquello que Nabiki le había comentado la tarde anterior, ambas cosas eran completamente verosímiles y no había manera de que pudiera negarlo. Una, que seguramente U-chan pediría su oportunidad de salir con él, después de todo, Kodachi y Shampoo ya lo habían hecho; y la segunda, él también recordaba el rostro de Akane cuando le dijo que, la relación de amistad que compartían él y U-chan, era especial. Cavilaba respecto al hecho de "tener" que salir con su amiga de la infancia, no quería lastimarla, ni que su amistad se viera afectada, la joven castaña formaba parte de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su niñez, y no quería perder su amistad. Siendo sincero con él mismo, la quería en demasía, pero el cariño que le profesaba era el equivalente al sentir que existe entre hermanos, aunque tal parecía que su amiga no pensaba del mismo modo que él. Si Akane no volvía, si acaso le ofrecieran una beca para estudiar en el extranjero ¿sería capaz de continuar con su vida? Podría elegir a U-chan como su esposa, después de todo, su relación era buena y a él le encantaba su comida, su matrimonio podría funcionar… ¿o no? ¿funcionaría un matrimonio sin amor? Ahora, muy dentro de él, comenzaba a aceptar un hecho que resultaba obvio a ojos ajenos, la única mujer que amaba y siempre amaría, era Akane.

—Pero ¿qué mierdas estoy pensando? Yo nunca podría casarme con U-chan, sólo la quiero como amiga… ¿Y cómo se lo hago saber, sin lastimarla? Akane… ojalá vuelva pronto, ya sólo faltan catorce días… Saldré con U-chan, tendré esa cita con ella, y ahí le haré saber que no deseo ser su esposo, tengo que empezar a arreglar todo este embrollo, por ella… —por Akane lo haría, eso y más.

Esa mañana tomó la determinación de que, hablaría con Nabiki, le comentaría que aceptaba salir con U-chan, y le dejaría bien en claro que ella sería la última con la que tendría una cita, haber pasado por todo lo que ya había atravesado resultaba por demás vesánico y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. Sobre la marcha, encontraría la manera de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga de la infancia.

Satisfecho con las conclusiones obtenidas de su tiempo de reflexión, decidió bajar del tejado y alistarse para ir a la escuela, muy a su pesar, le había tomado cierto "cariño" al hecho de asistir a clases; resultó que el tiempo que se encontraba ocupado en la escuela, le ayudaba a mantener un poco de su escaso equilibrio mental. Cuando terminó de vestirse, bajó a desayunar, discretamente —según él— buscó con la mirada a Nabiki, pero fue en vano, su cuñada había salido muy temprano de casa con rumbo a la universidad, quería terminar su trabajo pendiente, antes de que diera inicio su primera clase. Ranma bufó frustrado, tendría que esperar más para hablar con ella; terminó su desayuno y se encaminó con rumbo a la escuela. En el trayecto, alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos a su amiga, respiró profundo y aceleró el paso para darle alcance, _"al mal paso, darle prisa"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—¡U-chan! ¡espera! —Ukyo se detuvo de golpe, su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, inesperadamente, el hombre de sus sueños había decidido buscarla y eso la puso feliz. Giró sobre sus talones, para encarar a ese apuesto hombre, que había sido protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías, y sin proponérselo siquiera, le sonrió.

—¡Ran-chan! Hola ¡qué gusto verte! ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó entusiastamente la joven. Ranma detuvo su carrera al darle alcance y se tomó un par de segundos para darse valor y decir lo que debía.

—U-chan… yo… sé lo que tú y Nabiki están planeando… —Ukyo se quedó helada ante el comentario que Ranma le soltó, nunca imaginó que Nabiki la fuera a traicionar de este modo, después de todo, ¿quién sino ella, fue y le contó todo a Ranma? Quizá le había llegado al precio y pagó por la información… pero Ranma se veía tranquilo y, a decir verdad, si supiera lo que ella y Nabiki planeaban, lo más lógico es que su amigo estuviera furioso. Ukyo decidió fingir demencia y esperar hasta averiguar qué tanto era lo que su amigo sabía.

—No te entiendo… ¿de qué me hablas? —dijo esto y sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo que poco a poco se incrementaba.

—Hablo de la cita… ustedes dos planean que yo tenga una cita contigo… ¿o me equivoco? —Ukyo suspiró, dejando soltar todo el aire que había retenido por el susto.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! La cita… sí… este… sí, tú y yo tendremos una cita. Ese es el plan que Nabiki y yo tenemos, pero ahora que sé que ya lo sabes, supongo que sólo nos resta definir el día en que saldremos. —Ranma la miraba con un gesto adusto, realmente no quería revelar su sentir, al menos no por el momento, ya tendría oportunidad cuando se llegara el día de salir con ella, y entonces le dejaría todo en claro.

—Bien. Tú y Nabiki arreglen eso. Elijan el día que ustedes quieran, a mí me da igual.

—De acuerdo. —Ukyo le regaló una dulce sonrisa al azabache, que lo incomodó sobremanera, nunca imaginó que "rechazar" a su amiga, le fuera a resultar tan difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía poner orden en ese aspecto de su vida de una vez por todas, no podía permitirse correr el riesgo de perder a Akane, debía darle fuertes motivos para que ella decidiera quedarse con él, aún a pesar de que la hubiesen rechazado en la universidad. Qué egoísta era, lo reconoció para sus adentros; que existiera la posibilidad de que a Akane le ofrecieran una beca para estudiar en Londres, significaría una gran oportunidad de crecimiento para ella; pero él no quería que su prometida tomara esa oportunidad, la quería ahí en Nerima, con él, a su lado. Ninguna beca en el extranjero, era lo suficientemente buena, ni valía tanto la pena, como para que él sufriera la ausencia de su prometida… ¡No señor! Akane no se iría de su lado nunca más.

Ranma continuó con sus cavilaciones, mientras se encaminaba con rumbo a la entrada de la escuela en compañía de su amiga. Mientras Ranma meditaba y se adentraba más y más en sus reflexiones, Ukyo se soltó hablando, haciendo alusión a la cita que tendrían y a los lugares que podrían visitar, o a las actividades que podrían realizar, estaba en verdad emocionada; pero Ranma no le prestaba la más mínima atención, sólo asentía de vez en cuando en un vano intento por no demostrar su desinterés por la charla de su amiga. Los jóvenes siguieron su trayecto, Ukyo de vez en cuando hacía sutiles movimientos para tratar de rozar la mano del azabache con la propia, cómo le hacía ilusión poder algún día caminar de la mano de Ranma, como una pareja de enamorados. Algunos estudiantes del Furinkan observaban curiosos la escena, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, no faltó quien pensara que el azabache había aprovechado la ausencia de Akane para salir con otras chicas y que, Ukyo no había desaprovechado la oportunidad, incluso se mencionó la posibilidad de una nueva "prometida oficial". Ukyo escuchó todas las habladurías y se sonrojó, e hizo un infructuoso intento por colgarse del brazo de Ranma y así reforzar lo que todos creían tan equivocadamente, pensó para sus adentros, que mantener ese malentendido podría servirle en el futuro, y quizá en un futuro no muy distante. Cuando intentó tomar el brazo de Ranma con mayor posesividad, el joven salió del estado de ensimismamiento en el que estaba y fue entonces que se percató de cómo era sometido a un duro escrutinio por parte de sus compañeros de clase, giró su rostro para encontrarse con su amiga haciendo un intento por tomarlo del brazo y eso lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo de lo que ya estaba en un principio. Hizo un sutil, pero tajante movimiento, y se separó de la joven castaña, para después despedirse de ella y alejarse lo más posible.

—Adiós U-chan, tengo que ir a clase… —y antes de que la castaña pudiera repelar, el joven se fue corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Ukyo lo observó alejarse tremendamente frustrada, pero ya tendría su oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, de eso estaba segura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Amesbury siete de la mañana

.

.

La mañana se hizo presente, una suave y fresca brisa se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, sus ocupantes se reusaban a abandonar su lecho, tibio y acojinado, pero la alarma comenzó a sonar e interrumpió su plácido sueño. Akane fue la primera en abrir los ojos, pese a su pequeña aventura nocturna, no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, se incorporó lentamente y de inmediato instó a sus amigas para que se levantaran, tenían sólo treinta minutos para estar listas en la entrada del hostal, de ahí, todo el grupo iría a desayunar y emprenderían camino de regreso a Londres, según el itinerario, debían estar arribando a la capital alrededor de las doce del mediodía.

En el trayecto de regreso a Londres, Akane seguía conservando ese semblante meditativo, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto al día anterior, se le veían iluminados, ella lucía radiante, y eso fue algo que sus compañeros y en especial sus amigas, pudieron notar, pero la dejaron en paz, no quisieron perturbarla, hacía mucho que no la veían tan plena y feliz.

. . .

Cuando arribaron al hotel, todos bajaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, tenían el resto del día libre, así que se tomaron su tiempo para acomodarse. Las tres jóvenes bajaron al restaurante para comer, llegando al lobby del hotel, hubo algo que captó su atención, Kuno y Gosunkugi salieron juntos en una actitud francamente sospechosa, desde el día anterior se les veía más "cercanos" que de costumbre, compartiendo una complicidad que no era propia de ellos, Akane no pudo evitar seguirles con la mirada hasta que notó cómo abordaron un automóvil que al parecer les esperaba justo en la entrada del hotel, su mente quizá le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero casi podría estar segura de que ése, era el mismo tipo de automóvil que Jane traía cuando se quedó sola en la universidad aquella tarde, y el mismo en el que la trajo de vuelta al hotel; de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo Jane con Kuno y Gosunkugi? El llamado de Sayuri, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró para alcanzarlas en el restaurante. Cuando terminaron de comer, las jóvenes regresaron a sus habitaciones, las amigas de Akane se dispusieron a tomar una siesta, ya que más tarde saldrían con los amigos de Ranma a tomar unas cervezas, y por más que trataron de convencer a Akane de ir con ellas, ella prefirió dejar a sus amigas disfrutar de su cita doble, en vez de dormir, prefirió ir al parque a entrenar, con suerte se podría encontrar con Ryan, aunque no habían acordado verse esa tarde, tal vez se topara con él, y entonces podría contarle la maravillosa experiencia que había tenido en su viaje a Stonehenge.

Ya lista calentó un poco y corrió hasta el parque, decidió tomar un rumbo diferente, para trotar un poco más y que eso le sirviera de calentamiento antes de dar inicio a su rutina de entrenamiento. Se dirigió alrededor de Green Park hasta que llegó al lugar en el que estaba el Victoria's Memorial y de ahí tomó camino hacia el centro del parque, para después dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que habitualmente se reunía con Ryan, y grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amigo aún se encontraba ahí entrenando. Lo observó a la distancia, los movimientos del joven eran armónicos, precisos, se notaba la gran disciplina con la que lo habían formado y el empeño que Ryan ponía en el arte; sin lugar a dudas era apuesto, lleno de cualidades, un buen partido para cualquier chica, pero no para ella, ella ya había decidido a quien le entregaría su corazón. Caminó con parsimonia, no quería sacar a su amigo de su concentración, pero súbitamente, el joven británico se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y la observó, dedicándole una de esas intensas miradas que a ella le hacían temblar un poco.

Ryan había estado haciendo sus katas con total concentración, pero por alguna razón que incluso él desconocía, pudo sentir la presencia de Akane, entonces detuvo sus movimientos en seco, giró y ahí la vió. Akane traía su ropa deportiva, una bandana rodeaba su cabeza, su rostro se veía un poco sonrosado, señal del previo ejercicio, Ryan la observó con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba, tan hermosa, tan pura, su corazón empezó a latir al grado de jurar que estaba siendo víctima de una poderosa taquicardia, y entonces sintió cómo claramente se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, quitándole toda posibilidad para articular palabra. Pronto se encontró sumido en un estado de nerviosismo tal, que le resultaba completamente ajeno a su persona, lo que estaba por ocurrir, lo había estado planeando desde hacía un par de días, sin embargo, él había imaginado que ocurriría hasta el día siguiente, no esa tarde, nunca imaginó que Akane regresaría tan pronto y menos, que la vería tan pronto. Tragó en seco, soltó un par de sonoros suspiros, necesitaba guardar la compostura, ahora más que nunca debía estar centrado, el momento de la verdad había llegado y no podía acobardarse ahora, Akane debía saber la verdad.

—Hola Akane… ¡wow! Te ves… ¡Radiante! ¿qué te ocurrió?

—Hola Ryan —le dijo, al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa —gracias, tu siempre tan agradable, eres todo un caballero. —Ryan sonrió en respuesta al cumplido recibido.

—¿Y bien? ¿me lo vas a decir?

—¿Qué?

—Pues lo que te ha pasado

—¿Soy tan obvia?

—Un poco

—De acuerdo, me rindo, sí me pasó algo… algo mágico y muy especial. —El gesto de Ryan se tornó un poco serio, sólo esperaba que, "eso" que le ocurrió a la peliazul, fuera lo que fuera, no arruinara sus intenciones de esta tarde, no soportaría incomodar a Akane, eso era lo último que quería, porque él ya lo tenía decidido, quería a Akane en su vida, aun cuando decidiera volver a Japón, él la quería en su vida para siempre.

—¿Me contarás qué fue eso mágico que te ocurrió?

—Ya que terminemos de entrenar—le dijo al tiempo que asentía.

—De acuerdo hermosa, a entrenar.

Ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en un arduo entrenamiento, Akane se sentía con renovadas energías y daba una dura batalla, y Ryan no tardó en notarlo. Poco a poco el ojiverde, tuvo que subir su nivel de pela, Akane estaba irreconocible, hacía unos días se le veía apagada, cabizbaja, de hecho, le sorprendió sobremanera el día que ella prefirió no entrenar, pero ahora lo podía ver tan claro y transparente como el agua, su amiga había vivido algo de tal magnitud, que la había traído de vuelta con renovados bríos.

A la lejanía, se podía observar a tres jóvenes que los espiaban con "discreción" Kuno y Jane estuvieron a punto de salir disparados para separar a los objetos de su aprecio, pero Gosunkugi logró persuadirlos a tiempo. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Kuno fuera tan estúpido e impulsivo, pero nunca se lo esperó de Jane, la creyó un poco más sensata. La pareja acababa de terminar su ejercicio y al parecer Ryan invitaba a Akane a dar un paseo por el parque. Para Gosunkugi, era obvio que debían seguirle de cerca en cada paso y en cada movimiento, pero, como les había repetido en no pocas ocasiones, necesitaban actuar con cautela e inteligencia. Jane y Kuno se gritaban mutuamente, uno insultando a Ryan, la otra diciendo cuanto improperio se la ocurría respecto a Akane, y Gonsukugi, suspiraba con hastío, al tiempo que se sobaba el puente de la nariz. El pasar de los años lo habían vuelto un poco más astuto en su actuar, las cosas ya no le salían tan mal como antes, aunque aún seguía haciendo el ridículo de vez en cuando, en especial estando frente a Akane; pero pareciera que lo que a él le fue dado de madurez, a Kuno se le había restado de inteligencia. Al hacer un vano intento por terminar la discusión de los otros dos jóvenes, se distrajo de su objetivo principal, y Akane y Ryan se le perdieron de vista, lo que lo enfureció bastante, frustrado como se sentía decidió alejarse del par de revoltosos que estaban con él y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a sus compañeros para acompañarlos a tomar una cerveza, o algo.

Akane y Ryan caminaron por el parque, llegaron a un pequeño espacio en el que encontraron una pequeña banca y tomaron asiento. La joven le contaba a su amigo su experiencia extraordinaria, recién vivida, se lo dijo todo con lujo de detalles, hasta llegar a la parte del hermoso caballo salvaje. Ryan la miró un poco extrañado, no alcanzaba a hilar el que Akane hubiera viso al corcel, con su decisión final de arriesgarse y luchar por Ranma.

—Bueno, lo que ocurre es que uno de los significados que pudiera dársele a el nombre de "Ranma" es el de "caballo salvaje", y el caballo que vi era de color azabache, como su cabello… ¿ahora ves a qué me refiero? Creo que él es mi destino, estoy segura. —Ryan la observaba un poco contrariado, en el fondo sólo esperaba que su amiga no saliera lastimada, pero de inmediato cortó el rumbo de sus pensamientos, necesitaba tener su mente cien porciento concentrada en lo que quería decirle, o aquello corría el riesgo de ser un total y completo desastre.

—Me da gusto por ti, en verdad. ¿Tú crees que Ranma corresponda a tus sentimientos? ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar por él, por su amor? —El rostro de Akane cambió de súbito, su semblante se volvió serio y un dejo de angustia se reflejó en su mirar. Se quedó sin habla, no había pensado en eso. Pero algo tenía bien en claro, no andaría en pos de él como el trío de locas.

—No lo sé. Pero me quitaré un peso enorme de encima si reúno todo el valor que tengo y por fin le digo lo que siento por él, le diré que estoy enamorada de él… y ya, no pienso hacer nada más. Si él no llegase a sentir lo mismo por mí, supongo que lo mejor será anular definitivamente nuestro compromiso y yo… —hizo una pequeña pausa porque sintió que se le formó un nudo en su garganta, que por unos segundos no le permitía el habla, tragó en seco, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que sus emociones no se desbordaran, no quería que eso sucediera, no en ese lugar, no en ese instante, y acto seguido, continuó con su charla. —… supongo que yo, continuaría con mi vida, a parte, sin él. Quién sabe, tal vez, de ser ese el resultado, yo acceda a tomar la beca en Oxford y entonces me quede estudiando aquí en Londres. —dijo esto último con una sonrisa forzada, que lo único que reflejaba era una inmensa tristeza, estaba tan eufórica por lo acontecido la noche anterior en el claro del bosque, que nunca consideró que su prometido, tal vez no querría nada con ella. Ryan no le despegaba la vista de encima, su semblante estaba sereno, rayando en lo inexpresivo, pareciera que quería penetrar ese muro que Akane se había dedicado a construir y tratar de leer su interior, hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—Para mí sería un gran honor ayudarte, si es que decidieras tomar la beca y quedarte un tiempo por acá. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. —Esas palabras comenzaron a incomodar un poco a la peliazul, un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

−Ryan tú tienes… ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? ¿estás enamorado? −dijo la joven en un intento desesperado por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Las mejillas de Ryan se tiñeron de rojo, el joven tragó en seco, su rostro reflejaba un claro nerviosismo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

−Bueno, yo… Akane, yo… quería decírtelo desde hace algunos días, sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad… yo, conocí a alguien… y es especial, he ido tratando a esa persona y sin darse cuenta, me ha conquistado… estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo imagina… cuando estoy con esta persona, puedo ser yo mismo, y eso es algo que no me había pasado antes, y no estoy seguro de que sienta lo mismo por mí… pero yo… Akane, tengo que decirlo, tengo que decírtelo, ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto que me está pasando, es como si te estuviera mintiendo, y no quiero continuar así, a ti menos que a nadie quiero ocultarle cosas…

—Ryan… ¿qué dices…? —Akane comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, y no estaba muy segura de querer seguir escuchando lo que su amigo le tenía que decir.

—… Akane, yo… yo estoy muy enamorado de…

—¡Se me ha hecho tarde! —le soltó de pronto la peliazul interrumpiendo la confesión de su amigo —Tengo que irme, me esperan en el hotel. Fue agradable charlar contigo. Nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós! —y se marchó corriendo del lugar, corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, toda esta situación le parecía de lo más inverosímil o… ¿no lo era? ¿Acaso se le iba a declarar? ¡Pero qué ingenua había sido! Sus amigas le decían una y otra vez que Ryan quería con ella algo más que una amistad, al parecer los celos de Ranma no habían estado del todo equivocados.

Corrió por la vereda tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, con lo que no contaba, fue con el hecho de que Ryan era más alto que ella, y disciplinado en el arte al igual que ella, por lo tanto al momento de correr, él podía dar la zancada más larga que la joven y tenía una gran velocidad, así que en poco tiempo le dio alcance a la peliazul, se le puso enfrente y le cerró el paso. Akane lo observó con un semblante un tanto serio, se puso alerta ante cualquier cosa inapropiada que el británico quisiera intentar con ella, sin embargo, notó algo que llamó su atención, la mirada de Ryan no reflejaba lujuria ni deseo, sólo una creciente angustia y quizá algo de desesperación, fue entonces que Akane bajó un poco la guardia.

—Akane… por favor, déjame hablar contigo… déjame explicar… no sabes por lo que he pasado, no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado reunir el valor suficiente para confesarte lo que hoy he venido a revelar, y ahora que estamos aquí no me pienso dar por vencido, hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte… —Akane lo observó pasmada, tragó en seco y sólo pudo asentir, su garganta se negaba articular palabra alguna, como si súbitamente sus cuerdas bucales hubieran sido víctimas de una severa parálisis. Y ahí estaba ella, no estaba convencida del todo, pero lo mejor sería aclarar todo de una vez por todas, lo observó y se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle el joven.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nerima ocho de la noche

.

.

En tanto se desarrollaban todos esos acontecimientos en Londres, en Nerima Ranma tenía que lidiar con sus propios embrollos.

.

El azabache se encontraba en el dojo entrenando, se sentía un poco ansioso, pero en esta ocasión, el entrenamiento sí había surtido el efecto esperado. Pacientemente esperaba el momento para reunirse con Nabiki, necesitaba dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro respecto a su próxima cita con Ukyo. Pocos minutos después, llegó la aludida, tal como acostumbraba, subió directo a su habitación, dejó sus cosas, cambió su atuendo por algo más cómodo y bajó con rumbo a la cocina para buscar qué podía cenar, llegando al lugar, fue interceptada por su hermana mayor, quien le dijo que Ranma la esperaba en el dojo, Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un sonoro suspiro, tomó una manzana y caminó con extrema lentitud al encuentro con su "cuñadito". Cuando llegó al dojo, se recargó en el marco de la puerta deslizable y observó cómo el azabache terminaba su entrenamiento, debía admitir que era una vista agradable de admirar, los años le habían regalado a su cuñado más altura, mayor porte y un cuerpo de infarto, su hermana no estaba nada errada al haber puesto sus ojos en él; sonrió para sí por el rumbo de sus cavilaciones, en honor a la verdad, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se convencía cada vez más de que su cuñado y su hermana eran el uno para el otro, ella por el contrario, pese a que el hombre le parecía todo un adonis, lo encontraba simplón y nada interesante, ella —por el momento— se inclinaba por relaciones un poco más "pasajeras", y por supuesto, con hombres mucho más sofisticados y de más está el mencionar que, también debían de ser adinerados. Cuando Ranma terminó de entrenar, hizo algunos estiramientos y al girarse para tomar una toalla, se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de la castaña, se secó el sudor con parsimonia y observó a Nabiki con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —le dijo huraño.

—¡Ay! ¡pero qué carácter el tuyo! Si fuiste tú el que me mandó llamar —le respondió la castaña al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a su manzana. Ranma resopló, su rostro revelaba hastío, ansiaba ya poder ponerle fin a toda esta situación de las famosas "citas".

—Quiero dejarte en claro unos cuantos puntos, antes de que organices mi cita con U-chan.

—Te escucho…

—Primero: No quiero que le hagas creer a U-chan que esta salida, significa que la estoy eligiendo a ella como mi prometida oficial, yo YA tengo, una prometida oficial —Nabiki asintió, quería burlarse un poco de su cuñadito, pero se contuvo —y no lo digo porque quiera casarme con Akane ni nada por el estilo, no me interesa esa marimacho, pero estoy cansado de que mi honor se ponga en entredicho, por lo que todos los demás opinan o hacen a mis espaldas, sin tener yo nada qué ver.

—de acuerdo…

—Segundo: Esta es la última vez que hago esto, no pienso estar involucrado en una ronda interminable de citas, en las que tenga que estarme cuidando de estas locas que quieren envenenarme, embrujarme y kami-sama sabe qué más. Si decido pedirte más favores, la paga será diferente. —Nabiki asintió.

—Y, por último: Debes decirles a las tres, que no habrá más subastas por mí, que deben dejarme en paz y que, mientras Akane siga fuera del país, yo no quiero verlas rondándome. —Nabiki le dedicó una sonrisa que revelaba todo el cinismo del mundo, pero al final asintió.

—Creo que podrías conseguir ofertas bastante lucrativas si reconsideraras tus puntos, pero allá tú. —le soltó al tiempo que alzaba los hombros.

—Eso no es tu asunto. Sólo limítate a hacer lo que te pedí, y yo cumpliré mi parte con U-chan.

—Está bien, tenemos un trato.

Dicho todo, Nabiki se retiró del dojo, llegó justo al pie de la escalera, en donde se localizaba el teléfono, hizo lo propio y esperó a que le diera tono, luego de unos cuantos segundos, la llamada fue tomada del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, soy yo, sólo llamaba para decirte que vamos a tener un pequeño cambio de planes.

—¿A qué te refieres Nabiki?

—Digamos que… si quieres tener éxito… tendremos que hacer las cosas un poco antes de lo anticipado.

—Por mí está bien. ¿Ya tienes lo que acordamos? ¿Tu parte del plan está lista?

—Ya. Esta misma noche empiezo con mi parte, no te preocupes… todo quedará perfecto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Londres ocho de la noche.

.

.

Akane estaba sentada en un camastro que se encontraba en una pequeña terraza del jardín interior que tenía el hotel, la verdad era que el lugar estaba bastante agradable y se preguntó a sí misma el por qué no había ido ahí antes. Extrañamente esa noche, el cielo estaba despejado, aún podía observarse la luna llena en todo su esplendor, seguro esa sería la última noche en la que brillaría así antes de que comenzara a menguar.

Junto a ella, sobre una pequeña mesa de centro, estaban el libro sobre Londres y sus atractivos, y el diario que tenía en la portada grabado su apelativo, ambos obsequios de Ranma. El rostro de Akane se mostraba adusto, inexpresivo, la joven trataba de mostrarse lo más serena posible; pero en su interior se había desatado una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos que apenas podía contener. Al final, luego de escuchar los ruegos del joven inglés, optó por darle la oportunidad de que le expresara todo, hasta la última palabra, y cuando terminó, él le pidió encarecidamente, que antes de darle una respuesta al respecto, reflexionara largo y tendido. Así pues, se la pasó el resto de la tarde pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, pensó mucho en todo lo que Ryan le había confesado y su conclusión final fue que, ella no quería a Ryan fuera de su vida, quería que ese hombre permaneciera a su lado… por siempre; en muy poco tiempo le había tomado un cariño especial, y estaba segura de que no encontraría a alguien con quien compartir lo que compartía con él, esa complicidad, esa confianza que le tenía al ojiverde, sólo podía tenerla con él y nadie más. Londres o Nerima, Ranma o Ryan, Akane ya había tomado su decisión respecto a él… y al día siguiente buscaría a Ryan para decírselo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

¡Listo! Bien... primero que nada, quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tardé en actualizar la historia, de verdad que en esta ocasión me tomó muuuuucho más de lo que me ha tomado en otras ocasiones y de verdad ¡lo siento muchísimo!. Mi vida se tornó un tanto caótica, lo que para algunos significa "temporada vacacional" para mí (laboralmente hablando) significa "se te triplica el trabajo" y a eso, se le sumó el hecho de que tuve algunos cambios radicales en mi vida personal... pues el resultado fue: tardar horrores para poder tener este capítulo listo. Pero en fin, aquí está, y como les he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA así que tengan la seguridad de que cumpliré mi compromiso.

Bueno, respecto a la historia, pues como habrán leído, Ranma y Akane están en una pequeña encrucijada, aunque la verdad es que la "prueba de fuego" de Ranma será en el siguiente capítulo, cuando tenga su cita con Ukyo, y entonces se dará cuenta de lo fácil que fue el haber salido con Kodachi y con Shampoo. Akane, por su parte, digamos que ya tuvo uno de sus "momentos cruciales" ahora, ¿qué creen que le haya confesado Ryan? ¿habrá sido una declaración de amor? ó ¿fue algo más? ¿qué será lo que están planeando Nabiki y Ukyo juntas? Porque la cita, es sólo la punta del iceberg.

 **Datos curiosos:**

Todo lo escrito en relación a Stonehenge es verídico, se cree que es un lugar sagrado y cargado de fuerte energía, además de que es uno de los lugares declarados "patrimonio de la humanidad". Si tienen la oportunidad de darse una vuelta por allá, vale mucho la pena.

Anteriormente, en la historia, hubo un capítulo en el que se narra una leyenda mexicana acerca del colibrí, bien, pues me valí de esa leyenda para hacer el relato de lo que le aconteció a Akane estando en Amesbury.

El "caballo salvaje" color negro que Akane vió, pues hace alusión al significado del nombre de Ranma, como le explica Ranma a Akane.

He de decirles que me encantan los simbolismos en las historias y, casi desde que empecé a escribir este Fic, tenía pensado incorporar estos dos elementos, y creo que el momento de hacerlo se dio precisamente con este viaje hecho por los alumnos del Furinkan.

.

.

Pues sólo me resta agradecerles a todos los que han leído mi historia, a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un review, y a todos los que le han dado "seguir" y "favorito" Mil gracias, al final, es por ustedes que hago esto, y nada me llena de satisfacción, como el hecho de saber que les gusta lo que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo estoy escribiendo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo (el cual espero, llegue más pronto de lo esperado) y prometo contestar también sus reviews, por ahorita el corto tiempo con el que cuento para publicar el Fic, no me lo permite, pero les prometo respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.

.

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. El plan de Nabiki Días 18 y 19

**TREINTA DIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaración: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo catorce. El plan de Nabiki y Ukyo. Días dieciocho y diecinueve.**

 **.**

 **.**

Londres ocho de la mañana.

.

.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, el ir y venir de los alumnos era una constante en los pasillos del recinto estudiantil, Ryan estaba abandonando el salón de clases y tomó rumbo a la biblioteca. Avanzó a pasos agigantados, a duras penas contaba con un par de horas libres y quería aprovechar para adelantar algunos de sus deberes. Tan pronto llegó a su destino buscó un espacio libre para sentarse y comenzó con lo suyo. Tomó algunos libros los cuales abrió al azar y luego ojeó, buscando la información que necesitaba, sacó de su mochila un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y su calculadora y se puso manos a la obra. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que nunca se percató de dos hechos:

Primero: Jane lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, en uno de sus tantos infructuosos y desesperados intentos por hacer contacto con él. Segundo: su amigo Josh se sentó frente a él y tenía un par de minutos observándolo de lo más divertido.

Pasó un corto lapso de tiempo cuando Ryan comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo, levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con los ojos azules que lo miraban con detenimiento se sobresaltó, pues no se esperaba que alguien estuviese ahí, sentado frente a él. En tanto, la rubia bufó frustrada, porque el joven había tomado ya el lugar que ella quería ocupar, frente a Ryan, así que optó por ocultarse tras una columna, lo más cerca posible de su objetivo para tratar de escuchar lo que el par de amigos hablaba.

—¡AH! ¡Josh! ¡Torpe! Me asustaste.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, no pude aguantar la tentación, te veías tan concentrado, admítelo, eras un blanco fácil.

—Pues no le veo la gracia, tengo mucho por hacer y tú me distraes.

—¡Qué humor el tuyo el día de hoy! Tanto juntarte con Akane te está afectando ja, ja, ja, ja. —Ryan alzó la mirada y observó fijamente a Josh al tiempo que un suave sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, mientras Josh reía a carcajada abierta, encantado con las reacciones de su amigo. Por unos minutos Ryan lo contempló, su amigo Josh Wilton era un "espíritu libre y aventurero", difícilmente encarnaba el papel de un "caballero inglés de la alta sociedad", pues se encontraba por fuera de todo estereotipo y convencionalismo; Josh era un joven de la misma edad que Ryan, con tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azul claro. Un hombre apuesto y con un cuerpo atlético, gustaba mucho de hacer ejercicio, pero las artes marciales no eran lo suyo, él pertenecía al equipo de natación de la universidad y competía a nivel nacional quedando siempre en muy buena posición, nadie había podido quitarle el título de campeón en dos años consecutivos. De sobra estaba el decir que era el "sueño imposible" de muchas mujeres en la universidad, ya que, hasta el momento, no se le había conocido ninguna novia. Pertenecía al mismo círculo social que Ryan, pero hasta hacía apenas un par de meses, se habían vuelto más cercanos. Decir sus opiniones, y externar sus emociones, nunca fue un problema para Josh, por lo que tenía pocos amigos íntimos, entre ellos Ryan, y a diferencia de este último, a Josh, sus padres lo apoyaban en todo cuanto podían; el joven nadador se había decidido por estudiar arquitectura, y era bastante bueno en ello. Ryan y Josh compartían algunas clases —sólo las asignaturas optativas— en las que ambos se habían inclinado por tomar talleres de pintura y dibujo artístico.

—No digas ridiculeces, eso no es verdad. —Dijo Ryan, con el ceño fruncido, y después bajó la mirada y la posó sobre sus libros para seguir con lo suyo.

—Está bien, no te enfades. No digo que sea algo malo… Y cuéntame… ¿le contaste a tu amiga asiática la verdad? —Ryan se detuvo en seco y retuvo la respiración, levantó los ojos y miró a Josh a los ojos, su semblante cambió por completo hacia uno que denotaba un poco de tristeza y también algo de sorpresa, tragó en seco e hizo una mueca que intentó simular una sonrisa. Josh abrió los ojos como platos, estaba gratamente sorprendido, no esperaba que su amigo tuviera las agallas para decirle a Akane, lo que ni a él le había confiado, pero que sospechaba. Al joven Wilton no le cabía duda de que su amigo Ryan estaba enamorado, lo único que no alcanzaba a dilucidar era de quién y pensó que tal vez la joven japonesa que, había cautivado a Ryan, era el blanco del afecto de su amigo. Pero el joven ojiverde, era tremendamente reservado con los asuntos concernientes al corazón —hablando en sentido figurado— y aún no se sentía con el ánimo ni el valor suficiente para confesar nada a su interlocutor.

—Josh… ayer hablé con Akane, mi amiga asiática, porque ella tenía ganas de contarme de su viaje a Amesbury, sólo eso. No sé qué rayos estás pensando, pero muy seguramente estas en un error.

—Ryan… te conozco, sé que hay algo que te perturba, lo puedo notar… y estoy seguro de que ese "algo" tiene que ver con Akane. —Ryan se sonrojó de nuevo ante el comentario hecho por su amigo, pero prefirió salirse por la tangente, no era el momento de contarle a Josh lo acontecido con Akane ni lo que habían hablado.

—No digas sandeces. Te repito que no sé qué estás pensando, pero te aseguro de que estás equivocado.

—Ryan…

—¡Josh! Ya no quiero hablar más del asunto.

—De acuerdo, niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero sé que te traes algo entre manos… y lo voy a averiguar. —Y dicho esto le guiñó el ojo y se puso de pie. —Te dejo para que termines con tus deberes. —Ryan bufó y se despidió de su amigo con un ademán que hizo con su mano.

En un sitio no muy apartado, una rubia escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación y de inmediato giró sobre sus talones y caminó velozmente con toda la intención de abordar a Ryan tan pronto Josh se alejara del lugar, sin embargo, no logró su cometido. Josh, había advertido la presencia de la joven desde hacía unos minutos, y al cruzarse por su camino, tomó del brazo a Jane y la obligó a que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, lejos de Ryan. Josh tenía en su rostro una sonrisa ladina, la cual no disimulaba en los más mínimo, mientras que Jane, prácticamente lo fulminaba con la mirada, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle y soltarle toda una sarta de improperios, el joven hizo un ademán con su mano y la calló.

—Sshh, no grites querida, no sería correcto que alguien "como tú" pierda la compostura… ¿Qué diría la gente? —Jane le dio un manotazo al joven y bufó, estaba cabreada por todo.

—¡Cállate idiota! No tienes ningún derecho a interrumpirme, estaba a punto de…

—De ser rechazada y humillada como siempre…

—¡¿Qué has dicho zoquete?! ¡No te permito…!

—Perdón… ¿Dijiste algo? Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, mucho menos si se trata de decirte tus verdades… querida. —Jane lo miró contrariada, estaba acostumbrada a que todos cumplieran su voluntad y cayeran rendidos ante su belleza, pero Josh y Ryan, parecían ser la excepción a la regla, y eso la sacaba de quicio. —Jane, seré… benévolo contigo, por esta ocasión. Sé muy bien que pensabas acercarte a Ryan, sé muy bien que andas detrás de él porque en algún momento, tu cabecita loca creó la absurda fantasía de que tú y él serían la "pareja del año" eso, sin contar, con el hecho de que él pertenece a una de las familias más adineradas e influyentes del Reino Unido; sí que eres ambiciosa, ya veo que te gusta soñar a lo grande… además es sumamente atractivo… o al menos eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres que lo conocen, o sea, que es el paquete completo… —La chica rubia se quedó boquiabierta, sin la posibilidad de refutar absolutamente nada, y ante esto, el joven Josh decidió continuar con su cháchara. —Pero… también sé… que NO le interesas en lo más mínimo… así que recoge los pocos pedazos de dignidad que te quedan y mejor pon tus ojos en alguien más, hazte un favor a ti misma, y deja de acosarlo, lo único que vas a conseguir es ahuyentarlo más y quedar en ridículo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! Yo no…

—Ahórratelo querida, sé que tengo razón porque eres bastante obvia. Y sólo para que estés enterada… ayer Ryan tuvo una muy interesante conversación con su nueva amiga Akane, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento nos sorprenda con la noticia de que por fin alguien se ganó su corazón. Akane… muero por conocerla ¿sabes? Creo que ella, sí es del gusto de nuestro amigo… yo que tú, mejor iba poniendo mis ojos en otro lado. —Cuando terminó de hablar, Josh fue súbitamente interrumpido por una tremenda bofetada cortesía de la joven Jane, después de eso, ella se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar, maldiciendo y empujando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Josh protestó momentáneamente por el golpe, pero después sonrió, su plan había resultado exitoso, o al menos así lo esperaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que quería decirle dos o tres cosas a esa rubia mimada, y aprovechó la ocasión. Además, lo mejor sería alejarla de su amigo, para que tuviera el camino libre para conquistar a Akane, porque, aunque Ryan no le hubiera dicho nada, Josh estaba convencido de que Ryan estaba enamorado, y algo le decía que la afortunada era Akane, él lo sabía, Josh era bastante bueno intuyendo ese tipo de cosas, no por nada, las jóvenes lo buscaban tanto pidiéndole consejo. Tomó camino de regreso a las aulas sin darse cuenta de que a unos metros de él estaba Ryan, un tanto descolocado, había presenciado la escena entera y nunca se esperó que Josh lo "defendiera" de esa manera, al caer en cuenta de ello, se sonrojó un poco, luego pensó en Akane y sonrió, lo mejor sería que se apresurara, su próxima clase estaba a punto de dar inicio.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima tres de la tarde.

.

.

Ranma caminaba con rumbo al dojo, su estado melancólico se estaba volviendo más y más notorio para todos a su alrededor, y su madre se veía especialmente afectada por ello. Nodoka estaba de pie en la entrada del dojo Tendo, había salido a hacer algunas diligencias y justo cuando estaba por entrar al dojo, pudo distinguir a la distancia a su hijo, caminando parsimoniosamente. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo de antes, si la única persona capaz de animarlo se encontraba muy lejos de ahí? Al final Nodoka llegó a la conclusión de que debía tener paciencia y esperar a que su nuera volviera, después de todo, ya faltaba poco, doce días ya no era tanto.

La señora Saotome, esperó pacientemente a que su hijo llegara, cuando estuvo junto a él, le regaló una dulce y maternal sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar, preguntándole además qué tal había estado su día en la escuela. El joven le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, y después le soltó un escueto "Bien". Nodoka se entristeció por el estado en el que estaba su hijo, pero se lo guardó para sí misma, por fuera, hizo todo lo posible por mantener un semblante alegre y hacer las veces de madre consoladora, por lo que evitó a toda costa el hacerle algún comentario que reflejara la preocupación que tenía en el fondo por él.

Ya en el interior del hogar de los Tendo, Ranma se dirigió a la cocina, Kasumi le sirvió su comida, la cual fue rápidamente devorada por el joven, quien después partió con rumbo a su habitación. _"Al menos el apetito no se le ha ido del todo, y esa es una buena señal, si mi Ranma dejara de comer de nuevo, creo que no podría con la preocupación"_ pensó Nodoka para sí.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el joven decidió dedicarle un poco de tiempo a una fastidiosa tarea de matemáticas, si bien ya tenía su pase asegurado para la universidad, tenía que pasar las materias por lo menos con el mínimo aprobatorio y eso, no estaba a discusión. Bufó frustrado, dándose cuenta por milésima vez, de lo mucho que extrañaba a su prometida marimacho, _"Akane siempre me ayudaba a estudiar matemáticas"_ pensó para sus adentros, y con franca resignación tomo asiento sobre un pequeño cojín, colocó sus libros sobre su mesa y comenzó con su tarea. Estaba sumamente concentrado en sus estudios y sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado tres horas, fue entonces que el joven azabache, decidió darse un descanso de las actividades escolares y se dirigió al dojo a entrenar, sin darse cuenta de que su cuñada lo espiaba oculta en el pasillo.

Tan pronto Ranma desapareció de su vista, Nabiki se escabulló en la habitación de su cuñado, le resultaba desconcertante lo ordenada que estaba, normalmente, Ranma era un desastre a la hora de dormir, pero en el día, el lugar se encontraba pulcramente arreglado, además, mucho ayudaba el hecho de que el joven fuera austero y se inclinara más por un decorado minimalista. Observó sobre la mesa, los libros y cuadernos debidamente ordenados, tomó uno de los cuadernos y lo ojeó rápido, buscando "eso" que con tanta urgencia requería. Debía ser cuidadosa y meticulosa, pues su cuñado, siendo quien es, seguramente se daría cuenta de que ella había estado husmeando en su habitación. Continuó con lo suyo hasta que por fin dio con lo que necesitaba y en ese instante, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, sacó su cámara tomó la fotografía, cuidadosamente volvió a colocar el cuaderno de notas en su sitio original, y después caminó hacia el armario, lo inspeccionó detalladamente y hurgó en los cajones, hasta que dio con "eso otro" que también necesitaba, convencida de que Ranma no se daría cuenta de la ausencia de aquel objeto, se lo llevó consigo. Satisfecha con su búsqueda, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró, no sin antes dar una última vista al lugar, asegurándose de que había reacomodado todo exactamente igual a como estaba justo antes de que ella llegara.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación, colocó algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila y le dio un vistazo al reloj antes de abandonar su recámara. Salió del dojo y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el punto de encuentro con su clienta en turno, se cercioró en varias ocasiones, de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando con esa reunión, y sabía también lo importante que era y todo lo que estaba en juego. Caminó a pasos agigantados, le faltaban ya sólo un par de cuadras para llegar, estaba consciente de que esa era un punto crucial en su plan y que, si no actuaba con cautela, todo su trabajo se iría al carajo, por lo que debía asegurar el éxito.

Nodoka, había visto a la cuñada de su hijo abandonar el hogar de los Tendo, no le resultó extraño, al menos al inicio, pues sabía de las constantes idas y venidas de la joven, debido a sus actividades escolares y a las extracurriculares; pero la actitud sospechosa de la joven más el hecho de que la matriarca Saotome era experta en leer a Nabiki, la hizo pensar que quizá sería buena idea seguirle los pasos. Tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, pues Nabiki Tendo era astuta, y continuamente giraba el rostro buscando a algún posible perseguidor. La observó virar hacia la derecha en una esquina y adentrarse en un pequeño local de comida, la madre de Ranma, esperó unos minutos y después ingreso al comercio, buscó con la mirada a Nabiki y la observó ingresando al sanitario, Nodoka decidió pedir una mesa y esperar a que Nabiki saliera del baño, para averiguar qué se traía entre manos. Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que Nabiki la vio justamente una cuadra atrás, por lo que realizó esa maniobra para despistar a su tía, y salió por la parte trasera del restaurant hacia su encuentro con Ukyo.

No muy lejos de ahí, la joven Tendo llegó a su cita, Ukyo se vistió como con un pantalón de mezclilla, una chamarra que ocultaba su cuerpo de mujer y una gorra, para tratar de ocultar su rostro lo más que se pudiera. Nabiki la observó y puso los ojos en blanco, esa no era su idea de un "atuendo discreto", pero finalmente no era su problema, ya bastante había hecho por Ukyo. Tomaron asiento en una banca, Nabiki le hizo entrega de una pequeña caja, la cual fue cuidadosamente destapada por Ukyo, quien al inicio se mostró un poco incrédula respecto a contenido de la misma, inspeccionó a consciencia el interior de la caja, conservando ese gesto escéptico del inicio, pero en cuanto terminó de revisar el contenido de la caja, sonrió complacida.

—¡Nabiki! Te has lucido, quedó perfecta… ¿crees que funcione? —La joven Tendo alzó ambos hombros y mostró total indiferencia en su gesto.

—Estamos apostando todo en esto Ukyo, debería de funcionar… Ranma es muy ingenuo, pero también es un hombre de honor, y contamos con eso para asegurar la victoria de nuestro plan… pero debes recordar también, que éste es tu último recurso, tienes un noventa porciento de posibilidades de conseguir lo que quieres y lograr que Ranma se case contigo, yo ya puse mi parte, el resto depende de ti… —Ukyo sonrió satisfecha, convencida de que Ranma sería todo suyo.

—Sí, lo sé… Ran-chan será mío, cueste lo que cueste.

—… también debes recordar en cumplir con tu parte del trato, sabes lo que debes hacer si no…

—¡Lo sé! No necesitas recordármelo —dijo Ukyo cortando de tajo el comentario de la castaña —No será necesario recurrir a eso, Ran-chan se casará conmigo, lo sé. Aun así, sigo creyendo que tus condiciones en este trato fueron algo extremas…

—Es una gran apuesta, míralo desde este punto de vista, para ganar mucho, hay que apostar mucho, sólo así te llevas el premio mayor… el que no arriesga, no gana. —dijo Nabiki alzando los hombros, tratándole de restar hierro al asunto. —No te concentres en lo que puedes perder, más bien concéntrate en lo que vas a ganar. —Ukyo le dedicó una mirada decidida y asintió; y con ese último comentario, se despidió de Kuonji y se retiró con rumbo al dojo, por un camino distinto, para no toparse con su tía Nodoka, porque ahora sí no sabría qué excusa darle, del por qué había salido de manera tan inusual, ya a estas alturas estaba mentalmente tan agotada, que su cerebro estaba trabajando a la mitad de su capacidad habitual, y seguramente su torpeza mental arruinaría todo.

. . .

Pasada una media hora, y dos tazas de té más tarde, Nodoka desistió en su intento por "capturar" a Nabiki, no necesito mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que había sido burlada por la joven castaña. _"Sí que es astuta y escurridiza, pero esto no se quedará así, averiguaré qué se trae entre manos"_. Se levantó de la silla, depositó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se retiró del lugar con ese derroche de elegancia que la caracterizaba en su andar, llamando la atención de más de algún comensal debido a su porte y belleza. Continuó su camino de regreso al dojo, decidida a esperar por el momento adecuado para atacar, sabía bien que Nabiki estaría a la defensiva y evitaría cualquier momento a solas con ella, por lo que aguardaría a que la joven bajara la guardia y entonces la confrontaría.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, Nabiki se dirigió al dojo, seguramente ahí encontraría a su cuñado, y era importante hacerle saber que, al día siguiente, sería su cita con Ukyo. En sus charlas mantenidas durante los días previos, ambas jóvenes habían acordado que lo mejor era que ese encuentro se diera cuanto antes, pues ya no tenían tiempo que perder.

Camino al dojo, se topó con Ranma, quien estaba sudado, debido a su entrenamiento, y traía consigo una toalla en el cuello. Tan pronto vio a Nabiki, puso los ojos en blanco y detuvo su andar, tener a su cuñada frente a él le ponía los nervios de punta, ya no sabía qué nueva treta o maquiavélico plan se traía entre manos, y obviamente él siempre resultaba hundido en el asunto hasta el cuello. Bufó claramente fastidiado, se posó frente a Nabiki y se cruzó de brazos, no emitió ni una sola palabra, sólo hizo un ademán con su cabeza indicándole a la castaña que le dijera lo que tuviera que decir, además de fruncir el ceño mostrando su descontento. Nabiki lo observó y sonrió, revelando esa faceta cínica, fría y calculadora que todos conocían de ella.

—Cuñadito, no es necesario que pongas esa cara, sólo vengo a informarte que tu cita con Ukyo será mañana… —Ranma suavizó un poco el gesto, pero mantuvo ese semblante de seriedad, en señal de que no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

—Es que contigo yo ya no sé ni qué pensar…

—No pienses nada. Tú y yo hicimos un trato y yo, lo voy a cumplir a cabalidad. —Ranma asintió.

—Más te vale Nabiki. —La chica soltó una carcajada, ver a su cuñado en ese estado la divertía bastante.

—Te ves tan gracioso cuando me amenazas… pero desde ahorita te digo que no es necesario, todo se hará como lo acordamos.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora será la cita mañana?

—Por la tarde, al salir de clases, Ukyo te estará esperando en este domicilio —Y le extendió un papel con una dirección escrita en él —llega a las cinco de la tarde, sé puntual, eso es importante.

—¿Y qué será lo que haremos? Ya me cansé de tontos paseos por el parque y salidas al bosque para tener picnic, y todas esas tonterías…

—Eso te lo revelará Ukyo, a su debido tiempo. Tu sólo preocúpate por asistir. —El joven soltó un sonoro suspiro y tomó el endemoniado papel, se frotó el fleco un poco y le devolvió una fría mirada a su cuñada.

—Si ya no tienes nada más qué decir, me largo de aquí. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Tienes el camino libre, "cuñadito" yo ya terminé contigo.

Y dicho esto, Nabiki se apartó del camino y le cedió el paso a Ranma. Desde su sitio, observó cómo el azabache se retiró y se encaminó hacia el baño, mientras ella sonreía satisfecha con sus logros, dio un giro sobre sus talones y se retiró con rumbo a su recámara.

. . .

La mediana de las Tendo se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí hasta entrada la madrugada; tomó rumbo hacia la cocina por unos bocadillos y se preparó un café. Tantas noches de desvelo, ya comenzaban a cobrarle factura y hacer estragos en ella, pero estaba segura de que este era el último esfuerzo, pues su plan estaba por concretarse, sólo necesitaba dos ó, a lo mucho, tres días más. Una parte de ella se encontraba agotada sobremanera, y se reprochaba a sí misma, por haberse metido en ese embrollo justamente en época de cierre de ciclo escolar, sabiendo de antemano la cantidad de trabajo que se le avecinaba; sin embargo, su otra mitad, se enorgullecía por no haber dejado escapar el negocio del año, sus ganancias eran estratosféricas, además, ella no sería la única beneficiada con el generoso trato que había logrado cerrar al final con Ukyo, lo que la hacía sentir enteramente satisfecha, _"Al final todos saldremos ganando, claro que yo me llevaré la mejor parte"_.

.

.

* * *

.

Londres cuatro de la tarde

.

.

Ryan estaba ya entrenando en Hyde Park en el punto de reunión de siempre. Lucía un semblante distinto al habitual, se le veía fiero, salvaje, poco mesurado, todo lo opuesto a lo que él siempre era. Se encontraba inmerso en un estado de perturbación, por lo exasperante que le estaba resultando tener que aguardar para poderse encontrar con Akane y así conocer su respuesta. No dudaba en que su amiga empatizaba por completo con su situación y con su sentir, pero no podía evitar que las inseguridades lo invadieran y que esa zozobra inundara su ser, por el pánico que le daba el sólo pensar que pudiera perder a Akane y tal vez para siempre. Por ello, se había dado a la tarea de ir a entrenar un poco antes y tratar de —con ello— calmar su excesivo nerviosismo, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le sirvió de mucho, más le hubiera valido haberse ido a pintar, seguramente de esa manera hubiese encontrado la paz que ansiaba sentir, pero en ese momento la pintura, no era una opción viable, ya lo intentaría después, quizá el fin de semana que ya se encontraba próximo. Continuó con lo suyo, y se dedicó a hacer un par de katas nuevas y que tenían un grado de dificultad mayor al acostumbrado, necesitaba vaciar su mente cuanto antes.

. . .

Akane caminaba, ataviada ya con su acostumbrada ropa deportiva, con rumbo hacia el habitual punto de reunión entre él y su amigo. Decir que se sentía ansiosa se quedaba corto, pues tenía desatada una tormenta de sentimientos que le resultaba difícil sobremanera lograr disimular. Desde la noche anterior ya tenía su respuesta, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, nunca hubo necesidad de que quedara una pregunta al aire, pues para ella, la obviedad de sus sentimientos hacia el joven inglés, a estas alturas, era tal que, le parecía totalmente innecesario que ella tuviese que dar una "respuesta". Pero Akane es de carácter noble, y el profundo respeto y el enorme cariño que sentía por su amigo, la motivaban a querer cumplir con su parte y ser sincera y clara con Ryan.

Avanzó por el camino de asfalto, hasta cruzar la avenida y de ahí entrar al parque, cuando se acercó al punto de encuentro, la imagen que vio la dejó completamente anonadada, sin palabras. Pudo observar a la distancia a un Ryan totalmente distinto al que ella había conocido, se le veía fiero, peligroso, letal. Haciendo uso de una habilidad increíble, reproduciendo movimientos que para ella eran hasta ahora desconocidos, Akane estaba segura de que nunca había visto ese estilo de lucha en él antes, tragó en seco y de nuevo entendió, que ella distaba mucho de ser una rival digna en una contienda con el ojiverde y, de nuevo comprendió que su amigo, se contenía demasiado con ella en los entrenamientos. La imagen que el joven le regalaba era sumamente erótica y sensual, el brillo que pudo notar en sus ojos, le recordó —por una fracción de segundo— a su prometido; la energía, el aura de batalla que Ryan despedía, le resultaba tan familiar, pues casi podría jurar que era exactamente la misma que emanaba de Ranma mientras estaba en combate, y a la vez, le resultaba tan ajena, pues nunca se imaginó ver a su amigo en ese estado. Caminó sigilosamente, tanto como pudo, no quería distraer a su amigo, y quedó ahí a la expectativa de que el joven terminara, para entonces sí abordarlo.

Ryan terminó su kata, y se dio un respiro, se agachó para tomar una toalla y secar un poco su sudor, y en ese instante quedó estático, pues sus ojos se encontraron con una Akane que no ocultaba su sorpresa, observándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo de su capacidad y su boca dibujando una gran "O". Ryan tragó en seco y saludó a su amiga con un ademán que hizo con su mano. Akane tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder, pero lo hizo, y se acercó a su amigo con un caminar lento y precavido, tomándose su tiempo, casi como si fuera la primera vez que veía al joven inglés en su vida.

—Akane… hola. Perdona es que… no te vi venir. ¿Estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo? —La joven peliazul continuó sumida en su estado de estupefacción y sólo pudo cerrar la boca y hacer un suave movimiento con su cabeza en señal de negación. —¿Ocurre algo? ¿estás bien? —La joven tuvo que darse una cachetada mental para obligarse a salir de su estado y poder articular palabras.

—¡No! ¡Nada! Quiero decir… todo está bien, no me ocurre nada.

—¿Segura?

—Ryan… ¿desde cuándo tienes esa capacidad de pelea? —El joven se sonrojó rápidamente por el comentario hecho por Akane.

—Bueno pues… desde hace algún tiempo, un año quizá… mi sensei es muy estricto conmigo, y siempre está exigiéndome más y más.

—¿Tu sensei? Pero… ¿quién rayos es tu sensei?

—¿Eh? ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque en todos estos años, nunca había visto esa técnica de combate… y no me parece justo que yo te esté enseñando mi estilo de pelea y tú no me enseñes el tuyo… —dijo Akane haciendo un pequeño mohín que denotaba su molestia. Ryan miró con extrañeza a su amiga y después soltó una risa dulce y sutil, Akane lo sorprendía día con día.

—Ja, ja, ja. Así que, quieres aprender… de acuerdo, no tengo problema con eso, pero debes entender que primero tienes que caminar, antes que correr.

—No te rías, además, eso ya lo sé, me queda bastante claro que tu nivel de pelea está muy por encima del mío… y no me quiero quedar atrás, soy una guerrera, y aprendo rápido… por favor, enséñame.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que soy un maestro estricto, y no te tendré ninguna consideración. —Akane sonrió con suficiencia, mostrando ese brillo en la mirada que la hacía lucir fuerte, decidida, lista para afrontar cualquier reto. Asintió y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, para iniciar con ese nuevo entrenamiento. Ryan por su parte se sintió orgulloso de la peliazul, daría todo de sí para que ella aprendiera lo más posible en tiempo récord. Vigiló detalladamente el calentamiento de Akane, y pensó para sus adentros que, lo mejor sería dejar "esa charla" para después de terminar con el entrenamiento.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima una de la mañana

.

.

Eran poco más de la una de la mañana, y en el dojo Tendo todo se encontraba en franca paz. Nabiki seguía en su habitación enfrascada con sus deberes escolares, los Saotome y el señor Tendo dormían plácidamente, disfrutando de esa paz que pocas veces se hacía presente en el lugar, Kasumi hacía lo propio también, sin embargo, había un habitante que desde hacía casi tres semanas que no podía conciliar el sueño de manera decente. Ranma se removía en su futón, girando continuamente ante la desesperación de no poder dormir. Su mente no le daba tregua y vagaba continuamente por pensamientos, que le hacían imposible la tarea de descansar en brazos de Morfeo; constantes pensamientos e imágenes aleatorias lo agobiaban, en los que veía a su prometida en brazos de alguien más, o enviando una carta informando su decisión de quedarse a vivir en Londres… eso no era nada nuevo, pero en esta ocasión se sumó el estrés ocasionado por la próxima cita que tendría con su amiga de la infancia, estaba preocupado sobremanera, pues no quería que su amiga resultara lastimada como resultado de esta absurda locura que Nabiki se había empeñado en realizar. Lo que más angustia le generó fue una imagen, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, en la cual sin darse cuenta del cómo, terminaba siendo besado por Ukyo ante la desoladora y sufrida mirada de Akane, y en ese momento, Ranma se despertó de manera súbita y sumido en un estado de agitación. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se ubicó en tiempo y espacio, y entonces se permitió unos minutos para tranquilizarse. " _Eso no lo permitiré"_ pensaba mientras movía la cabeza de manera negativa _"No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a mi cita de mañana con U-chan, pero no permitiré que me bese… no pienso engañar a Akane, yo sólo quiero estar con ella… con Akane y nadie más, ahora lo tengo claro, siempre lo supe…"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Londres seis de la tarde

.

.

Los jóvenes habían terminado su agotador entrenamiento, ya a esta hora, estaban realizando un poco de ejercicios de estiramiento y se disponían a abandonar el parque. Ryan observaba de reojo a su compañera, Akane estaba sumamente concentrada en los suyo y no se percató de la forma en la que era contemplada por el ojiverde. El joven inglés tragó en seco, la hora de la verdad había llegado, y lo mejor sería confrontar la situación, y preguntarle a Akane de frente, si tenía algo que decirle respecto a todo lo que le había revelado el día anterior. Súbitamente los colores se le subieron al rostro, y su corazón comenzó a ser víctima de una fuerte taquicardia; Akane se había comportado con él de manera habitual, y eso, en el fondo, lo tranquilizaba; sin embargo, no se sentía con la victoria total, pues tal vez sólo había sido amable, y, según se había dado cuenta a lo largo de estas semanas de tratarla, la amabilidad era un rasgo inherente al carácter de Akane, así que de ninguna manera, podría sentirse "especial" o "privilegiado" por ser tratado con cordialidad. Soltó un par de sonoros suspiros en un vano intento por recobrar la calma, y se acercó a la joven, quien justamente se estaba poniendo de pie, luego de haberse sentado en el césped para terminar sus estiramientos.

—Akane… —la joven se giró sobre sus talones y observó a Ryan directo a los ojos, pudo notar en su mirar un dejo de angustia, así que le regaló una de sus tiernas y sinceras sonrisas para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Dime…

—Yo… esto… qui-quiero preguntarte… quiero saber tu opinión respecto a… a lo que te confesé ayer… —dijo esto y tragó en seco, sin poderlo evitar, sintió como gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente y a resbalar por sus sienes. Akane abrió los ojos, revelando su sorpresa, después su rostro se tornó serio, taciturno como si toda la ternura y amabilidad se hubiera esfumado de su ser, lo que hizo que el nerviosismo en Ryan aumentara más de nivel. Akane pudo notar el creciente estado de ansiedad de su amigo, así que decidió ponerle fin a su agonía y darle una respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura de si sería la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar, pero ella tenía que ser sincera con él, necesitaba ser sincera.

—Ryan… sabes muy bien que todo lo que te he dicho acerca de mí, de mi vida y mis sentimientos, ha sido con honestidad… —El joven asintió —pues debes entender también que, no necesitas que te dé una respuesta… tu confesión no necesita una contestación, o al menos no era tan necesario que yo reflexionara en qué respuesta te daría —dijo Akane al tiempo que una sincera sonrisa se volvía a reflejar en su rostro —yo… quiero que formes parte de mi vida, siempre… dudo mucho que pueda encontrar a alguien con quien pueda conectar, como lo he hecho contigo… y quiero que eso siga, tanto como sea posible. —Ryan liberó el aire que involuntariamente retuvo ante la zozobra que tenía, por la respuesta de la joven peliazul, y después, en un gesto puramente espontáneo y no muy propio de él, se aventuró a abrazar a la joven Tendo, comunicándole en ese abrazo todos los sentimientos que le fue imposible expresar, pero que le urgía comunicarle de alguna manera. Akane correspondió al abrazo que Ryan le dio, sin ser consciente, además, de cómo un par de lágrimas rodaron de los ojos del joven, para terminar en los hombros de la joven.

—¡Gracias!... ¡Muchas gracias, Akane!

—Por favor, no digas eso… no tienes que darme las gracias

—Está bien… ¿nos vamos? Se nos ha hecho algo tarde y tus amigas pueden estar preocupadas.

—Sí vámonos. —y ambos se dieron la vuelta y tomaron rumbo hacia el hotel.

Se alejaron por el pequeño camino de graba, con intención de volver al hotel, Ryan le estaba comentando a Akane, lo mucho que le gustaría invitarla a cenar a su casa, y que, de ser posible, le encantaría presentarle a sus padres, en especial a su madre, quien, a pesar de ser estricta, era una mujer dulce, y, ocasionalmente, comprensiva con su hijo. Akane sonrió y aceptó de buena gana la invitación de su amigo, sólo tendrían que acordar la fecha y la hora. Ambos seguían con lo suyo, hasta que se toparon con alguien que les cerró el paso y que apareció frente a ellos de la manera más inesperada.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué sorpresa! Ryan… nunca pensé que podría toparme contigo aquí y menos a esta hora… —le soltó el joven frente a ellos, con un tono cargado de ironía al tiempo que les dedicaba una sonrisa ladina. Ryan, sintió que en cualquier momento caería presa del pánico, tragó en seco y se quedó sin palabras, su rostro se coloreó por un intenso sonrojo y no supo de qué manera actuar. Akane por su parte, se extrañó por completo de la reacción de su amigo, cambiaba constantemente su vista, dirigiéndole rápidas miradas a Ryan y después al joven que estaba de pie frente a ellos, sin entender del todo, cuál era el problema, si es que había uno.

—Hola… perdona ¿quién eres? —preguntó Akane, en un vano intento por sacar a su amigo del shock en el que estaba.

—Oh, disculpa mis modales… y también los de mi amigo aquí presente, al parecer se ha quedado mudo de la impresión. Mi nombre es Josh Wilton, es un placer conocerte… tú debes ser Akane —la joven asintió —He oído mucho sobre ti… —Akane se sonrojó ante el comentario lanzado por Josh y después giró su rostro y posó su mirada sobre Ryan, quien parecía estarse recuperando del estado letárgico en el que había estado sumido.

—¡Josh! ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Uy, pero qué grosero de tu parte, si ya te he dicho que me he topado con ustedes por casualidad.

—¡¿Crees que te creo semejante mentira?!

—Bueno, lo que creas o no de mí, no es mi problema ¿verdad? Akane, me disculpo de nuevo por los nulos modales de mi amigo… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café? ¿o quizá, prefieras un té? Me encantaría conocer más a fondo sobre ti. Has dejado bastante impresionado a Ryan y estoy interesado en saber por qué. —Le dijo sin más el joven ojiazul, agregando además un guiño al final de su comentario que provocó que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran en demasía.

—¡No seas descarado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar si quiera, que Akane aceptará esa invitación?! —gritó Ryan, quien, por alguna extraña razón, estaba perdiendo por completo la compostura, lo que intrigó bastante a Akane.

—Acepto —respondió Akane, descolocando con su comentario a Ryan.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ryan, quien de nuevo estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de histeria.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Vaya, al parecer tu amiga entiende de buenos modales… y buenos gustos…

—Pero… Akane…

—Ryan… ¿nos vamos? Creo que a una cuadra del hotel hay un café, y por días he tenido el deseo de probar los pasteles que exhiben en la vitrina, de seguro están deliciosos.

—Bien, será en ese café… yo invito, y antes de que digan algo, quiero dejarles en claro que eso no está a discusión, la paga corre por mi cuenta. —dijo Josh, al tiempo que hacía un ademán con su mano, cediéndole el paso a la joven.

—¿Así que has oído hablar mucho de mí? —dijo Akane mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a su amigo Ryan, quien los seguía a pocos pasos de distancia, después miró a Josh y le regaló una de sus dulces sonrisas —Yo no he oído mucho de ti, Josh… pero seguro me encantará conocerte, si eres amigo de Ryan, no veo por qué no hemos de congeniar…

—Yo estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, querida… Ryan, no me habías dicho que Akane fuera tan dulce e inteligente…

—Mejor cierra la boca, y camina —le dijo Ryan, mientras soltaba un bufido, por la frustración que estaba comenzando a sentir, de todos los escenarios posibles, jamás se imaginó que se fuera a topar con Josh… o al menos no tan rápido y menos de esa forma. Tenía pensado en algún momento presentarlos, claro que quería hacerlo, para él era importante que ellos se conocieran, pero no contaba con lo arrebatado que solía ser su amigo. Resignado a su destino, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de disfrutar lo más que se pudiese, del resto de la tarde.

—Uf, pero qué genio el tuyo… deberías tenerme más consideración…

—Josh tiene mucha razón, es la primera vez que te veo tan alterado… ¿ocurre algo malo, Ryan? — dijo Akane ingenuamente. Ryan se fue de espaldas ante los comentarios del par de chicos, tenía los nervios de puntas y le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse de darle un par de golpes en el rostro a su amigo.

La tarde se les fue como agua, y pese al repentino mal humor de Ryan, los tres jóvenes pasaron un rato muy agradable. Bebieron café, Akane pudo probar los deliciosos postres que había mencionado, y Josh tuvo oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Akane, inclusive tuvo el descaro de interrogarla a fondo respecto a la existencia de Ranma y su relación con él.

Akane constantemente era atacada por fuertes sonrojos, ante los comentarios jocosos de Josh y que además distaban mucho de ser discretos, en el fondo, la peliazul se preguntaba cómo era posible que dos hombres con un carácter tan opuesto pudieran llevar tan buena relación de amistad. Luego de la confesión que Ryan le había hecho, y de la inesperada aparición del joven Josh, Akane se dedicó a prestar mucha más atención al par de jóvenes sentados frente a ella, y de vez en cuando sonreía más para sí misma, que para ellos, poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era Ryan, pues Josh, parecía ser un amigo honesto y fiel, quien seguramente lo apoyaría siempre que lo requiriera. Finalmente, la noche los alcanzó y la hora de marcharse había llegado. Ambos chicos escoltaron a Akane hasta la puerta del hotel y se despidieron de ella, la joven les dedicó una última sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el elevador.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… Akane es… especial —Ryan miró un tanto asombrado a Josh, pero guardó silencio, meditando bien en lo que le iba a responder.

—Sí, lo es. Akane… digamos que me tiene fascinado, de una forma que me resulta difícil poder explicar, sencillamente no tengo palabras…

—Pude notarlo…

—Ya, pero te aseguro que, mi fascinación con ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que debes estar pensando, Josh.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro… lo que yo siento por Akane… olvídalo… Quizá después te lo llegue a explicar, y entonces tal vez me entiendas… por el momento mejor dejemos las cosas así.

—Como gustes —dijo Josh al tiempo que alzaba los hombros tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Pudo ver claramente que había una conexión especial entre su amigo y Akane, internamente hasta pudiera decirse que sintió celos, aunque aún no sabía definir bien por qué. —¿Es por su "prometido"? —le soltó Josh, de repente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que, si la razón por la que has decidido guardar distancia es por ese chico, Ranma. El supuesto prometido de Akane.

—Josh, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, él no tiene nada que ver aquí. No sé qué rayos estés pensando, pero te aseguro que te equivocas.

—¡Vamos! No te pongas así, sólo pienso que tienes una gran oportunidad de conquistar a Akane, y más si tiene un prometido que ni siquiera la ha besado… Sólo mírate, eres atractivo a los ojos de otras mujeres, vienes de buena familia, eres inteligente… tienes el paquete completo… —Le dijo Josh sin miramientos, provocando en Ryan un intenso sonrojo, el cual luchó por ocultar.

—¡Para ya! Ese no es nuestro asunto, no pienso inmiscuirme ahí. Respeto a Akane y lo que decida respecto a Ranma sólo le concierne a ella. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de si soy o no un buen prospecto?

—Digamos que… tengo buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas. —dijo Josh al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a su compañero, lo que ocasionó que el sonrojo de Ryan aumentara de intensidad.

—Esas son sandeces, mejor ya vámonos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que suenas idéntico a tu padre cuando hablas así?

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima, ocho de la mañana.

.

.

La mañana era perfecta, pues pese a estar en verano, un toque de frescura se hacía presente en ese lugar, lo que la puso de mejor humor, si es que fuera posible. La joven castaña había puesto especial atención en su arreglo personal ese día, se dedicó a ver que todo en ella fuera perfecto, haciendo especial hincapié en los detalles, vio su reflejo en el espejo y se regaló una sonrisa, satisfecha por lo bien que se veía. _"No hay duda de que, de las tres, yo soy la más hermosa"_ pensó con total convicción, y estaba decidida a que ese día, Ranma también aceptara ese innegable hecho —innegable para ella— y, además, se quedara con ella definitivamente.

Empacó en una pequeña maleta, un cambio de ropa que consistía en un pequeño vestido, un par de zapatos y una chaqueta a juego; sabía que, su cita daría inicio por la tarde, después las clases, y debía darse prisa para acomodar todo lo necesario y estar preparada, así pues, previó que seguramente no tendría tiempo suficiente para volver a su hogar a cambiarse de ropa. Esa mañana optó por ponerse —de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión— el uniforme de las chicas, ese vestido color azul que acentuaba su figura femenina, se colocó en el rostro un poco de maquillaje, algo discreto, tampoco quería dejar de ser ella misma, y un prendedor en el cabello en forma de rosa, fue el complemento final a su arreglo.

Salió con rumbo al Furinkan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las horas le parecían eternas, estaba sumamente ansiosa por estar a solas con Ranma. Ya en el recinto escolar, los halagos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría de sus compañeros se le acercaron con ofrecimientos que iban desde cargar sus libros, hasta llevarla a comer o al cine. Ukyo los observaba a todos derrochando altanería, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, su ego se alimentaba cada vez más con los comentarios y las actitudes que tomaron los varones del instituto, pero ella no se sentiría completamente satisfecha hasta ver la reacción del azabache. Continuó su andar y con la mirada inició la búsqueda del joven de la trenza, pero fue infructuosa, le extrañó bastante no verlo a la entrada de la escuela, Ranma no solía ser puntual y nunca se imaginó que el joven se encontraba ya en el salón de clases, esperando a que las lecciones dieran inicio.

Al llegar al salón, Ukyo observó sumamente entusiasmada al objeto de su amor, parado junto a una ventana, con la mirada perdida, sumido en un estado meditativo, poco propio de él. Caminó a pasos agigantados y lo llamó, al tiempo de se colocaba a su costado, había ansiado ese momento desde que se despertó, con la plena convicción de que Ranma quedaría atónito ante su belleza. Pero no fue así. Ranma salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar que "alguien" lo llamó, y giró su rostro hacia la fuente del sonido, observó a Ukyo de arriba abajo y de nuevo se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana.

—Hola U-chan —fue su escueta respuesta al saludo que le dedicó su amiga de la infancia. Ukyo se sintió descolocada ante el comentario de su amigo, por no decir que se ofendió, pero no se rindió, así que hizo un último intento por llamar su atención.

—¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿te fijaste siquiera cómo me veo hoy? —Ranma la volvió a mirar y le regaló una forzada sonrisa.

—Te ves bien…

—¡¿BIEN?! ¡¿Sólo eso piensas decirme?! ¡Ahora sí vas a ver…!

—¡Orden todos! ¡Vayan a sus asientos! —Ukyo estaba decidida a soltarle cuanto improperio cruzó por su cabeza, sin embargo, fue interrumpida de manera súbita por la llegada del profesor, frustrada bufó, y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, se fue a su lugar y tomó asiento, no sin antes, dedicarle una mirada al azabache, que denotaba bastante su enojo. Ranma, por su parte, no entendía a qué venía semejante pataleta, definitivamente nunca entendería a las chicas, además, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como para estar adivinando qué rayos le sucedía a Ukyo.

Las clases avanzaron, y en contraste con lo que Ukyo había sentido al iniciar el día, para Ranma, el tiempo avanzó mucho más rápido de lo usual, y a medida que se acercaba la hora de salir de clases, su nerviosismo crecía más y más. De vez en cuando, le dedicaba furtivas miradas a su amiga de la infancia, quien no disimulaba nada su dicha, y eso, lo hacía sentir mucho más incómodo.

Al sonar la campana, Ukyo corrió hacia el asiento de Ranma y se acercó a él invadiendo de forma inusual su espacio personal, a grado tal que, cualquiera hubiera creído que era Shampoo, y no Ukyo, quien estaba presente en ese instante.

—¡Ran-chan! Las clases por fin terminaron, estoy muy emocionada por nuestra cita, sé puntual, nos vemos más tarde. —dijo la castaña y se retiró del salón dando brincos cual infante con juguete nuevo. Ranma se sonrojó por la actitud de su amiga, y su vergüenza empeoró al darse cuenta de que, era presa de las miradas inquisitorias de todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes no habían perdido detalle de todo lo que Ukyo le había dicho.

—Así que Ranma saldrá con Ukyo…

—Pobre Akane…

—Quién lo diría…

—Al parecer sí es un mujeriego, como algunos dicen…

—Ya mejor debería decidirse por alguien…

—Las quiere a todas para él…

Ranma se enfureció por el cotilleo y de manera brusca, se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y enfrentó a todos con la mirada, la cual fue fría y feroz, y provocó que todos de inmediato guardaran silencio. Salió del salón de clases con parsimonia, reflejando en su rostro la indignación que le provocó la actitud de sus compañeros, pero siendo honestos, cualquiera pensaría mal después de haber escuchado el comentario de Ukyo, y más aún, porque la castaña se empeñó en decirlo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que todos la escucharan; sin embargo, el orgullo de Saotome no lo dejaría reconocer ese detalle, él sólo estaba viendo su parte, esa en la que él se había estado sacrificando para conseguir hablar por teléfono con Akane, y obviamente nadie lo vería así, porque desconocían ese hecho. Ranma continuó su andar hacia la salida del Furinkan, constantemente se repetía a sí mismo que "todo saldría bien" y que, afortunadamente, este sería el último disparate al que lo sometería su cuñada.

A medida que avanzaba, se convencía más y más de no llegar a comer al dojo Tendo, pues seguramente no podría inventar un excusa que fuera verosímil, para justificar su sorpresiva salida justo en medio de la tarde, cuando era más que obvio, y del conocimiento de todos en el dojo que, desde que Akane se había marchado, Ranma se rehusaba a abandonar su hogar a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, así pues, verlo abandonar el dojo en medio de la tarde, así como así, levantaría sospechas en todos y siendo sinceros, Ranma no estaba de humor para lidiar con su familia ni tampoco con los Tendo.

El joven decidió dar una caminata por el parque y compró algo para comer, sus experiencias pasadas, le habían hecho ver que quizá no sería buena idea comer de lo que Ukyo le ofreciera, si es que llevara algo de comer, y él no pensaba pasar hambre a causa de ello. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas, mientras degustaba su delicioso alimento, meditaba respecto a todo lo que había pasado en todos estos días, con su prometida tan lejos de él y de su hogar; muy en el fondo empezaba a reconocer lo cobarde que había sido al no externarle sus sentimientos, pues de saberlos Akane, quizá el viaje no le hubiese causado tanta angustia, como hasta ahora. Con algo de bochorno, recordó los sueños que había estado teniendo con ella, el último había sido particularmente detallado, lo sintió tan vívido, casi como si hubiera sido más bien un recuerdo de algo ya ocurrido.

Soltó un suspiro, satisfecho por sentir su estómago lleno, y su mente volvió a volar, muy en contra de su voluntad, hacia ese sueño; recordó el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Akane, el suave tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios… sería mentir, si dijera que, nunca había soñado con Akane de esa manera, la peliazul protagonizaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños húmedos, la diferencia en esta ocasión radicaba en que, en ningún sueño anterior, había percibido tan bien esos detalles, como en esta ocasión. Esa noche se sintió enloquecer, al percatarse de cómo respondía ella a su tacto, a sus caricias y a sus besos, secretamente ansiaba que, en la realidad, su prometida fuera así de receptiva con él. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar lo más posible todas esas imágenes mentales de sí, pues se percató de que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba respondiendo a ello, y no le convenía encontrarse con Ukyo con una erección incipiente, eso terminaría por darle al traste a todos sus intentos por poner tierra de por medio con ella.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, observó con pesar que ya sólo faltaban quince minutos para las cinco de la tarde y que, por mucho que no lo deseara, ya era hora de encaminarse hacia el punto de encuentro con su amiga de la infancia.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían sido entregada, arribó a un pequeño lote baldío, al principio, se extrañó un poco, llegando a creer incluso, que quizá se había equivocado, pero eso era imposible, el único desorientado para extraviarse de esa manera, era Ryoga, él nunca se perdía. Observó una pequeña casa de campaña, apta para un niño, él sin duda no cabría ahí, al centro estaba una pequeña fogata que, al parecer, acababa de ser encendida, un par de troncos alrededor del fuego hacían las veces de asiento, y frente a los troncos, del otro lado de la fogata, había una especie de mesa improvisada y sobre ella, una caja de madera finamente tallada, con grabados de flores y pequeñas hojas que acompañaban el diseño. Ranma observó el panorama con un poco de extrañeza, no entendía a qué venía todo aquello. Justo cuando pensaba retirarse del lugar y verificar si se encontraba en el sitio correcto, la voz de una muy entusiasmada joven llamó su atención.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Hola! Qué puntual eres, me alegro… —Ranma giró su rostro hacia la joven y se impresionó, debía admitir que Ukyo se veía bastante atractiva, traía puesto un vestido color azul, que resaltaba sus ojos, cuyo faldón era más corto y holgado de lo habitual, sobre él traía una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos de piso a juego con la chaqueta, conservó su peinado acompañado por el adorno en forma de flor y su ligero maquillaje en el rostro. Ranma tragó en seco y su nerviosismo se hizo presente incrementándose a pasos agigantados. La apariencia de la joven, no hacía mella alguna en sus emociones, lo que lo puso en ese estado de inquietud, fue el hecho de hacer un poco de consciencia en el esmero que su amiga puso para arreglarse sólo para agradarle a él, y eso, hacía mucho más difícil lo que el joven tenía planeado hacer en esa cita: había decidido poner fin ya a todo este asunto de las "prometidas", y Ukyo sería la primera en saberlo. Lo haría de la manera más sutil posible, las palabras no eran su fuerte y había estado practicando todo el día —mentalmente hablando— el cómo le diría todo, pero convencido de que, de cualquier manera, su amiga de la infancia resultaría lastimada.

—Hola U-chan… sí, esto… lo que ocurre es que me parecía de muy mal gusto hacerte esperar… —Ukyo sonrió aún más en respuesta al comentario de Ranma.

—Bien, pues ¡empecemos! Toma asiento por favor. —Ambos se dirigieron a los asientos improvisados, después Ukyo sacó de su mochila una pequeña olla y una serie de ingredientes que extendió de manera aleatoria sobre un tapete. Ranma la miró extrañado, y su mirada pareció reflejar una pregunta muda que la castaña comprendió perfectamente. —¿Qué? Voy a preparar la cena, aún es temprano, pero este platillo se cocina a fuego lento, para cuando esté listo, será justa la hora perfecta.

—¿Y lo prepararas aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero que lo hagamos entre los dos… tú y yo, juntos. Además, con todo lo que ese par de locas te han de haber hecho, seguramente podrías dudar de mí si hubiese traído comida ya preparada, así podrás comprobar que no pienso envenenarte, embrujarte o nada que se le parezca, y ambos podremos disfrutar de una deliciosa cena. —Ukyo le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia, el azabache asintió en respuesta, y se dispuso a ayudar con la preparación de la cena.

Ukyo le pasó a su amigo, una pequeña tabla de madera, un cuchillo y unos vegetales, indicándole qué y cómo cortarlos; ella tomó la carne y comenzó a marinarla. Ranma se concentró totalmente en su tarea, sin embargo, le resultaba un tanto difícil conservar la compostura, Ukyo no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, ocasionalmente le pedía al chico de la trenza que le alcanzara ingredientes, especias, utensilios, y cada que Ranma le entregaba lo que le pedía, hacía roces "accidentales" y le prodigaba suaves caricias, eso sólo lo hacía sentir más nervioso e incómodo de lo que ya estaba, y Ukyo se frustraba al notar lo poco receptivo que el joven estaba ante su tacto.

Poco a poco fueron vertiendo todo en la pequeña olla, Ukyo le dio un último vistazo y sonrió satisfecha por el trabajo realizado, colocó la tapa y se relajó, ahora sólo hacía falta esperar a que el fuego hiciera lo suyo.

.

.

* * *

.

Londres nueve de la mañana

.

.

Los estudiantes del Furinkan se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante del hotel, terminando ya su desayuno, y se disponían a abandonar el lugar para dirigirse a su próximo destino. Extrañamente, desde que despertó, Akane se había sentido incómoda, un sentimiento de angustia y desazón se instaló en su pecho y no le dejaba tranquila. Internamente se preguntaba, a qué podía deberse aquello, puesto que el día anterior había pasado una tarde tranquila en compañía de Josh y Ryan, además, la "situación" respecto a todo lo que Akane había hablado con Ryan, estaba prácticamente resuelta —si es que hubiera habido algo qué resolver— y dudaba mucho que el hecho de haber conocido a Josh, fuera la causa de semejante aflicción. No, no entendía qué podría ser, y eso la angustiaba sobremanera. Un pensamiento rondó por su cabeza, fue súbito, fugaz y efímero, así como llegó, se marchó, pero fue suficiente para alimentar aún más su zozobra, _"Ranma… ¿será acaso que está en peligro?"_ inconscientemente llevó su mano a su pecho, y pudo percibir, a través de sus ropas, el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Lentamente, avanzó hacia el elevador, iría por su pequeña mochila, para después alcanzar a sus compañeros en el autobús. Sayuri y Yuka la observaron un tanto preocupadas y decidieron acompañarla.

—Akane… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yuka con algo de incertidumbre, la peliazul giró y miró a su amiga y le regaló una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—¿Uh?... Sí claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que te ves un tanto… pues pareciera que algo te preocupa… —dijo Sayuri tratando de ser sutil, eligiendo bien sus palabras. Yuka por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada por la manera de hablar de su amiga, y optó por ser más directa.

—¿Preocupada? Eso se queda corto… pareciera que estás angustiada, como si te hubieran dado una muy mala noticia o que algo malo hubiera ocurrido contigo o con alguien muy querido para ti. —Akane dio un respingo y su gesto mutó frunciendo el entrecejo, ni ella misma entendía por qué se sentía así, ¿cómo podría explicarse ante sus amigas?

—¡Yo no sé de qué me hablan! Yo estoy…

—¿Ocurrió algo con tu amigo el británico? —la interrumpió Yuka.

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no…

—Perdón Akane, no queremos hacerte enojar, ni estamos insinuando nada… es sólo que… —Sayuri replicó tratando de calmar los ánimos de Akane, quien amenazaba con estallar con uno de sus clásicos arranques de furia. La joven Tendo suspiró, sonoramente y después se rindió, estaba claro que esta vez no podría librarse de sus amigas, así que les iba a tener que decir lo que le ocurría, o lo que ella pensaba que le ocurría.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte… si es que necesitas que te ayudemos…

—No lo sé… me desperté con esta sensación en mi pecho… es como una opresión, que no me deja respirar, y ha ido creciendo más y más.

—Y ¿sabes a qué se deba?

—No… lo único que cierto es que desde que empecé a sentirme así, no he podido dejar de pensar en…

—¿En quién?

—Dinos Akane…

—En Ranma. No he podido dejar de pensar en ese idiota, como si presintiera que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.

—Pero, no tienes por qué sentirte así, seguramente Ranma está bien.

—Sí, Akane. No te angusties.

—Lo sé, que boba ¿no? Quizá se deba a que ya pasó tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con él… Será mejor que nos vayamos, el autobús podría dejarnos y nos ganaríamos un castigo por parte del director Kuno. —Las amigas de Akane asintieron y le dieron el paso para de inmediato caminar tras ella, con rumbo a la salida del hotel. Sayuri, entabló un diálogo silente, con su mirada, observando fijamente a su amiga y señalando con los ojos a la peliazul, refiriéndose a la ocasión en que Ranma llamó al hotel buscando a Akane, y que esta a su vez, no pudo tomar la llamada, puesto que no se encontraba en el lugar; Yuka, por su parte, entendió a la perfección a qué iban todos esos gestos, y con un ademán que hizo con su mano, trató de calmar a su amiga, haciéndole entender que más tarde le dirían todo. En tanto, Akane, seguía su andar, aún atribulada, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a su sentir.

Sin más, abordaron el autobús y se sentaron juntas. Guardaron silencio, algo poco común en ellas, tanto que sus compañeros les dedicaron unas miradas de extrañeza.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima seis de la tarde.

.

.

Nabiki estaba arribando a su hogar, el día se le había hecho mucho más largo de lo normal, y su última clase había estado por demás fastidiosa. Para colmo, había tenido que pasar por la biblioteca y permanecer ahí por un par de horas, hasta que había reunido toda la información que requería para sus deberes escolares. El fin de semana se encontraba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y pese a que muy seguramente lo pasaría encerrada haciendo su tarea, estaba agradecida en demasía pues al menos no tendría que pisar la escuela por un par de días.

A todo esto, se le sumaba, además, el hecho de que se encontraba sumamente ansiosa, a estas alturas del partido, Ranma muy seguramente ya se encontraba en su cita con Ukyo. Nabiki soltó un par de sonoros suspiros y se dirigió directo a su habitación, hizo un intento infructuoso por darse ánimos, mentalmente, a sí misma, necesitaba recobrar un poco la calma, pero le resultaba difícil sobremanera, pues sabía perfectamente que, en esta ocasión, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, y ansiaba desesperadamente que su plan fuera un éxito, aunque en el fondo sabía que, en este momento, las cosas ya no dependían de ella.

Suspiró cansinamente, de nuevo, ahí parada frente a la puerta, ubicada en silencio y de pie, justo antes de entrar a su habitación, al menos ahí adentro en ese sitio que consideraba su santuario, estaría un poco en paz. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, pero súbitamente se quedó helada ante la imagen que se le reveló: Ahí, sentada sobre su cama y con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, una tetera y un par de tazas, estaba Nodoka Sotome, quien, de manera muy elegante, se puso en pie y saludó a Nabiki haciendo gala de la elegancia que le era característica.

—Hola Nabiki-chan, bienvenida a casa.

—Ti-tía Nodoka… ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Nabiki al tiempo que tragaba en seco, su frente se perló por el incipiente sudor, en ese punto se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría escapatoria. Observó la bandeja con los bocadillos y pudo notar que justo sobre su escritorio, descansaba aquella bien afilada katana, con la que podía doblegar a su antojo a los hombres Saotome. La indirecta estaba más que clara, Nabiki no era ninguna tonta, así que, haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz, avanzó dentro de su alcoba, cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó asiento junto a su tía, quien, le hizo segunda y procedió a servir un poco de té.

—Nabiki… he venido a tener una charla contigo… ya sabes, algo así como de… "mujer a mujer". Sé muy bien que te traes algo entre manos, y que ese "algo" involucra a mi hijo… y TODO lo concerniente a mi hijo, y a su felicidad, me concierne a mí. ¿He sido clara? —Nabiki asintió —Ahora bien, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo desde que Akane-chan se marchó? —En ese momento, Nabiki sintió en carne propia, el terror que Ranma y Genma sufrían al ver la poderosa katana de Nodoka, y comprendió el fuerte poder de persuasión que tenía. Se resignó y se dispuso a contar todo, a fin de cuentas, ya no había nada que su tía pudiera hacer, el plan ya se había llevado a cabo, ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo caminara de acuerdo a lo previsto, y todo el maldito embrollo en el que ella misma se había metido, culminara por fin. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tenía oportunidad de negociar con su tía y conseguir una alianza con ella, después de todo, Nabiki estaba convencida de que todo mundo tenía un precio al que se le podía llegar, incluso Nodoka Saotome.

—Pues verás, te contaré todo, pero creo que tú y yo, primero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo…

. . .

Las horas fueron pasando, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y poco a poco se fue coronando con los pequeños astros luminosos que lo embellecían tanto. Los jóvenes habían terminado con su labor gastronómica y la joven castaña decidió que sería buen momento para sacar a la luz algunas de las remembranzas que compartía con su amigo de la infancia, hasta el momento, parecía que ambos estaban pasando un rato agradable y ella quería que todo siguiera igual.

Sobre las brasas ardientes, el alimento hervía, despidiendo un exquisito aroma que inundó sus sentidos, la cena prometía satisfacción total; Ukyo y Ranma estaban sentados en los asientos improvisados, ambos reían a carcajada abierta, recordando las bochornosas situaciones en las que se metieron por sus travesuras.

—… y entonces… ja, ja, ja… tuvimos que huir ¿lo recuerdas Ran-chan?

—ja, ja, ja… ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Si por poco nos atrapa, el señor Nobutada era bastante rápido, a pesar de lo gordo que estaba… y tú eras muy lenta ja, ja, ja…

—¡oye! Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo, no te burles…

—Lo sé ja, ja, ja… lo siento U-cha… —dicho esto, el azabache soltó un pequeño suspiro tratando de calmar la risa que amenazaba con volver a atacarle. —Entonces ¿hiciste todo esto para rememorar nuestros días acampando juntos, cuando niños? —La joven castaña asintió. —Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado… me agrada —dijo Ranma al tiempo que le sonreía y su amiga se sonrojó y le regresó el gesto.

—Pensé que esto sería más original… ya sabes… mejor que ir al cine, al parque o a cenar a algún restaurante…

—Lo es… esto es mejor. —Ukyo le regaló una mirada que revelaba todos los sentimientos que albergaba por Ranma, el azabache se incomodó por ese gesto y carraspeó un poco, tratando de cortar con el rumbo de la situación. —Y dime… ¿qué hay en esa caja? —dijo al tiempo que señalaba la mencionada caja. Ukyo bufó frustrada por cómo su amigo había terminado con el momento "mágico".

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno… esta, es la SORPRESA de la noche, está reservado para el final… primero tenemos que cenar, y al parecer esto —dijo mientras destapaba la olla y olisqueaba el delicioso aroma relamiéndose los labios —ya está listo.

—¡Qué bueno! Muero de hambre… —Ukyo sonrió y tomó el par de cuencos que había llevado, sirvió el caldo acompañado de los vegetales y generosos pedazos de carne, terminó de colocar la salsa que acompañaría su platillo y le tendió el cuenco a Ranma para que comenzara a comer. Ranma sintió como se le hacía agua la boca, a pesar de que no recordaba haber probado ese platillo antes, tenía muy buena pinta y el aroma que despedía simplemente lo hizo ansiar más su alimento.

Comieron animadamente, Ranma sacó a relucir su tan conocido y voraz apetito, lo que hizo feliz a Ukyo, mientras degustaban su cena, Ukyo poco a poco le iba explicando los "simbolismos" de todas y cada una de las cosas que había acomodado en aquel lugar. Para cuando terminaron de cenar, la joven se tomó unos momentos para relajarse y "hacer la digestión" y después se puso de pie y le entregó al joven artemarcialista, la caja de madera. Ranma la tomó lleno de curiosidad, levantó la tapa, descubriendo así que era un pequeño cofre y al mirar el interior se sorprendió gratamente.

—¡U-chan! Pe-pero si es…

—Así es… es tu viejo y pequeño Gi de entrenamiento… ¿te gusta Ran-chan?

—¡Vaya! ¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¿dónde lo encontraste? Creí haberlo guardado yo… —Ukyo tragó en seco y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Eh… pues… Tú lo olvidaste ¡Sí! El último día que estuvimos juntos lo dejaste olvidado y yo pues… lo conservé todo este tiempo, pensaba regresártelo y supuse que este sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

—Ah, es extraño… juraría que siempre lo cargué conmigo…

—Es que eres muy despistado, lo olvidaste y no lo recuerdas.

—Sí… seguramente fue así… ¿qué más hay aquí? —dijo Ranma mientras le echaba otro vistazo al cofre. Sacó un libro un tanto extraño, grueso y un poco pesado, tenía una pasta color negra y sin ningún grabado, no título ni apelativo. —¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo —y cuando lo hizo descubrió que era un viejo álbum de fotografías, fascinado con el descubrimiento, recorrió una a una las páginas repletas de imágenes que revelaban diversos momentos compartidos entre ellos. Ukyo estaba satisfecha con su plan, sabía que, si de alguna manera le hacía recordar a su amigo, los momentos compartidos y el lazo que los unió desde su infancia —lazo existente para ambos, pero con diferente significado— con lo que seguía a continuación, tendría prácticamente asegurado el convertirse en la próxima señora Saotome. Ranma no pudo evitar el sentirse afligido, pues sabía que, al terminar la noche, cuando aclarara todo con su amiga, muy seguramente saldría lastimada y no había nada con qué evitarle el trago amargo. Era un mal necesario.

Continuaron con su velada, del cofre sacaron unas pequeñas espátulas, que eran con las que Ukyo comenzó su entrenamiento y un par de juguetes, los cuales llegaron a compartir en sus ratos de recreación. Cuando el cofre quedó prácticamente vacío, Ranma descubrió en el fondo, una esquina irregular que sobresalía del resto, llevado por la curiosidad, decidió dar un pequeño tirón y descubrió que el cofre tenía "doble fondo".

—Mira U-chan, hay algo aquí… —Ukyo se sorprendió y de inmediato se asomó al fondo del cofre para observar lo que había encontrado su amigo. En el segundo fondo, se encontraba un saco de terciopelo rojo, de forma rectangular y atado con hilos dorados. Ukyo lo tomó y poco a poco fue desatando los nudos, abrió el sobre y de ahí extrajo algo, que parecía ser un sobre con una carta adentro del él, la epístola, al parecer, estaba dirigida a Ukyo. —U-chan ¿qué dice en esa carta? ¿por qué crees que estaba ahí escondida?

—No lo sé, este cofre ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, forma parte del legado de mi padre —respondió Ukyo al tiempo que alzaba sus hombros en un intento por quitarle algo de hierro al asunto. —Bueno, supongo que lo único que me resta es leer la carta, sólo así saldremos de dudas. —Y comenzó a leer:

-0-

.

" _ **Querida Ukyo:**_

 _ **Cuando leas esta carta, será porque yo ya no esté aquí, contigo. A estas alturas, es muy probable que Kami-sama haya reclamado ya mi presencia, y yo estaré complacido de irme, pues sé que tú no estarás sola. Mi pequeña, me marcho, pero sólo será por un tiempo, en algún momento, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar. Me voy y me quedo en paz, puesto que sé muy bien, que Ranma cumplirá su palabra, y se desposará contigo, y tal y como lo prometió Genma, al cumplir ambos dieciocho años se formalizará su compromiso y quedarán unidos en matrimonio, para que ambos continúen con el negocio familiar.**_

 _ **Ranma es un hombre de honor, y por ello sé que va a cumplir con su palabra. Llegado el momento, muéstrale esta carta, aquí está la muestra fehaciente de lo que te digo, estoy seguro de que esto será suficiente para que ambos cumplan con lo pactado y tú pronto te conviertas en la futura señora Saotome.**_

 _ **Sé muy feliz.**_

 _ **Te quiere, tu padre"**_

-0-

.

Ranma quedó petrificado ante lo que leyó su amiga, su piel adquirió un tono pálido, su sangre se había precipitado súbitamente llegando hasta sus pies, de pronto sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, producto del despiadado vértigo que lo atacó, no podía creer lo que su amiga había dicho, no había manera alguna de que él, consensuadamente, contrajera matrimonio con Ukyo no, no, no y ¡NO! Eso debía ser un error. Sin ninguna sutileza de su parte, Ranma le arrancó de las manos la terrible misiva y quiso verificar por cuenta propia todo lo que ahí decía.

Ranma releyó las líneas una y otra vez, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, alguna vieja artimaña de su amiga, aunque nunca la creería capaz de jugar tan sucio, esto le resultaba por demás inverosímil, debía de haber gato encerrado. Quizás todo esto era producto de alguna alucinación, seguramente la comida sí tenía algo después de todo, o sencillamente estaba inmerso en un profundo sueño y ni cuenta se había dado del momento en el que se quedó dormido. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué iba a pasar, pero Ranma tenía que encontrar la manera de librarse de este perverso plan. Entones, su vista bajó, continuó leyendo las siguientes líneas, que se encontraban al final de aquel maldito papel, y lo que siguió lo dejó frío, totalmente anonadado.

.

" _ **En este documento, hago constar que yo Ranma Saotome, renuncio a cualquier compromiso previo y a cualquier compromiso futuro, nombrando así, a Ukyo Kuonji, como mi única y oficial prometida.**_

 _ **Firma**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome"**_

 _ **.**_

Y ahí se encontraba, esa abominable declaración, y firmada por su puño y letra. Costaba mucho trabajo definir con exactitud, la edad que Ranma tendría cuando escribió eso, pues su caligrafía siempre había distado mucho de ser buena, así que, bien podría haberlo escrito en su infancia, o en su adolescencia; aunque al final ¿qué más daba? Lo alarmante de la situación se encontraba en dos puntos principales:

Primero: En efecto, al parecer él había escrito esa promesa de matrimonio, reconocería su propia letra en cualquier lugar —era demasiado fea, como para no hacerlo— no había modo alguno de que pudiera negar que él había escrito ese endemoniado papel. Segundo: No recordaba haber escrito eso… lo que le hizo creer que probablemente lo hubiera hecho en su infancia. Pero no estaba seguro de nada.

—¿Qué mierdas es esto? ¿significa que tengo que casarme con U-chan? —declaró el azabache para sí mismo.

.

.

* * *

.

Londres cuatro de la tarde.

.

.

Akane se había ido a encontrar con su amigo británico para realizar su rutina de ejercicio, aunque por alguna razón su amigo parecía haberse retrasado, por lo que decidió iniciar sola. Esa zozobra que venía padeciendo desde que se despertó no la había abandonado, por el contrario, se acentuó cada vez más. Ingenuamente creyó que, el entrenamiento le ayudaría a liberar tensión y la tranquilizaría, pero a medida que incrementaba la intensidad y la dificultad de las katas, menos conseguía sosegarse. Ryan llegó al punto de encuentro y encontró a Akane sumida en un estado de concentración que nunca le había visto antes, se veía letal, fiera, su aura emanaba fuerza como nunca antes, y eso le llamó la atención. Sin más, el joven comenzó sus ejercicios de estiramientos y se le unió a la peliazul, ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, que culminó con el joven británico derivando a la peliazul.

—Akane ¿estás bien?

—Claro que sí, soy fuerte, y lo sabes ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No me refiero a eso…

—No quiero hablar de eso, preferiría que nos retiráramos por favor —Ryan asintió y dejó el asunto por zanjado, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que, si Akane se negaba a tratar algún asunto, lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz.

—De acuerdo, vámonos entonces. —Recogieron sus cosas y se retiraron del lugar con rumbo al hotel.

Akane seguía taciturna, inmersa en sus pensamientos y en su angustia, el silencio compartido entre ambos se tornó tenso, incómodo, de hecho, era la primera vez que sentía poco placentera la compañía de su amigo, por lo que decidió iniciar un tema de conversación para distraerse un poco y distraer a su amigo.

—Y cuéntame, Ryan… ¿le has contado algo a Josh? —Ryan detuvo su andar de súbito y tragó en seco, luego giró su rostro hacia Akane, quien lo observaba con un gesto adusto en su faz, lo que puso más nervioso al joven inglés.

—¿A-a qué te refieres Akane? —Akane puso los ojos en blanco, y después bufó, el joven la estaba empezando a exasperar.

—¡Pues a qué va a ser! Me refiero a si ya le contaste a Josh algo de lo que me confesaste el otro día.

—Bu-bueno pues… la verdad es que no pensé que le "tuviera" que contar así que… No. No le he dicho nada.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero… disculpa, tal vez mal interpreté todo, pero me dio la impresión, cuando lo conocí, de que él es… alguien importante para ti… pensé que tal vez querrías que él estuviera al tanto de las cosas.

—Sí, lo es. Es uno de mis mejores amigos… es sólo que… no he encontrado el momento idóneo para contarle lo que tú y yo hablamos, es eso.

—Tal vez no existe "el momento idóneo" sólo te armas de valor y lo haces. Como ocurrió conmigo. —Akane le obsequió una dulce sonrisa a Ryan, quería infundirle algo de confianza, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento caería presa del pánico; no deseaba que se viera afectado por su estado de angustia, así que pensó en la mejor manera de reconfortarlo. El joven la observó y luego de dar un par de sonoras respiraciones, se tranquilizó, era desconcertante sobremanera, verlo actuar de esa forma tan "impropia" él se reconocía a sí mismo como alguien de carácter mesurado y capaz de siempre conservar la compostura, sin importar qué; pero ahí estaba, frente a Akane, quien —sin planearlo— lograba sacarlo de su "zona segura" provocando en él un sentimiento de inseguridad que no pensó experimentar, más que en presencia de su padre. Cuando el joven recobró la calma, le devolvió el gesto a la peliazul y asintió.

—Tienes razón… se lo diré, de verdad deseo que él esté al tanto de todo.

—Me alegro.

—Esto… Akane… qui-quiero pedirte algo

—Claro, dime

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté acerca de la posibilidad de ir a conocer a mi madre?

—Sí

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar, mañana por la noche, a casa de mis padres? Me encantaría que fueras, y así, aprovecharíamos la oportunidad, para que conocieras a mi madre. En ocasiones puede ser un poco pretenciosa, y le gusta husmear en la vida de otros, sobre todo en la mía, pero en el fondo es amable y cariñosa. Creo que podrían llegar a llevarse muy bien. —Akane tragó en seco y de inmediato una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, el sentimiento de tener padres entrometidos le resultaba bastante familiar, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella misma debía lidiar con eso todo el tiempo, así que pensó que quizá, la madre de Ryan, no sería tan terrible, después de todo.

—Claro, me encantaría, eres muy amable.

Y luego de esta charla ambos continuaron su camino con rumbo hacia el hotel, había sido una tarde agotadora, llena de emociones y un extenuante entrenamiento, por ello decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse a descansar.

.

.

* * *

.

Nerima media noche

.

.

El shock debido a los recientes acontecimientos era tal, que el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos sin siquiera sentirlo, y cuando menos pensó ya era media noche, definitivamente esta cita, se había postergado mucho más allá de lo deseado y era momento de ponerle fin.

—¡Oh qué felicidad! Ran-chan por fin podremos estar juntos, nos casaremos y seremos felices… me ayudarás con el puesto y viajaremos por todo Japón… No… ¡Viajaremos por toda Asia! Y tendremos muchos hijos… —En ese punto, Ranma había dejado de escuchar todo lo que Ukyo le estaba diciendo, claramente sintió cómo el suelo ubicado justo debajo de sus pies se partía, haciéndolo caer hacia un oscuro vacío que al parecer no tenía fondo. Súbitamente, su estómago se revolvió, y fuertes náuseas lo atacaron generándole un terrible malestar, su garganta amenazaba con emitir el fuerte sonido de las arcadas que, estaba luchando por contener y su frente comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Nunca en su vida imaginó que su padre podría embaucarlo de esa manera, obligándolo a escribir semejante declaración. Tampoco se imaginó que su amiga de la infancia se vería involucrada en ello. Quería correr, huir de ahí y alejarse de Ukyo lo más posible, pero él no era un cobarde, ¡no señor! Su madre, sabía que su hijo era un hombre entre los hombres, y él debía enfrentar todas y cada una de las vicisitudes que se le presentaran, pues todo formaba parte de su crecimiento como artista marcial que era. Así pues, respiró hondo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse del malestar, y se dispuso a aclarar todo con su amiga de la infancia.

—No —dijo Ranma interrumpiendo la cháchara de Ukyo quien, a su vez, se sorprendió al ver el semblante de su amigo, se veía determinado, feroz, enojado…

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho Ran-chan?

—He dicho que ¡No! Lo lamento Ukyo, pero no me casaré contigo.

—Pe-pero Tú… no puedes… ¡Tú tienes que casarte conmigo! ¡Esta promesa de matrimonio te obliga! ¡Por tu honor…! No puedes faltar a tu palabra… ¡¿Qué acaso no eres un hombree?!

—¿Por mi honor…?

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** Bien ¡Por fin! les traigo una nueva entrega. No me maten por terminar este capítulo así, lo cierto es que era necesario, porque el desenlace de la situación con Ukyo es parte crucial del capítulo siguiente, así que no podía adelantarles más. Bueno, pues como pueden leer, me enfoqué un poco más en las emociones y la situación personal que esta viviendo Ranma, más que en Akane o en el lugar que visitó en estos dos días, a pesar de que uno de mis objetivos con esta historia es precisamente dar a conocer un poquito de lo que es Londres y sus atractivos, en este capítulo no era relevante para la historia, por lo que ahora no mencioné nada de la bella ciudad Británica, pero aún quedan capítulos por delante y lugares por conocer.

Nabiki fue confrontada por Nodoka y como leyeron, la hizo sudar, jejeje, amo el rol de Nodoka Saotome en esta historia, ¿creen que le llegue al precio? ¿qué tanto creen que le revele de su plan? ¿Nodoka estará de acuerdo con la manera en cómo Nabiki está haciendo las cosas? Ya pronto lo sabremos.

Yuka y Sayuri están empezando a sentir remordimientos respecto a haberle ocultado a su amiga, que Ranma la buscó por teléfono, aunque aún no le han revelado ese secreto. ¿Y qué hay de la "respuesta" que Akane le dio a Ryan? ¿Creen que el secreto que le guardan Yuka y Sayuri a su amiga, influyera en algo en la respuesta de Akane, y que, de haberlo sabido, hubiese actuado de la misma manera?

Tenemos la aparición de un nuevo personaje: Josh Wilton ¿Qué papel jugará en esta historia? ¿Intentará jugarle al celestino entre Ryan y Akane?

Hay varias incógnitas, pero todas ellas (o al menos la mayoría) se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.

 **.**

 **Reviews**

 **Necros Neflilim:** ¡AAAHHHHH! No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por tu comentario, una de las cosas que me preocupaba de la historia, era que se volviera predecible, pero con eso me has demostrado que no es así. 😊 De hecho, esa parte del capítulo, en la cual describo a Nodoka como aleccionadora de su hijo, fue una de mis favoritas, me da mucho gusto que te agradara, siempre la he visto como una mujer fuerte y que oculta mucho tras esa máscara de elegancia y porte (que también me agarada), así que quise darle un rol de empoderamiento en mi historia. Que bueno que te gustó.

 **Guest:** I know, Nabiki could be a selfish bitch jejeje, ando some times, (most of them) she only worry about her own Benefit and don't tihink about others feelings, as long as she recived a loto f money, nothing else matters to hers. But soon or later she's gonna recived waht she deserve.

 **Kaysachan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No sabes cómo lo aprecio. Siempre supuse que terminarían odiando a Nabiki y quizá a algunos de los otros personajes, de hecho, contaba con ello, jajaja así que me encanta saber que ha causado en ti el impacto que deseaba.

 **Kariiim:** ¡AAAHHHH! ¡Leíste la historia en dos días! Estoy al borde del colapso, no encuentro palabras para agradecerte que hayas hecho eso, me halaga como no tienes idea. Lo del colibrí, desde el momento en que lo leí por primera vez, me fascinó, y cuando ideé esta historia, busqué la manera de ubicar esa leyenda en esta historia, me encantan los simbolismos, siempre he creído que vivimos rodeados de ellos, sólo que la vida nos distrae y no nos damos la oportunidad de prestar atención. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario, espero en verdad que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Ranma84:** Creo que ahora te he hecho sufrir un poquitín más.

 **AzuzaCT:** Creo firmemente que no eres la única de odia a Nabiki en esta historia jejeje, pero todo tiene su razón de ser, incluido el comportamiento de las amigas de Akane. Ya falta poco para que nuestros personajes vean la luz y todo lo que se tenga que revelar, sea revelado. Gracias infinitas por tu comentario, me emociona mucho y me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

 **Own son:** Tienes mucha razón, aunque he de decir que Nabiki es plenamente consciente de que Ranma y Akane son el uno para el otro, pero su ambición es demasiada y difícilmente dejará ir una buena oferta de negocios.

Creo que son todos los reviews, si olvidé contestar alguno, por favor mil disculpas y háganmelo saber para responderles.

.

Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí, y agradezco en especial a todos los que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, lamento mucho no actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera, pero las responsabilidades de la "Adultez" a veces no deja mucho tiempo disponible para escribir tanto como yo quisiera. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y de verdad deseo que disfruten de este capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Nos leemos pronto.

.

¡Hasta Pronto!

.


End file.
